Camino a la redención
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: Su corazón arde en odio, amor retorcido y aflicción .Desea cerrar los ojos desaparecer en el infinito por cada latido perdido ,cada suspiro encontrado .Si tan solo pudiera dejar de sentir, que el dolor se detenga solo por un momento por que la soledad lo envenena a cada instante , su pasado lo atormenta .Cae en el abismo buscando una luz en su profunda oscuridad.. -Brotherhood-
1. Prólogo

**Camino a la redención**

* * *

**Resumen de la primera parte del capítulo 1 al 19: **Loki está a punto de morir de una enfermedad causada por unos brazaletes mágicos y se encuentra en manos de sus enemigos .Pierde la esperanza, se hunde en el dolor y se da cuenta que no ser importante para alguien es peor que la misma muerte. Thor se ve cansado de estar constantemente traicionado y los vengadores descubrirán el significado de ser un verdadero héroe, decidiendo entre salvar a su enemigo o dejarlo morir.

¿Los vengadores serán capaces de lidiar con Loki?

¿Podrán los hermanos reconciliarse?

¿Puede el amor ser suficiente para vencer el odio?

**Bromance :**Loki y Thor / Loki y Iron man /Loki y Steve

* * *

Libre de libertad!

La libertad es la mayor mentira de la vida.

Una vez que acepten eso en su corazón... encontrarán la paz.

* * *

Amenazado, humillado y débil… Así se encontraba Loki mientras caminaba con lentitud después de ser golpeado salvajemente por esa masa verde y musculosa conocida como Hulk .

Estaba junto a los patéticos mortales que tenían el ridículo nombre de vengadores, solo criaturas insignificantes que creen ser especiales; realmente se sentía tan inútil un total fracaso por no cumplir algo tan fácil como vencer a unas sabandijas. Los odiaba tanto con gran intensidad. Imaginaba las muchas formas de matarlos.

Tirado en el suelo mirando cómo le apuntaban con sus ridículas armas de juguete. No entendían a esos insectos sin valor.

¿Porque todo le salía mal? Quizás estaba cansado de los Chitauris , de su dominación, de su tortura .Cuando llegó a la tierra apenas era que podía caminar, se tropezaba, ni si quiera se podía tele transportar , con grandes ojeras ,totalmente pálido, pero ellos le ordenaron traer el tesseract y debía seguir sus órdenes .

Estaba fingiendo estar bien mientras sentía esta ira, dolor y melancolía. Esas ganas de matarlos a todos, le colocaban una horrible cosa en la boca y sonreían casi disfrutando ese pequeño momento de dolor, con unas esposas extrañas, respiraba con dificultad, estaba tan cansado, debilitado .Pero eso a nadie le importaba , probablemente todos estaban felices de que el sufriera.

Loki volvería a Asgard a un posible juicio, claro que él pensaba que no había hecho nada malo.

Pero ¿Cómo llego a pasar todo eso?

¿Cómo llego a tales extremos?

Siempre hay una razón, un porqué de tanto caos y maldad, por qué Loki sentía ese odio por el mundo y por sí mismo.

_Todo empezó cuando era niño, Odin dijo a Thor y a él "Uno de ustedes va heredar el reino"_

_Se ilusiono y compitió contra Thor por ser digno, con la esperanza de algún día ser Rey, cuando claramente eso era una mentira, nunca dejarían que un Gotun fuera rey de Asgard aunque eso significara poner un iluso como Thor._

_Es como si este hecho para ser usado por la gente._

_Como Odin que lo uso como reliquia robada, no es tan fácil vivir en una mentira milenios enteros, en un sueño eterno , odiando a su propia raza_

_Siempre supo que no pertenecía a Asgard, su padre lo abandono por no ser suficiente, por ser un enano, se avergonzaba y lo escondía de los demás, lo dejo a morir en manos de sus enemigos. A veces piensa que era mejor que Odin lo dejara morir antes de vivir siendo la sombra de alguien, el lado oscuro de la luz de Asgard ._

_Después de todo lo que hizo para complacer a Odin, fue despreciado .El solo quería ser un igual, que las personas lo respetaran que lo tomaran en cuenta, ya que siempre lo subestimaban y se burlan de él .Pero todo cambiaba cuando era un villano, se preocupan por él , lo volteaban a ver , no pasaba desapercibido , pueden darse cuenta de su poder , no era invisible. Si ser malvado y matar hace que la gente lo tomara en cuenta entonces no le importaba seguir así._

_La competición contra Thor era constante pero nunca ganaba, este era bueno en todo lo que hacía y era el preferido de Odin .Hizo de todo para demostrar que era fuerte tanto como Thor quien siempre fue el macho alfa el líder, perfecto, el sol de Asgard, al que todos tenía preferencia, representaba la luz, el día .Mientas Loki era la noche, la oscuridad y de alguna manera siempre estaba en su sombra, siempre bajo la grandeza de un arrogante._

_Nadie quería ha Loki, sabía no pertenecía a ese lugar y el deseaba ser aceptado por ellos, tener un lugar el cual llamar hogar pero no tenía nada más que solo esta profunda soledad._

_Todos se preocupaban por Thor, él podía durar días sin comer, días desaparecido, a nadie le importaba ,podía morirse y nadie se daría cuenta de su existencia, ni si quiera celebraban su cumpleaños, mientras a diferencia de él , las celebraciones de Thor duraba una semana, todos pendientes no podía faltar en ninguna cena no comían hasta que llegara el ._

_Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto con gran intensidad y pasión .Quería simplemente verlo sufrir bajo sus manos y que este se arrastrara a sus pies, arrodillado y sufriendo_

_Duraba horas tratando de descifrar el ¿Por qué? Era incomprendido y rechazado._

_Siempre tuvo esperanzas de que podría ser reconocido, pero todo mientras su mundo se derrumbaba .Era tan débil, vulnerable, no entendía porque lo trataban con tal indiferencia solo lo toleraban por ser el hermano del fuerte, talentosos orgullo de Asgard Thor_

_Celos .. Celos envidia es tan fácil decirlo así cuando es tan doloroso para él .Las personas siempre lo ignoraban y despreciaban por no ser como Thor .No era el musculoso, encantador, salvaje, atractivo, esplendido, el que todos respetaban y amaban. Él era delgado, con fuerza promedio, tenía la magia que era considerada afeminada o un truco barato y también tenía inteligencia pero en Asgard solo les importaba la fuerza bruta. Él era inútil aun cuando hacía todo el trabajo comparado con Thor, no valía nada, era frágil y a nadie le importaba sus poderes._

_Empezó a ser travesuras inofensivos al principio pero se dio cuenta que era una manera de llamar la atención de todos así pasaron a maldades y planes elaborados._

_Él daba consejos, resolvía las cosas con intelecto y era más diplomático mientras los demás se molían a golpes. Por ser diferente fue discriminado._

_Se dio cuenta de que Thor prefería más sus amigos que a él, simplemente porque tenían más cosas en común y así lo fue como este lo abandonando, a veces le decía que se vieran en la tarde para ayudarlo a entrenar pero nunca llegaba lo esperaba por horas, incluso la lluvia caía sobre él y sus lágrimas eran ocultadas por el agua_

_La soledad e incomprensión que a lo largo de los años se convirtió en odio y rencor._

_Siempre se reían de él diciendo que era un aburrido , solo estorbaba , una molestia afirmando que jamás podría llegar hacer un guerrero ..Así que evitó salir con ellos y se quedaba horas mejorando su magia, se hizo solitario, sintió que Thor lo había hecho a un lado por sus amigos aunque el siempre insistía en ir con él a sus aventuras._

_Después de ver lo poco fuerte que era y las debilidades que poseía, ya que todos evidentemente lo señalaban diciendo que no era digno de ser llamado príncipe ,lo obligaron a ser entrenado pero eso fue un total fracaso, él era el más pequeño ,ellos que eran una masa de músculos, agresivos, salvajes fue humillado ,golpeado tantas veces, burlado le dolía cada una de sus insultos, le herían en el fondo de su alma ,más que los golpes que recibía , lo peor es que Thor era uno de ellos y su deseo era la venganza , la dulce venganza , el odio crecía en el envenenándolo._

_Llegaba a su cuarto con sangre, moretones que ocultaba siempre de la vista de los demás, a veces se desmayaba, solo los miraba y me preguntaba ¿Por qué no era aceptado? y lloraba en una esquina oscura como un niño .Odin se rindió diciendo que nunca podría ser como Thor ,ya que fallaba en comparación , él era un gigante de hielo se supone que ellos maduran más lentamente siempre pensó que él era diferente y no se equivocó._

_Como Loki tenía su inteligencia más desarrollada los analizaba, usaba su magia memorizando cada uno de sus movimientos de su estilo, eran fuertes y sus músculos les hacían perder velocidad, eso lo hizo perfecto para él , quien a pocos días sabia todos y cada uno de las estrategias de batalla. Su estilo era perfecto , preciso , elegante, no todo era fuerza bruta hay cosas que debían planificarse, tenía el arma más poderosa la mente , las palabras , las mentiras, el engaño y la magia .._

_Ya que como era delgado fue fácil , sus entrenamientos eran intensos, usando su propia magia para luchar con sus clones entrenándolos, usando diferentes tipos de armas, lo hacía en secreto, usando libros prohibidos que ningún otro hechicero se dignaba a utilizar, ni a tocar por miedo y mientras que iba creciendo ocultaba su gran poder para que las personas siguieran pensando que era debil , como una doncella en apuros .Engañándolos para luego golpearlos con su gran poder, ellos ni si quiera sabrían quien los ataco ._

* * *

Aun respiraba con algo de dificultad vio a los demás hablando de él, burlándose. Mortales, se vengaría de ellos y les borraría esas estúpidas sonrisas de su rostros.

Aunque el luchaba para no mostrar fragilidad , estaba preocupado porque los Chitauris le pusieron un aparato de rastreo .Thor acercó le dio una mirada de advertencia y decepción ..Mientras que este le contesto con una mirada llena de veneno y odio profundo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a su falso hogar, Loki cayo de rodillas era como si el cambio de ambiente o tal vez la gravedad hiciera que se sintiera mareado.

Thor se acercó y levanto pero este lo alejo con brusquedad, eso era humillante verse miserable ante el enemigo ,no quería contacto físico con él , iba a resistir , pero volvió a caer. Thor lo sostuvo con agresividad y como ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando se apoyó en él .

Por un momento lo miro con curiosidad por que estaban muy cerca , se di cuenta que había cambiado recordaba que antes de ser desterrado era un inmaduro niño mimado que hacia lo que quería , anhelando ser el centro de atención , parloteando y de fiesta con sus amigos , luchando con grandes , feroces enemigos , metiéndose en problemas , peleando cuerpo a cuerpo , siempre llegaba sudado , lleno de sangre con su ropa desgarrada mientras que Loki era calmado siempre estaba estudiando magia en una biblioteca .

Caminaba lentamente las personas lo veían con asco y odio, pero Loki no se intimido toda su vida las personas lo habían mirado de esa forma, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Llego donde se encontraba Odin, quien preparo toda una audiencia e hizo una presentación.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y desgarrador

Todos estaban pendientes de la resolución , del castigo ..La audiencia había decidido.

— "Loki por tus crímenes te vamos a sentenciar a una prisión, mereces más que eso pero aun eres considerado como un príncipe no te vamos a matar." Esa fue la deliberación, ser aprisionado como una bestia salvaje y peligrosa ..Como lo que significaba para Asgard un ser que no merece la vida por ser tan despreciable .El lugar de un gigante de hielo es el sufrimiento ,el cautiverio.

—¿Por qué no me vas a matar? Soy el hijo de tu enemigo, un traidor, un monstruo.—Grito —Loki (Mirando a Odin con furia y rencor )

— Ya he dicho – Llévenselo

—¿Por qué no me matas? Mátame cobarde, no soy tu hijo –Decía –Loki ( Mientras lo arrastraban)

Vio a todos allí riendo, estaban felices de su sufrimiento, mientras que iba arrastrado vio a Sif y los tres guerreros quienes lo odian siempre lo habían hecho, el pueblo se burlaba aunque no estaban del todo satisfechos de seguro querían que tuviera un peor castigo.

Como si Loki no hubiera sabido que hicieron una fiesta cuando pensaron que había muerto toda esa mentira de estar en luto .. Mentiras .. Mentiras

Loki gruñó como un animal herido

Lo tiraron a un calabozo, llena de cristales que no dejaban que este usara su magia, se sentó en el suelo tratando de pensar que sería de él ahora.

Estaba incomunicado, solo, olvidado, se dio cuenta que no tenía a nadie , en las profundidades de Asgard como una bestia , pudriéndose a su suerte . Esa era su vida un mar de dolor y desolación

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los chitauris llegaran por él, para suministrar él sufrimiento prometido.

No dormía por que las pesadillas lo asechaban, eran terribles.

Loki caminaba y por alguna razón Thor estaba allí ensangrentado y él tenía sangre en sus manos ,el caía en cámara lenta muerto el gritaba mientras todo se llenaba de sangre, una profunda oscuridad, desolación y dolor profundo.

Se ahogaba en la sangre de Thor.

Se despertaba gritando con sangre en la nariz, algunos cortes, un dolor, le trajeron algo de comida y no podía comer nada , apenas comía vomitada.

Y lo peor es que estaba solo, a nadie le importaba.

* * *

**"Thor el más grande, idiota más dulce de los nueve reinos"—Loki—kid—**

* * *

**_Advertencia: Errores gramaticales y de ortografía. Soy un desastre_**

* * *

**Hola querido lector le agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí , me aventure hacer una historia de los vengadores, es algo nuevo para mí así que si algo está mal escrito me dicen por favor , también ideas o lo que quieran , yo valoro mucho sus comentarios y observaciones .**

**La historia está centrada en la película, muy poco en el comic (Journey into mystery .Solo saque algunas ideas de ahí )**

**Hay pocos fics en español así que me decidí hacer esta historia **—**Tuve la oportunidad de leer en otros idiomas gracias al traductor. Me gustó mucho las que leí... y me inspiraron mucho hacer este Fic ;)**

Como ya saben ningún personaje me pertenece…Si lo hiciera le daría un planeta a Loki para que reine y sea feliz


	2. Cambiar

**Una persona cambia por dos razones: aprendió demasiado o sufrió lo suficiente**

* * *

Loki sentía dolores en todo su cuerpo, sabía que debería salir de ahí, escapar de alguna manera , las personas lo odiaban y eran felices con su dolor.

De alguna forma le reconfortaba pensar en Thor , miraba la puerta esperando el momento que llegara y lo salvara como cuando éramos niños .

Le extrañaba que en meses no había llegado . Se odiaba por esperarlo, por querer que lo abrazara y escucharlo decir que las típicas palabras cursis de que era su hermano, pero eso no pasaría , los chitauris vendrían , lo destruirían y a nadie le importaría.

Estas pesadillas iban en aumento, si se quedaba allí iba a morir de una manera miserable.

Escucho que algo sonaba pasos que conocía era Thor, por fin se dignaba a venir . Estaba feliz y enojado por querer lo ver de nuevo.

—Loki —Susurro— Thor

Loki estaba en una esquina oscura mirando nada en particular y no se movía para mirarlo

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo—Loki (Con indiferencia)

—Vine a verte

—¿Para qué? —Vas a búrlate de mi

—No, yo jamas haría eso

—Entonces, hijo de Odin ¿Que hace un principe de oro en un lugar como este , visitando a un traidor como yo?

—Quería ver si estabas bien , me dijeron que no has comido nada y no duermes

—No finjas que te importa

—Eres mi hermano, me preocupo por ti

—Sabes bien que no lo soy – Vete , déjame solo

—No importa que la sangre no nos una , tu siempre seras un hermano para mi , aunque me hayas traicionado

—No me gusta tu compañía

—Está bien , si no me quieres ver ,no volveré —Luchare contigo si debo hacerlo

De pronto a Loki se le ocurrió la idea para escapar no había otra opción o moriría del dolor los chitauris sabían dónde estaba y Thor era sentimental de seguro podía engañarlo como siempre.

Thor caminaba muy triste para irse de allí.

—Espera

Thor se volvió para mirarlo

—Sé que tienes razones para venir, de seguro tu padre no te lo permitió y aun así estas aquí

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Buscas repuestas a interrogantes que conoces

Thor se acercó a la celda y se atrevió a entrar en ella cuando lo miro sintió un gran dolor nunca lo había visto de esa manera desaliñado, despeinado, pálido, cansado parecía lastimado aunque Loki se escondía entre las sombras

— ¿Acaso te importa que tu principal enemigo este bien? Eso no debe ser, los monstruos deben estar enjaulados, debes estar feliz , siempre matabas gigantes de hielo como yo .Solo soy uno más. Claro en cautiverio , eso hacen con las bestias

—De verdad piensas que iba estar feliz de verte así , hermano .Me duele aun cuando tú te lo buscaste y te mereces estar allí.

—Ya hablamos sobre esto Thor , deja de vivir en esa fantasia de la hermandad .Debes odiarme y ser feliz con mi sufrimiento.

—¿Por qué? Tu siempre serás mi hermano, acaso los recuerdos no significan nada para ti , fuimos criados juntos , toda la vida , el pasado .Sé que cometiste errores y deberás pagar por ello ,solo no quiero que me odies , quiero que te arrepientas de lo que has hecho ,no podria desearte mal

—A veces siento celos de ti pero a pesar de todo no olvides que te quiero –Susurro

Thor se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza envolviendo sus brazos en el cuerpo delgado de Loki quien sonrió –No deberías confiar en mi… Porque te odio – Dijo—Loki (Susurrado al oído)

—¿Qué has hecho?

—No has cambiado nada sigues siendo fácil de engañar, el amor te hace débil ,ese es tu principal fracaso, esa mujer te volvió suave, sensible y demasiado sentimental .Debes odiarme porque no me detendré hasta verte caer y sufrir, frente a mi

—Hermano – Dijo –Thor (Con lágrimas en los otros tocándole la mejilla , mientras se caía al suelo)

—Lo siento, esto es lo mejor Thor, jamás lo entenderías –Dijo —Loki (Con amargura en su voz)

Caminaba con dificultad, debía ir a un lugar rápido ,quitarse el aparato de rastreo , sentía nauseas de que sin querer había salvado a Asgard de la venganza de Titan que de seguro destruirían todo Asgard solo para buscarlo pero no importaba ellos nunca lo sabrían pensarían que solo que los había engaño o traiciono .Nunca se rebajaría a ser un héroe ..

* * *

Mientras tanto los guardias encontraron a Thor tirado inconsciente en la celda , de inmediato lo llevaron a los curanderos quienes lo curaron al instante, ya que era una herida superficial .

Thor estaba harto de Loki , de ser manipulado tan fácilmente por él .

Sus palabras eran más afiladas que espadas y más eficientes, era hábil con ellas las manipulaba a su conveniencia para hacer lo que él funcionaba bien, ya era experto en el engaño , la mentira y la manipulación.

Thor recordaba cuando era jóvenes .Loki siempre ideaba sus sus planes sigilosamente o usaba la diplomacia mientras él era directo, un golpe con su martillo era suficiente .Luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con sus oponentes y cuando se enojaba hacia un berrinche terrible tiraba cosas. No podía controlar su ira .

Los dos cambiaron el de ser una persona arrogante ,a una persona más buena y comprensiva muy a diferencia de Loki que antes era amable, tan inteligente , travieso y de pronto un día sin darse cuenta ,cambio a una figura oscura llena de odio , rencor , decepción,avaricia ,ira .

Thor se preguntaba ¿Que había pasado? Un día eran los mejores amigos , hermanos unidos, luchando juntos , criándose juntos y al otro eran enemigos.

Pero sabía que en algo se había equivocado para que Loki lo detestara de esa forma, tal vez él había sido demasiado, presumido, engreído , se fanfarroneaba y alardeaba de su poder pero a la vez era querido por su fuerza , su aptitud era así porque la gente lo alababa por ser el príncipe perfecto. Todo lo contrario a Loki que se quedó atrás viendo como Thor brillaba mientras él era reducido hacer el hermano débil de un sol brillante de cabellos de oro , siendo la sombra, la oscuridad que hace que la luz resalte ante los ojos de los demás invisible , detestado , oscuro y triste.

Loki lo había engañado con sus dulces palabras o su sola presencia, sus lágrimas lo convencían todas y cada una de sus mentiras .

Era un ingenuo, inocente en perdonarlo después de todos los asesinatos, he intentos de homicidio pero aun así lo perdonaba una y otra vez sin más solo porque aún conservaba la imagen de su pequeño hermano , porque a pesar de todo a un lo apreciaba y no podía dejar de extrañar esa bondad escondida en ese dolor y odio , tenía la esperanza en que dentro de esas capas de ira se encontrara ese pequeño niño que un día llamo" hermano " y ahora no era más que un que desconocido.

Aun ponía sus grandes manos en su mejilla y parte del cuello como cuando eran niños mirándolo a los ojos directamente y podía sentir que después de todo lo malo que había pasado , el lazo que los unía no estaba del todo roto. Aun en su corazón sentía cariño ,aun lo quería , insistía en que volviera a su hogar , en que no importara que fuera un vil ,traicionero, embaucador ,gigante de hielo, él lo aceptaría como su hermano , insistía en que lucharan juntos.

Pero Thor no se había dado cuenta de algo importante , de que hace mucho tiempo había perdido a Loki , ya no era ese joven triste , herido , vulnerable, que antes solía ser . Había cambiado desde que se dejó ir en la inmensidad , rompió todo lazo que lo uniera con su familia , se hizo esa persona fría y sin corazón que crearon los chitauris .

Ya nada sería como antes Loki era reconocido como traidor, como una amenaza . Thor insistía en verlo aun como su hermano, aunque los demás lo odiaban y querían su muerte .

Por mucho que deseaba devolver el tiempo donde los dos eran amigos, ya no se podía arreglar lo que había pasado.

Extrañaba a ese pequeño hermano pálido que en contraste con su cabello negro hacia resaltar sus brillantes ojos verdes, su personalidad graciosa, bromista, delgado. Ese hermano que necesitaba su protección, que lo seguía hacia sus aventuras, que luchar con el mano a mano contra sus enemigos. Ese Loki que un día se perdió en la profunda oscuridad.

No confiaba en él, pero no era inmune a las palabras .En su exilio, con Jane había aprendido muchas cosas sobre humildad, amor pero Loki en su exilio también había aprendido sobre odio y subyugación

Ambos habían cambiado él se había hecho mejor, noble , digno .Mientras que Loki se volvió maligno, vil, egoísta, cediendo de poder y dominación.

— ¿Cómo me veo?

—Como un rey

Mientras le decía esas palabras dulces , arruinaba su coronación, hizo conflictos con su padre para ser desterrado, luego le mintió diciendo que Odin estaba muerto y que era su culpa . Haciéndolo sufrir, lo intento matar cuatro o cinco veces .Le gustaba jugar a eso, al gato y el ratón. Una lucha infinita entre el bien y el mal.

Era como si estuvieran destinados a pelear como un yin yang la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal .

Eran opuestos pero juntos eran el complemento ideal uniendo el intelecto y la magia con fuerza , lucha .. Juntos eran invencibles

Pero sus diferencias eran demasiadas al final fueron las que terminaron por separarlos. Thor siempre fue la luz con su cabello rubio , cuerpo esbelto ,ojos azules , alto y fornido , la luz de Asgard, tenía todos los atributos para ser amado muy alejado a Loki que era la oscuridad, la magia , con su cabello negro como la noche ,delgado e inteligente y subestimado .

* * *

Thor prometió no volver a caer en los trucos de Loki , no ser engañado de nuevo .Decidió buscarlo y encerrarlo de nuevo, estaba realmente enojado.

Se cansó de su actitud , de ese sentimentalismo que conservaba cuando veía a Loki , si ese era el problema dejaría de ser de esa manera para no ser engañado de nuevo.

Seria firme a sus convicciones y decisiones .Si quería ser un buen rey no debería dejarse influenciar por alguien, ni ser dominado con gran facilidad.

Detendría esos sentimientos de nostalgia al ver a Loki , debía controlar sus emociones .

Odin estaba enojado por la negligencia de Thor pero Loki no llegaría lejos sin su magia.

* * *

Loki no sabía que hacer deambulaba sin rumbo fijo como la primera vez que se había caído ya no podía más ya no tenía fuerzas , estaba triste ,solo como siempre con una fuerte crisis existencial , deprimido .Se preguntaba sobre él , su futuro, su odio .

¿Villano o anti héroe?

Era una farsa, un verdadero super villano destruiría Misgard , Asgard y Jotunheim , sin mirar atrás, mataría a todos sin piedad y reiría de su poder .Pero él no era así , quería gobernar no destruir , tenía motivos, deseaba ser apreciado , quería que las personas dejaran de compáralo con Thor , quería aprobación y respeto , un lugar donde pertenecer sin ser un estorbo .

Quería ser como Thor , ser querido , apreciado por todos .Ser su igual.

Era un motivo poco malvado desde su punto de vista aunque egoísta.

Un antihéroe es una persona que vive por la guía de su propia brújula moral, esforzándose para definir y construir sus propios valores opuestos a aquellos reconocidos por la sociedad en la que vivía puede ser antisocial, muy inteligente, enajenado, cruel, desagradable, pasivo, lamentable ,puede representar cómo su personaje cambia a través del tiempo, ya sea tendiendo al castigo, el éxito no heroico, o la redención, antiheroe es de esta manera debido a que su pasado fue doloroso o cruel y tragedia puede decirse que el antiheroe vive más en la zona gris.

Los supervillanos típica mente idean planes complejos y ambiciosos para acumular poder y suprimir adversarios, tienen un deseo de venganza, dominar el mundo, sádicos ,sociopatas ,manipuladores, cobardes

Tal vez él se ve como un héroe creyendo estar haciendo el bien .Eso lo convierte en un anti héroe haciendo cosas malas para lograr lo que se supone que es correcto .Pero para los demás puede considerarse un villano.

Loki no lo sabía si era un villano o anti héroe pero tampoco importaba , no tenía identidad .

No tenía un hogar, no era preciado , no había alguien que lo espere , anhelaba un lugar donde volver o pertenecer .

Estaba perdido, solo ante un mundo cruel y despiadado.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer , me avergüenzo mucho de mi ortografía y esos aspectos desastrosos , se que aquí hay gente que escribe espectacular y bueno yo no estoy en ese rango.. Disculpen

La ultima parte la saque de wikipedia , la que describe a los anti héroes y villanos. No me pertenece pero lo puse para explicar mejor .

* * *

AkatsukiDrak :Le agradezco mucho por leer y comentar .Tratare de mejorar mi redacción . Saludos! :)


	3. Farsa

** Comprendo que la mentira es engaño y la verdad no. Pero a mí me han engañado las dos.- ****Antonio Porchia**

* * *

Loki estuvo mucho tiempo refugiado a las afueras de Asgard cambiando de forma para no ser descubierto y escondiéndose en un lugar muy lejos de todo , sin habitantes .

Iba al pueblo aprender un poco más sobre tecnología de Midgard ya que aunque el era un genio siempre había cosas que aprender como ingeniería , ciencia la combinación entre magia y ciencia .Le daba curiosidad como funcionaba Iron man y Stark en si como había sido inmune a su manipulación.

Estába recuperando fuerzas perdidas, los chitauris lo estaban localizando era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontraran y estaba ideando un plan aunque sabia que era imposible luchar contra ellos entonces si cedía de nuevo a ellos .No lo matarían , ellos prometieron sufrimiento y dolor si fallaba pero el era útil a pesar de todo podía negociar .

Le daba escalofrios pensar lo que le dijo El Otro declarando que si no logra derrotar a los terrícolas, Thanos le dará a conocer un nuevo tipo de sufrimiento.

Tal vez debió quedarse en la prisión y que los chitauris lo destruyera todo .Pero no podía soportar estar ahí siendo humillado por Asgard .

Mientras estaba en sus escondites se dio cuenta de muchas cosas sobre las personas, sus vidas, sus familias. Sobre el valor de tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti, que te amé tal como tú eres

Recordó a los mortales quienes su poder dependía del proteger algo que apreciaban, era su fuente de poder, el amor, luchaban por su hogar y a la misma vez se sintió triste porque él no era igual que ellos, no tenía eso, lucho por ser parte de ese mundo, de ser aceptado.

Su fuente de poder era el odio y la venganza pero esto no era suficiente, no dejaba de sentir ese vació y el dolor entre más odiaba más dolía .Quería aferrarse a algo que lo mantuviera aún vivo .. Pero no tenia nada más que melancolía , dolor , un intenso odio ,y ansias de corazón hueco

Quería matar a Thor porque quería ser como el, ser amado por alguien, valioso. Pero era tonto pesarlo o creerlo Thor era la única persona que sentía un poco de aprecio por el tal vez tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer con su perdón con su sentimentalismo a pesar de tratar de matarlo aun lo miraba con añoranza como si pensara que dentro de el se encontrara el niño que una vez fue.

Pero entonces volvía a la realidad todo ese amor era una vil invención, por un momento lo creyó,que su amor era verdadero .Fue feliz con eso viviendo de esa manera creyendo ser un príncipe de Asgard , cuando resultaba ser un enemigo por esa razón era tratado de esa manera tan indiferente .

No tenía a nadie ahora, estaba solo .En su vida solo tenía enemigos. Thor lo abandono, sus padres siempre prefirieron a su hijo verdadero , fue arrojado al abismo por los que un día dijeron que lo apreciaban, mataron lo que quedaba de bueno en él , rompiendo su corazón.

En ese momento se acabó la familia, ahí se acabó la farsa, la fantasía que había estado viviendo todos estos siglos.

Irónico una mentira , una farsa para el dios de las mentiras .El amor que se transforma en odio por el dolor.

Dicen que un monstruo no nace, se hace.

Quiso eliminar a toda su raza solo para conservar su vida ,su pequeña fantasia de tener un hogar con papás orgullos de el , que lo valorarán , seguir perteneciendo a Asgard , demostrar que el podía ser mejor que Thor , sin darse cuenta que era inútil su esfuerzo , ya se había acabado, nunca fue parte de su mundo, solo un intruso , una cosa que Odin pretendía usar,una reliquia , un trofeo ,un mísero tratado de paz.. No era valioso, ni importante, sus padres nunca lo amaron en verdad lo conservaron para usarlo después.

Una vil mentira toda su vida era solo eso ,el resulto ser lo que asustan a los niños al dormir, quería conservar algo que en verdad nunca tuvo el calor de una familia de un hogar de algo verdadero.

Era un iluso al tener esperanzas de reinar aun cuando él podía ser más inteligente que Thor que era un impetuoso ,impulsivo ,violento ,soberbio ,arrogante que ponía sus necesidades egoístas antes que las de los demás ,creía que tenia derecho a gobernar de una manera inadecuada solo por el hecho e ser poderoso y fuerte. .

Odin creo en las esperanzas en el, solo para ser rotas en mil pedazos

"_Lo hice para divertirme. Para hundir a un hermano en su gran día. Y para proteger al reino de su necio gobierno durante un tiempo_"

Solo quería ser su igual pero nunca lo sería .Un hijo verdadero de Odin , a un hijo robado del principal enemigo de Asgard. No podía competir contra eso, nunca pudo .Jamás seria aceptado, nunca sería su igual.

¿Quién podría querer a un monstruo?

¿Quién podría querer a un embaucador?

¿Quién podría aceptar a un ser lleno de odio y ansias de venganza?

¿Quién podría entender a un villano con el corazón roto en mil pedazos?

¿Quién podría confiar en un mentiroso?

¿Quién podría a querer a un traidor?

¿Quién sería capaz de quererlo siendo un enano gigante de hielo?

¿Quién podía quererlo ahora cuando nunca antes había sido querido?

¿Quién lo aceptaría?

¿Quién se preocuparía?

Podría estar muriendo ¿Quién lo salvaría?

Ya no le importaba nada , no tenía nada que perder .Ya lo había perdido todo.. Todo su orgullo su dignidad su corazón .Ahora solo dolía , ahora solo rencor , venganza , la dulce venganza que no llenaba ese vació y sufrimiento

¿Cómo no sentir ira y enojo? Se preguntaba cuando se cae en la más profunda ,desolación, locura y oscuridad se puede volver al camino correcto.

Recordaba sus cumpleaños solitarios, Thor lo olvidaba y se iba de cacería con sus amigos, sus padres se sentían incómodos ya que no le habían dicho que era adoptado.

Nadie le importaba, nadie lo quería, era mejor no haber nacido ,un hijo no deseado, una vergüenza para las familias reales.

Thor y Loki eran enemigos naturales, el destino quiso que fuese así. Thor mataría a todos los gigantes de hielo y él era uno de ellos, Loki también lo mataría .Por que así debía ser , como verdaderos enemigos, jamás amigos, jamás hermanos .A pesar de los sentimientos solo enemigos por siempre. Se supone que no podía amar a un enemigo, ni el enemigo no podía amarlo a él.

Un juego irónico del destino que una vez unió como hermanos a dos enemigos naturales.

Como un príncipe Loki Laufryson gigante de hielo , nacido para odiar a el príncipe Thor Odinson .Años de guerra no podía un día terminar porque el príncipe se encariño con su enemigo, incluso si fueron criados juntos como hermanos, como amigos, como aliados.

Su odio a Thor era justificado porque sus instintos de hielo pedían que lo hiciera, su sangre de congelada , su herencia decía que debía odiarlo como sus antepasados lo hicieron.

Pero aun así no soportaba la idea de que Thor lo odiara, le dolía solo pensarlo, le dolía que sus padres adoptivos no lo quisieran, le dolía que los habitantes de Asgard lo odiaran.

* * *

**Si yo tuviera un corazón, escribiría mi odio sobre el hielo, y esperaría a que saliera el sol.**

**Gabriel García Márquez**

* * *

Flipo12 :Muchas gracias por leer ,me siento feliz que comente y opine :) .

Loki se escapo solo por el placer de engañar a Thor y que todos se den cuenta , además no quiere estar en la cárcel humillado , debil toma precauciones sabe que lo buscan , Thor ahora desconfía totalmente de Loki .En la pelicula los 3 guerreros y Sif no quieren para nada a Loki incluso antes de saber que el era el "villano" así que recalque esos aspectos.


	4. Captura

Escucho un sonido

Eran pasos fuertes e imponentes que se acercaban lentamente, se quedó estático mirando el lugar donde podía escuchar con más atención.

Supo quién era , lo habían encontrado era cuestión de tiempo, no había escape.

No se esperaba que lo localizaran tan pronto pero tenía sentido Thanos era el ser más poderoso que había llegado a conocer ,todos lo respetaban y temían, su nombre ni siquiera era nombrado por el terror que daba decirlo, había destruido universos enteros .No había forma alguna de escapar o esconderse de él , estaba sentenciado , había fallado miserablemente ahora no había marcha atrás .

Cuando cayó en el abismo fue a muchos universos , diversos lugares y aprendió sobre magia , poder, pero no fue hasta cuando se encontró con Thanos de quien aprendió que es sufrimiento , que es fuerza , que es venganza, que es poder y quería ese poder .

Se dejó influir por las promesas de grandeza y poco a poco se fue envolviendo hasta convertirse en un sirviente.

Según Thanos la tortura, el sufrimiento, la venganza y el odio crean el carácter necesario para guiar un ejército. Así que sufrió todos los días hasta estar listo para eso , para buscar el tesseract , para guiar un ejército

Ahora pertenecía a ellos siempre fue un títere y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo , ellos eran infernales, abominables criaturas sedientas de sangre , no se expondría a ellos, debía seguir órdenes para sobrevivir.

Fallo, fallo y tenía miedo de eso

Una silueta oscura y terrorífica salió de la oscuridad, el trato de huir inútilmente usando la tele transportación pero uno de los Chitauri lo sujeto fuerte .Involuntariamente empezó a temblaba sin cesar ..

—¿Cómo estas mi preciosa reliquia robada? –Hablo El Otro – (Con su horrible y profunda voz que provocaban escalofríos como todas esas criaturas malvadas.)

—He estado mejor—Dijo—Loki (Tratando de controlar el temblor ,el miedo en su voz y en su cuerpo.)

— No creías que ibas a escapar. Sabes a que venimos por ti

—Lo sé, ellos me vencieron, veras tenían un Hulk—

—"Cállate"— le Dijeron— Mientras que le daba una bofetada –"Perdiste tus modales"

—Yo no soy un animal que debes domesticar

—Lo eres, me perteneces eres mío y harás lo que yo diga – Si vuelves hablar te romperé todos tus dientes—Le dijo El Otro– (Lo golpeo de nuevo) —Así es como se educa a tu mascota

—Tu solo eres más que un sirviente , igual de lo que yo era.

—Pero yo no falle miserablemente , así que me encargo de cumplir órdenes de mi general

—Tú no tienes que seguir ordenes de el puedes ser libre si me ayudas

—jajaja estas tan desesperado que intentas negociar , pero no es posible .

Loki trato de luchar contra ellos derribo a muchos pero no fue suficiente fue derrocado cayendo contra el pavimento mientras que lo sostenían y le ponían un aparato en la boca muy parecido al de Midgard

—Llévenlo a la sección de castigo

Lo golpearon y lo arrastraron en una celda oscura, repulsiva, lo tiraron mientras le ponían con agresividad unos extraños brazaletes que pesaban demasiado para el desnutrido cuerpo de Loki , que lo desequilibraban y le anulaban sus poderes, hechas por los magos más poderosos de los nueve reinos para contrarrestar el exceso de poder, estaba tan indefenso, débil y vulnerable tenia tanto miedo, miedo intenso.

Su cuerpo temblaba y no podía resistir mucho tiempo en ese estado , sin curar sus heridas ya que aunque su anatomía estaba hecha para ser resistente , esos brazaletes afectaban por completo todo su sistema , los dejaban expuesto sin su magia, sin sus habilidades.

En las noches las pesadillas una peor que la otra.

_Estaba caminando por Asgard cuando vio que estaban en la coronación de Thor , entro al gran salón y todas las miradas se dirigían a él. Cuando vio su piel era de color azul y sus ojos eran rojos con verde._

_—Máten al moustruo –Grito una voz_

_—Es un gigante de hielo_

_—Rey de Asgard debes matar a todos los gigantes de hielo_

_—Thor no, soy yo_

_Parecía Thor con una sonrisa orgullosa, tomo su martillo y empezó a luchar golpeándolo , el trato de defenderse pero no podía .Thor se reía y luego a parecían los demás los 3 guerreros golpeándolo, el pueblo se reía de el_

_—Soy yo Loki , tu hermano_

_—Yo no tengo hermanos, eres un monstruo debo matar a todos los monstruos_

_Cuando despertaba estaba gritando y sudando con fiebre alta_

* * *

Y en el día lo torturaban físicamente , lo dañaban mentalmente mostrando a Thor a Frigga diciéndole que lo odiaban que era un monstruo, el sufría al ver las únicas personas que eran importante para él a Odin diciendo que solo quería a Thor y que existía solo para ser usado como tratado de paz.

Mientras se retorcía de dolor las imágenes le venían a su mente era como una máquina del tiempo que lo hundían en la oscuridad.

Su celda estaba ardiendo en calor para un gigante de hielo era terrible , le pusieron espejos con reflejos de él hablándole y señalándolo.

—Eres un monstruo

—Si ves un gigante de hielo debes asesinarlo

—Asqueroso

—Criatura despiadada

—Enano

—Mentiroso ,embaucador

—Nadie te quiere

Vía todas aquellas veces cuando era niño Odín siempre prefirió a Thor todos lo hacían las personas lo molestaban y agredían porque él era débil, flaco, intelectual, inteligente se burlaban decían que era inútil mientras que Thor era el consentido todos lo amaban era el más fuerte , el que todos miraban al pasar, todo iba dirigido a este.

Thor no lo defendió nunca ya que lo que otros hacían no lo veía como algo ofensivo, se reía con ellos mientras que su alma se hundía en el dolor y la desesperación.

Podía escuchar las risas, las burlas, el odio de las personas.

—Es débil

—Nunca será como Thor

—Todo escuálido

—La magia es para mujeres

—Deja tus trucos baratos

—Eres un estorbo

—Solo nos das problemas

—No deberías existir

—Solo hace travesuras

Thor apartándose de su lado lejos odiándolo

– Voy a matar a todos los gigantes de hielo

—Voy a matar a todos los gigantes de hielo

—Cuando sea rey acabare con todos los gigantes de hielo

Voces horribles y tormentosas le llenaban su cabeza .

–Nadie te quiere

— Eres un monstruo

–Mereces el dolor

–Este solo

–Estas solo

—Nadie vendrá por ti

—Déjame en paz— Gritaba— Loki ( Con desesperación aunque nadie podía escuchar)

Estaba encerrado en una celda oscura , ardiendo, los Chitauris lo golpeaban y agredían se iba rompiendo poco a poco .

Sin Comer, ni dormir , era difícil pensar cuando la mente deliraba y estaba perdida en la oscuridad

* * *

**Lo que ahoga a alguien no es caerse al río, sino mantenerse sumergido en él.**

**Paulo Coelho**

* * *

**Hola **

**No soy buena para relatar cosas de torturas, pero ya saben que iba a pasar, ya que Thanos lo dijo en la pelicula **

**No va a durar mucho , pero es importante para el desarrollo de la historia que sea capturado.**

**Gracias a todos los que están leyendo , cualquier cosa que les gustaría ver o que pasará ,sugerencias , opiniones .. me escriben :)**

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de la ortografía.

Bueno que se sacrifique de alguna forma ,si va a pasar en algún momento.

Saludos :)


	5. Mentiroso

**Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré creer en ti.**

Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Estaba perdido, nadie lo salvaría.

Estaba solo.

Nadie vendría, nadie nunca llego por él.

Sufriría porque ellos prometieron sufrimiento.

Prometieron dolor, si no vencía a los mortales

Sería difícil quebrar algo que estaba roto

Dormir era un suplicio , esta vez abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que no estaba en su celda, era un lugar extraño, respiro profundo para descubrir que estaba en Midgard.

¿Por qué estaba en Midgard?

Estaba en ese cuarto oscuro algunas ventanas que dejaban pasar poca luz, el viento lento , volvió a ver a alguien tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre ,el abrió los ojos.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

La voz de esas criaturas que decía

–Tú lo hiciste

—Tú lo hiciste

Se puso a temblar fuertemente ,sin comprender.

Pesadilla debe ser una pesadilla pensaba con desesperación ..

Se acercó al cuerpo para ver quién era , era una mujer , se dio cuenta que era el amor de la vida de Thor probablemente el haría cualquier cosa por esa chica, por ella se había vuelto más amable, había cambiado solo por eso.

Estaba realmente asustado y no entendía que pasaba.

En ese momento escucho la voz Thor

—Jane me quedare unos días más aquí contigo. Mis amigos están ayudándome con el asunto de Loki.

Thor abrió la puerta

Era una trampa una perfecta y bien elaborada para incriminarlo.

Thor vio a Loki y luego vio a Jane sangrando en el piso.

Se acercó a ella corriendo y la brazo

– Mi amor resiste

–No me dejes

—Yo te amo

La movió pero ella no respiraba, era tarde.

Thor estaba llorando descontrolado , lleno de ira y en un estado de desequilibrio

Loki lo miro con pánico, tratando de ver si era mentira, una pesadilla, una alucinación pero todo era tan real.

¿Estaba delirando?

Thor estaba tan enojado como nunca antes lo estuvo, dejo a Jane cuidadosamente, mientras que se volvió a Loki lo agarro con agresividad , lo tiro a la pared y lo golpeo hasta cansarse.

Lo golpeo sin siquiera notar el mal estado en el que Loki se encontraba , estaba actuando de una manera impulsiva, sin detenerse a pensar , haciendo cosas que podía lamentar en el futuro.

Loki estaba en mal estado, con grandes ojeras peor que la primera vez que fue a Midgard ya que estas torturas eran más intensas. Ya ni sentía los golpes , ya que había recibido tantos. Era como si su cuerpo se había adaptado al dolor o apagaba su mente para dejar de sentir.

Estaba sangrando y asustado pensando que era otra de esas pesadillas dolorosas.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste—Gritaba—(Mientras lloraba)

Loki no dijo nada estaba en shock ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Te odio, te odio eres un monstruo , debí matar a todos los gigantes de hielo, no eres mi hermano… – Dijo—. Mientras lloraba y sollozaba

Loki no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza ,como si cada palabra fuera una apuñalada a lo que quedaba de su corazón.

—"Yo .. Thor no hice nada" –Dijo— Con una voz tan baja que apenas podía oírse

—Eres un mentiroso, no voy a volver a creer en ti , nunca más –Me canse siempre haces lo mismo me engañas , yo te creo y me apuñalas por la la espalda , pero esta vez llegaste demasiado

—Escúchame Thor yo no lo hice, debes creerme—Dijo. (Llorando y gritando aunque ya no tenía voz)

—Prometí no volver a caer en tus trampas, dijiste que dejara de ser sentimental que eso me hacía débil y eso es lo que hice.

—No Thor , yo no fui , no le hice daño, te lo juro

—Dijiste que la lastimarías recuerdas

—Sí , pero era solo para incitarte a pelear.

—Vete, vete de aquí antes de que te mate. Lárgate, nunca más te quiero volver a ver en mi vida— No te creo—Dijo—(Mientras trataba de controlar su ira)

—No Thor no me dejes ellos están aquí, todo esto es culpa de los chitauris ellos la mataron y vienen por mi

—Ya no me importa lo que hagan contigo es más espero que te maten por lo que me has hecho –Mentiroso –Dijo Thor — (Tirándolo al suelo)

Thor realmente está enfadado , él era impulsivo podía eliminarlo en cuestión de segundos y el sin poderes no podía pelear, ni defenderse. Moriría en sus manos

—NOO , THOR ,NOO —Grito—

Pero antes de que Thor hiciera cualquier movimiento , Loki desapareció.

—Estas solo

—Estas solo

* * *

Y volvió aparecer en la celda

Le dolía todo su cuerpo ,estaba cansado, pálido y asustado .¿Que fue todo eso?

Quería morir que vivir en ese estado ¿Para qué vivir? Si no tienes un hogar, ni dónde ir, si estas solo, si no perteneces a ninguna parte. .

No podía soportar el odio de Thor , nunca lo había visto tan enfadado , su mirada llena de rencor , lo quería matar y tal vez lo hubiera hecho ..Cada palabra era más dolorosa que todos los golpes juntos.

Lloraba y lloraba como cuando era niño en ese momento de la misma forma que Thor lo hacía por Jane.

Había perdido la única persona que lo amaba además de su madre ,ahora no había nadie .. Lo perdió todo, toda esperanza ..

—Ya viste lo que soy capaz pequeño príncipe ahora quiero que mates a tu querido hermano al gran y poderoso dios del trueno— Eso te destruiría verdad, eso te destruiría por completo jaja

—No lo haré, el sufre por esa mujer que tu mataste, no es suficiente

—Es muy tierno escuchar al dios de las mentiras siendo tan comprensivo y piadoso, en este momento él te odia, no te quiere es por eso te hizo a un lado por sus amigos en el pasado , lo mirabas desde largo preguntándote ¿Porque?

— Te hicieron a un lado incluso tu querido hermano, los demás también por que preferían a Thor. Todos lo aman mientras que el pobre Loki sufre porque nadie lo quiere.

—No me importa el amor , el amor es una debilidad

—No mientas , lo siento en tu corazón es tan desgarrador tú lo amabas tanto jaja y dices que lo odias , te aferrabas a las palabras , eres tan buen mentiroso que incluso te convenciste a ti mismo de tu odio hacia él, pero lo sabes verdad que aún lo quieres, si unieras querido matarlo lo unieras hecho hace mucho tiempo , aún lo ves como tu querido y protector hermano mayor

— Yo lo odio, siempre lo he odiado

– Patético por qué crees que se alejó , te abandono , te dejo solo burlándose de ti esa es la verdad de tu dolor mientras que él se hacía grande , tú estabas en su sombra, ni siquiera conseguiste que alguien te mirara , querías que te viera que se sintiera orgulloso , querías su aprobación .Pero no le importas, Sif y esa chica Jane le importan más que a ti, no significas nada .. Nada para él, nada para Odin que te quiere solo porque eres su reliquia robada ,te uso para sus fines como nosotros pero al menos nunca te mentimos a cuanto al propósito, ni frigga no eres su verdadero hijo y ella lo sabía, todos te odian nadie te ama

—Mientes –Mientes (Gritaba tapándose los oídos)

—jajaja eres un perro que ladra pero no muerde, lo esperas, siempre esperaste que viniera , te salvara pero nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

—No es así, yo no lo necesito

—Solo quieres llamar la atención

—No

—Quieres ser como Thor, que te amen, tener amigos, demostrar a las personas que eres valioso pero a nadie le importas por eso le tienes envidia , celos pero eso no es odio

—Yo quería ser su igual

—Cada vez que lo ves sientes resentimiento, soledad y un profundo dolor. El dolor de romper el lazo que te une a él, que no te considere su hermano por qué no lo eres.

— Como sabes que yo…

— Leo tu corazón, tu alma tus miedos

—Yo..

— Nadie vendrá por ti , sé qué esperas que el venga como siempre lo hace , pero no lo hará mataste al amor de su vida ,recuerdas . Y ella es más importante para el que un insignificante monstruo como tu.

— El vendrá porque yo no la mate

—jaja Crees que te va a creer cuando le haz mentido tantas veces… Iluso , él te abandono, te dejo solo , sufres por eso verdad, eras feliz junto a él y de pronto te remplaza solo porque eras débil , te lanza al vasio para desaserte de ti y no volver a verte nunca —Ahora estas solo

—Te equivocas sobre Thor Él siempre me defendió cuando íbamos a las cacerías nunca me dejo solo para morir, él no es así , yo lo conozco, siempre me rescato cuando estaba en peligro en nuestras aventuras, se arriesgó por mi muchas veces.

—Nadie amaría a un ser tan detestable, porque de pronto lo defiendes no se supone que lo odias y quieres que muera

—Yo solo quiero que Thor sufra, yo lo odio, el me hizo la vida miserable, todos lo aman a él .Odin siempre lo prefirió, siempre comparado con el sol de Asgard .Yo no lo aprecio todo lo contrario morir es demasiado bueno, debe sufrir.

— Quieres que viva ,inventas escusas , siempre juegas en ese juego de "Voy a matarlo" pero en realidad nunca lo haces, incluso la tal Jane estuvo más cerca de matarlo que tu jajajaja —Te ordeno que lo mates

Loki arrodillo del dolor que sentía en ese momento –No , No mataré a Thor ..

—¿Qué pasa? Por qué te revelas a nosotros prefieres el dolor para salvar a alguien que dices odiar, que ha hecho de tu vida una desventura,el hizo que todos te despreciaran, te opaco con su luz, intentaste matarlo antes ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Él es mi hermano

—¿Ahora si es tu hermano? No lo odiabas y querías matarlo ,tenías celos porque ahora no .. Yo quiero a Thor muerto y que tu sufras por eso hice todo esto porque el mayor dolor es perder a alguien que quieres, como siempre dices el amor es una debilidad pensé que no tenías corazón hasta que este te controlo .Si no aceptas creo que no será nada agradable para ti .Por eso no me trajiste el tesseract por que aún lo quieres , aun te aferras a esa fantasía familiar, estoy tan decepcionado de ti ..

Loki libero un poco de magia, como como tenía una especie de pulseras en su mano que bloqueaba su poder lo que hizo fue electrizarse retorciéndose de dolor .

* * *

Hola

Thor es algo brusco en este capitulo , solo esta enojado.

Por cierto, lo siento a los fans de Jane por que murió en este capitulo, no es nada personal .

Me he inspirado un poco en lo que he leido de loki -kid y la pelicula Thor _Tales_ of _Asgard _

* * *

AkatsukiDrak : loki aun no esta destrozado , es muy resistente .. Saludos :)


	6. Sin salida

**En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días.**

Sealtiel Alatriste

* * *

Thor estaba devastado y enojado

Abrazando a Jane que yacía muerta en sus brazos, en ese momento odio tanto a Loki y se arrepintió de no matarlo.

Cambio en pocos días siendo más amargado , tratando mal a la gente , golpeando y gritando a cada instante.

Duraba días dentro de un cuarto oscuro.

Fue a su funeral poniendo rosas blancas en su tumba , se quedó hay 3 horas en ese estado depresivo.

Steve se sentó cerca de el

—Thor

—Quiero estar solo

—Estamos preocupados por ti

—No deberían

—Vas a estar bien con el tiempo , la muerte es parte de la vida

— Yo vengare su muerte , no descansaré hasta hacer justicia

—Pero vengarte no cambiara nada , ella no va a volver .La venganza es algo que corrompe el alma

—Entonces quieres que Loki siga así como si nada hubiera pasado, sin pagar

—No dije eso , sabes yo tambien perdí a gente que amaba y aquí estoy .— Puedes seguir adelante tambien

—No es lo mismo , yo la perdí en manos de Loki —No se lo perdonaré

—Sé que es dificil para ti , es tu hermano antes que tu enemigo pero debes controlarte, no te precipites

—El no merece que lo vea como mi hermano

—Pero aun así lo ves como tal —De verdad ¿Quieres matarlo? ¿Lo harías?

—Solo quiero que sea castigado por sus delitos

—Thor sé que Jane es importante y que la amas pero haz pasado poco tiempo con ella , en cambio Loki lleva milenios siendo tu hermano, sé que es malo pero debes tener cuidado con lo que hagas , después te puedes arrepentir.

—Jane era todo para mí y la mato solo para que yo sufriera

—Lo sé , lo vamos a encontrar y haremos justicia

—Yo no lo voy a perdonar—dijo—(Golpeando el concreto)

—Calma Thor , todo estará bien

Los vengadores estaban preocupados de ver a Thor en un estado tan lamentable le prometieron encontrar a Loki aunque no sabía si era buena idea , ya que cada vez que hablaba traía una ira consigo.

Duro poco en Midgard en el tiempo que estuvo se desquito su ira en criminales. Y nadie hablaba sobre lo que pasaba ,ya que él no se encontraba bien. Estaba desequilibrado

Incluso se negaron a llevarlo a las misiones porque era muy explosivo y cruel con los criminales .Como si todos los criminales tuvieran la culpa de lo que sucedió.

La muerte de Jane lo había afectado demasiado y más aún que el mismo se culpaba de esa muerte.

Si hubiera mantenido a Loki en la cárcel nada hubiera pasado .Si esas palabras falsas de amor no lo hubieran distraído.

Loki tenía razón su debilidad era ser demasiado sentimental, si hubiera hecho a un lado sus sentimientos Jane no hubiera muerto.

Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido pero Loki era un mentiroso, la había matado y le dolía esa traición.

Había aguantado mucho, lo había perdonado tantas veces, de tantas cosas pero esta no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Se fue a Asgard de inmediato todos notaron su estado y lo mejor era alejarse de él ya que siempre estaba de mal humor.

Este hizo una fuerte búsqueda de Loki y tambien iba de caza o hacer pequeñas guerras con agresividad , lleno de sangre e ira .Solo para dejar de pensar en el dolor de haberla perdido , de haber sido traicionado luchaba todos los días, sin descanso.

Se entrenó para hacerse más fuerte, duro ,sin sentimientos, frió, no tener compasión, para no sucumbir de nuevo ante Loki .

Nadie volvió a hablar sobre Loki porque sabían que eso alteraba a Thor, era como si no existiera. Si alguien decía algo Thor empezaba a gritar y botar cosas

Tomaba mucha hidromiel tanto como para escapar de la realidad .Odin estaba enfadado de ver hacer el ridículo a Thor, un futuro rey emborrachándose , se supone que un rey debe preservar una imagen , había besado varias veces a Sif y otras valquirias había ido a pelear junto a los 3 guerreros para quitar el dolor , la muerte y la traición de su mente.

Pero por más que quería olvidar el recuerdo de su hermano o de su amada este volvían a él como una cachetada.

Cada vez que miraba los arboles recordaba los juegos, las aventuras .

Cada vez que miraba los libros recordaba a su hermano haciendo sus hechizos

Miraba algo y recordaba las travesuras que solía hacer

Era como si todo le recordara a él.

A su niñez , a cuando eran hermanos y los mejores amigos .Cuando luchaban mano a mano contra sus enemigos

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Loki había cambiado?

¿Por qué no podía olvidar el pasado?

¿Por qué la mato ?

¿Por qué no podía odiarlo?

Sentía ese dolor el mismo que cuando lo creyó muerto recordaba haber llorado tanto , sufrido todos los días , se encerraba en el cuarto y a veces iba a dormir al cuarto de Loki para fingir que aún vivía , respiraba el aroma extraño y peculiar de la magia que aun volaba por la habitación.

Y cuando lo volvió a ver de nuevo , después de tanto tiempo, cuando viajo con mucho costo a Midgard , se sintió feliz de que estuviera vivo y trato de convencerlo que aún era su hermano a pesar de todo , aún tenía un hogar al cual volver , afirmando que ellos le guardaron luto y por un momento Loki parecía importarle el hecho de que sufrieran con su muerte , de que aún lo consideramos su familia, titubaba por un momento para luego volver a su antigua mascara de frialdad.

"Te extrañe también "

Era extraño todas esas veces que lo traiciono sus lágrimas bajaban por su rostro , a veces parecía que iba a ceder a las palabras de Thor pero se arrepentía de inmediato para luego traicionarlo .

Cerraba los ojos para no pensar más , lo había aceptado con su naturaleza a pesar de ser su enemigo gigante de hielo y además el hecho de que trato de matarlo , arruinar su coronación , aun así le guardo luto incluso su armadura era parte de ese duelo, llevado consigo el emblema del casco de Loki cuidadosamente diseñado en su brazalete para honrarlo, para que todos se dieran cuenta que extrañaba, que había muerto alguien importante para él .

El favoritismo de su padre había afectado a Loki , los padres no deberían tener un hijo preferido el amor es infinito , pudo amar a los dos con la misma intensidad pero Loki no era su hijo después de todo.

Pero acaso eso era importante , él lo quería sin importarle que no fuera su hermano pero eso a Loki no le importaba en lo más mínimo .Todos los sentimientos que demostraba a Loki solo eran un arma que usaba contra Thor .

* * *

Loki estaba muy mal encerrado en esa horrible jaula mientras que era torturado y humillado .Los recuerdos fluían y también alucinaciones ya no distinguía la realidad de la fantasía.

No podía más , no resistía el dolor como la primera vez que estuvo allí , creyó que aliándose con el otro podría lograr grandes cosas pero no fue así desde que llego a manos de los chitauris se había vuelto su esclavo.

Thanos su solo nombre significa muerte , un titan loco , un poderosos alienígena, un jefe militar que gobierna en una dimensión muerta, sádico,psicópata, uno de los seres más poderosos del universo , matar era un placer ,se divertía con el sufrimiento de los demás ,derramaba sangre por un capricho , inteligente , fuerte .No podía luchar contra alguien como el , era como una mascota obediente y no podía negarse por más que luchara estaba a su merced.

Se aprovecharon de su desequilibrio emocional, su locura, su dolor para manipularlo . Su ojos cambiaron , celeste o azul el color de la manipulación de mentes.

Le dieron un ejercito personal un grupo de Chitauris que son una raza poderosa y tecnológicamente avanzada de criaturas alienígenas cibernéticas, y tambien son eslavos de Thanos quien los domina con una nave nodriza

El miedo terrible y desgarrador, el dolor profundo .Ya no podía, esperaba que la muerte le quitara este martirio pero no era tan fácil, la muerte era mucho para alguien como él.

Era de mañana no comía nada , ya que aún tenía alucinaciones, lo habían torturado físicamente dándole latigazos y usando aparatos extraños desde Asgard hasta esa extraño lugar y se rindió dejo de luchar, su mente inteligente estaba desvariando por la falta de alimentos y por esa situación .Que plan podía realizar hacer en ese estado, sin poder pensar por el dolor de cabeza y no se concentraba , su mente desvariaba.

Estaba vencido en ese lugar sin posibilidades de escape, sin salida . No vendría nadie a salvarlo , porque no tenía a nadie. Debía esperar a ver qué sería de el

Los chitauris hicieron que le tuviera miedo a Thor , tanto como lo tenía a ellos. Mostraban esas palabras de odio, una y otra vez .

Y el lloraba como si eso cambiara algo , como sus su problemas se detuvieran o ese intenso dolor.

La última vez que estaba allí tenía el tesseract pudo hacer un trato para no ser torturado pero esta vez no tenía nada que ofrecer, no quería matar a Thor , estaba demasiado acostumbrado a jugar ese juego, le gustaba luchar contra el demostrarle lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser , lo fuerte y potente que era su magia .Que Thor cayera en sus trampas mentales , que no entendiera sus sarcasmos , golpearlo , luchar cuerpo a cuerpo .

Demostraba a todos que él podía luchar contra Thor , que estaba calificado y era tan poderoso , que era un digno rival.

Le emocionaba a esa sensación de enfrentarse al sol de Asgard que todos se dieran cuenta que él era poderoso en el mismo nivel que Thor.

No quería matarlo

No quería ser rey .

Solo ser su igual , que lo vieran de la misma manera..

Llamar la atención de todos, lo miraban a él. Ya no era invisible, ya no era una sombra, era un oponente.

Al luchar contra él podía sentir que le daban importancia, que Thor , los 3 guerreros , Sif podían ver lo fuerte que era tanto como para enfrentarse a ellos .

Era tan divertido ,un juego entre ellos dos , hacerlo enfadar , hacer que cayera en sus trampas y engaños , pero esa rutina entretenida estaba por cambiar ,ellos querían que lo eliminará y probablemente Thor quería eliminarlo, por algo que ni siquiera había hecho , ya no escucharía sus palabras , no vendría a salvarlo.

Su magia estaba mal lo sabía, sentía esa energía peligros adentro de él .Sus brazaletes empezaron a lastimar lo que quedaba de el , tenía mucha fiebre y convulsionaba , se desangraba y vomitaba.

Las torturas aumentaron torciéndolo, quebrándose lentamente .

Ahora solo era un principie roto, ya no quedaba nada de el .

Se negó a matar a Thor aunque ahora sabía muy bien que aunque quisiera no podría enfrentarlo ya que él estaba debil y Thor estaba enfadado lo mataría sin dudarlo , además su magia estaba fallando, su cuerpo hecho pedazos y su mente delirante.

En este momento era peligroso incuso estar cerca de él , no dudaba que con un empujón de thor lo mataría , No podía curarse, no tenía fuerza, ni magia , ni siquiera su mente.

Había perdido el movimiento, todo le dolía .Su corazón latía lentamente, y su respiración era desigual.

Tal vez moriría

Tal vez moriría

y a nadie le importaría

* * *

Hola agradecimiento a las personas que leen , disculpen la ortografía

Notas:

Me encanta esa escenas de Loki y Thor en los vengadores , son todas sentimentales y agresivas. Una mezcla entre brusquedad y cariño.

Yo primero vi los vengadores antes que Thor y cuando empece a notar la relación fraternal entre ellos , no la entendí como debería . La parte que loki "mata" a Coulson , yo preguntaba ¿Por qué thor sufre tanto porque loki es malo ? ¿por qué thor se preocupa tanto por él ? y me respondían es su hermano (como si eso respondiera todo) , el sufre por que lo quiere . Thor sufre y le importa el comportamiento de loki , porque es alguien importante para él .

Ya cuando vi la otra pelicula mi perspectiva fue diferente ya que loki parece otro en Thor más vulnerable y melancólico me daba mucha lastima .No me gustó mucho la pelicula de Thor creo que fue por que vi primero los vengadores , no se tal vez era muy romántica para Thor y trágica para loki.

Este capítulo es inspirado en megamente , si quieren pueden ver la pelicula para que entiendan mejor mi punto .

Por alguna razón siento que megamente se parece a loki , no es por el color azul y Metromán a Thor .

Megamente tambien es despreciado y opacado por el héroe quien todos lo prefieren por ser fuerte, prefieren la fuerza antes que la inteligencia .El cree que su destino es ser villano , es una forma desesperada de llamar la atención que tiene por completo el héroe .

El odia a Metromán y quiere matarlo pero en realidad lo aprecia, sufre cuando se muere y lo extraña .Además de Megamente no quiere destruir el mundo , solo ser conquistarlo , ser su rey como loki

Mañana subo otro capítulo Saludos!

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: si la verdad a sido dificil relatar la tortura , se que estos capítulos deberían tener más .Pero no se por que no puedo hacerlo .Así que puse lo más básico, solo para que se entienda lo que pasa , de todas formas no va durar mucho por mi incapacidad a lastimar a loki por medios tan violentos como las torturas físicas.

Gracias por leer . saludos :)


	7. Sin esperanza

**Qué difícil es levantarme, que difícil se hace el día para mí, es un dolor tan grande que llevo dentro mío, que nada lo puede hacer pasar, estoy cansada, ya no puedo más, me hallo en el limbo ,quiero cerrar los ojos y nunca más volver a abrirlos, deseo descansar para siempre... **Judith

* * *

Sin esperanza

Sin ganas de seguir adelante.

Solo esperando el momento en que la muerte llegara a él y le arrebatara el dolor.

Torturas, dolor, sangre y desesperación.

Tal vez era mejor que Thor lo hubiera matado, al menos moriría en manos de alguien que lo había apreciado y no en manos de asquerosos alienígenas

Era un ciclo interminable, el tiempo parecía ir tan lento, como si cada segundo fuera un siglo de interminable de agonía.

Podía sentir que algo cambiaba dentro de él, como estaba muriendo y se sintió aliviado, hasta ahora su única salida era morir.

Sin esperanza

Ya no podía, era demasiado para él, luchando en vano ¿Para qué? Si todos eran infelices con su existencia.

Su respiración era lenta, sentía que se quemaba por dentro, su energía lo golpeaba, la fiebre aumentaba a nuevos niveles, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, pero aun soñaba aquellas pesadillas que eran infinitas.

Estaba enfermo, muy enfermo, pero a nadie le importaba

No tenía a nadie

Nadie vendría a salvarlo

La tortura era desagradable , que causaba un daño físico y psicológico por medio de máquinas, artefactos lograban un dolor físico además de quebrantamiento de la moral .El primer objetivo era sometimiento y el quebrantamiento de la autoestima y la resistencia moral .Thanos era sádico que gozaba del sufrimiento y lo había conseguido ahora loki era un príncipe roto .

Los chitauris usaban diferentes torturas. El daño físico golpes, rotura de huesos, desgarres musculares, aplastamiento, cortes, descargas eléctricas, desfiguración, quemaduras, aplicación de temperaturas extremas, ingestión de productos químicos o elementos cortantes, baños con substancias químicas, ahogamiento, violación, privación del sueño o posturas corporales incómodas.

El daño psicológico la privación sensorial, el aislamiento, la humillación verbal o física, la manipulación de la información , la mentira ( Falsas informaciones sobre daños sufridos por amigos y familiares), la desorientación física y mental, o la simulación de torturas físicas o ejecuciones que contribuyan a la desmoralización. En general, lo que se busca con la tortura psicológica es la ruptura de la autoestima y la resistencia moral .

Contra Loki se había usado la mayoría de las torturas y aun así parecía que ya no sentía nada, que ya no escuchaba, que su mente viajaba y deliraba .

Sabía que si ellos hubieran querido en estos momentos tomarían su mente para matar a Thor con el control mental pero no se trataba de eso , era su venganza por fallar , por no vencer a los vengadores, por no traer el cubo cósmico conocido como el Tesseract con el poder de abrir grietas entre el tiempo y espacio , destruir planetas , un poder ilimitado que quería Thanos y el no lo consiguió , era por eso su castigo.

Estaba en sus manos, ellos lo hundían en la desesperación, sometimiento y humillación

No había esperanza

ya no quedaba fuerzas para seguir viviendo , ni tenia por quien luchar.

* * *

No podía ver, solo escuchaba algunas voces en su estado de inconsciencia.

—¿Qué pasa contigo ya no eres divertido? –Dijo uno de ellos—( Mientras lo agarraban de su ropa que estaba rasgada como un muñeco indefenso)

Pero él no podía contestar estaba más muerto que vivo, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar o moverse.

De pronto rayos salieron de sus brazaletes, electrizando al chitauri .Quien lo tiro tan fuerte en el suelo que chorreaba sangre.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Estaba en su límite y se sintió triste no había nadie en su vida, nadie estaría triste de su muerte, probablemente todos estaban felices armando una celebración.

Estaba solo, solo en la oscuridad, en la profunda desolación

— ¿Qué pasa con nuestro pequeño traidor de hielo?

— Lo quebramos y destruimos, pensé que era más resistente la última vez era más entretenido.

—Lo sé, ya no sirve para nada, ni para diversión.

—Parece que le pasa algo extraño, ¿Por qué me electrizó?

—¿Será que uso su magia?

—Es imposible, aunque sea el hechicero más fuerte de los 9 reinos, esos brazaletes bloquean su magia.

—Es mejor prevenir.

Mandaron a traer un especialista para dar su diagnóstico, temían de que Loki estuviera mintiendo y aun podía usar su magia.

El aparente especialista era un médico brujo. No lo curo ya que a ellos no les importaba la salud, si no que no muriera para volver a torturar o usarlo para sus planes futuros.

El medico brujo se acercó pero no lo pudo tocar, ya que había una energía verde fuerte que rodeaba a Loki , una barrera que no lo dejaba aproximarse y que le robaba la magia .El brujo cayo de rodillas totalmente debilitado y se alejó lo antes posible.

—¿Qué pasa ?

El brujo respiro profundo antes de hablar

— Es un poderoso hechicero, el más fuerte que haya visto antes—Dijo—Mientras miraba a Loki

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Se por qué Thanos lo quiere, debe ser muy útil ,con todo ese poder.

—¿Porque me electrice , crees que sea capaz de usar su magia?

—No puede usarla, ese es el problema

— ¿Que sucede?

—Parece que como no ha usado su magia , esta se acumula y tiene demasiada energía almacenada en su interior , tanta que su cuerpo no resiste , debe expulsarla pero esos brazaletes se lo impiden y acelera el poseso de autodestrucción

—Los brazaletes bloquean la magia

—No solo la bloquea, los brazaletes absorben la energía y también la magia de los hechiceros que estén cerca, para ser de vuelta a su cuerpo que no puede mantenerla , su mente y cuerpo no pueden controlarla en ese estado , así que la almacenan hasta que finalmente sea destruido por su propia magia.

—Básicamente los brazaletes hacen que su magia lo mate lentamente

—Sí , va a morir , con su propia magia que es destinada a curarlo — Irónico

—Esos brazaletes están hechos para eso, son una tortura para los hechiceros.

—Así que tiene una enfermedad mágica , parece nuestro enano azul se superó desde la última vez que lo torturamos cuando cayo a nosotros.

—Se dice que estos brazaletes son hechos por antiguos maestros de la magia, los más fuertes.— Pero nunca hemos tenido a alguien que los ocupara, no los habíamos usado antes.

— ¿Puede sobrevivir?

— Solo si se rompen los brazaletes

— ¿Cómo se pueden romper?

—Nadie de nosotros puede, la única forma de romperlos es golpearlos muy fuerte con algo que posea un poco de magia y alguien digno de la magia del prisionero

—¿Qué quiere decir con digno de la magia?

—Quiere decir que el prisionero debe ceder un poco de su magia, de su esencia a una persona digna solo así se romperá, solo alguien que quiera salvarlo y el prisionero quiera ser salvado por él, no es tan fácil ya que es doloroso , un hechicero prefiere morir antes de tener un lazo tan fuerte de magia y alma con otro ser.

— Es imposible quitarla entonces

—Si nadie se arriesgaría tanto para salvar a un embaucador

—Nadie lo quiere

— Además ya está infectado aunque destruyan los brazaletes dependería del tiempo para ver si sobreviva, está casi en su límite , por eso tiene fiebre y vomita tanto además está débil, su cuerpo no resistirá demasiado.

—Si no le quitamos los brazaletes morirá lentamente.

—Hace el trabajo por nosotros

—Que lastima teníamos planes muy divertidos para él, falta poco para que se muera ¿Qué hacemos con él?

— Deben deshacerse de él, lo más rápido posible , es peligrosos tener tanta magia almacenada .

—Ya no sirve para nada –Dijo (Tirándolo)

—Es como una bomba, en cualquier momento su magia explota y destruye todo

—Deberíamos lanzarlo a Midgard o Asgard de seguro hay terminaran de torturarlo

—Oh si tal vez haga algún daño la explosión de magia, de esa forma serviría para algo.

Ya hablaron con Thanos sobre esto

—No señor, iremos a reportarle

—Si debíamos hacerlo sufrir y hacerlo conocer el verdadero dolor pero esos brazaletes hacen nuestro trabajo más fácil

* * *

Thanos camino hacia la jaula en que se encontraba loki que estaba inconsciente, muriéndose tirado lleno de sangre y aun mostrado dolor en su rostro .thanos sonrió

—Señor este es Loki el de la enfermedad que te hablamos

— Los juguetes rotos ya no sirven, se votan

—Es peligroso mantenerlo aquí

—Es una lástima que nuestra pequeña mascota de hielo muera, tenía algunos planes más para el

—¿Qué hacemos con él?

—¿Cómo terminamos nuestra venganza a un traidor?

—Señor lo podríamos tirarlo a Midgard o Asgard, con sus enemigos que lo terminen de torturar y que muera en manos de ellos o explote como una bomba de energía, ellos no lo sabrán y Loki no está en condiciones de advertir nada, está destinado a la muerte

—Nadie lo intentara salvar ,ya que es su enemigo

—Nadie lo quiere, todos desean verlo muerto

—Es buena idea, lo mandare a uno de esos destinos, así que puede morir en un patético lugar ,sin dignidad en manos de todos sus enemigos . Todos lo odian , lo ven como un enemigo peligroso y mentiroso .En ambos lugares sufriría , se sentiría humillado y pasaría el ultimo soplo de vida en una asquerosa celda, solo y triste

—¿Eso es suficiente?

—Mandare un hechizo para que sea atormentado un poco para que no le diga a nadie que lo mandamos a destruir por medio de la energía almacenada.

¿Y qué pasa si su hermano quiere intervenir ?

—El dios del trueno, no se va a entrometer de eso estoy seguro , en este momento lo odia y desea que se muera

—Está bien señor a sus órdenes nos dispondremos a deshacernos de Laufryson

* * *

Tenía un colapso nervioso y no controlaba el temblor de su cuerpo.

Su magia aumentaba a cada instante, cuando se alteraba salían chispas, o electricidad que le causaban dolores intensos en todo su cuerpo y también lastimaba a las personas a su alrededor, era bueno ya que los chitauris ya no se aceraban a el ya que estaba en una capsula aislante .

Los chitauris después de darse cuenta que Loki ya no servía para nada, que estaba a punto de morir, creyeron que dejarlo en su estado terminal en manos enemigas , iba hacer suficiente tortura antes de su muerte ..

Le habían colocado esos brazaletes, sin antes probarlos, sin saber riesgos, ni saber cómo funcionaban y no era que les importara que Loki sufriera.

Loki era como un juguete roto era verdad, destruido totalmente, como cuando estaba por primera vez con ellos esas personas se encargaron de arrancarle la vida, de corromper su alma, de romper su corazón

* * *

Gracias por leer, Saludos!

Notas:

Odio la tortura dos minutos averiguando y ya me traumatice .Puse un poco de lo que encontré totalmente superficial esta historia no se trata de eso ,pero es importante ponerlo .

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: Gracias por el comentario y leer .Saludos! :)


	8. Aceptación

**"Y sentir como caes, sentir como el aire negro entra tu pecho...**

**enlazar las cuencas de tus ojos y sentir el amanecer ciego...  
morir es lo que siento, aunque en realidad no siento nada..."** Lucy

* * *

Morir, dejar la vida. Nunca pensó que pasaría no a él .Un ser destructivo lleno de ira y resentimiento

Y que era la vida después de todo. Que significada para un ser sombrío que nunca pensó que eso pasaría.

Nunca pensó en morir antes pero ahora resultaba ser una realidad ,la muerte es un paso tal vez renacería de nuevo para volver a sufrir , quizás era el karma .

Estaba en un estado terminal lo sabía, lo había escuchado en su inconsciencia y libraba una batalla interna para aceptar su destino de muerte.

Dicen que todos los que saben que morirán pasan por varias etapas que hacen, adaptarse a la idea, no es sencillo solo son pensamientos, ideas destructivas .Pensar también lastima más para alguien inteligente, los genios a menudo son solitarios .

Fase 1 Negación

No podía morir de una forma tan patética en manos enemigas, humillado aún tenía su dignidad o lo que quedaba de ella.

Su orgullo herido de un dios de la mentira, no podía acabar de esa manera

Se negaba morir sin antes vengarse de Thanos, de Asgard, los vengadores, de Thor

No podía morir sin reinar

No podía morir sin demostrar que era más fuerte que Thor

No podía verse derrotado y usado por Thanos

No podía morir sin antes demostrar lo que era capaz, poderoso más que cualquiera, acabar con todos y gobernar

Fase 2 Enfado

Venganza era lo que deseaba, acabar con todos los que alguna vez se burlaron de él.

Estaba enojado y resentido con la vida injusta, con las personas , con su destino , con su pasado.

Odiaba, odiaba a todos y cada uno de los seres de Midgard y Asgard

Incluso se aborrecía a sí mismo y a todo lo que le rodeaba

Su corazón hundido en lo más profunda desolación y oscuridad

Se ahogaba en su propio odio, rencor su rabia e ira

Vida insignificante y dolosa.

Odiar es el único sentimiento que se mantenía aun.

Estaba enfadado por no ser suficiente, por nunca ser suficiente para nadie

Fase 3 Discusión

Quería tantas cosas, fracasando en conseguirlas y ahora se encontraba hay a punto de morir, sin esperanzas con el corazón roto y su cuerpo hecho pedazos.

Y se detestaba porque era egoísta , envidioso y muy celoso pero no lo podía evitar cuando Thor era tan perfecto cuando su luz era resplandeciente .

Thor se creía demasiado, era presumido, alardeando de su fuerza, como no odiarlo si él era solo una sombra insignificante bajo la grandeza de thor Odin lo usaba para engrandecer a Thor en sus comparaciones absurdas, hasta frigga se preocupaba más por thor

Solo eran dos hermanos tratando de conseguir la atención de su padre , aunque nunca fue una competencia cuando era obvio quien era el ganador.

Tal vez la muerte es mejor que la vida cruel y despiadada que hizo a un monstruo..

La falta de amor es terrible seca y envenena el alma dejando que se ensucie con el odio y la melancolía.

Fase 4 Depresión

Quería morir ya no valía la pena vivir en este mundo que lo había hecho miserable e infeliz

No ser necesario ,ni importante .

Patético final para el dios de las travesuras..

Solo y triste en manos de sus enemigos.

Pero no importa…. Ya no importaba nada

Nadie lo amaba, serian felices sin su existencia habría una fiesta por su muerte

Porque todos lo odian

Nadie lo quiere por ser un jotun enano mentiroso

Nadie nunca lo quiso

El amor no existió en su vida, solo una farsa

Nadie lo salvaría

Estaba en un amar de soledad y desolación

Su corazón dolía, el dolor nunca acababa.

Última fase Aceptación

Quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, en un mundo donde nadie te ama, ni eres importante no vale la pena vivir solo dejar de respirar

Morir era lo mejor, tal vez así dejara de doler el alma.

Descasar para siempre de los intentos por ser valorado y comprendido

Dejarse llevar por la muerte, que lo abrazara y se lo llevara para siempre

Nadie ni si quiera lo notaria.

Sus enemigos serian felices, Thor sería feliz y celebraría con sus amigos, con su mundo que lo amaba

La muerte estaba bien, era la solución, la aceptaría.

A nadie le importaba

Nadie se preocupaba

Nadie lo salvaría de la profunda oscuridad

En la oscuridad que siempre estuvo y al encontrar a esas criaturas se hundió más en esta hasta ahogarse y nunca vio la luz que siempre espero.

Quería desaparecer lentamente con el viento.

* * *

El viaje era lento a través del universo los Chitauris lo tiraron como se tira un juguete roto al basurero, como un muñeco de trapo

-Espero que sufras y seas infeliz enano de hielo - dijo - Un chitauri antes de arrojarlo

Se sentía igual que la primera vez que fue arrojado a un abismo, solo triste, decepcionado ,sin importar nada más, queriendo que la muerte llegara y le quitara el dolor.

Esa era la historia de su vida ser tirado cuando ya no era útil.

Odin dijo "NO LOKI" y eso partió lo que quedaba de corazón, eso mato toda esperanza, todo bondad , esas palabras lo rompieron.

Era confuso tal vez los Chitaris habían manipulado sus recuerdos pero si recuperaba perfectamente esas palabras como golpes como lanzas a su orgullo , al loco intento de seguir siendo de Asgard cuando claramente nunca había sido parte , era solo Loki , solo sin nadie , sin nada.

Thor ,sus ojos celestes fue lo ultimo que vio al perderse en la oscuridad del abismo, dijo algo que ya no pudo recordar , un gesto que olvido y en ese momento fue el que murió Loki Odinson su hermano , para abrir paso a Loki Laufeyson su enemigo.

Ya no pensaba, ya no sentía .Se dejaba llevar por la inconsciencia

Ahora solo había silencio

* * *

**"Las flores nacen, después se marchitan... las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguen... Esta Tierra, el Sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo gran universo, algún día también se destruirán... Comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es más que un parpadeo, un escaso momento... En ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien. Todo en un solo momento y después, son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte" Shaka**

Saludos , gracias por leer :)

* * *

AkatsukiDrak : que tiene contra Thor xD o que tengo yo en contra de loki , que sufre mucho más que Thor , lo se no es justo U_U

Bueno se supone que Thor esta sufriendo por la traición de Loki y muerte de Jane , no puede odiar a Loki pero siente que debe hacerlo. Pero en realidad esta más enojado que triste .

Bueno Saludos :)


	9. Olvido

Thanos decidió enviar a Loki a un lugar lugar llamado Midgard donde vivían sus enemigos que lo odiaban .Para que causara alguna destrucción de energía o algún daño , esperando que al saber que estaba en la torre del hombre de hierro , lo arrestaran , humillaran y quizás lo torturaran

Ya que Loki perdió en Midgard lo mejor era que sufriera hay como una irónica lección , de que nadie traiciona al general y poderoso Thanos

Cayó del cielo a una altura y velocidad inmensa ,tan rápido , sin ser detenido por nada como si la gravedad lo atrajera a la tierra, ya no sentía, respiraba tan lentamente, casi buscando el aire que le faltaba.

Siguió cayendo hasta detenerse con el vidrio del techo, un tipo de tragaluz de la torre stark, rompiéndolo y lastimándose con los vidrios , haciendo un estruendo hasta caer al suelo y sacudido por un fuerte impacto al aterrizar , dejándolo tendido en el piso.

Estaba Tony en la sala en ese momento cuando vio algo caer del cielo dañando todo el techo y suelo .Fue tan rápido e inesperado. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente a la figura caída que estaba inconsciente lleno de sangre, heridas y vidrios, con la ropa algo rasgada.

Era tan extraño el aura verde llenaba todo su cuerpo que sangraba y llenaba el piso de rojo carmesí

Se encontraba en su forma gotun, los vidrios se insertaban en su piel azul dolorosamente enfriando el ambiente.

—¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo— Steve

—Vino desde el techo—agrego— Bruce

—Vamos a ver ¿Qué está pasando?

Capitán América y Bruce entraron a la sala listos para atacar a cualquier enemigo que se pudieran encontrar pero sintieron un frió penetrante en el ambiente, vieron un cuerpo ensangrentado , ni se reconocía bien de golpeado que estaba, casi desfigurado, delgado , heridas graves , sangre por doquier ,su pelo despeinado pegado a su rostro .Con muecas de dolor en su rostro y respirando con mucha dificultad.

Al verlo mejor se dieron cuenta que era nada más que Loki su mentiroso y traicionero enemigo , todos se pusieron tensos y sorprendidos.

Estaban en desacuerdo no sabían qué hacer con él, sabían que Thor lo buscaba de forma desesperada y que era su principal adversario pero al verlo tan vulnerable decidieron salvarlo.

Se lo llevaron con mucho cuidado poniéndolo en una cama .

En el transcurrido Loki respiraba con dificultad y su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso.

Quizas solo pensaba en la muerte , porque después de toda para que vivir en un mundo donde no ses querido , solo causante de caos. Odiado , repudiado .

De qué sirve una vida infeliz

De qué sirve no tener una razón para existir

No teniendo conciencia de lo que quiere o necesita

Traicionando a todos en el camino incluso a si mismo

Se puede caer más bajo , se puede perder para siempre

Quizas lo mejor era dejarse llevar , hundirse en la oscuridad

Dormir o morir es una forma de olvidar

Olvidar tal dolor

Olvidar la vida

Olvidar el sufrimiento

Olvidar el odio

Porque nadie lo salvaría

Los demás estaban dudosos de tenerlo hay pero no podían llevarlo a otro lado ya que el cuerpo de Loki no lo resistiría.

Trataron arduamente de salvarlo, poniéndole aparatos, cables para mantenerlo con vida , sedantes y dándole una fuerte dosis para que funcionara el sus signos vitales eran muy bajos se hizo lo posible para salvarlo después de todo ellos eran los héroes, además loki en verdad estaba muy mal. Su cuerpo estaba hecho añicos .

Daba nauseas ver sus heridas que eran muy graves, sus órganos, su sistema, sus huesos todo estaba mal .No entendían porque no se había muerto, estaba colapsando.

Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus manos estaban en posiciones de defensa .Su pelo se pegaba a la sangre de su cara .Era lamentable ver eso.

Había sufrido tanto , un dolor apenas divisible que incluso al borde de su muerte aun podía sentir ese dolor profundo.

Los vengadores al quitarle parte de su ropa para cambiarlo, se quedaron en terrible el daño que había recibido

* * *

Mientras tanto en Asgard el dios del trueno estaba arruinando su imagen como príncipe tomando mucho ,saliendo mujeres , peleándose con la primera persona que se le cruzaba, en fin era intolerable y mal humorado. Sobre todo porque estaba deprimido había perdido a Jane y tambien a Loki . Quizas solo quería salir de la realidad , fingir que todo era una pesadilla.

—Thor, no puedes estar todo el día emborrachándote y estando por ahí con valquirias—dijo—Frandall muy preocupado de ver a su amigo en ese estado.

—Fandral de que te quejas , tú haces lo mismo—dijo— (Con fastidio)

—Pero yo no soy el futuro rey

—Si se supone que eres un príncipe, Odin está muy enfadado contigo –dijo—Hogun

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Deja de actuar de esa forma tan grosera—dijo—Sif

—Si desde que llegaste estas siempre de disgustado por todo, agresivo y entras a peleas sin sentido —agrego—Volstagg

—Déjenme en paz, yo hago lo que quiera

—Sé que estas triste por la mujer –dijo—Sif un tanto celosa

—Y sobre Loki

Thor tomo su bebida y la arrojo al piso

—No quiero hablar de el—Dijo Thor —Enfurecido

—Pero es importante, reprimes todo, debes hablar

—Ya dije que no quiero hablar de ese tema—Grito Thor —( Totalmente alterado)

—Si hablas te sentirás mejor, somos tus amigos

—Que quieres que te diga el me traiciono, yo dispuesto a todo por el incluso perdonándolo y el me paga de esa manera , si quería destruirme, lo logro –Dijo Thor (con amargura)

—El siempre fue travieso y malicioso

—Te tenia celos

—Siempre haciéndote la vida imposible

— Llegaba solo a molestar

—CALLENSE, ustedes no lo conocían como yo

—No Thor , nunca lo conociste bien , tu amor por él siempre te cegó , aun lo defiendes

—El era mi hermano , yo no puedo dejar de querelo

—Ese es el problema contigo , siempre pasabas por alto todo lo que hacía, lo alcahueteabas y mimabas demasiado

—Es facil para el manipularte

— Es mi hermano menor, ustedes no lo entienden

—El ya no es tu pequeño y debilucho hermano menor , ahora es tu enemigo debes tratarlo como tal

—No se porque me odia tanto, por que me duele tanto su traición

—Vas a arruinar tu vida tomando porque estas enfadado con Loki o vas hacer algo al respeto .

—Tienen razón el ya no es mi hermano, ya no voy a ser engañado más, lo voy a odiar si es preciso como un enemigo y les juro que mis sentimientos no van a intervenir en su captura va pagar todo lo que ha hecho.

* * *

Thor estaba decidido a encontrar a Loki para que pagara por sus crímenes, se convenció a si mismo de odiarlo por la muerte de Jane y nunca perdonarlo

Pero estaba triste simplemente porque se negaba a despegarse de su pasado de su unión con Loki , era cierto que ahora era su enemigo pero porque eso dolía tanto, quería cerrar los ojos y volver a ser lo que solían ser , los amigos, los hermanos.

¿Qué son los recuerdos? Más que solo pasado de tiempos mejores.

Loki era tan divertido, travieso , siempre lo hacía reír , convirtiendo el vino en serpientes o alguna diablura .

Pero los tres guerreros y sif nunca se llevaron bien con el , no lo querían , siempre hablaban mal y se reían . Pero eran sus amigos después de todo.

¿Qué cambio?

La añoranza y nostalgia lo golpeaba , de sentir que perdió algo que nunca volverá.

Olvidar es una forma de matar .De eliminar el dolor

Solo quería olvidar, olvidar .Aunque no conseguía hacerlo

* * *

**Estaba preparado para la muerte, pero algo peor que la muerte parecía amenazarme, con todos estos preparativos. Cuando nos empujan al precipicio de la muerte, saltamos con decisión, y a menudo frustramos el triunfo de nuestros asesinos convirtiéndolo en el nuestro. Pero cuando nos llevan a él paso a paso, nos suspenden sobre él, y luego nos retiran, perdemos toda nuestra decisión, a la vez que nuestra paciencia; y nos damos cuenta de que el golpe definitivo sería un acto de compasión, comparado con los roces retardados, descendentes, lentos, oscilantes, que van mutilando poco a poco -**Maturin-

* * *

Notas:

Hola! Gracias por leer, voy hacer más capítulos one-shot creo que así es más rápido y ligero..

Bueno por si alguien no sabe sobre los apodos de tony que un día escuche en una entrevista como "nombres claves" y añadí en esta historia

"Reindeer Games" y "Rock of Ages".

El apodo de Iron Man para Thor era "Point Break".

Iron Man llama Hawkeye "Legolas"

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: soy mala en la ortografía (pésima T.T )

Mejore un poco el capitulo es verdad creo que los diálogos eran lo que estaban mal , bueno al menos yo los veía algo aburridos

Bueno saludos ! :)


	10. Despertar

Los vengadores al principio lo veían como una amenaza incluso no lo querían , se negaban a tenerlo en el edificio pero como estaba inconsciente y no había indicios de vida en el , ya que se encontraba en coma , era totalmente inofensivo .Se acostumbraron a la idea de tenerlo con ellos , esperando su recuperación .

Lleno de máquinas conectadas a el , inmóvil y respirando lentamente así era como se encontraba el dios de las mentira.

Los vengadores estaban empezando a pensar que habían sido los chitauris los culpables de que Loki llegara a ellos desde el cielo tan lastimado , tenían sospechas no confirmadas.

Podían ver las heridas de Loki que se sanaban lentamente, parecía muerto ,tan pacífico , he incluso inocente .

Al dormir se mostraba lo frágil que era , tan delgado y pálido que hacia un contraste hermoso con su cabello negro , tan vulnerable y debil .Que les sorprendía que aun estuviera con vida.

Todos pasaban discretamente para mirarlo, vigilando sus movimientos como si de pronto se levantara y matara a todos. Desconfiaban pero sabían que pese a todos sus engaños , sus lesiones eran reales .

Aun despertaba la curiosidad y generaba preguntas

¿Porque estaba ahí?

¿Quién lo envió?

¿Quién le hizo tanto daño?

¿Por qué no se curaba?

¿Para qué eran los extraños brazaletes?

Pero ninguna de esas preguntas tenía respuesta.

Iban a sus misiones normalmente, tenían a Jarvis para vigilar a loki y cuidarlo mientras ellos no estaban.

Tony decidió reunirse con fury y fue a S.H.I.E.L.D para hablar de su situación con loki medio muerto en su torre.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor en esa situación, era que los vengadores se hicieran responsables de el , aunque en este momento no representaba una amenaza.

Pero por su historial delictivo debían vigilar sigilosamente sus movimientos , así que era mejor que se quedara con ellos , para poder custodiarlo .

Había pasado tanto tiempo, desde que estaba en esa torre que ya no era considerado peligroso.

* * *

Un día empezó a mover sus dedos

Sus parpados se comenzaron a abrir lentamente, casi como si le doliera hacerlo, sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de dolor y desesperación trataban de adaptarse a la luz.

Permaneció un momento en silencio perdido en un punto, tratando de enfocarse y recuperar la conciencia hasta que finalmente reacciono como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría, sus ojos se abrieron de choque , al ver que estaba en Midgard, empezó a agitarse , vio los aparatos que le recordaban su tortura , se las quito inmediatamente , arrancándolas y trato de huir, de correr.

Se puso de pie rápidamente para escapar pero estaba tan débil que se calló, trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer como pudo se apoyó casi desmoronándose en una esquina de una pared abrazándose a sí mismo, meciéndose una y otra vez

El cuarto se puso frió completamente y el viento soplaba con mayor intensidad .Algunas chispas salían de los brazaletes, empezó a respirar con mucha dificulta , jadeando.

Bruce y Steve se acercaron algo asombrados y asustados esperando que los atacara , pero el instintivamente trato de alejarse con mucho miedo y desesperación cubriéndose torpemente con sus manos en un intento patético por protegerse.

Temblaba todo su cuerpo lo hacía ya había sufrido tanto en manos de los chidoris ¿Por qué no se murió?

Ellos dijeron que estaba en estado terminal y no había esperanzas aunque se despertara, no había esperanza

Pero para los chitauris no era suficiente tenían que humillarlo más, enviándolo aun lugar como Midgard, para que las personas que iba a gobernar lo vieran derrotado , para morir dándole gusto a sus enemigos. Thanos se burlaba de el .

Abrió más los ojos al ver a Buce , Steve y Tony eran parte los vengadores, lo habían enviado donde esos patéticos mortales que odiaba además eran los amigos de Thor quien en este momento lo detestaba y si no lo mataba a él , se lo entregarían a Thanos quien si lo viera bien volvería a torturarlo y prefería cual quier cosa antes de estar en las manos de esa criatura malvadas de nuevo ..Esas cadenas atando sus manos podía sentir aun el dolor en su piel, le daba asco pensar en volver a ese tétrico lugar oscuro, cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de no perderse en sufrimiento.

Según los chitauris el no merecía la muerte sino dolor, le iban a enseñar que era el dolor y así lo hicieron todos los días, cada minuto de interminable agonía

Estaba agobiado, con miedo, debía huir no importaba el costo, ni su misma muerte ya que eso deseaba después de todo eso era inevitable,solo que no quería que ellos fueran testigos de su destino , quería que acabaran con este tormento no podía usar su magia, estaba expuesto, débil… Acorralado

¿Qué harían con él? "Se preguntaba con ansiedad y angustia"

Aunque no había nada peor que los chitauris . Había soportado estar en una sucia celda en Asgard , con todo el pueblo burlándose de su desgracia .Nada podía ser peor que el pasado, sea lo que se , lo resistiría .

Hizo una mueca de miedo, debía hablar o gritar pero no le salía la voz llevaba tanto tiempo gritando y a la vez en silencio.

Todos lo miraron extrañados no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, Loki parecía un pequeño conejito asustado en vez del dios de las travesuras hilarante y petulante que conocían

—Loki escúchanos ,no te vamos a hacer daño

—Tranquilízate

Loki no se movió pero tampoco se alejó cuando ellos lo alzaron y acostaron de nuevo a la cama con mucho costo mientras que el temblaba y sollozaba cosas que nadie entendía.

—Escúchanos Loki no nos agradas, eres nuestro enemigo pero no somos malos ¿Queremos saber que te paso? ¿Porque estás aquí?

Estos tenían muchas preguntas sabían que era probable que los chitauris lo enviaron pero no sabían el porque , tal vez era una advertencia o planeaban alguna cosa.

Debían saber que estaba pasando pero no podían presionar a Loki que estaba confundido, enfermo y adolorido .

Pero el no escuchaba se movía arriba abajo sollozando

– Ellos van a venir

–Nadie puede salvarme

Loki bajo la cabeza luego miraba los brazaletes con una expresión melancólica queriendo decirles que le quitaran esa maldición de muerte.

Gritar que iba a morir por culpa de esos brazaletes que lo salvaran, pero no se dejaría humillar pidiendo ayuda, aún tenía su dignidad.

Moriría siendo un villano y sería feliz de causarles algún daño tal como lo planeaba Thanos. Destruyendo aunque sea la infraestructura y se reiría de ellos por tener compasión por ser buenos e ilusos.

Como se atrevían a salvarlo, eso no es más que una humillación, pero pagarían por eso, tal vez cuando llegara al límite de energía explotaría y con suerte lastimaría a uno de ellos.

Y por supuesto tenia pavor a sanar y que los chitauris vinieran de nuevo por el , sabia que podían hacerlo.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?—dijo – Steve (Mirándolo)

Pero Loki no contesto, solo tembló involuntariamente

—Son los chitauris verdad, les fallaste ahora quieren que pagues –decía— Bruce (Analizando la situación de Loki y afirmar sus sospechas .)

Loki asistió y se quedó mirando un punto fijo , mientras temblaba ligeramente , estaba tensó y en alerta esperando el momento de que uno de ellos lo golpeara o se lo llevaran a una cárcel. Los chitauris dijeron que los vengadores lo torturarían.. Hasta el final sin compasión, sin descanso.

Stark ,Banner y Rogers solo esperaban el momento de atacarlo, de herirlo cuando estaba desprevenido,tenia que ser una táctica .No existe la compasión, nadie tendría clemencia por un monstruo./Pensaba Loki)

Esa era la tortura fingir bondad para dar el golpe final .Lo sabía porque esos eran sus trucos, nadie lo engañaba con sus propias trampas , porque él era el dios de las mentiras.

Los miraba desde largo aun desvariando un poco y mareado pero no podía dormirse .No mientras estuviera con sus enemigos.

Bruce vio el estado de alteración de Loki , hizo una señal a Steve y Tony para que se fueran .Para que al menos se sintiera un poco más tranquilo .

Loki estaba incómodo y con mayor temor al estar con Bruce , ya que sabía que era Hulk en su forma humana ,pero éste se portaba amable y comprensivo .Tratando de sanar sus heridas mientras que el se alejaba .

— "Tranquilo , estas a salvo "—dijo—

Se suponía que esas palabras lo calmarían, pero no estaba funcionando, pero bueno no tenia nada que perder , se encontraba muy debil como para luchar, así que dejo de rehusarse a que Bruce lo atendiera .

Loki lo miraba totalmente confundido.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Porque eran buenos con él?

¿Por qué lo salvaron?

¿Por que no estaba en una celda?

No lo entendía, pero en ese momento estaba manos de sus enemigos , volvió a ver los brazaletes , bueno al menos iba a estar allí solo hasta que muriera por los brazaletes así que no importaba realmente lo que hacían con el.

* * *

Mientras tanto el Capitán América y Tony estaban hablando a fueras del laboratorio mientras que analizaban la situación.

Sospechaban que los chitauris lo habían enviado por alguna razón, pero no sabían cuál era y Loki no se los diría a menos que confiara en ellos.

Pero eso era algo casi imposible , aunque totalmente necesario.

Además Tony quería aprender sobre la magia de Loki o porque no tenía su magia. Le parecía interesante y deseaba saber más sobre esos conocimientos que debía saber Loki , ya que era considerado un genio.

Los vengadores aun lo miraban queriendo saber que pasaba con él, porque actuaba de esa forma tan deprimente , porque no saltaba a matarlos , atacarlos , insultarlos o hiciera al menos una sonrisa retorcida .

Pero estaba muy sereno , casi como si no existiera , no hablaba e ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor .Parecía a veces disgustado por la amabilidad de los demás como si no se lo mereciera o como si desconfiara totalmente de esas acciones.

Esperaban que Thor pusiera llegar rápido para enviarlo a Asgard donde pertenecía, adonde pudiera sanar o cumplir su castigo .Ellos prometieron encontrar a Loki , ahora que había llegado con ellos ,debían entregarlo a Thor ,en cuanto este visitara Midagard.

Mientas Loki no decía nada, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía ataques de ansiedad, convulsiones, se desmayaba con regularidad y no comía.

Sus ojos fijos en un lugar sin moverse, solo respirando con lentitud. Pensando y quizás solo esperando la muerte.

* * *

**Es verdad dolor yo te conozco... tu eres nostalgia de la vida buena y soledad del corazón sombrío, de barco sin naufragio y sin estrellas. **Nathy.A

* * *

Hla , gracias por leer

* * *

AkatsukiDrak :ya ve que soy un desastre en la ortografía xD Tiene razón no estaba tampoco satisfecha del capitulo pasado me parecía que los diálogos eran muy aburridos pero ya lo arregle un poco para que se entienda mejor .Bueno Saludos !

lluna kori saishi: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentar :)

Todos queremos cuidar a Loki U_U .Saludos ! :)


	11. Pesadillas

**Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.**

Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Era una fría noche, todos dormían

Gritos empezaban a sonar, rompiendo el silencio

Loki empezó sollozando y termino gritando tan fuerte que podía despertar fácilmente a los demás.

— NOOO voy a matar a Thor …

—No lo haré , no soy su títere ..

— Suficiente con lo que lo han hecho (Gritaba Loki con todas sus fuerzas)

Eran esos mismo sueños que tenía desde que estaba en los calabozos de Asgard pero era más profundos, más reales , se preguntaba que pasaba con él, porque era atormentado por esos espejismos, no le deberían afectar porque se suponía que él no le importaba en absoluto Asgard, ni Thor.

Pensaba que no tenía sentimientos que ya los había perdido hace mucho tiempo, solo el odio existía en su hueco corazón . Entonces si fuera así, por qué le perturbaban y aturdían tanto.

Tal vez , ese era su problema no odiar lo suficiente, si hubiera aborrecido a Thor lo hubiera matado fácilmente sin compasión y fuera rey . Pero el quería demostrar que era fuerte y que Thor estuviera consiente de eso.

No quería matarlo, solo que se diera cuenta que él podía ser su igual .Peleando era la única forma de manifestar su fuerza.

Grito tanto su nombre mil veces cuando estaba con los chitauris esperando que se apareciera y lo salvara pero el no llego, lo espero cada minuto , hasta perder toda esperanza.

Lo dejo ir, lo arrojó al vacío.

Lo abandono mientras que seguramente estaba en una fiesta con su novia y feliz de haber perdido a la oveja negra de la familia como todo Asgard

Estaba solo, porque a nadie le importaba. Se enojaba tanto de sentir, esperaba que muy pronto todo acabara.

Los sueños sus pesadillas eran su propia vida en la oscuridad y siendo la sombra de la grandeza de Thor.

Thor no le creyó, no le ayudo, lo dejo hundirse en el dolor, en la oscuridad. Todas esas palabras, acciones eran como espinas dolorosas que perforaban su alma.

Se iba de su lado para siempre, odiándolo. y eso le afectaba más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Tony y Bruce entraron a la habitación

—¿Que son esos gritos?—dijo—Tony (Tapándose los oídos)

—Al parecer pesadillas , se va a lastimar –Dijo— Bruce (Acercándose a él)

—¿Loki ? Loki , despierta

— Yo no la mate, te lo juro

–Ellos lo hicieron

–AYÚDAME –Gritaba Loi —(Mientras se sacudía)

* * *

_Estaba Thor diciéndole cuanto lo odiaba, que deseaba su sufrimiento , se reía, se burlaba junto a sus amigos._

_El Thor de su pesadilla era un rey probablemente el que se convertiría si no hubiera sido exiliado, el poder le arrebato su bondad, quería destruir a todos sus enemigos, para demostrar a su padre que era un guerrero feroz._

_Sus ojos eran venenosos, llenos de odio_

_Muchos chitauris lo sostenían, se lo llevaban encadenado y el gritaba el nombre de Thor una y otra vez hasta quedar ronco pero este no contesto estaba ocupado con sus amigos para ponerle atención. Se los entregó a ellos para quitarse un peso de encima, para deshacerse de el._

_Grito y grito_

_Su mente desvariaba_

_—Él te odia_

_—El te odia_

_—Mataste a su amor_

_—No te perdonara_

_—No vendrá por ti_

_Ese Thor se volvió hacia él diciendo_

_— Mira quien está aquí el monstruo , no sabes cuánto esperado para matarte, todos los gotun deben morir, son seres que no deberían existir_

_—Hermano, No_

_—No sería hermano de una criatura insignificante y detestable porque yo soy el rey , entiendes no me importa lo que hagan contigo._

_—Nunca me has importado, espero que mueras_

_—No mientes , todo esto es mentira , mi hermano nunca diría eso—dijo—loki deseperadamente_

_—Creíste que aceptaría a una escoria como tu_

_–Ayúdame hermano —No me dejes_

_Pero este lo acuchillo y se lo entrego a Thanos_

_–Te odio por matar a Jane , ella es mucho más importante que tu_

_– Te odio asquerosa criatura que solo causas destrucción_

_—Hermano—Dijo —En un suspiro con lagrimas corriendo en su rostro_

_Todo se volvió negro_

* * *

—Oye que está diciendo, parece que es una pesadilla

—Oi es algo sobre Thor , Jane y muerte –dijo—mirando como loki temblaba

Loki empezó a tener una convulsión

—Sostenlo

—Thor , ayúdame

— No me abandones hermano –Gritaba y lloraba sin parar

—Jarvis trae al Capitán América

Tony lo sujeto aunque en realidad le costaba mucho porque Loki se movía mucho, rasguñaba , gritaba como si estuviera luchando contra alguien.

Steve llego como era más fuerte físicamente logro con la ayuda de Tony sostener suficiente para que Bruce le pusiera algo para estabilizarlo

Loki pareció calmarse, dejo de patear, sacudirse ,llorar y gritar

Se tranquilizó, llenando todo con un silencio atroz

Todos estaban un poco aturdidos y cansados .Fue una ardua lucha con alguien que se supone que estaba herido y débil descubrieron que en realidad era posible que Loki fuera inocente de la muerte de Jane .Había mucho que les faltaba por descubrir.

* * *

Al otro día Loki estaba exhausto , con grandes ojeras , muy triste y desanimado .

Esperando el momento de la tortura de los mortales pero no importaba por que moriría de todos modos, su magia lo estaba matando aun cuando era la que siempre lo sanaba, en este momento su gran poder estaba colapsando dentro de él, tenía que quitarse los brazaletes pero eso era algo casi imposible, además quien ayudaría a un enemigo, nadie le importaba eso dijo Thanos después de todo.

Ya nada valía la pena, nada… suspiro

Mirando afuera quedándose poco a poco dormido aunque no podía por las pesadillas, el estar en manos enemigas refugiado era peor aún .Estaba vulnerable, no podría defenderse de ellos.

No confiaba pero que podía hacer , estaba atrapado, no era como si tuviera opciones.

Empezó a sentir mucho calor la fiebre aumento poco a poco se fue congelando todo el cuarto como se mantenía dormido no se daba cuenta que el lugar parecía el polo norte y el ardía en fiebre.

Estaba sudando, su cabello mojado, pálido y aun delgado , con una mueca de dolor.

Tony y Bruce se acercaron, el trato de alejarse como siempre aun desconfiado de ellos.

—Calma, calma no crees que si quisiéramos dañarte ya lo hubiéramos hecho

— Te voy a dar un cuarto para que duermas allí, pero deja de congelar todo

Tony y Steve le ayudaban a levantarse , Loki no les había quitado la mirada hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y dudando entre hacerlo o no finalmente hablo

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no me matan?, ¿por que intentaron salvarme ? pregunto bajando la mirada en un sollozo

— Aunque seas nuestro enemigo mereces vivir, si vemos a alguien en mal estado nuestro deber es ayudar, incluso si eres tu

—Debieron dejarme , antes de que les cause problema o es que quieren hacerme sufrir

Ellos se miraron confundidos

– Si te matáramos estaríamos siendo igual a ti , no crees

—¿Por qué? Soy un monstruo, los monstruos deben morir lenta y dolorosamente eso me contaban cuando era niño , acaso me mantienen vivo porque merezco vivir en la desolación y el dolor ,por que la muerte es algo demasiado bueno para alguien como yo

_Odiar su propia raza, era como odiarse a sí mismo ._

_Pero su "familia"nunca les importo contarle esas historias todas las noches cuando era niño de como Odin acababa con ellos uno a uno sin piedad. En una guerra intensa y milenios de odio ._

_Y no les importo tampoco contarle esos relatos sabiendo muy bien que el era uno de ellos , un gotun , lo ocultaban ,mientras lo hacían a un lado por ser diferente._

_Era como un cuento de hadas en el cual siempre creyó ser un príncipe, pero no era más que uno de esos monstruos que todos odian y que el héroe en ese caso Thor, mata para que todos sean felices._

_El monstruo que siempre queda infeliz, el que siempre queda herido, el que nadie le importa. Todos se alegran al final, todos son felices con su muerte o castigo._

_Esos eran los cuentos de Asgard , miles de formas de cómo pueden matar a los gigantes de hielo y celebrar después_

_Asgard odiaba a los gigantes de escarcha para ellos eran escoria, seres que no deberían existir, horribles, desagradables y malvados enemigos_

_Y ahora que lo que más odias en el mundo resultaba ser el mismo, su raza la que lo abandono por ser un enano, merecían morir._

_Sangre real .De que sirve tener dos títulos de príncipe si no lo respetan, si no lo aprecian. Si lo odian en dos reinos._

Tony se detuvo para volver hablar aunque Loki estaba pensando y no cosas buenas.

—Escucha no sé qué problemas de autoestima tengas pero no te mataremos y tal vez podrías ser útil

—Lo mismo dijo Odin cuando me robo –Siempre soy alguien a quien usan y dejan cuando ya no sirvo –Dijo—Loki (Con una voz baja ,mirando al piso)

—¿Qué pasa contigo antes eras más divertido?—Dijo—Tony algo extrañado

—Lo sé, yo soy aburrido cuando soy inofensivo, pero cuando empiezo a actuar como un loco psicópata, es otra historia.

—No me refería a eso

—Es verdad , es la única forma en que puedo llamar la atención de todos, soy el dios de las travesuras por alguna razón

—En serio tienes problemas

— Haré lo que quieras, supongo que no tengo otra opción ,va ser algo por corto tiempo

—¿Cómo sé que no me vas a traicionar?— Hablas como si pudieras escapar

— La única forma de escapar es la muerte, estoy débil es bastante humillante decir esto frente a mi enemigo, pero ya no importa

—Y tu magia no se supone que cura tus heridas

Pero el no respondió se quedó mirando el piso, volviendo a su estado natural de silencio

—Está bien, está bien ,no quieres hablar de eso

–No debería estar aquí —Suspiro—

—No tienes opción eres mi prisionero—Dijo—Tony (Sonriendo)

—No es tan fácil Stark , comenten un error al tenerme aquí , recuerda que soy un peligro— Dijo bajando la mirada

—Me gustan los retos y las cosas extremas despues de todo —Agrego —Tony

Volvió a su estado de silencio, depresión mirando nada en particular.

Tony lo dejo en un cuarto de los tantos que habían, se sentía un poco extraño nunca había visto a alguien en un estado tan lamentable, casi sintió lastima por él .

Pero esperaban que Thor llegara pronto a llevárselo porque no sabían cómo actuar, era algo bipolar estaba triste, enojado y totalmente deprimido.

Suponía que el único que podía hacer que volviera la normalidad seria Thor , aunque eso significaba que Loki restaurara esa pasión de villano ,pero eso era mejor que ese pesimismo .

Bruce se acercó

— Tony , él está más mal de lo que pensaba — Dijo—(Mirando a Loki de largo)

—Lo se

— Sus heridas son muy profundas , su cuerpo no quiere sanar, es resistente pero hay un límite y está al borde pero eso no es lo más preocupante, si no la parte psicológica

—Está muy deprimido, no me ha querido tirar de la ventana de nuevo —Señalo

—Creo que lo hicieron esos chitauris , lo controlan de alguna manera y lo sometieron a su voluntad por eso esta desequilibrado

Loki siempre miraba a Tony , Bruce y a Steve preguntándose qué estaba pasando porque insistían en que mejorara , para que se molestaban, si de cualquier forma moriría y si no los chitauris regresarían a romper lo que quedaba de él .

Había momentos en que temblaba aún estaba alerta pendiente de los movimientos de los demás como si en cualquier momento le harían daño, lo torturaran o lo encerrarían en una cárcel.

Estaba inseguro, no confiaba en nadie podrían hacer cualquier cosa con él y no podría hacer nada para defenderse.

Pero ellos le tenían lastima ya se habían acostumbrado a los gritos en la noches, ellos le habían preguntaron pero siempre que lo hacían Loki tenía terribles temblores .

Ese es el problema de un mentiroso , ve mentiras donde no las hay .

Juzga a los demás con base a sí mismo.

Dudaba un poco en decirles tal vez ellos pudieran quitar esos brazaletes pero se negaba porque estaba solo , no necesitaba a nadie y mucho menos a los culpables de su dolor .Pedir ayuda a sus enemigos era el fracaso y humillación más grande .

Las pesadillas eran siempre sobre Thor sentía que lo necesitaba y odiaba sentir eso , pero no podía dejar de extrañarlo. Thor no vendría y le dolía admitirlo.

Thor se encontraba en Asgard brillando o pensando como matarlo. Al menos eso pensaba Loki pero en verdad Thor tenía problemas con la bebida y las guerras. Con mucha depresión, lo estaba buscando , confundido y luchando contra sus sentimientos.

Mientras que Loki estaba quebrándose y negándose a pedir ayuda a veces lo encontraban en una esquina oscura de su cuarto llorando en silencio sollozando después de las pesadillas .Steve tuvo que quedarse con él para que saliera del armario cuando había truenos ,si tal vez la lluvia y los rayos le recordaban a Thor, que no estaba ahí, que lo había abandonado.

Se quedaba hay adentro de un gran armario por horas como si fuera su pequeño esconderse, un refugio del mundo exterior.

Queriendo que dejara de doler.

Dejará de llover

Solo por un momento , dejar de sentir.

* * *

Son monstruos, estoy cercado de monstruos! No me devoran. Devoran mi reposo anhelado, me hacen ser una angustia que se desarrolla a sí misma, me hacen hombre, monstruo entre monstruos- Dámaso Alonso

Gracias por leer

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: Yo entiendo lo que quiere ver pero considere estos capítulos un tipo de relleno así que carecen de emociones intensas , estoy tratando de publicando todos los días porque siento que voy muy lento en el proceso de esta historia.

Pero ya sabe debe a ver un poco de calma antes de la tormenta. Creo que eso sería más interesante ya que en otras historias que he realizado he ido muy rápido sin poner detalles y creo que eso era necesario, no quiero cometer el mismo error.

Bueno saludos y de verdad disculpe por mi ortografía .


	12. Único amigo

**Muerte, ese es el gran sueño que tengo desde el día en que nací, porque la vida me ha matado poco a poco con su imagen oscura, la cual no puedo dejar de ver.**

* * *

Era de madrugada . Loki camino torpemente hacia la sala, sabiendo que no había nadie se quedó mirando televisión con curiosidad y estaban dando maratón de sherlock .

Le gustaba como en Midgard a pesar de ser patéticos mortales valoraban a las personas inteligentes, no como en Asgard que todo era fuerza, físico y poder.

Como Stark o Banner que eran inteligentes y eran valorados por los demás como atributo, no eran humillados ,ni rechazados como a él.

Si darse cuenta , se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Natacha y Clint entraron en la sala en la mañana, después de una misión de meses

Cuando vieron a loki en el sillón durmiendo sollozando

–Thor , yo no fui

—Lo siento

Sus sollozos pasaron a ser gritos de pronto abrió sus ojos muy asustado y temblando .Eran esas pesadillas que seguían atormentándolo.

Clint y Natacha se pusieron alerta pero Loki no hizo nada , solo los miraba

—¿Loki?

—¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?

Si al parecer nadie les advirtió que loki estaba en la torre.

—Lo siento – Dijo— Loki (Casi en un susurro)

Clint se enojó agarro su camisa alzándolo ¿De qué? ¿Controlar mi mente? ¿Querer adueñarte del mundo? ¿Asesinar?—Dijo—Agitándolo

— Yo también sé que se siente hacer cosas sin tu voluntad, puedes matarme si lo deseas no me importa de todos modos voy a morir al menos si me matas no me dolerá tanto

Loki vio una oportunidad el ojo de halcón y la viuda negra eran los que más lo odiaban por muchas razones, morir en sus manos seria mucho menos doloso, nos sufriría con los brazaletes, solo una flecha y todo acabaría.

Sería mejor no existir, no lastimar a nadie. Todos prefieren verlo muerto.

No tenia ha nadie

No era importante

No era valioso

No era nada

No significaba nada en este mísero mundo

Le dolia la realidad

Le dolian los recuerdos perdidos

Todo el dolor, todo el pasado, todo el presente .Todo desaparecería

— Cállate no tienes derecho hablarme así—dijo—Clint alterado

—Calma Clint –dijo—Natacha tratando de tranquilizarlo

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy el prisionero de Stark

— Y entonces por qué no estás en un calabozo o una cárcel de máxima seguridad

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo

— Desgraciado es un plan… Para destruirnos infiltrarte, ya lo hiciste antes

— Yestruirte si eso quiero—dijo—incitándolo

—Tu... Infeliz

— Haz lo que deseas no seas cobarde , yo controle tu mente a mi antojo —Dispara , no pierdas el tiempo..

—No le hagas caso, eso es lo que quiere—dijo—Natacha tratando de que Clint se controlara

—Barton sé que lo deseas la dulce y reconfortante venganza, aquí estoy

Loki sabía lo que hacía, morir de esa forma no sería tan doloroso, era fácil manipular a los mortales, unas pocas palabras y listo

Quería que Clint le tirara una flecha y morir antes de ser torturado a causa de los brazaletes.

Clint se enojó y disparo realmente era un tiro de advertencia pero loki no se movió , instintivamente Natacha lo empujo muy fuerte y la flecha solo le roso su mejilla.

Loki estaba tirado en el suelo por él golpe de Natacha, levantándose lentamente , mirando al piso

Tony al escuchar el ruido entro a la sala — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Que tienes a este desgraciado en tu casa y no en una celda—Grito— Clint

—El es mi prisionero, te prohíbo que lo lastimes, está bajo mi custodia –Dijo Tony—Mirando la herida en la mejilla de Loki

—Desde cuando te preocupa ese miserable—dijo— Clint—aun enfadado

—Está a nuestro cuidado. Además aun esta delicado, queremos que confié en nosotros y vienes tu legolas con tus flechitas.

—No es mi culpa, él quería que esto pasara

—Si claro, el quería —dijo—Tony . Sarcasticamente

— No es culpa de Clint es de Loki que manipulo para que le lanzara una flecha —Dijo –Natacha, en su defensa

—Eso es verdad Loki ¿Suicidio? De verdad

—Es problema mío, ha ustedes no les importa

—Claro que nos importa "Juego de renos", hemos invertido tiempo para tu recuperación, mal agradecido , no vuelvas a pensar algo como eso —Dijo—Tony (En modo de regaño)

Loki estaba enfadado y se fue –Que se creen esos insignificantes mortales

Los vengadores se reunieron le explicaron todo a Clint y a Natacha esperando que ayudaran aunque estos eran muy desconfiados, sigilosos y estaban muy poco satisfechos de tener a Loki allí. Pero era por corto tiempo hasta que Thor se lo llevara.

* * *

—No sé qué pasa contigo, ni porque quieres morir pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo estas seguro aquí, sé que eres inteligente nunca te harías tanto daño a ti mismo sin ninguna razón… Sé también que tienes miedo de nosotros lo veo en tus ojos y tiemblas con mi sola presencia – Debes confiar no tienes opción–Dijo— Steve dirigiéndose a el que estaba sentado en el sillón muy enojado por no poder cumplir sus planes suicidas.

El solo miro al piso como de costumbre, quería que Clint le arrojara una flecha a su corazón, pero no diría cual era la razón.

—No te gusta hablar sobre eso, pero si quieres que te ayudemos debes decirlo ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué está pasando? La última vez que te vimos te fuiste a Asgard con Thor y ahora mírate llegaste aquí lleno de sangre muriendo y deprimido .Así no eras cuando te conocí .¿Qué cosa horrible te sucedió para que estés así? ¿Qué pesadillas te atormentan?

El solo empezó a llorar ,ocultando su cara , sabia lo patético que se vía pero ya no le importaba nada cuando prácticamente no tenía orgullo lo había perdido todo.. Todo no tenía nada, ni a nadie

Solo quería llorar y que acabará el dolor.

Llorar y que viniera Thor a consolarlo .

Ya no podía más soportar lo que pasaba , tenia miedo de morir y que a nadie le importara

Steve lo miro totalmente asustado ya que ver a alguien como Loki llorar , no se veía todos los días , estaba mas mal de lo que pensaba, tan lastimado y expuesto .

De un momento a otro mágicamente Loki cambio su apariencia , rejuveneciéndose

Steve se sentó junto a él, tratando de alguna forma de consolarlo aunque era obvio que el no sabia como , si hubiera estado Thor todo sería diferente .

—Loki no sé qué está pasando contigo, quisiera ayudarte—dijo— suavemente

Finalmente después de mucho tiempo loki hablo

—Nadie puede ayudarme

—¿Qué te pasa?

— Nadie puede ayudarme.— No lo entiendo por qué ustedes se preocupan de mí pierden el tiempo, porque no me matan acaso están guardando el momento para torturarme, es un juego verdad esto es un juego o una alucinación –dijo – rápidamente, con angustia mientras temblaba

—Calma, no te vamos a dañar

El sollozaba sin parar

—Está bien no te voy a presionar pero espero que nos digas que pasa y además que paso con tu apariencia te vez más joven

—Estoy enfermo

—Eso explica muchas cosas

— Y que pasa con tus heridas

— Ellos lo hicieron

—Y te dejaron libre

—Ellos me tiraron aquí para que muriera en este patético lugar —dijo— Respirando con dificultad había dicho mucho y podía contar todo, pero ya estaba cansado

— Confía en mi, no lastimamos a los amigos —dijo – Steve Tratando de que Loki le contara que estaba pasando pero este se negaba, no confiaba en nadie.

—Ustedes no son mis amigos , son mis enemigos. A mi no interesa esos patéticos sentimientos

—¿Nunca has tenido amigos?

– Mi her.. es decir Thor , él era mi único amigo ,pero no quiero hablar de eso – dijo—Con tristeza y remembranza

_Y era verdad Thor había sido todo para él, su mundo .Su único amigo ya que nadie lo quería , las personas siempre lo odiaban_

_Era rechazado, por eso se sintió celos de que el tuviera amigos porque eso quería decir que él se iba a ir con ellos y lo dejaría solo_

_Lo dejo solo_

_Lo abandono_

_Ahora solo había ese vació que llenaba toda su alma_

_Ahora no tenía a nadie_

—El era tu único amigo, eso es bueno ya sabes un amigo verdadero—dijo— Steve , buscando las palabras adecuadas , ya que debía tener cuidado cuando hablaba de Thor frente a Loki

—A veces es mejor estar solo—dijo—Con tristeza

— Aquí en la tierra es importante tener amigos y crear lazos entre nosotros, es necesario en nuestras vidas

Loki no hablo se quedó procesando esa extraña información

—No creo que pueda hacer eso, no me importan los lazos, no me importa nada—dijo—Loki .Algo fastidiado

—Claro que puedes , creaste un lazo fuerte con Thor , algo que no se puede romper

_Era verdad él estaba enlazado, había una conexión, un fuerte vínculo con Thor incluso si no eran hermanos._

_Habían pasado milenios juntos como los mejores amigos, como hermanos._

_Lucho tanto para destruir esa unión pero nunca pudo .Por qué no lo odiaba lo suficiente o tal vez porque lo necesitaba en su vida_

_Tal vez nada tenía sentido, sin Thor_

—Nadie quiere ser amigo de alguien como yo , Thor es diferente el fue mi único amigo por que es un tonto sentimental así que no cuenta , los amigos son enemigos que aun no han atacado — respondió Loki

—Sabes todos necesitamos amigos , no todo es violencia y engaños , se que extrañas a tu único amigo

—Yo no necesito a nadie, siempre estado solo y no extraño a ese tonto

_Steve lo miraba y trataba de no reírse ya que era obvio que loki no quería aceptar que extrañaba a Thor , que después de todo aun había esa conexión entre ellos .Ese lazo de amistad y fraternidad que era tan fuerte que pese al odio aún se encontraba hay._

_Loki no quería aceptarlo pero aun veía a Thor como su hermano y su amigo_

—No tiene por qué ser así sabes a pesar de todo Thor aun te ve como su hermano y se preocupa por ti

—No lo entiendes yo no soy bueno, no soy apreciado, quieres sacarme información de esta forma o es un plan.—No funcionara sé cuándo me mienten

—Debes hacer que se forme lazo, el enlace. El amor es así se gana poco a poco como tú y Thor lograron ser amigos, todo no es complot contra ti , sabes deberías leer más historias de amistad y menos de dominación mundial

—Está bien capitán tal vez yo no sé sobre esos sentimientos para mí siempre han sido una pérdida de tiempo y una debilidad. — Thor siempre ha sido débil por ese sentimentalismo que yo no tengo, el odio es lo único que necesito.

—Tal vez Thor sea más fuerte que tú.

_Loki estaba enfadado y alterado, como podía decir eso otra persona más que prefiere a Thor que piensa que es débil, que no es suficiente._

_Era como su pasado todas esas personas._

_Como osaba hablar así , estaba bravo y le hirió los sentimientos al decir eso_

Steve percibió el estado de enojo y tensión de Loki

—Thor es más fuerte porque te quiere y ese amor es más fuerte que tu aparente odio.—agrego—

—Mi odio es más fuerte que su tonto sentimentalismo, yo lo engaño con el

—El odio también es un sentimiento, veo que no quieres romper tu lazo y usas el odio como excusa para aferrarte a él, para explicar esos sentimientos

Loki no dijo nada pero evidentemente estaba enfadado –Yo lo odio—murmuraba

Después de un momento de silencio Loki hablo

—Le agradezco Capitán por ser amable después de lo que ha pasado pero yo no necesito amigos.—Y que quede claro que yo rompí ese lazo con mi único amigo, lo hice pedazos y ahora lo odio

Steve sonrió de ver tal reacción y mentira

— De nada pequeño, ahora vamos tienes que comer algo estas muy delgado—dijo —No insistiendo más en el tema

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina de inmediato todos miraron a Loki ya que parecía mucho más joven era un síntoma de su enfermedad, estaba mucho mejor que antes gracias a su rejuvenecido cambio .Además todos esta conscientes de su intento de suicidio por eso mandaron a Steve hablar con él. Y decidieron no volver comentar sobre eso.

—Que enano te ves "Rudolph" —dijo—Tony Recalcando el pequeño cambio en el aspecto de Loki

El no dijo nada solo se sentó mientras todos los miraban.

—Dijo que estaba enfermo , ese es un síntoma, el rejuvenecimiento –señalo Steve

—Loki come algo

Duro media hora viendo su comida pero no comió nada

—Debes comer así nunca vas a sanar

—Quieres helado es de limón, verde tu color preferido

—Loki tú eres un gigante de hielo de seguro amas comer helado

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un gotun?—dijo—Poniéndose a la defensiva

— Ya sabes Thor siempre habla sobre ti, así que digamos que te conocemos bastante bien

— Si soy uno de esos despreciables monstruos, no les comento que él quería matar a todos los gigantes de hielo

—Vamos no te deprimas no debe ser tan malo ser azul, ya te vimos cuando llegaste de la nada a destruir mi torre por segunda vez

Loki tomo la cuchara y lentamente se comió el helado

—Me gusta—Susurro

—Te lo dije

—Está bien "Bambi"vamos conmigo al taller, ahora que ya que estas mejor

El asistió

Loki entro mirando todo muy asombrado, mientras comía un montón de helado , miro la armadura de Iron man y hablo

—Me prometiste un trago

—Eres como un niño

—Sabes que tengo milenios

—Luces como un adolescente ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El no contesto, no podía decirle la verdad que en realidad estaba en un estado terminal y pronto morirá por los brazaletes además que rejuvenecer era uno de los tantos efectos secundarios que indicaban que su final estaba cerca.

—Ok , no quieres decirlo

El no hablo

— Sabes sobre física y matemática, entonces—Dijo—Tony , cambiando de tema

—Si yo estudie en un día todo sobre los conocimientos de Midgard– Es básico

—Wow podrías ayudarme y a Bruce , nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites mientras que no sea a dominar el mundo

"Como si alguien pudiera ayudarme " —Murmuro—

—Stark ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro Rudolph, lo que sea

— La amistad y esas cosas tontas son una debilidad verdad?

"Ya veo, hablaste con el Capitán América " —replico—

—Bueno no son una debilidad, son fuerza porque cuando quieres algo lo proteges con todas tus fuerzas , yo tengo muchos amigos verdaderos y me han ayudado mucho, no es tan fácil conseguir gente que te aprecie ya sabes cuando uno es atractivo, millonario y Iron man las personas te quieren por interés.

—Es por eso que los héroes siempre ganan

—Así es juego de renos, es por eso que los buenos siempre ganan por que tienen algo que proteger

—Yo trate de proteger Asgar , matando a mi padre verdadero y a toda la raza gotun

—Sabes eres igual que yo buscando atención, pero es importante hacer lo correcto y no ser tan extremista .

—Thor siempre tuvo amigos, incluso ustedes son sus amigos y yo tenía envidia

— Y esos aliados villanos, no son tus amigos

—A estas alturas me sorprende que creas eso —Yo nunca he tenido a nadie más que a Thor, las personas siempre odian el caos , la destrucción ,las travesura ,todo lo que significo y todo lo que soy

—Sí y Thor ama que lo trates de matar.

—Es divertido para mí

—Es una extraña manera de jugar con tu hermano mayor

—Ya no importa, fue divertido mientras duro

—No te deprimas Bambi , estas en mi casa , comes helado, oyes mi música, vez en mi televisión , usas mi internet , eres mi prisionero, me ayudas en mi trabajo , salve tu vida y no me has vuelto a tirar por la ventana .Teóricamente eres mi amigo

—Y se supone que eso es bueno

—Muchos harían cualquier cosa por ser amigo de Iron man , si extrañas a Thor puedes jugar conmigo si quieres .

—Ya te dije que no soy un niño y no extraño a nadie

—Así que solo Thor es especial y solo puedes jugar con el

—¿Quieres que intente asesinarte?

—Sabes debes ser feliz de tener a alguien como Thor en tu vida, que quiera jugar esos juegos extraños contigo , entiendo por que lo extrañas —dijo—Tony . Ignorando la pregunta

—Supongo que él debe ser infeliz de tener alguien como yo en su vida, ya que el no sabe que estoy jugando —dijo— Mientras que se iba.

* * *

Y en cuestión de días unos días Tony y Loki se aliaron para hacer travesuras a todos, ver películas, comer golosinas y hacer experimentos.

Loki estaba con su ropa infantil que le compro Pepper jugando en el video juegos con Tony con una cola en su pelo .Nada amenazante

—Te voy a ganar Stark jajaja –dijo—Maliciosamente

—Oye renos estás haciendo trampa

—Soy el dios de la mentira, oféndete si no lo hago , Tony

—Veo que ya dices mi nombre eso quiere decir que confías en mi

—No confió en nadie, solo que tú eres un mortal interesante

— Soy Iron man totalmente encantador

— Gané

—Me distrajiste, no es justo

—El mundo no es justo

—Vamos "Juego de renos" voy a comer algo Pepper me dejo comida ¿Quieres?

—Si tienes helado

—No es bueno comer tanto dulce

—Ahora te preocupas por mí

—Eso hacen los amigos

Se quedó durmiendo en el suelo Tony los subió al sofá y lo cobijo

—Tony no deberías encariñarte tanto con el enemigo

—Si él puede verse adorable en ese aspecto juvenil, todo woobie pero no olvides que es peligroso

—En este momento no es una amenaza, míralo se ve tan vulnerable y tranquilo— Saben yo nunca tuve hermanos

— Él es el hermano de Thor , tarde o temperando vendrá por él , se lo llevara a Asgard

Ahora podía entender por qué Thor perdonaba tantas veces a Loki, era porque era su hermano y pese a todo no quería perderle , por qué lo apreciaba. y podía sentir que Loki también aunque lo oculta sentía lo mismo.

—No es que se vaya a poner celoso el renuncio a Loki , el mismo lo dijo que ya no lo quería , va meterlo en una celda no es mejor que este aquí

—Solo estaba enojado cuando dijo eso ya sabemos que es mentira

—Si Tony como si pudieras evitar que Thor se lo llevara y menos cuando sepa que Loki es inocente.

* * *

Domesticar significa crear lazos

"Tú no eres para mí todavía más que un muchachito igual a otros cien mil muchachitos. Y no te necesito. Tampoco tú tienes necesidad de mí. No soy para ti más que un zorro entre otros cien mil zorros semejantes. Pero si me domésticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo, yo seré para ti único en el mundo… "Eres responsable para siempre de aquello que has domesticado." "Uno se expone a llorar un poco, si se ha dejado domesticar..." Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

Notas:

Este capítulo es puro relleno jajaja pero bueno hay que aliviar un poco la tensión.. Solo que debe a ver un descanso para Loki , ha sufrido mucho merece un poco de diversión jugando vídeo juegos .

Este capítulo es algo diferente , largo, con mucho Tony y Steve .

Y ya deben extrañar a Thor pero no me olvidado de él , les prometo que entrara en escena .Hace falta tanto su presencia en este fic , que ya lo quiero incluir.

Gracias por leer ;)

* * *

AkatsukiDrak:

Agradezco su sinceridad y comentarios, espero poder ser capaz de más xD Saludos :)

Rosen Lelio:

Le agradezco por leer , comentar y los consejos , los tomare en cuenta.

Saludos :)


	13. Sonrisa

**No es muda la muerte. **

**Escucho el canto de los enlutados sellar las hendiduras del silencio. **

**Escucho tu dulcísimo llanto florecer mi silencio gris. **

Pizarnik

* * *

Ya era demasiado tiempo en los que tenía esos malditos brazaletes hechos especialmente para matarlo lentamente para que su poder se le devolviera como dolor, habían bloqueado su magia que era su centro de vida poco a poco estaba más débil y sin usarla sería terrible algunos días congelaba la sala, otros convulsionaba estaba muriendo pero el perdió toda esperanzas, estaba deprimido, ya no quería luchar.

Los vengadores se acostumbraron a que Loki anduviera caminado por doquier, sus travesuras y lo fueron apreciando poco a poco sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, le proporcionaron libros y el trabajó con ellos en sus proyectos científicos

Notaron que cada día estaba más triste pero no sabían cuál era la razón.

Trataron de que hablara sobre los chitauris pero él se negó, aun no confiaba totalmente en ellos, aun no se sentía totalmente adaptado.

Ellos sabían que no debían preguntarle nada sobre el pasado ya que se ponía mal y se encerraba en el armario seguía tenido pesadillas, gritaba en las noches diciendo lo mismo… las convulsiones eran menos comunes, él creía que todo lo que le pasaba las torturas era lo que merecía un monstruo como él.

Parecía como que le daba miedo recuperarse como que si lo hiciera algo horrible pasaría. A veces lo encontraban perdido en sus pensamientos, no hablaba mucho después de todo, sabía que si no se quitaba sus brazaletes moriría, era usual que se pusieran verdes ya pronto pasaría solo era tiempo, no sabía si debía decirle a los vengadores de seguro ellos no podían hacer nada.

Además a nadie le importaba ellos ayudaban por una razón , por su inteligencia cuando pensaba en eso, le dolía tanto no tener a alguien que se preocupe por él y lo peor es que aunque tenía miedo realmente extrañaba a Thor podía tener a Steve y a Tony pero necesitaba a su hermano.

Quería verlo antes de morir pero sabía que Thor lo odiaba… Estaba deprimido por eso, necesitaba esa seguridad por que confiaba en Thor como amigos o enemigos.

Sentía que los vengadores eran buenos solo para ganar su confianza, sacarle información y luego dejarlo en una celda.

Lo temía, sospechaba de todo aunque le gustara pasar tiempo con ellos, trataba de no tener otra fantasía como la de la familia. No quería dejarse llevar de nuevo, no resistiría pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Ellos eran sus enemigos y aun así tenia esos confusos sentimientos sobre la amistad.

Tal vez solo querían usarlo como lo hizo Odin como tratado de paz además de trofeo de su aparente triunfo ante los gigantes de hielo

Pero amaba esa fantasía de ser importante y apreciado por alguien.

A quien engañaba, nadie lo quería

Nada de esto es real

Una fantasía de una familia

La ilusión de pertenecer, de querer de proteger.

Ser amado era una hermosa utopía

Un sueño el que no quiere despertar, el que alguien se preocupé por él.

Debía volver a la realidad

Nadie amaría a un monstruo

Los días pasan tan rápido y Loki apenas podía sentir su corazón latir no había hecho en su vida más que causar desgracias .No pensó que sus delitos trajeran tanta sociedad, tanto sufrimiento a su vida.

Había caído en el fondo del abismo,

Siente que muere, no quiere pensar, que este dolor lo devora y lo arrastra a la desesperación.

Tan débil que ya no tiene fuerza para rendirse

No quiere vivir

No quiere pensar en la vida, porque no quiero vivir en el dolor y rechazo

Pasado turbio, cuanto duele la realidad

* * *

Estaba lloviendo como si el clima conspirara con su tristeza, Loki miraba por la ventana algo melancólico

Ese día estaban casi todos reunidos cuando empezó con algunos truenos de inmediato Loki se tensó, conocía esos rayos , eran especiales ,como un lenguaje que conocía y sabían que significaban.

—Thor — "Susurro"

No sabía cómo rencionar ante él, iba a correr pero era muy tarde, lo que hizo fue irse detrás del capitán América aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Sin previo aviso llego Thor imponente y majestuoso como siempre.

Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiro hondo y empezó a temblar. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía a Thor desde ese horrible día, recordaba como apuñaladas a su corazón esas palabras que habían roto su espíritu, sus esperanzas, su voluntad y ganas de vivir.

Las personas no saben que las palabras pueden lastimar y herir más que cuchillos, más que cualquier arma por que destruyen a dentro la esencia el alma .Son veneno en el espíritu

_—Nunca te voy a perdonar_

_—Te odio, te odio eres un monstruo, debí matar a todos los gigantes de hielo, no eres mi hermano…_

_—Eres un mentiroso, no voy a volver a creer en ti , nunca más_

_—Me canse siempre haces lo mismo me engañas , yo te creo y me apuñalas por la espalda , pero esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos._

_—Prometí no volver a caer en tus trampas, dijiste que dejara de ser sentimental eso hice_

_—Vete, vete de aquí antes de que te mate. Lárgate, nunca más te quiero volver a ver en mi vida— No te creo_

_—Ya no me importa lo que hagan contigo es más espero que te maten por lo que me has hecho –Mentiroso_

Cada palabra como espada directo a su alma.

El lazo que los unía se rompió en mil pedazos en ese momento

_Ya no era su hermano, no lo salvaría, lo dejaría hundiese en la oscuridad, en el dolor y en la muerte_

_Por lo menos pudo verlo antes de morir con eso bastaba, eso era suficiente._

_Aunque a él no le importara en lo más mínimo. Dijo que lo odiaba, nadie ama a un monstruo, aun enemigo, aun gigante de hielo_

_Merecía el sufrimiento por ser un asqueroso e infeliz Gotun_

_Todos serian felices de que el cuento terminara con la muerte del monstruo ,harían una fiesta en la cual Thor seria el héroe y reirían de su desgracia_

_Ya todo estaba perdido, en su último soplo de vida_

_Ya nada vale la pena_

_Pronto dejaría de existir y a nadie le importaría_

_Ya no quería sentir_

_Dejar de ser_

_Para que ya no duela._

Thor miro a todos y de se detuvo en Loki de inmediato se dirigió a él , muy enfadado sostuvo su Mjolni listo para usarlo, ni siquiera noto el cambio de imagen de Loki que se veía mucho más joven .Olvido todo en un arrebato de furor.

—Loki –dijo— (Muy agresivo lleno de ira y rencor)

Pero Loki se paralizo no sabía qué hacer, sus lágrimas bajaban sin parar y todo su cuerpo temblaba con intensidad.

Thor siempre fue impulsivo, en ese momento se dejó llevar por su exasperación, su sangre hervía de la furia y cada paso era fuerte, sentía el corazón latir de ira.

Recordando los engaños, las traiciones, la muerte de Jane.

Thor golpeo al Steve para que le diera acceso a Loki quien sello su destino,

Hizo un hechizo, les puso un campo de seguridad a los Vengadores para quedar solo con Thor. Para protegerlos y que no intentaran salvarlo, despedirse sin ser interrumpido.

Al usar su magia su brazalete autodestrucción se activó.

Trato de mantenerse erguido para no verse tan patético frente a Thor, para aun demostrarle que podía ser fuerte pero Thor tomo su cuerpo frágil y lo sacudió contra la pared ,tan fuerte que Loki se quedó sin aire por el impacto.

Lo sujeto con resistencia, estaba empinado completamente ya que Thor no controlaba su gran fuerza y el cuerpo de Loki demasiado delgado, lo elevo hasta que quedo en frente, lo miro directo a los ojos, muy cerca de él.

Manteniendo el agarre con brusquedad y no perdiendo el contacto visual.

—¿Por qué la mataste? Debiste matarme a mí, no sabes cuánto he sufrido por tu culpa.—dijo—gritando—

Loki estaba entrando en pánico, respirando rápidamente.

Thor estaba con su Mjolni listo para usarlo, esperando que Loki se defendiera como siempre lo hacía, dijera algo sarcástico que no entendía , se burlara o que saltara sobre el a golpearlo .Pero Loki apenas era que podía respirar , si no fuera por Thor ya se hubiera caído al suelo.

De pronto se le pusieron los ojos verdes más que nunca.

—Thor no lo lastimes (Se escuchaban gritos de los demás)

Que no podían hacer nada más que tratar de conversen a Thor que dejara a Loki. Pero este no entraba en razón. Estaba perdido en la ira y en el instinto asesino.

_No creyeron que eso pasaría, que Thor estuviera tan alterado, lleno de ira, enojo y rencor_. Sabían que estaba furioso pero no tanto,

No se imaginaron que reaccionaría de forma tan violenta, agresiva y salvaje.

—Este es un asunto entre Loki y yo. —No se metan en lo que no les importa –grito—

—Thor contrólate

—Están de lado de Loki, traidores se supone que son mis amigos—dijo—gritando (Sin poder controlarse)

—No lo entiendes Thor

— Si lo entiendo escondieron a una criatura que solo causa dolor, desesperación, como podía salvar a un monstruo, sabiendo todo lo que me ha hecho, aun así lo ocultaron

—Thor no le hagas daño, él no tiene su magia, no resistirá si lo atacas, aún está débil.

—No se dan cuenta que es un engaño, jure no caer en sus trampas, merece pagar por todo el sufrimiento que me ha causado

— Eres un monstruo traidor, padre debió dejarte con los de tu especie—dijo—Thor dirigiéndose a Loki

Diciendo esto sin tener plena consciencia de todo lo que significaban esas palabras para Loki

–Te odio por lo que me has hecho –gritaba— (Sin poder se, ni controlarse, en un arrebato de furia)

Thor volvió a ver a Loki con el ceño fruncido y este lo miro fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de brillo, amor y dolor .Sus lágrimas bajaban sin cesar, su temperatura bajo, temblaba ligeramente, de pronto empezó a sangrar y supo que era el fin le sonrió ligeramente a Thor, doblando para un lado su cabeza, le dolía todo el cuerpo que se colapsaba pero a pesar de todo sonreía como hace tantos años como si estuviera feliz.

Era un dolor tan grande, pero todo pronto acabaría

Desaparecería, para siempre

Le dedico a Thor la sonrisa más sincera y tierna que tenia.

La que estaba llena de felicidad y recuerdos

Como cuando era niños

Como cuando eran felices

Como cuando iban a sus aventuras juntos, cuando luchaban, iban a cacerías.

Cuando aún eran amigos

Cuando aún eran hermanos

Cuando aún había amor

Memorias

Recuerdos

Añoranzas

Nostalgias

Eran lo que quedaban en esa sonrisa inocente y alegre .Una auténtica sin falsedades, ni mentiras.

Los días pasados a menudo eran mejores

A menudo eran imborrables e irreemplazables

—"Lo siento hermano "–sollozo— Sin poder hablar correctamente por el dolor, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con cariño, algo que no hacía desde que eran niños, moviendo su cabeza un poco para un lado , con lágrimas en sus ojos que caían por sus mejillas

–"No te preocupes hermano, pronto dejare de ser un problema para ti " –Dijo— En un sollozo (Aun sonriendo)

No podía hablar pero quería despedirse, quería que el escuchara, quería que lo último que viera antes de morir fueran los ojos azules de Thor, cerró los ojos casi quedando dormido y luego los abrió de nuevo lentamente entre abriéndolos solo para decir con mucho costo lo que serían sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse inconsciente– "Pero no dudes nunca que te amo hermano " –Murmuro —

Sonreía porque estaba feliz por decir eso por despedirse de Thor, al menos morir le iba a causar felicidad a él y a todos, dejar de existir era lo que deseaba para alguien incomprendido y quizás era lo mejor

Irónico final para un villano que sus últimas palabras para su enemigo fueran tan dulces.

Pero quería terminar su vida engañándose a sí mismo en una fantasía , de un hermano. De un recuerdo perdido de la única persona que lo quiso alguna vez en el pasado.

Empezó a tirar chispas de los brazaletes electrizando a Thor quien sin querer , lo soltó y Loki cayo al suelo pesadamente estaba muy débil aún no se había recuperaba de las torturas de los chitauris ,empezó a retorcerse del dolor , su magia almacenada finalmente llego al límite, cuando trato de poner ese campo de protección, solo hizo empeorar su situación con un aura verde rodeándolo, teniendo convulsiones ,se desmayó mientras aun su cuerpo era sacudido por la energía .Tenía mucha sangre que salía de el llenando la alfombra como la primera vez que callo en Midgard

Su magia envolvía el lugar, era una energía que llenaba todo el espacio demasiado fuerte, las chispas , rayos energía salía por toda la habitación rompiendo los vidrios de las ventanas, irradiando luz verde.

Los demás se protegieron huyendo del lugar, se quedaron quietos sin saber que estaba pasando, confundidos y algo preocupados.

Thor lo miro , no creía lo que veía .Había deseado que Loki muriera, que sufriera pero estar delante de él era diferente , incluso le había dicho eso mismo que no le importaba, entonces por qué se sentía así, porque su corazón parecía romperse en miles de pedazos en este momento.

Por qué las lágrimas caían por su rostro, porque sus manos temblaban, porque sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima y su respiración era desigual.

Porque, dolía tanto

Dudo, pensó que era mentira, que Loki lo atacaría por la espalda en cualquier momento, pero esto nunca paso.

No, eso no era real, era una alucinación, un truco .Se negaba a creerlo loki era fuerte y resistente.

Pero estaba lleno de sangre, Loki nunca sangraba , él se curaba solo , su cuerpo tenía esa capacidad y lo que le dijo debía admitir que esas palabras le llegaron en el fondo de su corazón , no solo eso , ardían dentro de él, le removían todos sus sentimientos , todo su ser se estremecía al escucharlas y su sonrisa inocente la misma de cuando eran niños, todo era tan nostálgico y triste ..

Miro a Loki su cuerpo era relativamente más joven, tan vulnerable y débil, miro sus manos llenas de sangre a sus amigos asustados lejos de la escena.

De inmediato se quedó en shock y se enfrentó a la realidad que lo golpeaba fuertemente, era real, todo era real .Su cuerpo se sacudió en un escalofrió y reacciono de golpe.

Corrió a donde estaba Loki , pero no podía pasar por la barrera de magia y energía . Thor estaba desesperado al ver como moría su hermano frente a sus ojos.

Loki levitaba un poco rodeado de energía colapsando en el proceso .Thor golpeo con Mjolni el campo de energía, pero el brazalete absorbía el poder de este .

—Loki

—Loki resiste

—No te dejare morir

Thor pese a la gran energía , uso su fuerza y cuerpo para acercarse a Loki , cada paso era más doloroso, estaba cerca , callo de rodillas jadiando, ya que era una energía descontrolada y muy fuerte, pero volvió a levantarse camino , sus pasos eran pesados , era como si la gravedad fuera alta y su cuerpo pesara el doble pero lo consiguió llego a Loki , algo aturdido

Apenas estuvo cerca se dejó caer de rodillas , lo tomo entre sus bazos, y lo coloco en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba, lloraba sin parar como un pequeño niño .La magia volvió a dentro del cuerpo de Loki al tener contacto con Thor haciendo que se estremeciera y temblara.

—Loki

—Loki, ¿Puedes escucharme?

Pero Loki no se movía

–Hermano despierta, no me hagas esto por favor

—Loki escucha, no puedo perderte ya perdí a Jane, no resistiría perderte a ti –Me escuchas no podría soportarlo

Lo aferro a él, Loki estaba frió sus ojos cerrados, labios morados, con sangre por doquier de heridas pasadas y lágrimas aun en sus ojos , respiraba con dificultada y sus latidos eran lentos cada vez, más lentos.

—No .. No Loki yo no quería que murieras –dijo— (Llorando)

—Yo también te quiero, yo también te quiero –Gritaba—

— No me abandones

—Eres el dios de las mentiras, sabes cuándo miento – Sabes que todo lo que dije no era real

Lo movió un poco –Hermano

—No juegues conmigo

Thor estaba en un estado casi delirante, tratando de huir de la realidad y fingiendo que era mentira que era un truco.

— Estoy aquí atácame –

—Atácame, golpearme, porque no te levantas

—Mátame, hazlo estoy vulnerable –Dijo—Bajando la voz

"Esto no puede estar pasando"

Thor gritaba, lloraba estaba esperando que fuera una ilusión y Loki se despertara e intentara matarlo como antes pero no se movía .Deseaba que fuera mentira

Su respiración era lenta muy lenta tanto como sus latidos

Thor empezó a sufrir hiperventilación y un ataque de pánico, no escuchando nada ni a nadie alrededor

—Loki , no mueras

—NO

—Quédate conmigo

—No quiero perderte –Susurro – (Abrazándolo)

* * *

**Escucho tu dulcísimo llanto florecer mi silencio gris.**

Gracias por leer

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: tratare de mejorar en los diálogos y en los detalles .Gracias por comentar Saludos :)


	14. Secuelas

**Cuanto mas dolorosas son las consecuencias de la ira que las acciones que la han originado.  
(Marcial)**

* * *

Thor que estaba en un estado de shock aferrándose a Loki , como si lo soltara este se desapareciese de su vida para siempre .

Susurrando y llorando sin poder detenerse.

Los demás vengadores se acercaron lentamente casi con temor y sin saber que estaba pasando.

Trataron de aproximarse, pero Thor estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa ya que a diferencia de la muerte de Jane, él fue demasiado cruel con Loki ,lo que él dijo fue algo imperdonable, sus acciones, sus palabras y se fue dando cuenta del peso de estas y de lo que significaban.

Se dio cuenta que hablo sin pensar, se dejó llevar por su ira y no se dio cuenta el daño que causaba

Como podría hacer eso a su hermano pequeño, como llego a estos extremos.

Se negaba a perderle, se negaba a aceptar que estaba herido. Simplemente no podía vivir con la idea de que Loki no estuviera en su vida.

_Por que llevaban milenios juntos como amigos o enemigos. Ya lo había perdido una vez y fue doloroso e insoportable .Sabía muy bien que no resistiría que eso pasara dos veces, lo destruiría por completo._

_Sus instintos de protección aumentaban a cada instante, tal vez era que desde hace mucho tiempo que Loki lo dejo de necesitar, se hizo independiente, fuerte, lleno de pasión y picardía._

_Era fuerte, su magia era poderosa, peleaba con balance y elegancia, sus golpes eran calculados, sigilosos. Pensaba cada movimiento, cada palabra para dominar física y mentalmente a sus enemigos. Los manipulaba a su conveniencia, los dominaba con cada palabra con sus gestos, con su amenazante figura oscura, sus ojos llenos de fuego y su sonrisa retorcida_

_Los envolvía lentamente con su intelecto hasta atacar, podía ser letal, era peligroso en todo sentido_

_Era un oponente temido, había superado a los tres guerreros, a Sif y quizás a él también tal vez no físicamente aunque podía luchar perfectamente cuerpo a cuerpo , sino mentalmente, porque la fuerza no lo es todo. Loki lo atacaba usando métodos diferentes llenos de juegos de palabras y burlas._

_Él se rendía con facilidad ante las palabras que le generaban recuerdos y sentimientos_

_Él lo sabía_

_Loki lo sabía_

_Por eso siempre era que lo engañaba tan fácilmente_

_Pero tanto poder lo alejo, lo hizo solitario y mortífero .Lleno de odio y rencor_

_En este momento al verlo tan frágil, vulnerable, sensible removía sus sentimientos y quería protegerlo como el pasado, quería abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo._

_Como cuando era su pequeño hermanito débil, el cual todos pensaban que no era suficiente para ser un príncipe, el que no podía usar armas , no sabía pelear , el que se ocultaba detrás de él, el que lloraba en su hombro cuando estaba triste, aquel hermano tierno que le sonreía, el dulce , el que era sensible a las palabras y acciones , queriendo ser adaptado , aceptado, el diplomático ,sensible ,nada violento pero aun así inteligente .Lo llevaba con él a sus aventuras y se divertían juntos en esos viajes de peleas y magia._

_Extrañaba a ese Loki porque ese no lo odiaba, ese le gustaba pasar tiempo con él , ese era feliz , pero ese Loki desapareció un día dejando un vacío profundo en su corazón._

_No supo cómo, cuándo ni porque paso, un día todo cambio ,Loki se volvió sombrío y malvado, el había dicho que era porque se sentía una sombra pero para él Loki siempre fue importante nunca fue menos, acaso no vio cuanto lo apreciaba, no vio lo mucho que se preocupaba por él._

_No vio que él lo aceptaba tal y como era_

_Lo perdono tantas veces_

_Acaso eso no era suficiente, loki siempre lo había tenido con el incondicionalmente._

_No se dio cuenta que el sufría también por perderle Por no ser su amigo, por no ser su hermano ._

_No conseguía darse cuenta que por mucho que tratara , no lo podía verlo como un enemigo cuando sentía tal apego por él._

_Y más aún sufría por el odio de Loki ._

_Sufría por que ya nada era como antes_

_Quería aferrarse a la idea de que Loki estuviera con él y ya no le importaba que fuera un villano, ni su enemigo, ni el hecho que lo quería matar , ya nada de eso importaba con tal de que el viviera, que se mantuviera en su vida._

* * *

Los demás trataban de que Thor volviera a la realidad pero él se negaba a que se acercaran estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en recuerdos perdidos, palabras rotas.

Estaba agresivo como si soltará a loki este se esfumara y nunca lo volvería a verlo jamás.

—Calma Thor necesito saber si aún está vivo. ¿Me dejas acercarme?

Thor se negaba pero poco a poco pareció ceder .Bruce se acercó lentamente y le tomo el pulso

—Aun esta con vida Thor , debes tranquilízate

– Debemos atenderlo antes de que sea tarde

Los latidos eran lentos como un susurro al viento, que se desvanecían en el silencio.

Pero Thor aún se aferraba, no escuchaba a los demás –Hermano debes vivir si hazlo por mí –Si me odias y quieres matarme no me importa con tal de que vivas –susurraba—

— Escúchame Thor, si quieres salvarlo , debes calmarte

Pero este seguía en su estado catastrófico

— Thor suéltalo, debemos atenderlo

—No, no él no puede morir

—No entiendo por qué no se mueve, no se sana, él siempre lo hace

Lentamente Thor pareció volver a la realidad, mirándolo con tristeza y dolor en su alma aun no dejaba que nadie más lo tocara, lo llevaba en sus brazos, la cabeza de Loki reposaba en su pecho, su cuerpo casi inerte, respiraba lento, estaba pálido y no se movía.

Tanta calma

Tanta serenidad

Tanto silencio.

Solo se escuchaba los latidos lentos de un corazón que pronto dejaría de latir

Siguió a los demás poniéndolo en una cama con mucho cuidado como si fuese hecho de porcelana.

Todos lo miraban con gran pesar. Sin saber que decir para romper la tensión en el ambiente

—Dime que no va a morir— Debes salvarlo o si no yo..—dijo—Thor (Casi desesperadamente)

— Thor no sé qué decirte

—No, él tiene que vivir

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo—dijo—Bruce (tratando de estabilizar a Loki)

—No es suficiente —dijo—( Alterado, caminado por toda la habitación)

—Thor cálmate , gritar no va a cambiar nada

—Lo siento, nunca lo ha vía visto así.

—Es mejor que te vayas, no puedes estar aquí te afecta mucho verlo en ese estado —Tony saca a Thor de la habitación

—No, yo no me iré

—Quieres que Hulk te saque

—Vámonos Point Break antes de que Hulk haga un saco de boxeo de ti, además estas lastimado también

Thor accedió y se retiró dando una última mirada a Loki que estaba aún inconsciente y con algunas chispas saliendo de los brazaletes

Thor se sentía culpable ya que los vengadores lo regañaron un poco por sus acciones precipitadas y no hacerles caso aunque en su estado lo que hacían era Thor estuviera más inestable y eso no ayudaba en nada.

Le contaron sobre cómo llego Loki a la torre creían que no era correcto contarle demasiado en este momento aunque no sabían si Thor podía resistir tal relato, pero tenía derecho a saber y más que eso lo necesitaba aunque eso significaba que la culpabilidad de Thor aumentara , sufriera por eso.

Empezaron por contarle por qué era que Loki estaba en la torre, como llego tratando de no contar los detalles ya que afectarían mucho a Thor, le dijeron que los Chitauris tiraron a Loki en un mal estado y esperaban que muriera hay.

Después le contaron sobre las pesadillas que indicaban que Loki no había matado a Jane, si no probablemente los Chitauris para inculparlo.

Parecía demasiada información para Thor, porque no hablo después de eso ,se quedó en un estado extraño, deprimente, solo caminando de un lado para el otro, preocupado, triste, enojado una mezcla de emociones .

Se culpaba, se reprochaba pero ya no había nada que hacer para cambiar el pasado .El daño estaba hecho.

Bruce salió de la habitación para dejar entrar a Thor que ya estaba empezando a preocupar a los demás .No querían decir realmente que su ciencia no era efectiva con enfermedad de loki y que probablemente no iba a resistir demasiado.

Abrió la puerta y Thor se sentó a su lado le acaricio su cabello, mirándolo con tristeza

—Lo siento hermano, lo siento tanto—susurro—

—¿Por qué esta más joven? ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto – (A los demás)

— Él dijo que estaba enfermo y ese era un síntoma además no puede usar su magia y era inofensivo.

—Su magia, es su esencia parte de él, no entiendo cómo es que no la tiene ,es imposible

—Creemos que esos brazaletes le bloquean su magia, a veces se ponían de color verde

— Esos brazaletes me parece a verlos visto antes –Dijo—mirándolos — Pensé que era una leyenda, veo que todo es verdad

— ¿Qué tipo de leyenda?

—Es sobre un hechicero muy poderoso y como era malvado e incontrolable lo sentenciaron a llevar esos brazaletes, hicieron que mi hermano bloqueara su magia pero en realidad, él se hizo un contenedor de magia como él es muy poderoso su cuerpo no puede retener toda esa energía.

—y ¿Por qué no nos pido ayuda?

—Creo que él quería morir

—¿Qué?

—Intento que yo lo matará – dijo –Clint

—Mi hermano no es un cobarde—dijo—(Demasiado alterado ,casi golpeando a Clint)

—Calma es verdad, —Tal vez él sabía que esto iba pasar, él pensaba que lo íbamos a torturar, no confía en nosotros tanto como en ti

_Thor estaba triste por escuchar esas palabras como si removieran y golpeaban su corazón, Loki quería morir, no tenía sentido ¿Por qué? Acaso él era el culpable_

_Lo abandono cuando Loki más lo necesitaba_

_Lastimo a su hermano_

_Ya no confiaría en el_

_Tal vez si merecía el odio de Loki_

_Tal vez prefería su odio, por qué venia de él, de su corazón._

_Loki dejaba de respirar poco a poco_

Thor reaccionó rápidamente

—Debemos destruir esos brazalete– dijo— Thor—

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

—Creo que con un golpe con mi Mjolni será suficiente

—Pero eso no funciono antes

—No le di a sus brazaletes , fue al campo de energia

—Thor no sé si esto sea una buena idea, deberías hablar con tu padre

—Yo puedo hacerlo, no tenemos tiempo que perder

—Es peligroso

— No me importa, hare lo que sea necesario para salvarlo

—Estas seguro

—Él es mi hermano

Todos se resignaron a que Thor hiciera esa locura .No convencerían a Thor tan poco de no hacerlo ya que este estaba decidido.

Era peligroso y reamente tenía miedo de que hubiera dos dioses muertos. Thor haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Loki sin dudarlo lo sabían y temían también ese comportamiento demasiado excesivo.

Thor no dejaría lo dejaría morir aun cuando Loki ya casi no respiraba y sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos.

Pero ¿Qué estaba dispuesto hacer Thor por Loki?

La respuesta era lo que temían

Thor le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio el rostro a Loki

—No te dejare ir mi hermano — Te salvare

* * *

Thor tomo su martillo y golpeo los brazaletes, rompiéndolos un poco, solo unos rasguños, pero estas dieron una pequeña explosión de energía.

Los rayos empezaron a salir por todo lado como rayos láser y todo se llenó de magia verde.

Thor se desmayó al momento de ponerse en contactó con los brazaletes y empezó a temblar levemente. La magia de loki lo envolvía completamente .

* * *

Gracias por leer

**Les doy una pista :Si quieren saber cual es la única forma de salvar a Loki de las garras de la muerte, la respuesta esta en el capitulo 7**

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: La verdad no añadí a ninguno de hijos de Loki a este Fic , aunque creo que Hela es un personaje muy interesante , Loki puede ser revivido por ella .

Pero bueno mi punto de vista esta centrado totalmente en las películas de Thor y de los vengadores .No quiero entrar en el terreno de la mitología ,ni comic


	15. Mi luz

**"Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a tí te gustaría, siempre te querré con todo mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa."**

* * *

_La única forma de salvar a Loki es destruir los brazaletes_

_Solo alguien digno puede hacerlo_

_Alguien que desee con todo su corazón salvarlo_

_Alguien que se arriesgue lo suficiente y esté dispuesto a todo por salvarlo_

_Solo alguien con lazo, una conexión intensa puede hacerlo_

_Y solo será salvado si el hechicero quiere ser salvado_

_Que el hechicero confié tanto en alguien que le dé acceso, a su esencia ,a su alma ,a su fuente de magia_

_Solo si el hechicero se lo permite_

_Solo si el hechicero quiere ceder un poco de su magia para darla a otra persona_

_Un hechicero prefiere morir antes de tener un lazo tan fuerte de magia y alma con otro ser a menos que ese ser sea especial._

* * *

Thor abrió los ojos para notar que no estaba en Midgard , era estar dentro de un sueño , estaba confundido y un poco aturdido

Era un extraño lugar terrorífico y oscuro

Cada vez que caminaba , todo se volvía más negro

Como hundido en un abismo

Era una sensación fuerte de tristeza profunda

El cielo era negro sin estrellas, sin luna , sin luz.

Había silencio

Tanto silencio

Era un lugar desolado, solitario, hojas secas caían de los árboles y una llovizna caía haciendo más melancólico el ambiente.

Hacia frió

Tanto frió.

* * *

Cuando vio algo familiar a lo lejos , era Loki muy joven e inocente sus ojos verdes resplandecientes, sentado a las orillas de un rió mirando con tristeza las hondas de un agua, tan sereno y tranquilo

—Hermano—Grito Thor— (Rompiendo el silencio)

Loki se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente , volviendo su cabeza con una sonrisa , Thor corrió hacia el con toda su fuerza y lo abrazo sin soltarlo .Llorando suavemente

—Hola hermano —Sonrió— Loki

—Lo siento de verdad, era mentira sabes que yo nunca podría dejar de quererte

—Está bien , Thor

—Loki no se supone que estamos en Midgard ¿Estás bien? ¿Que paso?

— Estas en mi alma, en mi mente, en mi ser y en mi centro de poder —Te di acceso a mí, solo a ti

—De verdad este eres tú, es algo tenebroso y sombrío este lugar .. No me gusta que estés aquí

Loki bajo la mirada — Yo estoy en el fondo del abismo, de la oscuridad y el dolor — Pensé que ya no te importaba y que me abandonaste.

— Estoy aquí porque me importas, estaba tratando de destruir esos brazaletes y después aparezco en este lugar extraño. —Contesto—Thor

—¿Querías salvarme?— Yo pensaba que me odiabas y me querías matar (Volviendo la mirada al piso)

Loki mírame— Dijo Thor — (Haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos ) —¿Crees que lo haría?¿Crees que podría odiarte?

—Eso hacen los enemigos

—Pero no somos enemigos , sabes que yo te quiero, nada cambiara eso, eres mi hermano siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás –dijo Thor—(Mientras ponía su mano en su nuca y mejilla como siempre lo hacía, un gesto , una caricia que significaba muchas cosas , como un lenguaje sin palabras que tenían ellos desde niños )

—Entonces es verdad , viniste hasta aquí para salvarme, eso fue muy arriesgado Thor , mi magia es muy poderosa, pero te lo agradezco—Sonrió— Loki

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti

—Sabes que la única forma de salvarme es que yo quiera hacerlo

—Y lo harás

— Thor, yo no quiero ser salvado

— ¿Por qué? Yo quiero salvarte para eso estoy aquí

—No puedes impedírmelo, es mi decisión

— No lo permitiré—Dijo Thor— (Aferrándose más en un abrazo ) –No quiero perderte

—Sabes debes ser una persona realmente especial para mí, debo quererte mucho por que un hechicero nunca deja hacer conexión con otro ser , a menos que allá un lazo fuerte entre nosotros que nunca pude romper , aquí estas supongo que esos libros y los vengadores me hicieron más suave, me domesticaron e hicieron que valoraba más los sentimientos, aunque tú fuiste el primero, eres mi único amigo y mi hermano por eso te permití estar aquí porque eres lo más importante para mí como amigos o enemigos siempre pienso en ti , confió en ti y te extraño .—Sonrió— Loki

— Loki eres tan importante para mí, lo sabes por eso siempre me engañas tan fácilmente y yo te perdono

—Thor mi hermano, si tú supieras todo lo que siento, todo este dolor, todo el vacío y la soledad

—Yo estoy aquí , te sacare de este lugar y ya no sufrirás nunca más

Loki se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla

–Es mejor así, que muera y desaparecer de tu vida, finalmente serás feliz sin mi

—No, yo te quiero en mi vida, te extraño cuando no estas siento que me falta algo ,eres mi mitad, el yin yang , mi equilibrio recuerdas por eso juntos podemos ser invencibles, sabes que no podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no estás en él , seria infeliz sin ti.

—Eres muy dulce Thor — Yo te quiero tanto a pesar de todo y te necesito en mi vida.—No te vayas, no me abandones nunca más como un día lo hiciste

—Patético —Dijo otro Loki—(Golpeando a Thor con esos grandes cuernos y sonrisa burlona)

—¿Quién eres tú?—Dijo—Thor

—Yo soy Ikol , el que te odia , el que desea matarte, el dios de las mentiras y ese otro (Dijo señalando a Loki bueno ) es el debil que todos se burlaban , ambos somos el bien y el mal del alma de Loki

—Eres la maldad —Comento—Thor

—Así es idiota, mira este lugar es donde nos votaste tú y familia ,como basura—Dijo—Ikol

—No , yo nunca te dejaría en este lugar, no te abandonaría—Grito—Thor

Ikol caminaba como mirando a una presa —Arrogante hijo de Odin, ya me has abandonado más veces de lo que piensas , pero a mí no me importa , yo te odio tanto, deseo tu muerte y gobernar todo, ser amo del universo –Y la subyugación total

—Crees que te permitiré dominar algo, tú no mereces ser rey—Se enojo —Thor

—Mira mi alma Thor no soy una buena persona y nunca lo seré –Si quiero algo lo tomo y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.—Añadió—Ikol

—Pero también hay bondad en ti y eso es suficiente para mí –Dijo Thor—(Mirando el Loki inocente que temblaba un poco)

—Él es un estorbo que solo retrasa mi victoria ,es por su culpa mi fracaso, deseos de ser aceptado y querido arruina mis planes , teniendo esos sentimientos tontos y recuerdos de ti ,me da asco todo ese amor, me dan ganas de vomitar –Grito—Ikol

Este se acerco peligrosamente —Escucha muy bien hijo de Odin me desharé de tu hermano menor bueno y finalmente te destruiré lentamente por que cada día te odio con mayor intensidad

—No mataras a la parte buena de Loki .Tendrás que matarme antes de hacerle daño —dijo Thor—(Poniendo a Loki detrás de el en señal de protección)

—Jajaja(Risa diabólica ) Si él es con quien jugabas cuando niño, el que te mira como un patético hermano menor que necesita tu protección, pero no olvides que Odin y su hijo predilecto me crearon por ser tan egoístas , está bien si quieres que te mate, con gusto es algo que nunca he podido hacer por ese entrometido –Dijo—Ikol— (Tratando de asesinar a Thor o pelear con él, dándole un golpe fuerte que lo hizo caer en el nefasto suelo)

Thor se golpeo muy fuerte , el Loki bueno ,Grito —No, Thor , no puedes morir, yo te espere tanto tiempo para que vinieras a salvarme del dolor y la desolación, de la maldad, sin ti desaparecería para siempre y la maldad se apoderaría por completo de Loki, tu eres lo único que me mantiene aún existiendo , grite tu nombre tantas veces pero tú nunca viniste por mí y ahora que estas aquí, no te puedes ir

Thor se levantó al escuchar esas palabras–Lo siento por abandonarte pero estoy aquí y te salvare, te protegeré de esa oscuridad, te lo prometo, no voy a desistir hasta que estés de vuelta, tu mi hermano bueno –Loki por favor debes vivir, por mí porque yo te recuperare ahora sé que aún queda bondad en mi hermano y no todo está perdido

—No podrás, yo soy fuerte, la maldad siempre gana, yo quiero el poder, tú fuiste el preferido de Odin , te deprecio tanto sol de Asgard, todos te amaban tengo envidia ,celos y ganas de asesinarte —Dijo—Ikol

—Juntos somos invencibles recuerdas ¿Quieres que te salve? ¿Quieres vivir?—Le dijo Thor a Loki

—Quiero vivir por ti , por mí.—Le dijo— Loki bueno a Thor

—Ikol ¿Quieres vivir también? (Le dijo Thor a Ikol , ya que para poder romper los brazaletes Loki tenía que dejar ser salvado)

—Claro Tonto, muerto no pobre divertirme contigo tratando de asesinarte — Sonrió maniáticamente

La luz brillo y Ikol desapareció —"Volveré Thor y no dudes que acabare contigo" —Dijo este —(Antes de irse)

Loki también empezó a desaparecer

Thor corrió hacia él y lo abrazo de nuevo — ¿Te volveré a ver?

—Siempre estaré allí para ti hermano, cumple tu promesa, recuerda que existo – No me olvides, ten presente que hay una parte de Loki que siempre te ha querido y siempre lo hará.—Lo siento a veces no puedo con la maldad esta domina a Loki pero no dudes que luchare por ti, por nuestro lazo de amistad no permitiere que mi parte malvada se salga con la suya y te aparte de mí.

— Yo no renunciare a la bondad que hay en ti sabes que te quiero, incluso más de lo que puedas imaginar y más de lo que tú puedas llegar a quererme.—Lucha por ganar para que mi hermano Loki sea bueno de nuevo , siempre estaré esperando por ti , porque todo sea como antes cuando éramos niños

Fue desapareciendo aun acariciando la mejilla—Murmuro –"Siempre serás la luz en mi oscuridad, hermano"

* * *

_Thor quería salvarlo_

_Loki quería ser salvado por el_

_Los brazaletes se quebraron en mil pedazos_

* * *

Hola gracias por leer

Lo siento si este capitulo es muy cursi , no lo puedo evitar .

* * *

AkatsukiDrak :Gracias por leer, si cedió un poco de magia xD Saludos !


	16. Vulnerable

**El pasado es lo que recuerdas, lo que imaginas recordar, lo que te convences en recordar, o lo que pretendes recordar.**

Harold Pinter

* * *

Thor despertó bruscamente.

Como despertar de un sueño

Sentía aun como la magia de Loki ,lo envolvía

Era como un hechizo

Sentía su tristeza aun

Su dolor profundo

Loki le dio de su magia a él ahora tenía un poco de esta, una conexión, algo que estaba prohibido para los hechiceros. Pero que era necesario para ser salvado.

Estaba feliz de ver que había aun bondad en su corazón ,una esperanza para Loki

Loki estaba vivo

"Mientras allá vida hay esperanza"

Debía lograr volver aquellos que un día fue. Cuando eran una familia , cuando era su hermano y su amigo

Cuando el mundo era una aventura

Cuando todo era mejor

Aún estaba débil, temblaba y tenía sangre en su nariz. La magia de Loki era peligrosa y poderosa, había estado en contacto de esta directamente así que dolía mucho todo su cuerpo y cabeza .Como si hubiera ido una semana de cacería o hubiera peleado contra muchos guerreros.

Estaba aturdido y mareado

—Quiero verlo—dijo—Thor (Un poco aturdido)

—Calma, acabas de despertar

—Lo salvaste Thor, no sé qué paso solo gritabas, temblabas, de pronto dejaste de hacerlo y los brazaletes se rompieron

—Fue algo difícil aún me duele la cabeza

—Thor, sé que no es el momento pero si los chitauris se dan cuenta que Loki está bien, crees que regresaran por el

—Yo no permitiré que nadie lo dañe nunca más, nadie le pondrá ni una mano encima a mi hermano o se las verá conmigo

—Está bien Thor nosotros te apoyamos, Descansa

Después de varios días en los que Thor se estaba recuperando.

Entraron al cuarto donde estaba Loki , sus heridas habían sanado con su magia restaurada aun aparecían algunas chispas y aura verde .Pero él ya podía controlar su magia.

Su cuerpo delgado, de apariencia joven hacia que Thor tuviera recuerdos de su niñez

Thor no se separaba de Loki se quedaba allí sintiéndose culpable le daba su mano queriendo que el reaccionara .A veces se acostaba junto a su cama .

Duraba horas viéndolo con amargura y tristeza , había sido tan cruel.

—Deberíamos descansar un poco , estamos preocupados por ti

—No, él me necesita, me quedare aquí hasta que se despierte

—Duerme te hará bien llevas mucho aquí

Thor estaba cansado de esperar , esperar pero Loki no despertaba,mantenía esa palidez, tan frágil y vulnerable

Lo que impulsaba más a que Thor lo cuidara

_Nostalgia_

* * *

Loki finalmente después de que su magia fluyera con regularidad, se curó automáticamente, restaurando todas sus heridas aun en su estado débil y delicado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente un poco mareado para ver a Thor de inmediato se estremeció y salió corriendo cayendo en el proceso, se levantó hasta su armario, su pequeño escondite.

_—Voy a matar a los todos los gigantes de hielo_

_—Cuando sea rey matara a los gigantes de hielo_

Se acurruco sosteniendo sus pies con sus manos en una forma protectora y su cabeza tapada.

Bruce que se encontraba allí

—Tal vez no seas la primera persona que quiere ver Thor

—Lo se

—Piensa que lo vas a matar

—Pero yo no haría eso

—Bueno eso estaba en duda...

—¿Crees que lo mataría?—dijo—Thor (Sobresaltándose)

—Dijiste muchas cosas..

—Lo dije… —Dijo—Thor (Quedándose en silencio, bajando la mirada con tristeza)

—Está bien no hagas esa cara , ve trata de consolarlo , aun lo ves como tu pequeño hermano ..No

Thor se dirigió al armario lo abrió lentamente, para mirar a Loki , de inmediato se sorprendió , nunca había visto a Loki tan vulnerable y era extraño ya que Loki siempre finge ser fuerte incluso cuando se desmorona, sabe engañar para no romper su orgullo y dignidad.

Siempre con esa mascara de frialdad que en este momento caía frente a él.

Se aproximó a él, agachándose.

—Yo no la mate — Susurraba –Loki—

–Lo sé, no tengas miedo, crees que te lastimaría, eres mi hermano y te quiero Loki –dijo—(Mientras lo sacaba del armario y lo atraía a sus brazos, mientras que lo abrazaba Loki lloraba en su hombro, se aferraba a su camisa como un pequeño niño asustado.)

Duraron así mucho tiempo, Thor tratando de calmarlo acariciando su cabello o dando le unas palmadas en su espalda

Loki lloraba y sollozaba —¿Por qué me abandonaste? Te espere ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Estás aquí para que yo sufra o eres una alucinación?—dijo—(Golpeando suavemente el pecho de Thor )

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto

—Debes matar a todos los monstruos yo soy uno de ellos, recuerdas, lo dijiste

—Te lastime pero tú siempre me traicionas , creí que la mataste .. No debí tratarte de esa manera y lo lamento, yo nunca podría odiarte, no quería hacerte daño—Susurro—Thor

—Querías lastimarme, siempre me abandonas, deberías irte ahora con tus preciados amigos en Asgard y hacer una fiesta por mi desgracia, para que vean lo patético que soy —dijo—Loki (En un arrebato)

—Eres importante para mí siempre lo has sido, yo nunca haría algo como eso.—alego—Thor

—Sé que ustedes festejaron cuando me creían muerto –Dijo –Loki (Tratando de acusar a Thor por alegrarse por que el murió, prestarse a las burlas como en el pasado, por ser hipócrita al decir que lo quería cuando no le importaba su muerte)

—Yo no lo hice no lo festeje como piensas que yo iba hacer algo así, sufrí por ti , llore por ti , te extrañe cada día estuve de luto , en duelo por ti

—Yo no te importo –Grito—Loki

—No digas eso eres importante , mi amigo y mi hermano ..

—Me lo merecía todo este dolor, no soy como tu … No soy bueno ,Thor

—Puedes cambiar creo en ti, creo que hay una parte buena en ti , sé que existe –Dijo—Thor (Recodando a Loki bueno)

—No , Thor yo nunca voy a cambiar

—Puedes cambiar, antes eras bueno y luego tenías envidia, celos, te alejaste de mí

— Yo recuerdo ser tu sombra, la sombra de tú grandeza, me dejaste, te fuiste con ellos los preferías y juntos se burlaban de mi, me heriste, dejaste que me hundiera en la oscuridad , en la soledad , en el dolor . No finjas ahora que eso no paso , tú te reías con ellos mientras que yo estaba solo y herido. Vieron mi potencial cuando intente matarte, esa fue la única forma de llamar la atención —Dijo—Loki (Muy alterado)

—Loki lo siento no pensé que tu… no sabía que sufrías.

—Por qué no me dejaste morir, era lo que querías, mi dolor y sufrimiento pues no hay un día que no haya sentido eso. Todos esos días te espere y tú me dejaste en este mar de sufrimiento, no te importo mi dolor, me tiraste de un abismo, me humillaste, hiciste creer que yo no importaba, siempre alardeando de tu poder, siempre creyendo ser el mejor. Me abandonaste, te fuiste con ellos y no te importo mirar atrás. Todo es tu culpa y la de Odin por tratarme como un objeto sin importancia.—Dijo—Loki (Tratando de decir todas aquellas palabras que siempre quiso decir pero nunca pudo )

Loki hablaba rápido y algunas palabras no se entendían pero estaban llenas de ira y dolor

Thor pareció abrazarlo con más fuerza mientras que loki trataba de separarse inútilmente porque estaba débil y su cuerpo era demasiado delgado y pequeño en comparación con el de Thor.

Así que dejo de luchar contra Thor y simplemente se quedó hay dejando que Thor lo consolara.

—Ahora estoy aquí, todo va estar bien , ahora todo va estar bien , yo te quiero , de verdad nunca quise herirte .—Susurraba —Thor

—Tú y Odin como familia perfecta y me tiraron como basura, ahora entiendo el desprecio de todos .Odin siempre te prefirió siempre te amo , como me iba a querer ,si yo era un enemigo, –Nadie ama a un monstruo

—No hables más Loki , ya no puedo soportar que digas eso ,que hay de mi , yo siempre te he querido tanto , no me importa que seas un gigante de hielo, no me importa si eres mi enemigo, siempre serás mi hermano y siempre te querré como tal

—Basta Thor

—¿Que pasa?

—Ellos … ellos Quien que te lastime—dijo—Loki (Haciendo un esfuerzo por no temblar)

—Yo te protegeré , todo estará bien ahora que estamos juntos,podemos vencerlos

—Querías asesinarme y ahora das la vida por mí – No finjas que te importo solo porque te sientes culpable, este no es tu asunto ahora ya no eres mi hermano, me odias y soy el monstruo que juraste matar – Deberías volver a Asgar donde está la gente que quieres, que es igual que tú, tu familia , tus amigos , tu mundo en el que yo no existo , el mundo donde tu elegiste botarme el día en que me lanzaste de un abismo ,me dejaste , ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí ,ya viste lo que he sufrido ya deberías estar satisfecho

—No digas eso Loki , me importas sabes que daría mi vida por ti , te quiero , eres y siempre serás mi hermano , nada cambiara eso , quiero que estés en mi vida ,y yo no te arroje al vació, tú lo hiciste –yo grite para que no lo hicieras para que te quedaras conmigo pero elegiste soltarte de mí, de nuestro padre , de lo que te unía a Asgar

—Querías no verme nunca más, que haces aquí entonces— Vete –dijo—Loki (Ignorando todas las palabras de Thor)

Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras trataba de dejar de llorar.

Thor se levantó para irse

_Se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, triste y comprendiendo que quizás Loki tenía razón,pero en ese tiempo él era diferente ,antes de su destierro el era tan inmaduro, queriendo ser reconocido por Odin, quería que vieran que él era un rey fuerte, un perfecto guerrero, siempre hacia lo que quería, le gustaba que todos lo vieran, contaba sus hazañas, ir a fiestas con los amigos, luchando con grandes y feroces bestias, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con otros guerreros para demostrar al pueblo que él era el mejor._

_Tal vez era engreído, caprichoso, arrogante y _creía que por ser fuerte debía ser rey _.Pero se orgullecía de tener un hermano tan inteligente._

_Estaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos y ellos no le agradaba mucho Loki decían que él le tenía celos._

_Pero ellos eran fuertes podía luchar y se llevaba bien , tenian mucho en comun , hablaban de muchas cosas y reían también_

_Nunca supo que Loki sufría, si tan solo le hubiera dicho, él hubiera hecho algo, tal vez no supo verlo, pero Loki se alejó no quiso ir con él a las caserías, ni guerras ahora sabia el por qué , él fue el que lo abandono, dejo que se perdiera en las oscuridad y el odio._

_No hizo nada para impedirlo._

_No hizo nada para salvarlo_

_Y cuando finalmente había madurado lo suficiente para hacer algo, ya era demasiado tarde ._

_Loki era calmado tenia magia en vez de fuertes músculos y fuerza .Pero en Asgard lo importante es la fuerza , la magia se ve como una ciencia sin importancia en una batalla real._

_Él siempre decía que la magia eran trucos , se burlaba a veces de estos diciendo que no servían en una batalla , que la fuerza era más importante y los demás decían que era afeminado ,débil y frágil_

_Ahora nadie hablaría así de Loki siendo uno de los más poderosos de los 9 reinos solo causa miedo entre las personas._

_Recuerda esas palabras de sus amigos decían que Thor lo sobre protegía que era demasiado suave y que por eso loki era tan débil así que el trato de cambiar su aptitud siendo un poco más duro , exigente ,no estar tan pendiente, ignorándolo un poco, permitiendo a los demás tener batallas intensas y no ir detrás de el a ver si estaba bien. Pensó que estaba haciéndole un bien ._

_Se equivoco_

_Quizas debió estar pendiente_

_Quizas todo seria diferente_

_Loki no lo odiaria_

_Siempre lo veía estudiando magia nunca se imaginó que detrás de esa mascara ocultaba sufrimiento_

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos , algo frió , suave y lo jalaba débilmente

Era Loki

Loki tomo su muñeca antes de que Thor se fuera, con un agarre débil, esa era la comunicación entre ellos, sin palabras era como un "Quédate , te necesito " que Thor entendía

Aunque el orgullo de Loki , no dejaba decir ni una palabra ,sus acciones hablaban por el .

Thor volvió a él , sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento así solo juntos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

—Sabes cuándo miento Loki, sabes cuando mis palabras son sinceras y cuando falsas –Sabrás entonces que yo no sé manejarlas como tú siempre soy impulsivo y hablo sin pensar has sido muy inteligente quizás demasiado y lamento si te he dañado.—dijo—Thor (En un intento de consolar al alma herida de Loki)

—Lo se Thor, lo se

* * *

Gracias por leer .

* * *

AkatsukiDrak :Sabe que los diálogos son un reto para mi , tratare de mejorarlos.

Saludos :)


	17. Alianza

_"UNO DECIDE SU DESTINO Y ESTE SE FORJA DE UNA MANERA FIRME A TRAVÉS DE NUESTRAS DECISIONES Y DE NUESTROS ACTOS ASÍ COMO SOLO NOSOTROS TENEMOS LA LIBERTAD DE ESCRIBIR, ELEGIR Y DECIDIR COMO SEGUIREMOS EN EL CAMINO... "_

* * *

Loki ya estaba mejor, su magia aún se estaba nivelando se encontraba lejos de Thor después de que pensaba que iba a morir dijo esas palabras y no quería enfrentarse a el .

No después de todo, había durado poco tiempo relativamente diciendo que lo odiaba y lo mataría, lo decía repetidamente, también lo demostraba y de pronto todas esas palabras perdieron significado ,quizás todo eso solo era las mentiras de un dios de las mentiras.

_Tal vez solo estaba enojado, celoso y se odiaba a si mismo por no ser igual que él._

_Quizás por que todos lo amaban y preferían ,mientras a él no_

_Como iba ser su igual cuando eran tan diferentes_

_Cuando Thor era todo y el nada_

_Cuando Thor era un sol, y el la sombre, la oscuridad_

_Eran como un Yin yang _

_La luz y la oscuridad_

_El bien y el mal_

_Blanco y negro_

_Fuerza e inteligencia_

_Ímpetu y magia_

_Equilibrio_

_Solo necesitaban el equilibrio_

Eran tan diferentes pero tal vez si se unían como antes, podrían vencer a los Chitauris

Si sus habilidades, sus poderes y actitudes opuestos se complementaran había una oportunidad muy pequeña de ganar, de vencer a Thanos .

Quizás solo debía unirse solo para vencer a un enemigo en común.

Una alianza estratégica.

_No quería tener sentimientos pero Thor lo desestabilizaba ya que con él siempre había sentimientos y emociones intensas desde odio agudo, ira ciega, celos, envidia hasta un aprecio desbordante, nostalgias y recuerdos._

Estaba hay alejado de él, ignorándolo abiertamente.

Estaba incomodo, demasiado tiempo conspirando para hacerle daño , se había acostumbrado a ser enemigos.A ese juego divertido, que no quería que acabara ,pero ya era suficiente.

_Y Thor acaso era tan tonto, no le entendía como alguien puede perdonarlo después de todo eran enemigos, le hizo daño, casi lo mata, arruino su coronación, trato de conquistar su amada Midgard,lo traiciono .Y de pronto se presentaba Thor y decía que no importaba que fuera un gotun por que nada cambiaba el hecho que eran hermanos y que volviera a su hogar, con él , su padre_

_Simplemente no entendía a Thor_

_No entendía su aptitud_

_¿Qué le pasaba?_

_ ¿Por qué lo perdonaba?_

_¿Por qué era tan dulce?_

_Si él era malo, merecía su odio_

_Merecía su desprecio_

_Pero debía decir que le gustaba que Thor arriesgara su vida por salvarlo ,eso quería decir que lo quería en su vida y tenía a alguien que se preocupara con el ._

_El estaba de buen humor y feliz por que Loki estaba con vida, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso._

Thor tenía esperanzas que loki volviera a ser como era antes, que volviera a ser su hermano y no su enemigo

Temía que Loki lo engañara ya que siempre lo manipulaba a su conveniencia con solo algunas palabras ,nada más solo sonreía y caía directo a su trampa

Thor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que todo volviera ser como antes.

Sabia que Loki, lo trataba con indiferencia , como si no existiera, jugando con Stark vídeo juegos y eso le molestaba pero sabia que debía darle espacio por que eso era lo que el necesitaba .

Las cosas iban muy rápido , el cambio era dificil pasar de odiarse a ser aliados y volver hacer como antes era un cambio que Loki paresia no aceptar tan facil.

Quizás no hallaba como, no podía, su orgullo no dejaba poder solucionar las cosas definitivamente.

Quizás Thor había visto su máscara caer, lo vulnerable que era y quería protegerlo pero Loki no le gustaba que lo vieran indefenso siempre mantenía una postura , se cerraba a el mundo con tal de que nadie viera sus sentimientos, era un buen mentiroso podía ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

Thor vio una oportunidad pequeña de que sus conflictos acabaran sabía que Loki lo necesitaba aun cuando fingía que era fuerte , no se sentía seguro , tenía miedo aunque lo negara, él era la única persona que lo podía ayudar a Loki .

* * *

Loki aunque a veces estaba algo enfermo, pálido y débil , ya estaba relativamente bien.

Thor había dicho que debían regresar a Asgard y aun no sabía si iría a cárcel o cual fuera su destino. Pero se quedó en Midgard mientras aún se recuperará por completo

Steve entro a la habitación

—Loki ¿Cómo estás?

—Ves como estoy no —Replico—Loki (Sin volverlo a ver)

—Sé que tienes miedo, no es malo tenerlo

—Yo no tengo miedo—Negó—Loki (Tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien)

—No te preocupes eres fuerte y nosotros te protegeremos

—Ellos dicen que yo no valgo nada que soy su esclavo—Murmuro—Loki

—No eres nada de eso, las personas deben ser libres por derecho —Loki, puedes hablar, todo ese dolor que llevas, si quieres

—Yo solo quería que las personas me quisieran ser aceptado, que Odin me viera de la misma forma de Thor con orgullo y solo destruí a su enemigo a todos ellos incluso cuando ellos eran de mi especie, pero él dijo que" no", .Ellos me dejaron ir ,me tiraron vulnerable y despechado, el me recogió, el.. –dijo – (Comenzado a temblar)

—Tranquilo, nadie te va hacer daño

—Debo hacer lo que dicen no hay escaparía.

—Si la hay, te negaste a mata a Thor

—No sé , por qué lo hice siempre estoy tratando de matarlo

— Lo que hiciste significa mucho para Thor, el sufrió mucho por ti

—Lo sé , yo lo conozco —Creo que termine siendo más tonto que el

—La familia es importante, él te quiere debes tratarlo mejor , te he visto como actúas frente a el ,no crees que le haces daño ,el se siente culpable por lo que te hizo , no hagas esto más dificil

Loki suspiro –Esta bien, intentare tratarlo mejor.

—Hey capitán como está el pequeño juego de renos—dijo—Tony (Acercándose a ellos)

—Parece mejor—agrego—Steve

—¿Qué no vas a crecer de nuevo?—Dijo —Tony (Revolviendo el cabello negro de Loki)

—No hagas eso —Dijo—Loki

—Que enano, ya solucionaste el asunto con Point Break

—Es difícil Tony

—Es dificil pero no imposible—Agrego—Steve

—La mayoría de veces él te perdona, haz hecho más cosas malas, el solo fue engañado .No deberías resentirte por eso—Dijo—Tony (tranquilamente)

—Sabes que me agrado tirarte por la ventana—Sonrió—Loki

—Ni lo sueñes volver hacerlo, niño, ya tienes a tu hermano para que juegue contigo

—Creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo

* * *

Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer en el techo, era media noche y Loki se fue a la cocina, se puso a comer todo el helado de chocolate que pudo, viendo una película, aun le costaba dormir.

Arregostado en el sofá ,lleno de almohadones

_Pensando que iba hacer de su vida_

_Sobre lo que le dijo Steve , Thor sufría , se sentí culpable ._

_Thor con esa fuerza , cuerpo y es tan sensible , se burlo Loki pero tal vez el tambien era delicado y se resentía por todo_

_Tal vez debería tratarlo mejor después de todo lo necesitaba para la alianza y su propia protección._

Thor entro lo miro y Loki de inmediato se tenso , no sabia que Thor estaba despierto seguro estaba buscando el momento que no hubiera nadie para hablar.

Loki trataba de ignorarlo y alejarse porque estaba enojado con Thor y con el mismo por no odiar a Thor.

No quería enfrentarlo

Sin embargo hay estaba , se extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho antes .Thor es impaciente

Thor se sentó a su lado, en silencio por un momento antes de hablar.

—Recuerdas cuando tenías miedo de las tormentas y decías que la lluvia causaba tristeza en tu alma, era algo muy profundo—murmuro—Thor(Esperando que Loki no escapara )

Pero sorprendentemente Loki no se fue , si no que se arriesgo a continuar la conversación , despues de días de no hablarle — Y tu decías que estabas hay, que eras tan fuerte , que nada iba a pasar por que me protegerías, podías controlar los truenos y estos nunca me dañarían .— Alardeabas mucho desde esa época , que presumido

—Pero estabas seguro

—Lo estaba

—¿Aun confías en mí?

—Siempre, incluso siendo enemigos , por que te conozco ,se de lo que eres o no eres capaz.

—Entonces sabrás que estoy a tu lado, no debes temer porque aun soy fuerte y aun te protegeré, nada malo te va pasar

Loki se ha recostó a el . Thor se dio cuenta y solo sonrió , poniendo su brazo para que se recostara más a el.

—Es difícil deshacerme de ti—Murmuro Loki

—Lamento no haberte creído y lastimarte –Sabes que yo te quiero tal y como eres

—Aunque sea un monstruo

—No eres un monstruo mi hermano, todos somos lo que escogemos ser en la vida

—Y si mi destino es ser malvado

—El destino es lo que haremos con él, es producto de nuestras decisiones —¿Me perdonas? Loki, por las heridas del pasado, por lo que hizo que me odiaras, por abandonarte, por todo.

—Yo trate de matarte y te odie por no ser como tú

—No tienes que ser como yo, debes ser Loki . Me gusta que seas tú mismo o como eras en el pasado.

— Y si nadie quiere a Loki y todos si a Thor

—El amor se gana no es algo que puedas comprar u obligar a alguien a sentirlo.

—Suenas como al capitán América

—Eso crees

—Él dice que como tú fuiste mi primer amigo de alguna forma eso te hace especial , según Midgard tenemos un lazo que nos une.

— Tu también fuiste mi primer amigo eso te hace especial e importante pero ya sabes eso, lo usabas siempre a tu favor

—Eres lo único que tengo Thor incluso si eres mi enemigo, no quiero perderte por eso estas vivo aun , sé que me gusta divertirme arruinado tu gran día y queriendo matarte , pero ellos querían que te matara de verdad ,pero si lo hacía entonces no tendría a nadie, me negué y por eso mataron a ella—Dijo— Loki (Murmurando)

—Tranquilo, tranquilo juntos podemos vencerlos –Todo va está bien hermano

— Lo siento—

—Sabes que debemos regresar a Asgard

—¿Por qué? Quiero quedarme aquí

—Debemos volver

—Quieres que vaya a Asgard para meterme en una jaula, Thor

—No, vamos a Asgard porque debemos luchar con los que te hicieron esto.

—¿Por qué Thor? Porque siempre me perdonas

—Porque eres mi hermano y tal vez yo también tengo la culpa, tal vez te falle como hermano mayor—dijo—Thor (Bajando la mirada)

—No, Thor tu siempre fuiste un buen hermano, soy yo el que te fallo —Quizás estamos hechos para ser enemigos yo como el hijo del rey Laufry y tu como el hijo de Odin

Loki respiro profundo para continuar —Ha sido una guerra por milenios entre gigantes de hielo y Asgardianos , no podemos romper el odio , solo por que creímos ser hermanos,solo es un engaño Thor , solo fue una ilusion ,te niegas abrir los ojos

—Podemos ser los que rompen las cadenas de milenos de odio ,tu siempre haces trampas ,esta vez los dos haremos trampa y fingiremos que la herencia de odio no existe cuando estamos los dos , por que esto es real , todo el pasado es real ,ya sabes que no me importa que seas un gigante de hielo ,tu siempre serás mi hermano y te aprecio como tal , como cuando éramos niños , nada cambiara eso .

—Nunca cambias Thor , siempre has sido un tonto sentimental—Dijo—Loki sonriendo

* * *

**_Veo al final de mi rudo camino que yo fui el arquitecto de mi propio destino; que si extraje las hieles o la miel de las cosas, fue porque en ellas puse hiel o mieles sabrosas: cuando planté rosales, coseché siempre rosas._**

_Amado Nervo_

* * *

AkatsukiDrak : Gracias por comentar .. Saludos ;)


	18. Volver

Cierra algunas puertas. No por orgullo, ni soberbia, sino porque ya no llevan a ninguna parte

» Paulo Coelho

* * *

Paso un tiempo en la torre en el cual Loki estaba ya mucho mejor de salud. Casi recuperado por completo aun con algunos efectos secundarios.

Tony se vio muy interesado en la magia de Loki , los dos junto a Bruce estaban haciendo un nuevo dispositivo que uniría la ciencia de Asgard con la de Midgard .

Cuando llego Thor pareció que Loki empezó a ser más travieso y de alguna forma quería llamar la atención de todos hacia el .

Pelear contra enemigos era fácil a veces Loki solo llegaba, convertía en una animal a un criminal y se reía como si fuera un juego de niños .Lo que era un arduo trabajo para ellos para Loki era entretenimiento.

Le gustaba la acción ,la adrenalina de engañar y fisgonear un poco

Con el tiempo se volvió un poco más posesivo ya que decía que ningún otro enemigo era suficiente para vencer a los vengadores, él era el único villano o ex villano capacitado.

Así que por alguna razón los demás villanos se vieron intimidados por el sobre todo porque tenía esa forma autoritaria , malévola de actuar sabia como pensaban y como asustarlos ya que él sabía todo sobre ser uno de ellos , los planes las estrategias .Siendo un genio le gustaban los retos .

Clint y Natacha no lo querían, la mayoría de veces lo ignoraban pero poco a poco se acostumbraron a él ,a su presencia.

Estaba feliz en Midgard se tele transportaba donde quería, podía usar sus poderes y como rejuveneció las personas no le tenían miedo por su apariencia inocente.

Aún mantenía esa ropa infantil que Pepper le proporcionaba, Tony siempre le compraba muchas cosas, le enseñaba sobre tecnología y el sobre magia

* * *

—¿Cual crees que es real Tony –dijo –Loki—(Multiplicándose )

Muchos lokis salieron por toda la habitación.

— Cuántos trucos más tienes "juego de renos"

"Solo un Loki es suficiente como hace tu hermano para soportar este tipo de diversión todos los días, por milenios " pensó tony

—No son trucos –dijo—mientras la otra ilusión respondía —Son ilusiones

—Podrias trabajar en un circo, como un mago—Dijo—Tony (En tono de burla)

—Jaja yo soy un hechicero, un mago solo hace trucos baratos

—Thor me dijo que la magia es una ciencia

—Crees que Thor va saber de magia o ciencia , él siempre pensó que eran trucos que no servían en las batallas,que yo era un patético , cobarde por usarlos ,era un perdedor por ganar con mi magia , nadie pelea sus batallas con magia es para débiles, eso decían que era un sucio tramposo . Pero tú valoras la ciencia, así que debes valorar mi magia.

—Claro la ciencia es importante para mí, valoro la magia porque es algo que no cabe en mi entendimiento entonces es normal que yo crea que es solo es un truco

— Mi magia es real y letal ,Stark

—Estas tratando de asustarme

—Tal vez, ¿Iron man, se asusta con alguien como yo?—Dijo Loki (Entrecerrando los ojos e hizo esa sonrisa retorcida mientras se acercaba peligrosamente)

Thor entro y vio a todos los Lokis

—¿Qué es esto? —Loki no deberías molestar a Stark

—No estoy molestando, solo es un juego

—Oh no me digas que soy el sustituto de Thor para tus diabluras—Dijo—Tony

Thor se dirigió al real poniendo una mano en su hombro –Hermano compórtate, nada de travesuras

—¿Cómo sabes cuál es el real?—dijo—Tony

—Creo que le di un poco de mi magia, entonces eso hace que Thor sepa algunos de mis ilusiones, pero no todos claro—agrego—Loki

—Eso quiere decir que ya no pobras engañarme—Dijo—Thor muy feliz, lleno de entusiasmo

—Siempre hay una forma Thor, no te emociones tanto –Agrego—Loki

—Juego de renos eso quiere decir que ya regresaron todo tus poderes

—Aun es un poco inestable, pero ya estoy bien

—Bueno eso esta bien, asi podemos volver a Asgard—Dijo—Thor

—Pueden quedarse más Thor ,no es necesario que se vayan tan rápido—Dijo—Tony

—Haa Thor siempre arruinas la diversión —Replico —Loki

* * *

Mañana volverían a Asgard fue anunciado por Thor , ya sabían que iba a pasar pero ya se habían acostumbrado a loki y no querían que se fuera.

Loki estaba sentado leyendo un libro y pensando .

Se encontraba preocupado y no quería ir a Asgard sabía que hay lo odiaban, sabía que lo iban a juzgar pero debía ir , no tenía opción su magia aún no era fuerte , estaba débil y si los Chitauris llegaban quería estar preparado y prefería que destruyeran Asgard que Midgard .

Pero si iba a la cárcel, si era castigado.

Thor dijo que los dos pelearían con los Chitauris pero acaso podrían ganarle tal vez si se preparaban lo suficiente.

Aun odiaba Asgard y a Odin pero lo más importante ahora era unir fuerzas con Thor para vencer a esos desgraciados.

Ahora con Thor a su lado no tenía miedo, los Chitauris podían ser más fuertes pero sabía bien que Thor lo protegería contra todo.

Volvería a Asgard, no había otra forma ,si quería vénganse de Thanos por todo el dolor debía hacerlo, usaría la diplomacia para aliarse con guerreros de otros reinos para destruir a Thanos .

Odin aceptaría porque Loki es el único que conoce a los Chitauris, tanto para vencerlos.

Y él era suficientemente astuto para convencer y manipular para que le ayudaran a destruir a los Chitauris

Pero no quería irse le gustaba estar hay

—Loki ¿Estas bien?—Dijo—Thor (Algo preocupado )

—Estoy bien Thor

—Sé que no quieres ir a Asgard pero todo va estar bien , si

—No lo sé Thor , hay cosas que quiero olvidar,no se si quiero volver

—No solo hay malos recuerdos, hubo un tiempo donde fuimos felices

—Pero estos no son suficientes

—Empezamos de nuevo que dices como si tú nunca me hubieras intentado matar y como si yo nunca te hubiera lastimado—Recuerdos nuevos

—Los demás no son como tú ,los demás no me aceptarían

—Pero los demás no te tienen junto a ellos, no te conocen , no saben que no eres tan malo

—Es por que tu eres un tonto —sonrió—Loki

—No te preocupes, yo no deje que nada te pase

—Deberías preocuparte por ellos , más que en mi –Se cómo defenderme

—Lose, es solo que no lo puedo evitar, estas tan pequeño…

—Di una palabra más y no respondo por mis acciones —Interrumpió Loki

—Vamos no seas amargado , solo que verte así me trae recuerdos

Loki le dio un golpe —Recuerdas eso tambien

—Se que significa , hay cosas que nunca cambian—dijo—Thor (Removiendo su cabello)

—Es necesario el cambio Thor , me gustaría que nunca cambiaras ,que sigas siendo por siempre un tonto sentimental

—Se supone que eso es un alago , supongo que está bien viniendo de ti ,Gracias .No te preocupes mi hermano yo no cambiare aunque sea fácil para ti manipularme

—No es mi culpa , es tuya por caer tan fácil en mis palabras

—Es porque eres brillante, siempre lo has sido

—Pero de qué sirve la inteligencia si a ellos les gusta la fuerza , de qué sirve la magia si ellos prefieren robustos y musculosos cuerpos , de que sirvo yo ,si tu estas

—Sabes en el pasado yo cometí errores contigo, yo también quería junto a Odin que fueras como yo , como mis amigos fuerte , grande ,que golpearas ,que lucharas pero no eras lo que queríamos , te veía siempre con tus libros , tu magia ,tan debil, frágil , no eras un guerrero , siempre analítico e inteligente pero comprendí tarde que eras tan especial , me di cuenta de mi error cuando te fuiste de mi lado , no te dije que te necesitaba junto a mí , para luchar por que juntos éramos invencibles.

—Thor... yo siempre quise ser como tú porque eres tan perfecto, todos te aman , yo te odie porque tú siempre fuiste mejor , eres fuerte ,tienes un cuerpo atlético, destruyes cosas con tus manos y yo quería eso que siempre has tenido

—Ha hermano , yo te quiero y soy para ti más importante que toda esa gente que no te conoce , acaso no ves que todos tienen sus propias habilidades , tú tienes esa inteligencia , sigilo , tus palabras son hechizos que encantan y convencen, tienes ese fuego en tus ojos cuando luchas , la elegancia de tus movimientos , la velocidad y flexibilidad que nadie tiene, tu magia poderosa , has luchado contra mí y debo decir que eres fuerte, pero quiero protegerte incluso si no me necesitas porque ya te he perdido muchas veces y no quiero que pase de nuevo

—Está bien Thor creo que estoy listo para volver—Dijo—Loki

Thor sonrió —Vamos hermano , unidos somos más fuertes que separados , podemos vencer a los Chitauris —Dijo—Thor

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: Si linda familia feliz xD Saludos! :)

Lise :Gracias por leer y comentar .A mi tambien me gusta esas historias xD ..Saludos :)


	19. Despedida

Es una pena irse, esto comienza a ponerse divertido » Louis Joseph

* * *

Era el momento de irse a Asgard.

Loki estaba muy triste le gustaba estar allí no quería enfrentarse a Asgard , ni al odio que le tenían allí.

Las despedidas siempre son tristes pero no era un adiós, era un hasta luego.

Por qué solo se dice a adiós a lo que nunca volverás a ver

Y el volvería

* * *

Tony estaba sentado tomando whisky , tranquilamente

—No deberías tomar tanto Tony , si hay que morir debe ser de una manera , excitante y divertida no de esa manera—dijo—Loki (Quitandole un pedazo de comida que Tony tenia)

—Oye eso es mío

—¿Qué pasa Stark ?No quieres jugar conmigo , tenía unas cuantas bromas planeadas

—Mañana te vas , creo que ya los planes no importan

—Pero volveré pronto , de enemigo o amigo tenlo por seguro de que usted va ser el primero en saberlo .

—Eso no me tranquiliza , siempre que vienes destruyes mi torre

—Ya sabes me gusta el caos

—¿Quieres un trago?

—No me gusta , Thor siempre tomaba en Asgard , se ponía todo cariñoso y yo le daba un golpe para que me dejara en paz, era divertido ,al otro día no recordaba nada asi que usaba mi magia para hacer unas cuantas travesuras , para reirme de el ,sin que se diera cuenta

—Creo que ya no quiero tomar , quien sabe que me harás si me emborracho

—Tienes miedo de salir en televisión haciendo el ridículo, no te preocupes tu haces el ridículo por tu cuenta , no me necesitas

—Eso no es gracioso , soy Iron man, la gente no se ríe de mi , se ríe conmigo

—Si Claro —Dijo—Loki (Sarcásticamente)

—Ademas yo no me pongo "cariñoso "sea lo que sea que signifique eso

— Ya sabes Thor , solo me dice que soy su pequeño lindo hermano menor , cosas que no me gustan , hacen que lo odie más.

—Aww cuanta ternura el pequeño y lindo "juego de renos " —Dijo—Tony( Burlándose )

—Cállate –dijo—Tirando un poco de su magia

—Está bien será mejor que me valla pequeño bambi —Dijo—Tony (Marchándose del lugar )

—Loki que te he dicho de destruir cosas en la casa—Dijo—Steve (Entrando a la habitación poco después de que Tony se fuera)

—Solo estaba jugando con Stark

—No creo que debas hacer eso

—¿Por qué? Yo siempre hacia eso con Thor en Asgard y nadie me decía nada

—No estás en Asgard

—Pronto me iré

—Lo sé , es algo precipitado , hable con Thor pero esta convencido en que se tienen que ir

—No me gustaría irme pero no tengo opción

—Puedes quedarte si quieres

—Gracias , pero debo enfrentar esto , sé que odian siempre lo han hecho

—Debe ser difícil para ti volver

—No me importa lo que piensen

—Thor es diferente a ti , tus ojos traspasan el alma , como que hechizas con ellos , eres delgado , manipulador y Thor es dureza , es grande ,fuerte debe ser difícil competir contra el .

—No tienes idea,todos siempre lo prefieren yo soy oscuro, Thor es el príncipe dorado el sol , la luz de Asgard —Ni hacia falta compararme con el , Thor siempre gana

—Yo te entiendo , sabes cuándo era joven siempre decían que era débil, que era flaco y sin fuerza que era inútil pero mírame ahora, las personas no se dan cuenta que la verdadera fuerza es la cual demostramos al tomar buenas decisiones , cuando protegemos lo que queremos, entiendes nunca creas que eres menos que Thor solo por tu aspecto.

—Quizás he perdido tiempo en odiarlo, pero es porque quería ser aceptado ,pero no valio la pena el esfuerzo , solo soy solo un gigante de hielo que no pertenece a ninguna parte, de ningún lugar

—Se que quieres pertenecer alguna parte, pero no debes matar solo por qué quieres ser aceptado

—¿Por qué? Se lo merecían , los gotun son monstruos que merecen la muerte, el mismo Odin y Thor los mataban¿Por que cuando yo lo hago es tan malo?

—Eres uno de ello

—Crees que no lo sé ,pero se lo merecen por abandonarme ,dejarme con sus enemigos para ser rechazado y humillado,para ser una sombra ante el grandioso Thor

—Odias demasiado, a todo y a todos , incluso a ti no debe ser Loki ,no moriste,Odin te hizo su principe aun siendo su enemigo , tienes a Thor que te quiere ,eres fuerte ,tienes un gran poder, inteligencia ,astucia ,eres muchas cosas ¿Por que actúas así ?Siempre a la defensiva, vengativo ¿Por que ese odio ?

—Es algo que no te importa , tu no entiendes –Dijo (Enfadado se tele transporto a su habitación )

Y no volvió a ver a nadie , se encerro en su cuarto , que se creían para cuestionarlo debía eliminar a esos Gotun y arruinar el reinado de Thor

_Ser engañado milenios, vivir tanto en una fantasía hundirse en esta_

_Matar a los que lo dejaron por ser débil_

_Por avergonzarse de el_

_Porque era un enano_

_Lo merecían_

_Thor también él no podía ser rey, no estaba listo .Le hizo un favor en arruinar ese día_

_Salvo a Asgard de las malas decisiones de Thor y la inmadurez para gobernar ._

_Thor arruinaría todo_

_Odin le dio demasiadas ilusiones , demasiada esperanza , luego llego y se las arrebato_

_No era necesario engañarlo tantos milenios_

* * *

Al otro día Loki aun estaba en su habitación , enfadado

—¿Loki?—Dijo —Thor

—Que quieres,no quiero hablar

—Steve me dijo que estabas enojado

—No te importa

—Claro que si, ya debemos irnos

—Que necio ,como alli todos te aman estas desesperado por volver

—Es necesario , tu huiste o me engañaste para hacerlo

—Así que es eso soy un especie de trofeo ,para hacerte más grande y un héroe valiente en Asgard ,que captura a la bestia—Dijo—Loki (Enfadado)

Thor abrió la puerta, el cuarto era oscuro y Loki se encontraba sentado en su cama , con la cabeza agachada

—¿Que pasa contigo ? Ya tuvimos esta conversación—Agrego—Thor

—Odio a todos y todos me odian , eso pasa

—Yo no te odio

—Mírame soy un monstruo —dijo— Loki (Cambiando su apariencia a gigante de Hielo)

Camino al frente de Thor mirándolo directamente —Mírame , dime que me odias , que te doy asco y quieres matarme

Thor lo miraba a fijamente ,algo confundico , prácticamente Loki era el mismo , esa piel azul ,algunos símbolos extraños ¿Que le pasaba? Acaso piensa que solo por que esta en esa forma lo iba a odiar —Loki .. yo

—Dilo Thor , dilo—Grito—Loki —

—Dime que me odias

Thor simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza sin soltarlo ,demostrándole que no le importaba su aspecto Gotun , que el lo aceptaba , un gesto que demostraba muchas cosas , ya que parece que las palabras no funcionaban , debía actuar.

Loki volvió a la normalidad cerrando los ojos , su color azul desapareció por completo

—¿Como podria odiarte? ¿Como podria olvidar el pasado ?—Nunca me escuchas, ya hablamos de esto muchas veces , no me importa de que razas seas , yo te quiero , siempre seras mi hermano

Loki no dijo nada

—Se que tienes miedo hermano pero estoy junto a ti , si —Agrego—Thor

Loki no dijo nada solo lloraba suavemente ,Thor le quito unas lagrimas con su mano

—Vamos hermano es hora de irnos , no te preocupes tanto , si .Puedes engañarlos un poco

* * *

Los dos bajaron a la sala para marcharse y despedirse de los vengadores

—Amigos, ya es hora marcharnos—Dijo—Thor (Mirando a Loki)

—Les agradezco por todo–dijo—Loki

—Thor cuando quieras puedes volver con Loki—Dijo—Steve (Mirando a Loki que aun estaba algo molesto con el )

—Ten juego de renos para que nos recuerdes—dijo— Tony (Tirándole una muñequera que decía "amo a iron man" )

_Sabía que eso no era un regalo normal era una metáfora de un genio para otro genio. La muñequera se usa para proteger eso representaba mucho para alguien que casi muere por unos brazaletes, era como si Tony le dijera tantas palabras en un solo gesto. Palabras que necesitaba ..._

—Gracias –dijo –Loki (Sonriendo)

—Nunca pensé decirlo pero te extrañaremos enano—Agrego—Tony

—No me olviden o tendré que venir a destruir la ciudad—Dijo—Loki

—Adiós Loki , Thor espero volver a verlos de nuevo —Dijo —Steve

—Me alegro que te vayas, con suerte no te volveremos a ver—Dijo—Clint(Mientras Natacha le daba un codazo)

—Quiere decir que te vaya bien Loki –Agregó —Natacha

—Yo también te extrañare mucho Barton , siempre es divertido manipularte—Dijo—Loki (Burlándose, mientras que Clint estaba enfadado)

—Cuídate Loki y cuida a tu hermano — Dijo—Bruce

—Gracias por todo Banner , por cuidar de mi —Contesto—Loki

Loki sonrió ligeramente —Sabes los monstruos son los que dañan a la gente y tú los curas ,no dejes que Hulk te haga sentir diferente , eres más fuerte que él .

—Gracias Loki quizás tengamos más en común de lo que pensaba , tú te sientes igual no es así , no dejes que el mal te domine , las personas a menudo son crueles con lo que no entienden , pero eso solo quiere decir que eres mejor que ellos , eres especial no te sientas mal por eso

—A veces lo que no se entiende es lo más interesante

—Vamos hermano ya es hora de irnos.—Amigos gracias por todo

—Ya saben que no se pueden deshacer de mi tan fácil –Sonrió Loki

* * *

AkatsukiDrak : Si algunos capítulos loki es Ooc , es algo permitido en los fan fiction así que en ciertas ocasiones se va ver un poco fuera de lugar resultado de ciertas experiencias , pero no se preocupe me gusta la personalidad de Loki mi intención no es alterarla .

Aunque eventualmente pasa , no quiero quitarle su esencia ..

Bueno Saludos!


	20. Regreso

Cuando por fin regresas a tu tierra, descubres que no era tu vieja casa lo que extrañabas, sino tu niñez.- Salustio

* * *

**Resumen de la segunda parte : **Loki se enfrenta a la vida en Asgard y los conflictos que se generan con su llegada .En medio de una guerra , Thanos se abre camino para atacar Asgard .Loki y Thor deberán lidiar con las emociones , sentimientos que los envuelven y atrapan.

Thor luchara para recuperar ha Loki de las garras de el odio, el dolor y volver a restablecer su amistad . Mientras que Loki deberá enfrentar los fantasmas de su pasado para superarlos y seguir adelante.

* * *

Regresar a Asgard

Después de todo

Después de tanto tiempo

Donde todos lo odian

Al llegar a Asgard, respiro profundo

Se hizo invisible para no tener que molestarse en hacer un gran escándalo por su llegada o escuchar insultos bajos de las personas, Thor dejo que lo hiciera . Camino al parecer solo .

"No te preocupes hermano" -Murmuro- Thor

Algo que no lo tranquilizo

Volver al lugar al cual llamo hogar y ahora no significaba nada

Por que nunca perteneció

Nunca fue parte de algo

Y allí estaba caminando por las mismas calles

Mirando las mismas personas

Todo era igual y a la vez todo había cambiado

El había cambiado

Thor había cambiado

Al llegar fueron al palacio a presentarse ante Odin y Frigga.

Los guardias llegaron a tratar de esposarlo en cuanto lo vieron, ya que representaba una amenaza.

-No, lo toquen –Grito –Thor –Venimos hablar con mi padre

-Pero mi señor , tengo ordenes

-Me vas a cuestionar

-No, disculpe mi príncipe

-Thor no necesito tu protección-Dijo-Loki (Detrás de Thor)

-Donde está mi padre

-Está ocupado

-Esto es importante

-Ya veo, está en la sala de audiencias

Caminaron hasta llegar estaban los tres guerreros, Sif, Odin y Frigga .Quienes estaban en una audiencia, todos miraron al entrar

Loki camino tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas de odio de los presentes, estaba junto a Thor

-¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo-Odin (Sobresaltado)

–Mis hijos, están bien –Dijo-Frigga

-Padre, mi hermano ha vuelto , se comprometió ayudarnos a luchar con nosotros en la protección de Asgard , no quiero que le hagan daño .

-Thor sabes que Loki es un traidor debe pagar por sus crimines

-Ya lo hizo padre, le pusieron los brazaletes los de la leyendas, todo es real ,por eso rejuveneció .

-Thor, Loki es peligroso, sé que no lo entiendes, te engaño por qué no lo haría de nuevo-Dijo-Sif (acercándose a ellos)

-Por favor , yo vine aquí porque quiero destruir un enemigo que tenemos en común , no es que quiera volver a una farsa familiar-dijo-Loki (Con impaciencia)

-Loki, no digas eso –Dijo –Thor(Algo herido , mirando a Loki)

-Si quieres te miento, es fácil para mi

-Así que ¿Cómo lo salvaste Thor? Ningún Hechicero sobrevive a esos brazaletes

-Pues yo..

-No lo digas Thor , te lo prohíbo-Grito –Loki

-Habla hijo -Dijo-Odin

-Loki me dio de su magia y me dejo salvarlo entrando al núcleo de poder y a su esencia -Repondio –Thor

-Tonto , porque lo dijiste-Dijo-Loki (Enojado)

-Loki pero eso es restringido para los hechiceros, tú lo permitiste eso quiere decir que aun quieres a Thor Dijo-Frigga con esperanza

-Ya saben, yo rompo las reglas , no quiere decir que lo quiera -Contesto-Loki (Con fastidio)

-Tienen una vinculación magica-Dijo-Odin

-Por desgracia –Dijo –Loki (Enojado)

Odin se quedo pensado por largo tiempo , hasta que se levantó del haciendo

-Así que tienes dos opciones para ti Loki , vas a la cárcel o dejas que Thor limite su poder cuando quiera y te dejare libre ¿Cuál eliges?-Dijo-Odin con autoridad

Loki parecía pensarlo

-Yo no quiero que Thor me controle-agrego-Loki

-Hijo por favor , aun tendrás tus poderes, acepta-Dijo-Frigga

-Está bien, no quiero volver a esa mugrosa celda -Dijo- Loki

Odin hizo un movimiento y Loki cayo de rodillas al suelo ,con dolor de cabeza

-Padre ,no lo lastimes, –Dijo-Thor (Con desesperación, corriendo hacia el )

Loki se desmayó y Thor lo sostuvo en su brazos aunque el también le dolía la cabeza

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Dijo-Thor (Moviendo un poco a Loki)

-Forcé la vinculación entre ustedes para que limites su magia cuando sea necesario ,Thor ahora eres responsable de el ,puede quedarse, confió en ti-Dijo-Odin

-Padre, eso quiere decir…

-Si ,volverá a ser un príncipe ahora que ya no es una amenaza, pero hay que mantener vigilancia sobre el ,aun es peligroso

-Si padre ,gracias , cuidare de el -Dijo-Thor (Muy feliz por que no dejarían a Loki en una cárcel. )

-Me alegra mucho tener a mis hijos de vuelta -Dijo-Frigga

* * *

Para seguridad de Asgard le pusieron un hechizo para que como Thor tenía un poco de magia de Loki en el , este pudiera limitarla cuando fuera necesario.

Loki se despertó muy cansado , con dolor de cabeza , estaba en su habitación podía oler la lavanda que le traía recuerdos , sus libros , conjuros , nada había cambiado , nada fue movido de su cuarto. Podía escuchar la brisa.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar en ese lugar

Estaba mareado y lo único que recordó es decir si a una vinculación de magia con Thor solo para no volver a esa calabozo, sin magia y vulnerable

Por lo menos así aún tenía su magia y formas de manipular a Thor para que lo dejara usarla sin límites.

Pero le enojaba que Thor mantuviera algún poder contra él, no le agradaba para nada pero debía hacerlo para que ellos no lo vieran como una amenaza y no le tuvieran miedo.

Thor entro sin preguntar, como siempre pero no dijo nada solo se quedo mirándolo, no creyendo que eso fuera real.

-Thor se que estas ahí , te he dicho que debes tocar la puerta , antes de entrar-Dijo-Loki (Sin siquiera mirarlo )

-Hay cosas que no cambian , verdad -No quería despertarte

-¿Qué quieres? Porque estas tan feliz no veo motivos para eso, es un horrible día

-Claro que sí, padre te ha aceptado de nuevo, sigues siendo Loki Odison, príncipe de Asgard y mi hermano

-Se supone que eso es una buena noticia

-Claro recuerda que te dije que crearíamos recuerdos nuevos

-Genial lo que me faltaba-Dijo-Loki

-Amargado ,vaca

-Cállate gallina

-Extrañaba esto

-Que te insultara, eres extraño –Dijo-Loki

-No, que volviéramos a ser como antes

-Thor no olvides que soy un traidor y peligroso

-Sé que eres fuerte solo por ese extraño hechizo no vas a dejar de serlo

-Que fastidio

-Vamos hermano hay mucho que hacer

-No esperes que sea amable con las personas , ya sabes ellos me odian

-No te preocupes nadie te va a molestar ,nuestro padre hablo con todos para que no te hagan daño y yo no dejare que te lastimen

-No soy un niño indefenso que necesita tu protección , ni la de nadie .Puedo cuidarme sabes que soy peligroso por que insistes en tratarme de esa manera

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo desde que rejuveneciste siento debo ser un buen hermano mayor contigo

-Escucha Thor , no soy un niño ,no me trates como tal

-A mi no me engañas, te gusta que seamos hermanos como antes

-De verdad eres molesto -Dijo-Loki (Sonriendo)

-Puede que lo sea ,pero te gusta que sea así , quieres que siga siendo un tonto sentimental ,no

* * *

Le es dijeron a todos los Asgardianos que ahora Loki estaba de vuelta como un príncipe y debían respetarlo como tal dándoles la seguridad a todos de que no los atacaría al menos que Thor lo dejara.

Así que Loki pudo quedarse en Asgard para ayudar a resolver el problema que representaba Thanos

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: siempre tomo en cuenta los comentarios y criticas ya que quiero mejorar en esto de la escritura , se que mis procesos van lentos pero voy mejorando poco a poco..Tengan paciencia conmigo xD

A mi me gusta esa relación de Loki con los demás vengadores , por eso lo puse en el fic ,creo que Loki necesita amigos , un lugar donde pertenecer y en Asgard no tiene eso.

Hasta en la película me gusta como habla Loki con Tony y Thor como que es un juego para el .. Me parece divertido cuando están juntos

Bueno saludos :)


	21. Débil

Si busco en mis recuerdos los que me han dejado un sabor duradero,  
si hago balance de las horas que han valido la pena, siempre me encuentro con aquellas que no me procuraron ninguna fortuna.

Antoine de Saint-Exupery

* * *

Las personas lo miraban con desprecio ,podía sentir su odio, su desconfianza

Él lo sabía al ver sus ojos , su aborrecimiento intenso

Le tenían miedo claro eso si le satisface

Hipócritas

Cobardes y miserables

Caminaba junto a Thor que no lo dejaba en paz, seguro Odin le pidió que lo vigilara.

Estaba enfadado por tener un vínculo con él, tal vez ser hermanos sobre pasaba el límite de la amistad para Thor. Era un lazo más fuerte , que por más que luchaba no podía romper y trato de hacerlo muchas veces.

Pero por alguna extraña razón que no entendía Thor lo perdonaba y no dejaba que ese lazo se rompiera . Y el por mantenerse en esa rutina de querer matar a Thor y nunca hacerlo .

Thor les contó la historia de los brazaletes y como resultado de eso ahora no podía usar todo su potencial ya que Thor podía dictarle un límite , ahora resultaba que debía pedirle permiso a Thor para usar su magia "Ni loco" —Pensó Loki

—Thor, no tenías que contar esa historia—Dijo—Loki (Aun enfadado)

—Debía hacerlo además no conté los detalles

—Ahora me controlas, debe ser una pesadilla

—No exageres

—Thor esto es humillante, no sé por qué volví aquí a un lugar donde todos desconfían de mi

De repente Fandral ,Hogun aparecieron, ellos ya habían saludado a Thor pero hasta ahora veían a Loki

Fandral se puso enfrente mirando a Loki con detenimiento —Así que Loki está de vuelta y veo que estas más joven como un pequeño niño indefenso.

—Hace tanto que no hablamos la última vez cuando nos hiciste arrodillarnos y trataste de matar a Thor con el destructor en Midgard –Agrego —Hogun

—Genial y yo que pensé que no se podía ponerse peor—Dijo—Loki

—Que pasa el principito esta de mal humor hoy

Loki se sobresaltó y perdido la paciencia, algo que siempre tenía pero en este momento estaba enfadado porque su magia estaba ligada a Thor y llegaban los mejores amigos de este a fastidiar , era el límite ,siempre era sereno y controlaba la situación pero no podía soportarlo era como si el pasado le diera una bofetada.

—"Cállate o veras lo que soy capaz" —Dijo— Loki —

—Se lo que eres capaz no confiamos en ti, aunque en este momento no eres una amenaza, no eres nada sin esos trucos—Dijo—Fandral

—Está expuesto , era como antes escondido detrás de Thor , lloriqueando para que lo defendiera—Agrego—Hogun (Riendo)

—Crees que soy como antes, crees que soy débil , solo porque Thor limita mi magia—Grito—Loki

—Creo que eres débil sin tu magia, eres muy delgado, no eres como Thor—Dijo—Fandral

Flashback

Ese día estaba leyendo un libro de hechicería, era magia prohibida que encontró en el mundo oscuro , nadie lo sabía y nadie podía saberlo.

Estaba emocionado por eso en su habitación leyendo casi no había comido en 3 días ,ni salido solo para estudiarlo, estaba en un lenguaje extraño que le costó un día aprender.

Cuando Thor azoto la puerta

—Hermano –Dijo —Thor (Entrando)

—Toca la puerta antes de entrar—Dijo—Loki (Sin detenerse a mirarlo, sino que estaba leyendo su libro )

—Vamos eres mi hermano tu siempre me dejas entrar

—Cómo sabes que te dejare entrar, si no me preguntas de todas maneras entras aunque te lo niegue ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, nuestros amigos y yo vamos a ir a la cacería de muchas criaturas enormes y quería que vinieras

—No quiero y son tus amigos, no los míos

—Vamos Loki, desde hace mucho tiempo no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo

—Tus banalidades, y actos salvajes poco me importan —Dijo—Loki (Pasando las páginas del libro que estaba en su regazo)

Thor le arrebato el libro de las manos de Loki ,mirándolo descuidadamente —Por un libro extraño me ignoras , que aburrido —se quejo—Thor

Loki trato de recuperar el libro ya que ese libro era prohibido , pero Thor no pareció darse cuenta—Thor dame el libro—Dijo—Loki

Intento quitárselo , forcejeando

Me acompañas o no te regreso tu libro –Dijo—Thor (Con una gran sonrisa)

—Thor , te lo advierto

—No, quiero que vallas conmigo

—Está bien deja de hacer esa cara , iré a tu tonta prueba de salvajismo

Thor le tiro el libro al suelo –Hermano deberías practicar más y dejar de leer así nunca vas a ser un guerrero, eres muy delgado y frágil

Thor se acercó a el antes que este reaccionara y le dio un fuerte abrazo , se quedó así ,mientras que Loki trataba inútilmente de soltarse pero obviamente Thor era más fuerte ,lo retuvo con fuerza , con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que loki ya no luchaba contra su agarre — Ves ni siquiera puedes liberarte , eso quiere decir que la fuerza le gana a la inteligencia y a tu libro

—Thor suéltame , me estas lastimando, bruto

—Está bien mi pequeño hermano ya que no puedes contra mi

—Cállate, crees que las batallas se ganan solo a puños debe a ver una estrategia –Dijo—Loki (Tomando cuidadosamente el libro en sus manos)

—Pero sin la fuerza, la inteligencia y la magia no importan

—Cuantas veces mi inteligencia y magia te han salvado

—Los trucos no sirven en una batalla , debes entrenar conmigo , con nuestros amigos hermano y dejar de estar aquí metido en la oscuridad

—Déjame en paz yo hago lo que quiero

—Dijiste que irías conmigo y lo harás

Y así fue como Loki fue obligado a ir a una tonta cacería.

—Así que trajiste a tu hermano –Dijo—Fandral

— Él siempre nos atrasa –Dijo—Hogun

—Incluso yo soy mejor que el en las batallas—Dijo—Sif

—Lo debiste dejar en casa, en un rincón de su habitación donde pertenece—Dijo— Volstagg

—Él tiene que aprender a ser más como nosotros amigos , dejarse de trucos ,libros y mentiras que no sirven para nada —Añadió —Thor

Loki caminaba atrás, podía escuchar todo lo que decían, que se creen para hablar así pero un día se vengaría, les demostraría que él era mucho mejor de lo que ellos pensaban.

Ese día llegaria

Caminaron un largo camino

Estaban llegando a una gran montaña donde estaba la bestia lo pudo sentir era peligrosa

—Thor creo que deberíamos regresar—dijo—Loki

—Que pasa la nenita tienes miedo—dijo—Fandral

—Puedo sentir que se acerca, es peligroso estar en este lugar—Agrego—Loki

—No seas cobarde –Agrego— Volstagg

—Hermano no tengas miedo estamos juntos , podemos vencer –Dijo—Thor

De pronto la bestia apareció Loki trato de luchar cayó al suelo , los demás atacaron la bestia era muy fuerte ,Fandral ataco pero esta lo derribo, la bestia era incontrolable.

Loki se levantó e hizo un conjuro, Thor lo golpeo junto con el hechizo de Loki, pero este solo se debilito estaba cerca , Loki este se enfrentó a este quien tiro hechizos oscuros pero sus garras rasgaron todo su pecho.

La bestia cayó muerta y Loki se tambaleaba .Thor lo sujeto antes de que cayera.

—¿Estas bien?—Dijo—Thor (Preocupado, mirándolo con cuidado)

—Que débil eres Loki , mira a Thor ni un rasguño

—No lo debemos volver a traer Thor , es inútil

—Creo que Loki iba a hablar con la bestia para que nos dejara libre jaja la diplomacia no sirve

—Silencio amigos, no ven que mi hermano está mal—Dijo—Thor (Tratando de ayudar a Loki )

Al llegar a la casa iba casi alzado por Thor que lo trataba como si estuviera hecho de porcelana , de verdad creía que era frágil , pero Thor se preocupaba , estaba pendiente de que estuviera bien .La sobre protección de Thor le molestaba sobre todo porque lo trataba con suavidad como si fuese de vidrio y se rompiera .No como un guerrero fuerte como sus amigos ,lo trataba diferente como si en verdad pensara que Loki se fuese a romper.

Loki oculto el hecho de que estaba herido solo para no padecer más débil,sus cuerpo estaba diseñado para curarse solo, por supuesto al llegar su padre lo castigo por usar magia oscura, mientras que Thor lo felicito y tuvo una fiesta por su heroico día que golpeo con sus puños a una bestia .

Todos hablaban de eso y lo cobarde que fue Loki quien estaba en su cuarto herido y humillado ..Lloro ese día , como tantos otros

Nadie lo valoraba

Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles

No era suficiente

Podía tener una lengua de plata , hablar , engañar ,mentir y eso de que servia sino tenia reconocimiento

Era sensato e inteligente pero para que tener esas virtudes si a nadie le importan

Miraba a Thor el solo sonreía y adquiría todo lo que deseaba ,no tenía que molestarse como él .

Al otro día ya estaba bien sentado leyendo su libro un poco arrugado por culpa de Thor

—Hermano pelea con nosotros—Dijo—Thor (Llegando hasta el)

—Déjame en paz

—¿Eres tan cobarde?—Agrego—Hogun

—No quiero ir ,no me gustan las pruebas trogloditas para demostrar quién es más salvaje y antropófago

—Vamos Loki solo un poco de diversión –Dijo—Thor (Tomando el libro y tirándolo )

Loki se enojó, Thor lo arrastro a pelear –Thor que haces tiraste mi libro, yo no quiero luchar

Así empezaron los fracasos

y Thor ganaba

Loki perdía

Todos reían

Pero como él estaba herido perdió muy rápido ,callo muchas veces antes los golpes.

Todos se burlaban el solo se quedó mirándolos y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, corría por el bosque lastimándose hasta que cayo y lloro, lloro como nunca llevaban años de esta situación, lo golpeaban, humillaba, el ayudaba y quedaba castigado.

A nadie le importaba

Era patético

Era débil

No era como Thor

Odiaba a Thor

Lo odiaba tanto

Siempre herido por esos guerreros , humillado y Thor seguía la corriente , Odin se enojaba por no ser igual que Thor

Recuerda las lágrimas

Recuerda el dolor

Recuerda el rechazo

Recuerda la indiferencia

Después de tanta humillación se volvió sombrío, mentiroso y traicionero .Decidió cambiar empezando con las travesuras y algunas diabluras hasta evolucionar a complicados engaños .

Y odio , odio a todos .Deseo golpearlos y matarlos

Vio su libro tirado mojado y sus heridas sanándose solas .

Cambio , decidió hacerlo

Busco el poder , la fuerza hasta que se hizo avaricioso , quería tener más y más para que los demás vieran lo que era capaz

Thor pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y lo hizo a un lado dejando que se perdiera en la más profunda oscuridad y desolación .

Estaba solo

Solo

Con un vació en su corazón que poco a poco fue llenado con odio y rencor

* * *

Gracias por leer.. Saludos !

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: Hola ! ya sabe que valoro las sugerencias , las tomare en cuenta :)

flipo12 : Gracias por invertir su tiempo para leer este fic , suerte en sus tareas xD Stark le da un toque gracioso me agrada ponerlo en este fic Saludos :)

ilyasha77 :Muchas gracias por el comentario y por leer la historia .Abrazos tambien y saludos! :)


	22. Fuerte

El pasado no necesitamos borrarlo, ni editarlo, ni se puede cambiar Solo necesitamos aceptarlo, superarlo y seguir adelante

* * *

Los recuerdos siempre eran dolorosos

Era triste

Era devastador

No quería recordar solo que el dolor desapareciera

Su pasado siempre lo perseguía para arruinar su vida

Desearía cerrar los ojos y que este sufrimiento se desvaneciera

Pero ya no era como antes ,había cambiado era fuerte mucho más que cualquiera , su magia era la más poderosa de los nueve reinos, su inteligencia desarrollada .

Ellos creen que era débil podía reírse de eso en su cara ya que después de todo el sufrimiento que paso para llegar a esos niveles de poder .Fue un sacrificio que debió hacer pero los demostraría que una pequeña muestra de su fuerza

Demostraría que era fuerte

Que nadie lo podía vencer

* * *

Mientras que Fandral y Hogun reían . Thor vio que Loki estaba muy tenso, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que sus amigos se estaba pasando de la raya ,debía detenerlos , se olvidaban de que Loki era peligroso e incontrolable.

Loki estaba enrojecido y enojado si sus amigos no se detenían pronto algo malo pasaría.

—Fandral, Hogun ¡Basta! –Dijo—Thor (Alzando la voz)

Pero al parecer era muy tarde para hacer algo Loki ya estaba mirándolos fijamente con ese fuego letal en sus ojos —Como osan burlarse de mí –Grito loki a Fandral y Hogun (Sobresaltado)

Loki estaba enfadado tanto que su magia empezó a rodear su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad

Thor se percató de su estado , podía sentir la ira emanar de el ,como su corazón latía más fuerte al mismo ritmo que el de el , era extraño un sentimiento lo invadió pero no eran sus emociones eran las de Loki eran muy fuertes —Loki , Tranquilízate ,no les hagas caso solo están bromeando

Pero Loki no estaba escuchando los veía como un depredador mira a su presa esperando el momento adecuado para saltar y matar. Estudiando sus movimientos cada paso , deduciendo donde atacar , abalanzándose con una postura recta listo para luchar.

En un arrebato de furia ciega en un segundo los ataco tan ágil, tan veloz que ellos no se lo esperaban el cuerpo de Loki era delgado lo que permitía que sus movimientos fueran rápidos, precisos casi era una danza llena de gracia y elegancia , golpeaba con estilo disfrutando de cada paso de cada golpe.

Sonreía al lastimar al provocar dolor calculaba, sabia donde lastimar .Ellos eran tan grandes y músculos que ni siquiera podían seguir sus movimientos flexibles

Los golpeo sin magia solo para que vieran que había cambiado , ilusos él ya había peleado con Thor otras veces cuerpo a cuerpo y ellos creían que le podían vencer

Cada movimiento, cada golpe era perfecto , planeado con anticipación por él. Conocía también a su oponente años de verlos entrando sabia su modo de pelear, sabia sus estrategias , tácticas.

En esos tiempos lucho y perdió pero no se percataron de que el los estudiaba cada paso , si lo hubieran sabido nunca se hubieran atrevido a burlarse de el pasado .

Ellos cayeron al suelo, para que después Loki usara su su magia poderosa contra ellos el primero en sufrir Fandral salió volando pegando en una pared , quedó atrapado por completo y Hogun fue atado también contra el suelo.

Loki los presionaba con fuerza, sin piedad. Con una sonrisa, los golpeaba

Solo con odio

Solo con resentimiento

Solo con el rencor

—Díganme ahora que soy débil, díganme todo aquello que cuchichiaban en el pasado y los matare lentamente, me respetan, no soy el de antes, nunca más —Escucharon si vuelven a decirme algo les juro que me rogaran que los mate del dolor que van a soportar—gritaba –Loki

Los presionaba más con su magia estos respiraban con dificultad y no podían moverse

Thor podia sentir el odio mezclado con venganza , le empezo a doler la cabeza, eran esas emociones que el nunca antes habia conocido —Loki déjalos los estas lastimando—Ordeno—Thor

—Eso no les decías a ellos a todos esos guerreros que me molestaban y golpeaban—Reprocho—Loki

_Los defendía ahora, cuando en el pasado vio esas injusticias y se burló con ellos, fue participe de esas injusticias_

—Loki, contrólate, yo solo querías que no dependieras de mí, que te defendieras por tu cuenta, nunca quise lastimarte –Dijo –Thor—(Poniéndose frente a él)

—Y sin embargo fue lo que hiciste, tú y Odin son los causantes de todo

—Lo siento, yo en ese tiempo era diferente,–Por favor déjalos

—Me das ordenes Thor, yo soy el dios de la mentira y hago lo que quiero, ellos me insultan ahora pagaran así que déjalos que ellos peleen sus batallas Thor, como hiciste conmigo —Grito—Loki

Thor no sabía qué hacer, Loki parecía que estaba consumido por el odio y el pasado turbio podia sentirlo en sus entrañas.

Mientras que sus amigos sufrían y debía hacer algo antes de que murieran.

Thor estaba desesperado ,no sabía cómo funcionaba su vínculo de magia con Loki pero debía usarlo , solo se acercó y coloco sus grandes manos en el rostro de loki , mirándolo fijamente —" Loki por favor no lo hagas , no les hagas daño " –Murmuro—

La magia envolvió a los dos en su enlace , los sentimientos predominares de Thor ,dominaron los instintos asesinos de Loki. Lo que sea que estaba haciendo Thor que estaba un poco confuso funcionaba porque Loki pareció estabilizarse, las ilusiones desaparecieron .

Loki parpadeo varias veces , estaba mareado y le dolía tanto la cabeza, casi se desmaya, era un dolor muy grande, ahora se arrepentía de darle un poco de su magia a Thor, era como si este invadiera su núcleo de poder.

Thor tambien estaba un poco aturdido , era mucha energía y sentimientos , la magia de Loki era muy poderosa el tenia una pequeña cantidad pero el no era un hechicero , si no un guerrero razón por la cual se sentía fatigado y con dolor de cabeza .Ya que la esencia de Loki era la magia era parte de el no tenia efectos secundarios

El hechizo termino enlazando de alguna forma sus poderes y sentimientos ese era un problema ya que Odin le dejo la responsabilidad solo de bloquear la magia de Loki cuando era peligrosa , pero no se habria imaginado que iba a ser tan dificil y dolorosa esa orden.

—¿Qué has hecho?—Grito –Loki (Volviendo a la realidad, quitándose del agarre de Thor)

—Lo siento, no quería hacerlo Loki, pero no me dejaste opción—Dijo—Thor

Fandall y Hogun se cayeron algo aturdidos y golpeados

—Gracias Thor , Loki es un peligro debería estar en la cárcel—Dijo—Hogun (Respirando con dificultad)

—No me importa lo que piensen y agradézcanle al zoquete de Thor por ser un buen amigo pero un pésimo hermano, ah claro es porque no es mi hermano, eso lo explica todo —Dijo—Loki (Que hizo un gesto de enojo, frustración y se fue)

Thor lo siguió con la mirada—Lo siento amigos de verdad, no volverá a pasar, pero deben entender que no debieron insultarlo en primer lugar , no quiero que vuelvan hablar mal de loki , el aún es mi hermano y un príncipe, lo deben respetar —Dijo—Thor a sus amigos

—Está bien Thor , solo que él es un traidor—Dijo—Hogun

— Y tú lo tratas como a un niño solo porque tiene esa apariencia, él no es inocente solo porque parece serlo ,mira lo que nos hizo.—Agrego —Fandral

— Prométanme que no van a volver a molestarlo y él no los volverá a atacar—Dijo— Thor

—"Está bien Thor" —Dijo—Frandral — "No volverá a pasar "

—Si es tan importante para ti , tal vez no debimos fastidiarlo pero no confiamos en el—Agredo—Hogun

— Sé que no confían y no los culpo —Thor suspiro — Solo no lo insulten, es importante para mí que él se sienta en casa y si ustedes lo molestan va volver a su estado de odio y no quiero que eso pase.

—Si no lo detienes tal vez nos hubiera matado ,no creí que fuera tan fuerte —Murmuro—Hogun

—Si su mirada era algo que nunca antes había visto ,casi quemaba —Agrego—Fandral

—Él no es el mismo amigos a cambio mucho—Dijo Thor—(Con tristeza) — Ya saben todo lo que ha pasado, y hay cosas que me oculta ,no digo que me entiendan pero yo quiero recuperar la amistad con mi hermano y confió en ustedes para que esto no vuelva a pasar

Se volvió para irse —Ahora debo ir a buscarlo antes de que haga algo que me arrepienta, nos vemos luego

* * *

kr: Tiene razón casi no hay Fic en español de este tipo , ya he leído casi todos los que me he encontrado (Me gustaría que hubieran más) y por esa razón decidí hacer uno por que me gusta este tipo de historias de Loki / Thor /Vengadores .Bueno saludos!

AkatsukiDrak: Si la verdad es un vinculo mágico muy fuerte que afecta a los dos . Creo que los ciudadanos no les gustaría molestar a loki cuando esta de mal humor xD Bueno Saludos ;)


	23. Vinculo

No perdáis vuestro tiempo ni en llorar el pasado ni en llorar el porvenir. Vivid vuestras horas, vuestros minutos. Las alegrías son como flores que la lluvia mancha y el viento deshoja.

Edmond Gouncourt

* * *

Thor salió a buscar a Loki que aún estaba cerca, podía verlo caminando con una postura tensa , una aura destructora y amenazante .Podía sentir su furia

—Espera Loki—Dijo—Thor

Este se detuvo pero no lo volvió a ver –Déjame en paz —Dijo— Loki (Siguiendo su camino)

Loki camino más rápido pero Thor se adelantó usando su fuerza, sujetando la mano de Loki con fuerza para que este se detuviera , a traerlo hacia el para hablar y no se le escapara, pero sin querer se dio cuenta al sujetar la muñeca de Loki que él estaba usando la muñequera que Tony le regalo . Thor empezó a tener extraños sentimientos de aprecio, agradecimiento y de nostalgia que venían de Loki

Se quedó hay paralizado sosteniendo la muñeca y mirando nada en particular hasta que Loki hablo con furia—¿Qué pasa? Vas a limitar mi magia por defenderme de eso que llamas mis queridos amigos. ¿Ahora quieres controlarme? ¿Vas a usar tu fuerza ahora contra mí?

Thor reacciono —Lo siento, sé que solo te querías defender pero no los tenías que lastimar, ya hable con ellos, no volverán a molestarte

—Suéltame –Dijo—Loki (Forcejeando de liberarse de Thor que le sujetaba su mano)

—No te vas a tele trasportar verdad

—Está bien, estoy aquí porque mi magia se liga a ti, se te olvido

—Lo siento –Dijo—Thor (Soltándole la mano con suavidad, mirando la muñequera de Tony y preguntándose que eran esos sentimientos que no creyó que Loki tuviera por los vengadores )

Loki camino un poco y él lo siguió

—Es como antes solo porque rejuvenecí piensan que soy débil y patético—Se quejó —Loki

—Ya no es como antes, tú eres poderoso –Dijo—Thor

—Déjame usar mi magia sin límites ¿Por qué me haces esto? No puedes manipular mi poder, es algo muy mío que nadie puede tocar y llegas tu ha tratar de dominarme con tus tontos sentimientos —Dijo— Loki

—Está bien , discúlpame yo no volveré hacerlo es solo que este enlace entre nosotros es muy fuerte ,yo también puedo sentir algunos de tus sentimientos ,debo luchar contra los negativos y tu magia me afecta .

— Me molesta mucho que este enlace haga esto, además lo que sientes siempre es demasiado empalagoso para mí.

—Crees que es facil soportar tus emociones cuando son tan destrutivas ,pero sabes pero no persivo siempre tus sentimientos solo algunas veces

—Yo también es extraño solo cuando estos sentimientos son intensos

—Pude sentir tu ira incontrolable—Replico —Thor

—Y yo tu tonta inquietud, no entiendo porque tú nunca te preocupabas así cuando ellos se burlaban de mí, cuando los guerreros me golpeaban, reías con ellos que irónico ahora tú no te ríes cuando yo los golpeo —dijo—Loki (Con indiferencia)

—Mi hermano lo siento tanto,sé que te falle , dije esas cosas y actué mal contigo en el pasado pero he cambiado ahora soy mejor , madure, ya no tiro las mesas , la comida cuando me enojo ,ni quiebro cosas ,ni quiero matar gigantes de hielo , se que la violencia no resuelve los problemas y quiero que sepas que en verdad mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño aunque fue lo que hice—Dijo—Thor

—Ahora sabes el porqué de mi odio , yo estaba lastimado expuesto , mi magia no era fuerte aun soy un gigante de hielo como podía ser igual que tú, luche tanto por ser aceptado, pero sabes que ya no me importa .—Me dejaste , recuerdas todas aquellas veces que tú te reías con ellos , yo estaba golpeado en una oscura esquina sufriendo y no te importo , cuando Odin te prefería a ti sobre todas las cosas , no miraste para ver lo destruido que estaba ,por no ser valorado ,si no que alardeabas de eso eras tan arrogante .No te diste cuenta o no quisiste ver que tu aptitud egoísta me lastimaba

—Loki, yo siempre estuve pendiente de ti ,tal vez fue mi culpa creí que te hacia un bien pero no fue así ,no sabía que estabas mal , que eras mi sombra cuando tú siempre ha sido tan fundamental en mi vida y lo lamento quisiera cambiar el pasado para que nada de esto hubiese pasado, para que tu no tomaras malas decisiones, se que no estuve hay cuando me necesitabas y es algo que me reprocho todos los días

—Te odie tanto ,por tantos años por eso hice todo eso y luego descubri que yo soy lo que matabas Thor , yo soy lo que odiabas y destruías con Odin por que crees que quería matar a los gigantes de hielo por que me odio porque ustedes hicieron que odiara mi propia raza y no quería que me despreciaran más , deseaba que si yo los destruiría entonces yo seguiría siendo el hijo de Odin y nada cambiaría , tal vez desvariaba pero descubrir que tu vida es una mentira y no eres más que un objeto que usan a su conveniencia sin importancia para nadie es algo devastador

—Lo entiendo Loki , yo te acepte tal y como eres , nunca te odiaría por ser el hijo del rey Laufry sabes que cambie ,que no quise que los mataras, se el dolor que pudiste sentir pero eres importante para nosotros , puedes ser diferente pero eso es lo que te hace especial , ahora estoy aquí , me tienes , seré un mejor hermano , volveremos a empezar como cuando éramos niños juntos demostremos que el odio entre los gigantes de hielo y Asgardianos se acabo .

—Thor no pensarías así si no hubieras sido exiliado , fuiste a matarlos Thor ese día fuiste a vengarte ,se que yo fui el que arruine tu coronación pero no estabas listo para ser rey y lo sabes

—Me dolio tu traicion , debes saber que incluso en ese momento nunca dañaría a mi propio hermano , por ti nunca más volvería a matar un Gotun

—De verdad funciono que Odin me usara como tratado de paz , de esto se trataba , de nosotros

—Me alegra que te robara , así podemos cambiar el destino , la sangre de nuestros pueblos , por que tu cambias mi manera de pensar yo creí que ellos eran bestias sedientas de sangre, asquerosas criaturas pero tu eres todo lo contrario eres brillante ,educado y divertido

—Thor soy traidor y mentiroso, soy como ellos, como lo que más detestas

—Entonces los jusgue mal y ahora por ti no los odio , todo va ser mejor Loki ahora que sabes que te quiero sin importar el pasado , ni tu herencia y que no puedes traicionarme,volveremos hacer lo que fuimos

—Y tus amigos que , ellos son más importantes siempre lo han sido

—Los hermanos tienen un lazo más fuerte que la amistad recuérdelo además de este asunto mágico

—Sabes de nada sirvió para mi ser tu primer amigo cuando me abandonaste por los nuevos, ni siquiera soy tu hermano ¿Qué lazo hay que no sea de odio, después de todo soy un intruso enemigo sin importancia?

—No Loki , mírame a los ojos ,deja de actuar asi , de pensar en eso , no ves que esos pensamientos te hieren y me hieren a mi tambien –Dijo—Thor

Loki agacho su cabeza, Desvió la mirada .

—Eres importante para mí más que cualquier cosa, todo va estar bien, estas aquí para ser un aliado, no debes tratar de asesinar a mis amigos, si yo no pudiera limitarte, los hubieras lastimado, lo sé .Yo quiero recuperar a mi hermano ,a mi amigo , el lazo que había entre nosotros si tú dices que el odio es lo único que nos une entonces eres un verdadero mentiroso porque yo nunca te he odiado es por eso que siempre te perdono y todos creen que soy un tonto pero no es así , solo que no quiero rendirme contigo , quiero que mi afecto por ti venza el odio de hay en tu corazón y lo voy a conseguir con o sin vinculo mágico—Dijo—Thor con una voz baja

—Eres muy terco para no rendirte ante una causa perdida, tal vez no debí darte mi magia, no sé cómo paso esto, como las cosas llegaron a estos extremos

—Dijiste que era porque yo era importante para ti

—Cállate, no me gusta el sentimentalismo

—No te preocupes, solo quiero que no uses tu magia para el mal..

—Está bien , Thor tu no limitas mi magia y yo no lastimare a tus estúpidos amigos

—¿Por qué los odias tanto?

—Porque ellos tienen más atención que yo , igual que yo te odio porque Odin te presta más atención a ti –Además ellos me odian, siempre lo han hecho solo me han soportado para quedar bien contigo

—Es por eso mi hermano, por atención ¿Amor? Hiciste todas esas cosas, por aprobación

—Aunque lo explicara no lo entenderias ,nunca te falto eso, nunca te falto nada todo lo que querías lo tenías, tan fácil, tu gozabas de todo

—Mi pequeño hermano, no te sientas así, yo te quiero tanto, no estás solo me tienes a mí siempre estaré junto a ti , nuestros padres también te quieren .Y ya no importa el pasado ahora estas aquí y seré un buen hermano para ti.

—Thor , te aprovechas de la situación pareces disfrutar por esta maldición , pero está bien ya que por culpa de este vínculo debo confiar en ti , tratare de ser más tolerable y aceptare ser tu aliado no te prometo ser un buen hermano porque sabrías que miento ,pero intentare no matarte –Dijo—Loki (Sonriendo)

—Sabes algo Loki , dices que nunca me falto nada, que siempre tuve todo .Qué hay de ti eres la parte que falta para alcanzar mi felicidad, tu odio me afecta y perderte duele demasiado y no es un capricho que quiera que seas mi hermano de nuevo solo es importante para mi entiendes, tal vez el niño mimado no siempre tiene lo que quiere ya que siempre aseguras que me odias.

—Thor a pesar de todo eres única persona que me quiere en Asgard y escucha bien solo lo diré una vez en toda mi vida—Yo en verdad te lo agradezco , tal vez nunca valore tus tontos sentimientos pero tú has sido sincero más de lo que yo podría ser , lo siento es extraño ya sabes nuestro vinculo — Quizás no te odie tanto como pensaba , solo que siento envidia y cuando te veo , veo el rechazo de las personas , veo que eres mejor que yo , que todos te aman y veo mi propio fracaso , reflejado en ti, por eso quería matarte para dejar de verme como una reliquia robada , olvidada y rechazada .Quizás si tú no estabas yo dejaría de ser una insignificante sombra.

—Sabes Loki no quiero me veas como alguien a quien debes competir , no me veas de esa forma , mírame como tu hermano mayor , el que nunca te dejara , el que te protegerá contra todo , el que más te quiere a pesar de todo y si me ves de esa manera descubrirás que no necesitas ser igual que yo cuando tu eres perfecto como eres a pesar de todo ese enojo se que tienes un buen corazón —Quizás los demás no ven lo que yo veo en ti , pero esas personas se lo pierden soy afortunado de tener un hermano como tu, incluso si debes en cuando quieras matarme

—Tal vez te debería mirarte así eres el sol Asgard , después de todo, no lo has pensado quizás eres tú el que se equivoca y me ves como algo que no soy.

* * *

AkatsukiDrak : Es verdad lo que usted comenta y vera un poco de eso después , por que de todos los amigos de Thor con la que Loki tiene más problemas y odio mutuo es con Sif .La situación es un un poco más complicada que con sus otros amigos ya que Sif esta enamorada de Thor .. Bueno Saludos ! :)

ilyasha77: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios siempre son muy alentadores para mi y tiene razón Loki es muy subestimado y se encuentra queriendo demostrar su fuerza en cada momento . El siempre trata de esconderse en su mascara de frialdad el problema es que ahora Thor puede ver través de sus emociones creo que Thor siempre se pregunta que paso con Loki en que momento cambio tanto , poco a poco se da cuenta por que y se culpa de esto ,el sabe que fallo y quiere de alguna forma remediarlo . Bueno abrazos,bendiciones y saludos para usted tambien :)


	24. Estrellas

**"Incluso si soy solo un obstáculo para ti...Siempre estaré ahí para ti...Incluso si tú me odias...Para eso son los hermanos mayores..."-Itachi**

* * *

Ya era el ocaso, el misterioso crepúsculo anuncio el anochecer.

Después de mucho caminar y hablar llegaron a un lugar donde siempre iban de niños, en el cual solían hablar por horas sin que nadie los molestara , era un sitio donde solo ellos conocían ya que era su guarida secreta para planear ataques y vencer enemigos.

Hace mucho que no visitaban ese lugar , casi milenios en los cuales ellos se separaron y nunca volvieron dejando su amistad atrapada en ese lapso de tiempo que parecía encontrarse aun hay , tiempos en los que solían ser los mejores amigos.

Pero después de todo esa zona solitaria no había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo después de tanto tiempo , tantos acontecimientos .

Thor se sentó a mirar en silencio el cielo, poco después Loki se sentó junto a él, para mirar tambien la maravillosa vista.

—Recuerdas este lugar –Dijo—Thor

—Es difícil de olvidar un lugar lleno de recuerdos—Respondió—Loki

Thor sonrió ante la remembranza —Fueron momentos felices

—Sabes que nunca debes volver a un lugar donde fuiste feliz alguna vez

—Y que pasa si soy feliz ahora en este lugar

—Quiere decir que estas formando recuerdos nuevos

—Me gusta hacer recuerdos nuevos y que tu estés en ellos

—Lo sientes verdad , es la nostalgia

—Lo puedo sentir ,solo que no se si es mi sentimiento o es el tuyo, pero sabes que me alegra pensar que a pesar de todo extrañas ese pasado y quiero que sepas que no descansare hasta que ese pasado regrese

—Lo se Thor, sé que los príncipes caprichosos no descansan hasta conseguir lo que quieren y tal vez tu terquedad esté funcionando estamos aquí como en el pasado –Dijo—Loki (suspirando)

—Me alegra estar aquí junto a ti formando nuevos recuerdos—Susurro—Thor

—Lo se ,tu felicidad desborda los sentidos , pero sabes que este lugar es agradable para mi

—Es nuestro lugar en el mundo ¿Que paso Loki ? ¿Por que no volvimos aquí?

—Por que nos separamos ,por que te odie por que me diste razones para odiarte

—Entonces si estamos aquí quiere decir que nos volvemos a unir por que ya no me odias por que ya no te doy motivos para hacerlo

—Quisiera que todo fuera tan facil ,que las personas pensaran como tu , que me vieran da la forma en que me vez con esperanza ,pero nadie más lo hace todos me ven como un vil traidor y quizas no se equivocan

—Mirá las estrellas Loki, son pequeñas con poca luz pero no olvides que son grandes soles, tal vez tú seas una estrella pérdida y solo yo puedo ver lo extraordinario que eres por que los demás no ven lo importante, no ven que siempre brillas en el cielo, que en verdad no eres tan malo.

Loki se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras —Thor no eres tan tonto como pensaba, sabes que me gustan las metáforas, veo que has leído algunos de mis libros

—Son cosas que aprendí cuando tú no estabas, he leído algunas de las cosas que estaban en tu habitación, ya sabes fue difícil para mí superar tu muerte falsa.

—Thor cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques mis cosas ,ni que entres a mi cuarto pero si leíste esos libros sabrás entonces que a veces a las personas no les importa las estrellas

—Creí que habías muerto lo único que tenia de ti eran esos libros , el olor a vainilla y tambien miraba las estrellas que son más interesantes e importantes para mí por que siempre me recuerdan a ti

—Así que huelo a vainilla y cuando ves las estrellas piensas en mi y dices que yo soy extraño

—Tu hueles a vainilla, la magia verde huele a lavanda lo cual es extraño pero me agrada y tu siempre me comparas con el sol de Asgard , creo que te vez a ti mismo como una estrella así que quiero señalar que las estrellas son soles para el que quiera verlas como en realidad son .

—Veo que has cambiado en el pasado nunca expresarías algo como eso dirías que un guerrero no necesita palabras sino golpes, que los libros no sirven para nada. Dirías que los soles son los más deslumbrantes y poderosos porque tú eras petulante y porque eres el príncipe, guerrero dorado, el sol de Asgard, pero me agrada el cambio en ti, si sigues así puede que deje de odiarte

—No me odias lo puedo sentir y que quieres que te diga eso pensaba cuando creí que habías muerto, siempre valorabas las palabras, estas siempre eran armoniosas y hermosas nadie tenía la lengua de plata capaz de engañar a cualquier enemigo, tu tenías ese poder a tu favor por eso pensé en ver tus libros en realidad no se como puedes leer cosas tan complicadas, yo no sirvo para eso

—Lo se , leíste el más facil de todos por que yo lo escribí para ti ,tu nunca podrias entender los demás , debí saberlo antes , tu siempre andas rondando en mi cuarto ,olvidas que tengo privacidad .

—Era un libro maravilloso el mejor de todos los que he visto hermano , aunque no me alagan tus palabras pero ahora entiendo , tus sentimientos .Es bueno que sea mio entonces por que lo tengo ahora mismo en mi poder (Dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo ,ya que es mágico puede cambiar de tamaño)

—Thor que haces con mi libro puedes explicarme , lo robaste ,ni siquiera te di permiso para tocarlo —Grito—Loki

—Me gusto tanto y como no estabas creí que no lo notarias ,la historia es como la de nosotros cuando eramos niños , huele a lavanda como tu magia y tiene tu sello especial de serpiente ,es verde tu color preferido, la letra es rara pero entiendo todo lo que esta hay , es interesante , tambien me recuerda la parte de ti que no me odia y ademas tu me lo regalaste es por eso que veo las estrellas gracias a este libro.

—Dame ese libro Thor, yo nunca te lo regale—Dijo—Loki —(Abalanzandose sobre el para tomar el libro )

—¿Por que ? Loki , Por que siento que mi corazón se rompe ahora mismo, es por algo que hice ,es por eso que nunca me diste esto

Hubo un momento de silencio, Thor lo veía queriendo respuestas de esos sentimientos

—Esta bien te contare—Dijo—Loki (Suspirando al resignarse a contar la historia)

Loki volvió a ver a otro lado— "Ese día era tu cumpleaños ,te hice ese regalo especial para ti hecho con mi magia de principiante y era una historia de tu comprensión , ya sabes aun en ese tiempo te quería y te admiraba como el perfecto hermano mayor, prometiste que vendrías , te espere pero tu nunca viniste ,me quede toda noche y no llegaste . Me dolió que no cumplieras tu promesa

Loki aun forcejeaba para tomar el libro pero Thor se levanto y lo abrazo , susurrándole a su oído —Perdóname , duele mucho deja de sentirlo me esta lastimando , ahora tengo tu libro desde que lo vi quise tenerlo ,por eso lo robe , lo leí todos estos años siempre a estado cerca de mi corazón ,es mi valor más preciado,ahora no me lo puedes quitar por que es algo importante para mi , por que viene de ti , es mio entiendes incluso sin saberlo y no lo regresare , te abandone Loki muchas veces y ya sabes no sabia que tu sentías esto siempre pareció que no te importaba que en verdad lo que hacia no tenia ninguna relevancia para ti pero cometí un error tu sufrías y yo no lo considere .

—Esta bien Thor, solo no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, ya es tarde para eso ,ya no importa , no pudes cambiar el pasado y puedes quedártelo lo hice para ti después de todo ,ahora puedes soltarme ya sabes que eres un bruto que no controla su fuerza

Thor lo soltó —Ese día sabes que yo era novio de Sif , con los 3 guerreros fuimos a una caza por que padre lo solicito ,lo siento se que debí decirte pero lo olvide , cuando yo llegue tu dormías en el suelo de tu habitación , te lleve a tu cama ,y yo me quede junto a ti consolándote ya que parecías llorar, luego vi tu libro y no pude abrirlo por que estaba sellado por tu magia pero cuando te creí muerto pude abrirlo con facilidad

—Es bueno pensar que fuiste , no que solo me olvidaste y me dejaste

—No quería despertarte ,lo siento no pensé que fuera algo importante para ti , siempre eras tan frió

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos mirando solo las estrellas brillar en la noche, el viento frió y un silencio cómodo

Final mente Loki rompió el silencio casi susurrando ,mientras miraba el horizonte — Nunca dejes de mirar las estrellas porque si un día dejas de verlas significara que nadie más lo hará , ellas estarán tristes por que estarán solas y abandonadas por que todos aman el sol que las oculta.

Thor se dio cuenta sintió en su corazón una punzada de dolor, soledad , tristeza y las palabras lo lastimaban al tener ese vínculo .

—Hermano, no tienes por qué sentirte así yo siempre estaré allí, no estás solo …–Yo veré las estrellas ya que desde que leí mi regalo siempre las veo .Tu historia era de nosotros verdad , de como te sentías de tus emociones frustradas , querías mostrarme a través de tus palabras hermosas que tu eras sombra de mi grandeza , que yo era un sol en Asgard y tu una estrella incomprendida .

—Creo que después de todo halle otros métodos para decirte esas palabras por medio de acciones , he tratado deshacerme de ti pero aquí estas, supongo que no me esforcé demasiado tal vez solo quería encontrar la forma de expresar mi ira , que ya no podía más estar en tu sombra.

—Aquí estamos y ahora debes dejar de sentirte inferior, ya no debes caminar atrás de mí, debes caminar a mi lado y así venceremos nuestros verdaderos enemigos,juntos

—Nunca fui detrás de ti , siempre fui delante planeando tu caída ,pero voy a ir a tu lado para vencer a nuestros enemigos

—Supe que te uniste a nuestro ejercito de guerreros

—Ellos no podrán ganar si no son entrenados correctamente por alguien que conoce al enemigo

— Me uniré a ti

—Mañana empieza el entrenamiento , estas listo Thor por que te venceré

—La última vez que peleamos fue en Midgard , no olvido que me apuñalaste y te fuiste , parece que eso se te hace costumbre

—Eso quiere decir que gane, verdad

—Hiciste trampa además tu te aprovechas siempre de mis sentimientos como arma para vencerme ,así que no ganaste

—Así , te voy a vencer es un reto

—Eso será divertido ,hace mucho tiempo que no hemos estado juntos en aventuras

—Thor deberías controlar esas emociones

—Quiero contagiarte mi energía positiva, Loki la tuya es muy vengativa

—Pues tu entusiasmo me desagrada , deja de sentir eso

—Jajaja hermano, no puedo dejar de sentir las cosas por que quiero que tu las sientas tambien

—Yo trato de estar sereno para que tu no sientas mis emociones,mientras tu te aprovechas y quieres que yo tenga esos sentimientos empalagosos

—Estas ocultándolas emociones de mí por que no lo haces bien , sabes creo que me gusta este vinculo

—Solo tu puedes estar feliz con esta maldición y deja de sonreír cuando ves ese libro me molesta, no se en que pesaba cuando hice esa cosa o por que no la queme a tiempo

—Por que me quieres ,admítelo

—Claro que no

— Estás enojado porque no puedes mentirme , creo que disfrutare esto del vinculo de magia mientras veo el maravilloso libro que hizo mi querido hermano para mi con sus propias manos para mi cumpleaños como una muestra desinteresada de amor .

—Thor cállate , eses un tonto irremediable

* * *

Thor se quedó hay sonriendo ese vínculo fue mejor de lo que pensaba había ayudado a recuperar la amistad con su hermano y era extraño esos sentimientos de ira tan profundos casi incontrolables le duele la cabeza de solo pensarlo casi no los pudo dominar, su corazón latía rápido , sintió la adrenalina de Loki al golpear con su magia a Frandral realmente Loki disfrutaba ser destructivo y vengativo . Pero con se enlace lo podía entender más y lo mejor de todo era que este no podía mentirle ,ni traicionarlo aunque hiciera un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones ya que solo se podían sentir cuando los sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes cuando Loki estaba triste podía sentir ese dolor o cuando se enojaba sentía esa ira .

Loki aún se encontraba algo enojado no podía soportar ser vulnerable por que ahora Thor podía fácilmente bloquear su magia y no solo eso sino también sentir algunas de sus emociones Odiaba tener que justificar sus sentimientos , explicarlas era mejor antes cuando solo mentía y Thor lo dejaba en paz

No sabía cómo paso eso pensaba que iba ser más fácil esta situación ahora debía equilibrarla y estaba el asunto de la protección de Asgard los Chitauris querían el tesseract

No podría mentirle a Thor por el vínculo se daría cuenta, debía ser sincero algo que no estaba acostumbrado, confiaba en Thor sabía que él no le quitaría su magia.

Lo único que quedaba era entrenar y esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Odiaba Asgard pero debía adaptarse a esa situación , trabajar en equipo con los amigos de Thor , con ese pueblo que lo odiaba .

Así que no debía preocuparse tanto por Thor y tener cuidado de no tener sentimientos fuertes para que Thor no los pudiera detectar y debía procurar ignorar los tontos sentimientos de Thor .

* * *

No camines delante de mí, puede que no te siga.

No camines detrás de mí, puede que no te guíe.

Camina junto a mí y sé mi amigo. — Albert Camus

* * *

ilyasha77: Gracias por sus comentarios en verdad los valoro mucho , me agrada que analice mi historia siento que capta muy bien mis ideas y las desarrolla de forma correcta a como van los acontecimientos .

Ese es el principal problema que tiene Thor quiere recuperar a Loki pero es muy unido a sus amigos ,confía en ellos y no quiere separarse de estos , pero ellos odian a Loki y lo excluyen de su grupo

Loki todavia no ha perdonado por completo a Thor como usted escribió no es tan facil lograr el perdón de forma tan rápida como notara Loki aun no le dice "hermano " . Por otro lado Odin le hizo más daño pero este es más orgulloso, el rey sabio que hace todo por alguna razón .Bueno abrazos y saludos tambien :)

* * *

AkatsukiDrak :Como siempre sus puntos de vista son correctos .Thor a perdonado a Loki por que piensa que de alguna forma el lo orillo a eso así que según el es responsable tambien, tiene en parte culpa .Mientras Loki no tiene conciencia de que hizo algo malo .

Para todo Asgard el es un traidor completo entonces lo odian solo lo aceptan por que Thor lo puede dominar con su vinculo mágico .Pero Loki se ve en esta situación de que el es un aliado que nadie quiere .Gracias por comentar es bueno saber sus opiniones Saludos ! :)


	25. Apuestas

El amor combinado con odio es más poderoso que el amor. O que el odio. -Joyce Carol Oates

* * *

Loki sabía que Thanos vendría lo podía sentir en sus venas, su cuerpo vibraba de furia mezclada con miedo

Thor sabía que los Chitauris venían y ciertamente le preocupaba

Odin sospechaba sobre los planes de los chitauris , sobre el tesseract por eso recluto a los guerreros más poderos para la defensa de Asgard.

Se preparaban para un ataque , como una guerra fría, listos para defender con sus vidas Asgard.

Después de unos días Loki estaba entrenado para luchar contra los chitauris con todo su poder, sabía lo que eran capaces ,su entrenamiento con ellos no era como el de Asgard era totalmente intenso y doloroso.

Aún no sabe cómo fue capaz de soportarlo , su cuerpo se desangraba y ni siquiera lloraba .Sufrimiento , dolor solo alimentado de odio y resentimiento para seguir luchando día a día golpeado y adolorido.

Pero ahora estaba allí , había traicionado a todos y por esta razón nadie lo quería. Tenia un larga lista de enemigos , Gigantes de hielo , Asgardianos y los Chitauris que eran los peores ,en Midgard habían algunas personas también.

Pero ahora se concentraba en los chitauiris , destruirlos o evitar ser destruido por ellos.

Usaba todas sus energías para que sus ilusiones fueran más realistas , todos tuvieran poderes.

Día a día canalizando su magia y energía

Concentración

Luchaba contra Thor también en sus prácticas, debía reconocer que era divertido.

Era lo que más le gustaba del entrenamiento duraban horas luchando, peleando y también jugando un poco.

Sus entrenamientos eran en el agua ya que podía dominar , congelar , hacer figuras con esta y trataba de dominar los elementos a su favor y robarles energía .

Estaba en un rió sumergido , drenando su energía que fluía por doquier, se requería mucha concentración para lograr tal equilibrio, él tenía los ojos cerrados en un estado casi de inconsciencia en que su alma y su espíritu entraban en éxtasis .

Se despertó de su ilusión para sentir una presencia

—Thor sé que estas ahí—Dijo—Loki — (Sin voltear a verlo )

Thor estaba de pie mirando con curiosidad, en Asgard nadie era hechicero así que era difícil ver una muestra de magia pura . Pero estaba acostumbrado solía reírse de los trucos de Loki por que no eran útiles en batallas reales pero ahora se equivocaba el lazo que los unía podía sentir el poder de Loki , era sorprendente y relajante .Una sensación suave y peligrosa

Loki era el hechicero más poderoso de los nueve reinos y nunca lo había visto usar todo su potencial ya que Loki usaba solo una parte de su poder porque era peligroso para él era como esos brazaletes su cuerpo no resistía tanta energía .

Y ahora ahí estaba todo mojado dominado el agua a su favor , Loki estaba de espaldas, hizo aparecer una serpiente de agua que se acercó a Thor , este retrocede mirando fijamente la figura.

—Tienes miedo Thor , hace mucho tiempo que no hago ilusiones para ti

—Serán travesuras , no has perdido ese espíritu juguetón ,no es así

—Me gusta el caos , olvidaba lo que me gustaba hacer bromas con mi magia y tu decías que eran trucos, recuerdas tú con tus lindas plumas

—Y tú con tus cachos de vaca , te burlabas de mi verdad ,antes no te valoraba lo suficiente hasta que intentaste matarme y fue horrible cuando caíste Bifrost me dolió porque tu elegiste soltarte , no te quedaste conmigo, con nosotros, preferiste morir

—Esa fue mi intención salir de ese mundo de oscuridad , es irónico ya que caí más profundo pero no quería vivir de mentiras , yo no pertenezco a Asgard

—Nuestra infancia , recuerdos no son mentiras, somos hermanos, eso es real

—Está bien finjamos que es verdad , si eso nos hace felices

—Es verdad todo esto es real ,de que me preocupo por ti ,de que te quiero . Sé que puedes sentirlo .

—Está bien Thor , quiero dejar de ser la sombra de tu grandeza , quiero ser más que eso ,quiero ser tu igual

—Para mí siempre has sido mi igual , para mí nunca has sido mi sombra aunque eres sigiloso como una .

Loki congela a la serpiente de agua y la destruye , sale cuidadosamente del agua con porte , elegancia como un ser exótico y misterioso

Da pasos firmes mientras se cambia su atuendo ligero por su armadura

—¿Porque estás aquí? Creí que andabas por ahí con tus amigos jugando a ser guerreros poderosos ,ya sabes que debo estar solo para lograr concentrarme tu me distraes con esos tontos sentimientos que siempre tienes.

—Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí , hace tiempo que no luchamos ,quiero saber que tanto has mejorado

—Si el príncipe de oro viene a retarme como rechazar tal proposición , me negaría al placer de vencerlo

—No me vencerás

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Cuando quieras

Loki no perdió el tiempo se lanzó al ataque, Thor reacciono frente a esto golpeando Loki se agachó, patada, martillo, vara y golpes . Todo era tan rápido , solo destellos de golpes y sonidos en el aire.

—¿Qué pasa Thor ya te cansaste ?—Dijo—Loki (Sonriendo)

—Claro que no

—Te apuesto a que puedo derribarte –dijo—Loki

—¿Y qué me das si gano?

—mmm tendrás un día de aventura donde quieras ir , como en los viejos tiempos

—Me parece bien y ¿Qué pasa si pierdo?

Loki dio una sonrisa— Tendrás que ser mi mayordomo

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera sé que es un mayordomo

—Quiere decir que tienes que servirme por un tiempo definido

—¿Quieres que sea tu esclavo? Creí que ya habías olvidado esos sueños venenosos de venganza

—Aceptas o no –dijo—Loki

—Acepto —Dijo—Thor

—Está bien , yo sin magia y tú sin Mjolnir para que sea más divertido

—Ya extrañaba esos juegos

Loki ataco

—Espera no dijiste cuando... —dijo—Thor

—Yo ya comencé—sonrió –Loki

—Tramposo

Thor se defendió

Loki era rápido, sigiloso su cuerpo flexible y Thor era fuerte

Golpear, bloquear.

Era una pelea mano a mano intensa como las de Midgard

—Eres muy lento Thor

—Y tu muy rápido

—Comes mucho , es por eso

—Sabes que los guerreros deben ser grandes ,fornidos para ser respetados, comer para tener energía

—Me ofendes Thor solo porque no tengo tu cuerpo , no quiere decir que no pueda ganarte , estuve cerca de matarte en varias ocasiones si no lo recuerdas soy peligroso y letal –Dijo—Loki (Mientras que lo golpeaba)

—Veo que has mejorado, no quise ofenderte eres rápido , flexible ,adivinas mis movimientos y sabes toda mi rutina de memoria , pero no comes mucho eso es malo Loki para tu salud

—Tu eres el que se ve agotado y apenas estamos calentando –Dijo—Loki (En tono de burla)

Puños rápidos , golpes por doquier, patadas y duraron mucho tiempo luchando mano a mano sin detenerse

Thor agarro a Loki y lo tiro al suelo fuertemente deteniéndolo con su gran cuerpo , contra el de Loki que era mucho más delgado .

Así que loki estaba inmovilizado ya que prácticamente Thor lo abrazaba en el suelo

—¿Te rindes? –Dijo—Thor

—Eso no se pregunta, yo nunca me rindo

Loki estaba atrapado pero aun así se reía.

—No te soltare Loki hasta que aceptes que gane

—¿Como pretendes convencerme ?

—Ya gane te derribe ,tu estas en el suelo

—No por mucho tiempo

Loki uso una ráfaga de su magia , Thor callo fuertemente en una pared

—Dijiste que no usarías tu magia

—Es gracioso que me subestimes, sabiendo lo que soy capaz

—Entonces tú pediste por qué hiciste trampa

—Está bien Thor te debo un día aburrido en que los dos haremos cosas aburridas, Perder por golpearte, no es perder

—Esta triste porque ya no seré tu mayordomo, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Tony tiene un mayordomo metálico Jarvis , yo quería uno también—Contesto—Loki

—Y yo fui tu única opción

—Ya tienes tu día, no fastidies

—Puedes hacer un truco de esos para ser un mayordomo

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es un truco , es una ilusión ,muy bien voy a hacer una ilusión de ti para que sea mi mayordomo

—y ¿Por qué yo?

—Por qué me gusta verte sirviéndome

—Loki te prohíbo que hagas eso

—Eres una amargado , sabes que antes hacía ilusiones de ti para practicar , te mataba muchas veces , era divertido—Sonrió—Loki

—Está prohibido hacer eso también

—Jha como si tu pudieras hacer algo para impedirlo—Dijo—Loki (Con una voz graciosa, mientras sonreía y entrecerraba sus ojos)

* * *

AkatsukiDrak :Si creo que Thor deberá esforzarse más, Loki esta mostrando aceptación pero aun le molesta que Thor este queriendo saber de su vida y de sus emociones. Bueno Saludos :)

ilyasha77: Entiende muy bien la metáfora,si la verdad idear con los sentimientos de Loki es algo dificil y ciertamente Loki le molesta que el sepa y no quiere explicar pero Thor quiere saber por que esta tratando de entender ya que Loki siempre se oculta con la mentira .

El libro es un regalo que esta adaptado para Thor, lo deje a la imaginación aun dando pistas de lo que se trata .Es realmente especial ya que Thor no le interesan los libros se sintió atraído por ese , uno diría que un libro no es regalo para Thor pero este es diferente ya que tiene un valor sentimental y evoca en Thor sentimientos de nostalgia. Siempre me motivan sus comentarios ,bueno saludos y bendiciones :)

flipo12: Loki es bastante resistente lo que mas me agrado de esa escena en que se levanta , ve que todos están hay listos para atacar y el esta tranquilo los ve como ok ya pueden darme ese trago .

Si Thor esta liderando con mucho y Loki no le agrada no poder mentir ... Bueno saludos :)


	26. Odio

"Cuando alguien te hiere, aprendes a odiar.. Si hieres a alguien consigues que te odien y que la culpa te atormente."Jiraiya

* * *

Loki y Thor decidieron que debían unirse a los entrenamientos de los guerreros de Asgard

Entraron a un enorme lugar donde estaban entrenando los guerreros , el mismo en que Loki sufrió humillaciones y básicamente el lugar donde más estaba Thor ,ya que pasaba diciendo que era el más fuerte de todos y nadie lo podía vencer .

Thor paso casi toda su adolescencia en ese lugar , golpeando y sintiéndose superior a los demás, Loki no le intereso las batallas si no aprender sobre magia y literatura.

Ellos debían estudiar sobre los nueve reinos y sobre historia .Loki debía hacer hologramas de las guerras solo para que Thor entendiera mejor.

Mientras él sabía todo, las reglas , las leyes ,la medicina .Era considerado un genio , pese a eso fue humillado tantas veces y ahora estaba hay parecía surrealista había cambiado totalmente, con el entrenamiento exhaustivo de los chitauris podía luchar frente a cualquiera y ganar.

Estaba feliz de poder mostrar sus habilidades a todos aquellos que un día se burlaron de el.

Cuando entraron a el gran salón todos los miraron , todos querían asesinar a Loki con su mirada , estaban serios e incómodos.

De inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva

—Thor que hace el aquí, sabes que no es bienvenido un traidor

—Él es nuestro aliado y es mi hermano —Agrego—Thor (En la defensa de Loki )

—Ya saben guerreros si quieren proteger a Asgard solo yo puedo ayudarlos –dijo—Loki (Tranquilamente)

—No confiamos en ti

—Thor .. Diles –Dijo—Loki

—Él no nos va a traicionar es sincero puedo sentirlo, lo que dijo mi padre es verdad él aun es un príncipe deben respetarlo como tal ,yo puedo detener la magia de Loki y se sobre sus emociones, así que él se queda , va ser de mucha ayuda —Dijo—Thor (Explicándoles la situación)

—No necesitas contar los detalles a ellos no les importa –Reprocho —Loki

—En que nos va ayudar un renegado

—Si un mentiroso

—No confiamos en el

—¿Conocen al enemigo? ¿Saben a qué viene? ¿Conocen sus armas o su ejército?—Dijo—Loki

Todos se quedaron en silencio

—Bueno tengo razones personales para destruir y hacer pedazos a nuestros enemigos los matare con mis propias manos pero no puedo vencerlos solo, ustedes necesitan de mi porque ellos van a venir por el tesseract y ustedes no saben nada sobre ellos ,ni como vencerlos,no están preparados.

—¿Como sabemos que van a venir en verdad y no es otra mentira ?

—Pensamos que eran tus aliados

—Aliados es una palabra demasiado apacible, se puede decir que yo era su general con un muy pequeño y patético mini—ejercito . Yo los destruiré ,por dominarme por tratar de hacer su voluntad cuando los tenga en mis manos sufrirán por los que los malditos me han hecho

—Hermano , basta

—Cállate Thor déjame sentir lo que quiera , el odio es lo que me da fuerza entiendes por eso eres débil como vas a ser rey si eres tan afectivo ,tan suave ,esta guerra no se trata de eso, si no de sangre que se va derramar por la defensa de Asgard ,crees que era como antes y solo con que yo hablara todo se arreglaría pacíficamente, ellos son despiadados no se detendrán hasta subyugar y tener el poder.

—No Loki , el odio te consume ,te devora y no te puedes controlar, es como veneno que te mata no quiero que te involucres con esas emociones destructivas .Debemos luchar por la paz ,por qué queremos proteger lo que amamos, no se trata de venganza ,si no de defensa.

—Ese es mi problema, no te odie tanto, fui débil por eso mis planes fallaron, no sé cómo puedo quererte y odiarte al mismo tiempo. Él dijo que yo era débil por que no te odiaba suficiente tal vez tenia razón.

—¿Quien dijo eso?

—No importa

—Por qué pareces respetar y obedecer a esa persona

—No lo hago

— El está equivocado, el odio no es poder es destrucción y me alegro de que no me odiabas suficiente, pero eres vulnerable tu nunca te dejaste influir por otras personas ¿Por qué le haces caso a ese tipo? ¿Por qué te domina?. El odio te consume y devora te atrapa, no quiero perderte de nuevo

— Dejándome en paz Thor ,se cómo controlarme y nadie me domina ,soy libre de hacer lo que quiera

—Mentiroso

Todos solo miraban a los dos pelando como dos niños pequeños, discutiendo sin importar que todos los guerreros estuvieran escuchándolos

Al parecer alguien entro a la disputa —Está bien ya no discutan, aceptaremos a Loki

—Sí, pero estaremos vigilando

—Aun no confiamos en el

Y así fue como Loki empezó a ver la manera de ayudar en las defensas de Asgard ya que sabían que Thanos quería el tesseract ,él se comprometió a ayudar a defender Asgard, les decía todo sobre las técnicas de los Chitauris y las estrategias.

Los guerreros se acostumbraron a él ya que llegaba todos los días a entrenar y hablar sobre el enemigo

Los demás se asustaban de ver tanta brutalidad en las palabras de Loki

Sus relatos eran horribles

Llenos de sangre

Terror

Y oscuridad

Loki fue un general de ellos, por esto sabía mucho sobre todo , además que Loki era analítico e inteligente .No perdió la oportunidad para ver los puntos débiles de estos y analizarlos.

Le habían envenenado el alma y cayó en la profunda oscuridad, dejo que el dolor lo dominara y así tan vulnerable fue presa fácil para Thanos que lo tomo de su estado devastado ,triste ,destrozado, volátil e inestable.

Solo habían pedazos de lo que quedaba de él , no había nada más que desolación y dolor

Thanos se aprovechó para infringir el dolor y el odio suficiente para hacer lo que el deseara

Loki se dejó ir de su mundo falso de mentiras, traiciones para llegar a donde estaba el general que vio su potencial y lo entreno .

Cuando está en la peor situación de su vida donde todo es falsedad, donde el amor es la más grande mentira, donde la libertad no existe solo subyugación , donde se debe vivir de rodillas ,donde la vida es injusta despiadada se encuentra fluyendo en la oscuridad.

Solo oscuridad, solo dolor ,donde se cree ser un monstruo asqueroso donde solo hay odio y desamparo.

El odiaba , el odiaba a Thor quería que sufriera y que muriera lentamente en sus manos ,odiaba a sus padres por su traición , odiaba los gigantes de hielo por engendrarlo .Thanos le agrado eso de él ese odio infundido , se aprovechó para que este se intensificara y Loki se ahogara en este.

Para ser general tuvo que pasar un arduo y doloroso entrenamiento cuando llego a Midgard aún estaba enfermo, sudado, pálido ,sus recuerdos alterados, delirando , desequilibrado ,perturbado ,con grandes ojeras y cojeando ,tan débil que ni si quiera podía usar sus poderes.

* * *

Notas:

Bueno el capítulo anterior lo hice para mostrar que Loki a mejorado mucho en su forma de pelear y mostrar un poco de su magia creo que en la película no mostraron ni la mitad de sus poderes .

La referencia del mayordomo, fue de un anime además del de Alfred el de Batman creo que muestra lealtad .Bueno lo que quiero decir con esto es que Loki quiere un tipo de protección y compañía ya que no quiere estar solo en Asgard por que todos lo odian ,pero es tan orgulloso que no quiere admitir.

* * *

ilyasha77 : yo me imagino a Asgard es un lugar así lleno de competiciones y peleas creo que por eso Loki en esta historia es rechazado por poseer magia y no ser un guerrero , ya no es así ahora él puede competir con los demás el problema es que él es vengativo y todos desconfían de el

Yo agradezco mucho a todos los que siguen esta historia ,la verdad no pensé que las personas leyeran, sobre todo porque no veo tanto movimiento en los fic en español por eso me hace feliz que tenga seguidores, que me den sus puntos de vista y opiniones .Bueno saludos ! :)

AkatsukiDrak : Loki podria ganar pero no ha dejado sus pequeñas trampas y engaños creo que a veces le pongo un poco de personalidad de loki-kid .Pero quería decir con esto que Loki aun puede engañar a Thor fácilmente

Siempre me equivoco en esos detalles pero bueno voy a tratar de corregirlos xD Bueno Saludos! :)


	27. Traumas

" El dolor solo hay que aguantarlo, esperar a que se vaya por si solo y a que la herida que lo ha causado cicatrice, no hay soluciones ni respuestas sencillas, solo hay que respirar hondo y esperar a que se calme."

* * *

Fandral , Holgun , Volstagg y un grupo más de guerreros estaban en su rutina de entrenamiento.

—Escucharon que Odin va a realizar una fiesta en Asgard –Dijo— Fandral

—Dicen que es para realizar alianzas con los demás reinos –Agrego—Hogun

—Si va ver un gran banquete — Murmuro— Volstagg

—Solo piensas en comida—Dijo—Fandral (Riendo)

—Creo que esta situación va en serio, no crei que fuera necesario pedir a los guerreros más poderosos de los nueve reinos unirse a nosotros pero ahora Odin está dispuesto a llegar a ese punto ,creo que tiene razón ya que si los tesoros caen en manos de los chitauris pobran destruir cuantos reinos quiera sin ser detenido —Dijo—Hogun

— Por eso los demás reinos tambien estan preocupados, segun he escuchado van a invitar a muchas personas poderosas de los nueve reinos, sobre todo reyes y príncipes para pedir ayuda en la protección de Asgard , tal vez consiga a una nueva novia –Dijo—Fandral

—Tu siempre pensando en mujeres—Dijo— Volstagg

Era la tarde cuando Loki entro a la sala venia de sus propios entrenamientos,camino postura recta como siempre , miro a los guerreros un tiempo evaluando la situación, analizando , para al fin hablar interrumpiendo la conversación de los tres guerreros—Los entrenamientos de los chitauris no son como los de aquí, debes matar a tu oponente o morir, no sé si ustedes son suficientes para ganar esta guerra por eso Odin deberá hacer esas alianzas con los demás reinos porque con ustedes no va tener ninguna probabilidad de ganar.

Los demás guerreros trataron de no prestar atención ,aun no confiaban en este pero a pesar de todo el descontento y odio , no podían tocarlo, ni burlarse de este porque nadie quería la furia de Thor , como no podían lastimarlo se limitaban a ignorarlo.

Pero aun así los amigos de Thor siempre lo cuestionaban .

—Habla el experto en traición , ya sabemos que tus amiguitos te enseñaron todo eso de la maldad —Agrego—Hogun

—Ellos hicieron mucho más que eso, soy su aliado principal porque se todo sobre ellos , aunque reúnan a los más poderosos guerreros extrangeros ,no serian tan importantes como yo

—¿Que te crees? No eres nada , lo único que tienes es a Thor ,nadie te quiere aqui

—Y aun así soy más valioso, yo soy el único que estuvo dentro de su planeta , que conoció a cada uno de esos malditos

—No te necesitamos

—Esta bien lo demostrare que soy mejor que ustedes , peleare con todos —Dijo—Loki

Los demás de quedaron viendo entre la burla y el odio .

Sonaron algunas risas y todo este asunto se manejo como una broma ,nadie lo tomo en serio solo Fandral que parecía muy entusiasmado —Peleare contigo merezco la revancha no crees

_Sobre todo porque en ese tiempo Loki no les podía ganar siempre perdía, porque esas luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo no se usada la magia ya que es un entrenamiento físico .Así que Loki siendo tan delgado y débil no podía. Por eso era humillado y golpeado brutalmente en ese mismo lugar era como una especie de déjà vu ._

_Le agradaba demostrar su fuerza ante las personas que aún lo subestimaban._

—Por supuesto, la última vez no te fue tan bien —Agrego—Loki—(Sonriendo)

—Sabes Loki a pesar de todo yo no te odio tanto —Dijo—Fandral

—Wow es uno de esos momento de sinceridad, yo diria que me agradas, pero soy un mentiroso, no un hipócrita

—Es cierto, solo me gusta molestarte, ya que tú siempre hacías esas travesuras en el pasado .

—Ya veo, a mí también me gusta molestar a Thor y me mandaron para la cárcel por eso , así que fastidiar es tu pequeña venganza no crees que es inmaduro, solo eran travesuras inofensivas, no deberías molestarte tanto por algo asi ,además no es mi culpa que tu seas tan mujeriego

— Nunca creí que fueras tan malo, no pensé que eras capaz de traicionarnos y sin embargo lo hiciste, intentaste matar a la única persona que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Me subestimaste pero sabes que yo no les debía mi lealtad cuando no soy de aquí, no le debo la lealtad a Laufry porque tampoco pertenezco a Jötunheim , así que en realidad no importa la traición ,debería ser justicia poética porque Odin me traiciono,además lo que hice realmente era salvarlos matando a su enemigo principal ,Thor era un inepto no podía ser rey ,iba terminar acabando con Asgard. En ese momento lo odiaba y quería su sufrimiento, en el calor del momento puede que intentara matarlo unas cuantas veces.

—No es que te subestime, es que es difícil pensar en ti como una amenaza cuando Thor te protege como una princesita en peligro, aun cuando eres un vil traidor y una culebra venenosa.

— Ustedes siempre me odiaron, yo no soy su amigo y nunca los seré, Thor siempre tiene esos estúpidos instintos de hermano mayor ,creí que los había perdido al ser su enemigo.

—Pero él no lo hizo, eres afortunado al tenerlo , no sé cómo puede perdonarte después de todo lo que le has hecho.

—No sabes de lo que hablas

—Sé muy bien lo que hablo, Thor es mi mejor amigo y lo has hecho sufrir Loki , lastimado muchas veces , él es bueno contigo esta dispuesto a perder y sacrificarse por ti, es por eso que aunque desconfió en ti ,te voy aceptar como aliado .

—Cómo si tuvieras opciones –Murmuro— Loki

—Entrenemos entonces , muéstrame un poco de esos movimientos de la ultima vez –dijo—Frandral

Empezaron a pelear duramente cuerpo a cuerpo

Pero cuando luchaba contra Frandral lo hacia un nivel normal , ya que ambos le habían dicho a Thor que no se lastimarían entre sí.

Todos miraban la pelea estaban interesados en ver de alguna manera como Loki había mejorado.

Era como un juego , Loki reía no como cuando era joven que era pisoteado .

—Ellos eran más grandes—dijo—Loki (Refiriéndose a los Chitauris)

—Ellos eran más fuertes

—Ustedes no son nada comparados con ellos

—Siempre hablas de los chitauris ,parece que los conociste bien—Dijo—Frandral

—Se puede decir que si—Dijo—Loki (Dándole un golpe en la cara)

—Los chitauris parecen seres malvados según lo que cuentas, te debieron lastimar

—Cállate

—Ellos son más fuertes que tú , más grandes y los traicionas al unirte a nosotros, deberías tener miedo

Loki empezó a respirar con dificultad— Los traicione

—Si bueno siempre traicionas a todos—Dijo—Frandral (Golpeando a Loki, que se encontraba distraído)

—No conoces que es dolor, no hay nada más dulce que el dolor –Empezó a susurrar Loki (Este callo muy fuerte)

Estaba aun en el suelo en su impacto se lastimo un poco, tenía miedo atroz , cerró los ojos fuertemente , empezó a escuchar esas voces que venían de todas partes, era como una pesadilla, estaba soñando despierto..

_"Mi dulce mascota necesita ser educada"_

_"No es suficiente debes matar"_

_"Eres débil"_

_"Debes odiar, el odio es poder"_

_"Odia a Thor, odia a Odin, por tirarte como basura"_

_"Tu odio no es suficiente"_

_"La libertad es una gran mentira, la subyugación es lo único que existe"_

_"Eres una inútil sombra de tu falso hermano, solo existes para que el brille"_

_"El dios de las mentiras engañado por tu falso padre para ser guardado como reliquia para cuando tenga uso de ti, traicionado, patético y fracasado"_

_"El amor es una farsa que se usa para manipular y herir"_

_"El encanto de la libertad se reduce a las alegrías de la vida... con la obsesión hacia el poder."_

_"Para sobrevivir debes pelear, debes matar"_

_"Yo soy tu dueño harás lo que yo diga, cuando yo diga"_

_"No tienes opción"_

_"No conoces lo que es el verdadero dolor"_

Loki quedo paralizado para que imagenes vinieran a su mente hasta que empezó a temblar, sus ojos se dilataban y se mordía los labios para retener esas emociones ,aun se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo , levantándose lentamente

De un momento a otro las imagenes se fueron distorsionado para que todo cambiara a su alrededor , los guerreros se transformaban en Chitauris , que venían por el , por esto empezó a defenderse con toda su fuerza y su ser.

Se perdió en un recuerdo.

En el sufrimiento

En los días militares donde estaba en una fosa oscura, en una prisión, golpeado, agredido, humillado, donde la muerte era demasiado dulce para ser verdad .

Donde peleaba con toda sus fuerzas para sobrevivir y empezó a gritar

Era uno de esos torneos de los chitauris donde peleaban entre si hasta ver quien quedaba vivo era cruel, como un coliseo .Solo quedaba sangre, muertos eran como gladiadores para la diversión de Thanos .Loki peleo en sus inicios hay, hasta que paso a los siguientes niveles casa uno peor que el otro .Era brutal y terrible el pasatiempo de Thanos era torturar, matar sin piedad devorando mundos y conquistando reinos enteros.

El titan siempre hacia esas ilusiones no era la primera vez que las usaba , estas eran sus tácticas para enloquecer y torturar a sus prisioneros .Eran sueños tan reales siempre debía vivir una y otra vez el pasado turbio hasta no poder más . Loki tenia miedo irracional , entro en pánico ,ya que para este significaba solo tortura y dolor

—No soy tu mascota

—Nadie educa al dios de las mentiras

—Nadie

Gritaba Loki en su estado defensivo y tenía pavor a ser atrapado.

Los demás estaban confundidos ante tal aptitud extraña de Loki

Frandral lo sujeto tratando de detenerlo al saber que en realidad las cosas se salían del control y Loki estaba delirando —Loki reacciona , escucha, nadie te va a lastimar— Loki somos nosotros responde

—No somos ellos, despierta—Dijo—Hogun (Que también estaba cerca tratando de ayudar )

Pero este los golpeo y empezó a poner más agresivo al tratar desesperadamente de que no lo atraparan, de sobrevivir.

Loki golpeaba a todos sin parar llorando, gritando y parecía estar en una alucinación profunda. Ya había acabado con todos los guerreros que corrieron a él al tratar de detenerlo. Los golpeaba con salvajismo , sin precisión ,sin pensar .Algo que no era común en alguien como Loki que nunca hacia algo así , él era inteligente siempre llegaba hacer sus estrategias sin realmente molestarse mucho.

Nadie lo podía detener

Estaba fuera de control

* * *

AkatsukiDrak : Loki ya esta creciendo con normalidad , si se refiere a la apariencia debe verse como de 19 a 25 años ,se ve muy joven comparado con los demás .Bueno Saludos ;)

ilyasha77 :Si los sentimientos de Loki y Thor siempre están luchando , chocando entre si .Es un conflicto dificil ya que el sentimiento que gana y resulta ser más fuerte es el que se queda, el que influye en los dos . Bueno Saludos y bendiciones :)


	28. Familia

"A veces estamos en el mismo sitio y justo a la misma hora. Y casi puedo oír su voz, casi puedo tocarla. Quiero creer que sabe que estoy. Eso te queda. Sólo momentos con tus seres queridos. Pero pasan página y tu quieres que la pasen, aun así es todo lo que tienes. Momentos."

* * *

Thor estaba con Sif hablando tranquilamente , había pasado la mañana con los 3 guerreros y en la tarde había estado con Sif

Su relación con Sif fue romántica ellos fueron amantes , incluso se comprometieron pero varios circunstancias hicieron que ellos se separaran , pasaron hacer amigos aun con atracción mutua ,hasta que él se enamoró de Jane pero con la muerte de esta Thor quedo muy triste y Sif le ayudo en ese momento sobre todo porque él pensaba que Loki era el culpable.

Cuando eran niños Sif se enamoró profundamente de Thor por esta razón desconfiaba de Loki , empezó a rechazarlo más aun por ese motivo sus conflictos eran tan grandes que Sif llego a tal extremo de decirle a Thor que debía elegir entre pasar el tiempo con ella o con Loki y eso hizo que Thor se sintiera incomodo , poco a poco se alejo más de Loki eligiendo a sus amigos sobre este, aun así quería obligar a Loki a simpatizar con ellos pero esto solo hacia que este se enfadara más y se alejara de el .

Sif sabía que Loki era un traidor y le enojaba que Thor perdonara con tanta facilidad, que lo tratara tan bien cuando Loki lo había traicionado, pensaba que Thor era un iluso e ingenuo en creerle a un vil traidor. Y trataba de convencerlo de eso mismo.

Thor estaba invitando a Sif a ir a la fiesta con el y esta se encontraba muy emocionada por eso como respuesta al "¿Quieres ir ala fiesta conmigo ?" Sif lo atrajo hastía ella y lo beso apasionadamente como cuando eran jóvenes, casi devorando a Thor ,pero este no parecía corresponder , estaba como ausente.

—¿Qué pasa Thor? Ya no me quieres ,no me deseas

Pero este retrocedió, sintiéndose muy mareado

—Es solo que Loki.. –Susurro—

—Thor por que siempre es lo mismo contigo, Loki siempre esta estropeando nuestra relación , el arruina todo , además debes saber que nunca debes decir el nombre de tu supuesto hermano después que una chica te besa –Grito— Sif (Totalmente enfadada )

—Sif se que es difícil que lo entiendas pero los sentimientos de Loki en este momento me están controlando son muy fuertes ,no los puedo dominar y están sustituyendo mis emociones por los de el.

—Que estas tratando de decir Thor , te das cuenta que me estas lastimando con tus palabras porque si lo que dices es verdad significaría que los sentimientos de Loki son más fuertes que el amor que puedas sentir por mi y que ese beso no es importante para ti

Pero Thor no estaba escuchando empezó a sentir algo tan profundo que callo de rodillas , respirando con dificultad

— ¿Estas bien?—Dijo—Sif (Tratando de ayudar a Thor que estaba tocándose el pecho, era un dolor con pánico)

—Son sus sentimientos –Susurro

Thor no sabía que estaba pasando, siempre sentía sus emociones cuando estaban juntos y nunca había pasado al estar separados debía ser un sentimiento realmente intenso para que eso pasara.

Sif le ayudo a levantarse

—Debo buscarlo—Dijo—Thor (Con dificultad)

—Thor acaso estas loco , no ves que estas ardiendo , temblando , no puedes ir a otro lado que no sea donde los curanderos en ese estado

—No, debo buscar a Loki

—Él puede cuidarse solo Thor , no debes siempre andar detrás de el como un guarda espaldas ,el es un criminal ,no te necesita, entre más lejos estés de el es mejor para ti .

—No lo entiendes, sus sentimientos son muy fuertes y no lo puedo detenerlos sin que él se tranquilice

Empezaron a escucharse gritos a lo lejos provenientes de la sala de entrenamientos

—Noo , yo no iré

—No aléjense, no me toquen monstruos

Era la voz de Loki , podía sentir el dolor punzante , el miedo y la profunda desesperación , le dolía mucho , se sentía dominado por el sentimiento espantoso y terrible

Trato de tomar el control de sus emociones debía ser fuerte , respiro hondo y se mantuvo calmado estaban cerca ,pudo ver que todos los guerreros estaban en el suelo y algunos luchan contra Loki

La mayoría inconscientes

Loki se revolcaba, golpeaba y rasguñaba a todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Thor trato de tranquilizarse y no salir corriendo tras el , sino debía esperar a estar preparado para enfrentar esos horribles sentimientos.

—Creo que Loki finalmente enloqueció Dijo—Sif (Lista para pelear , corrió tras el )

Thor la detuvo –Espera Sif es mejor que no estés aquí , esto es peligroso

—Pero Thor mira a Loki está golpeando a todos, ese traidor al que insistes en llamar hermano, debemos detenerlo

—Tiene miedo eso es todo, no es maldad .Solo esta alterado

Sif se movió instintivamente , con postura de batalla —No me iré, Loki siempre te controla ,te manipula tan fácilmente , solo hace esa cara de perro bajo la lluvia y listo tú haces lo que quiera o pone esos ojos , dice estas palabras y tú lo perdonas –Nunca me escuchas , él es malo nunca va a dejar de serlo ,es una amenaza , el buscara la circunstancia adecuada para clavarte un cuchillo y matarte de una vez por todas , él te odia y tu insistes en protegerlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho

—Sabes que Loki es mentiroso, travieso,ambicioso, egoista, enbaucador, tiene una lengua de plata y puede manipular ,él me ha traicionado muchas veces , intentado asesinarme , estoy consciente de eso , pero yo no puedo dejar de quererlo , no puedo dejarlo ir ,la última vez casi lo pierdo para siempre y no voy a permitir que eso pase de nuevo.

Thor suspiro –Eso es lo que hacen las familias, estar unidas, estas no abandonan ,no se olvidan , se aceptan , se protegen , se perdonan . Loki y yo solíamos ser así , solíamos tener eso , éramos como un equipo y de un momento a otro pasamos hacer enemigos pero para mí siempre ha sido mi hermano y nada cambiara eso .. Vamos confía en mi Sif , es mejor que te vayas no quiero que te hagas daño

—Flash Back —

_Cuando sus padres le contaron la verdadera naturaleza de Loki , el estaba confuso aun y hasta triste .Odin le había dicho toda la historia desde como lo robo a como lo adopto ._

_El simplemente se encerró en su cuarto por días , pensando en todo aquello, sobre lo que era Loki en realidad y lo que significaba para el que Loki fuera hijo de Laufry, sobre lo que el hacia con los gigantes de hielo , los mataba , odiaba a los gotun eran sus enemigos eso significaba que si Loki era uno de ellos, era su enemigo y en realidad nunca fueron hermanos quizas destinados a odiarse, pero entonces porque no sentía eso ,se negaba a esa teoría , lo quería después de todo ,lo que le hizo aun lo quería ,incluso sufría por el._

_Thor estaba deprimido, llovía todos los días en Asgard ,parecía un duro golpe y se culpaba porque Loki había enloquecido por la noticia y el no había estado hay , sin tan solo no fuera tan arrogante pudo haber hecho algo para disminuir el dolor , su historia seria muy diferente_

_Frigga toco la puerta_

_—Ya dije que no quería hablar con nadie_

_—Soy yo ,ábreme hijo vine a conversar contigo_

_Thor la dejo entrar , ella se sentó a su lado_

_—Thor, He notado que no estas comiendo , ni entrenas con tus amigos , no vas a cacerías y estas todo el día encerrado aquí .Se que estas triste he visto la lluvia por las noches , se que lo extrañas y puede que estés confundido , vine hablar contigo dime__¿Como estas?_

_—Madre ,ya sabes..—Dijo—Thor (Volviendo la mirada )_

_—Mi niño , se que te afecto la noticia sobre Loki_

_—Eso significa que el es mi enemigo , es un gigante de hielo y aun peor es el hijo del rey_

_—Cariño no debes torturarte pensando así , dime una cosa ¿Aun lo quieres ?_

_—Madre no puedo dejar de hacerlo ,después de todo lo que me ha hecho, a pesar de su traición, aun lo quiero tanto y sufro por su ausencia , soy un tonto_

_—No mi niño esta bien el aun es tu hermano , yo lo vi cuando era niño ,lo cuide ,lo tuve en mis brazos y yo también lo quiero eso es lo importante Thor que lo quieras y no te des por vencido debemos ser fuertes por el , tu hermano esta en Midgard haciendo desastres , el esta perdido en la oscuridad y se encuentra descontrolado_

_—Yo lo traeré de vuelta aunque tenga que arrastrarlo_

_—Thor no olvides el tiempo que compartiste con el , la fraternidad y amistad entre ustedes .— Tu padre y yo reconocemos a Loki como nuestro hijo , si en verdad lo quieres debes aceptarlo tal y como es o eso quiere decir que nunca lo quisiste y el no significa nada para ti._

_—No comprendo el ¿Por que ? Escondieron todo esto yo los odie , los mate , dije cosas y el era uno de ellos_

_—Perdónanos Thor , queríamos que Loki se sintiera aceptado, no pensamos que esto pasaría_

_—Cometieron un error , ahora el es uno de ellos , es malvado_

_—Escucha Thor , nosotros somos una familia Loki es parte de ella , las familias se quieren sin limites ,se perdonan y están unidas , enlazadas de por vida , recuerdas que tu y Loki eran inseparables , esos recuerdos son de dos hermanos que sin importar la sangre se querían .Dime ahora que sabes la verdad estas dispuesto a ser su enemigo a romper los lazos que hay entre ustedes o seguir siendo hermanos , luchar por ello._

_—Tienes razon madre , yo no me rendiré , el siempre sera mi hermano quiero que los lazos prevalezcan_

_—Me alegro oírte hablar así ,el también siempre sera mi hijo y los dos debemos salvarlo Thor , hay que demostrarle que somos una familia para que el recapacite._

_—Te ayudare madre , yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que el vuelva con nosotros_

_—Ustedes son mi familia, mis pequeños niños , recuerda que el amor es lo único que podrá salvar la oscuridad que hay en Loki. El se siente traicionado y herido .—Tu padre y yo hemos cometido muchos errores con el , pero estamos dispuestos a luchar por restablecer nuestra familia_

—Yo tambien estoy dispuesto madre , gracias

Frigga la abrazo —Ve cariño recupera a tu hermano

—Fin —Flash Back —

Sif estaba enojada

—No soy una doncella, soy una guerrera puedo luchar contra el

—Sé que puedes hacerlo Sif , pero Loki no es el mismo de antes ,además no necesito fuerza , ni pelear con el , solo que se calme, está asustado y desesperado, no sé qué le pasa pero solo yo puedo controlarlo, no quiero que se altere más.

—Pero Thor aun estas mal

—No te preocupes, estaré bien una vez que Loki lo este

—Cómo quieres mi príncipe –Dijo—Sif (Algo enojada y de muy mala gana se fue )

Thor lo miro, respiro con dificultad. Se dirigió a Loki que trato de golpearlo también, gritando y agitándose violentamente.

* * *

ilyasha77 :Si Asgard es un lugar donde valoran la fuerza, por eso entrenan mucho y se dedican a estar físicamente hechos para la lucha para Loki es dificil adaptarse por que la magia no es valorada en una batalla así que todos sus éxitos no eran considerados ademas que usa su inteligencia y no una fuerza bruta .Yo creo que Loki y Thor al ser príncipes están obligados a fomentar sus conocimientos.

Estoy tratando de poner todos los personajes que dejaron huella en Loki , si me falta alguno me dice para incluirlo , voy un poco lenta con este fic y no he vuelto a poner a los vengadores xD Bueno Saludos y bendiciones :)


	29. Miedo

" La verdad es que a todo el mundo le gusta pensar que puede ser fuerte. Pero ser fuerte no solamente se trata de ser duro. Se trata de asimilarlo. A veces tienes que darte a ti mismo permiso para no ser fuerte por una vez. No tienes que ser duro cada minuto de cada día. Está bien bajar la guardia. De hecho, hay momentos en los que es lo mejor que podrás hacer."

* * *

Thor se dirigió a Loki lentamente , este trato de golpearlo también, gritando sin parar y tratando de defenderse .

—Loki —Susurro—Thor (Mirando lo que Loki estaba haciendo, todo un caos en un momento , sus sentimientos llenos de miedo y terror, impresos)

Este seguía en su estado, totalmente ha la defensiva.

Los guerreros que estaban aún luchando se alegraron de ver a Thor , eso significaba que había alguien que podía detener la destrucción que estaba causando Loki.

Los 3 guerreros , llegaron acercándose a Thor algo rasgados y lastimados.

—Thor cuanto estoy feliz de verte —Dijo —Fandral

—Loki se salio de control—Agrego—Hogun

—Lo se amigos , lamento llegar tan tarde

—¿Algún plan ?—Agrego —Fandral

—Ninguno por ahora , supongo que solo debo ir ahí y enfrentarme a sus emociones —Agrego—Thor

—Bueno por lo menos no puede usar su magia pero aun es peligroso Thor ¿Que piensas hacer ?

—Saben que físicamente soy más grande que el y en su estado de desequilibrio no esta haciendo ninguna estrategia , el nunca golpea de esa manera tan desordenada , no se que le pasa pero es dificil enfrentame a lo que siente —Dijo —Thor

—Lo sabemos, pero en el pasado eras mucho más fuerte físicamente ,aunque Loki es bastante rápido y ágil .Debes tratar de detenerlo, estoy seguro de que eres capaz , recuerdas que siempre podias ganarle y deternerlo con tu fuerza el era delgado , aun lo es —Agrego—Fandral

—En este momento tenemos la ventaja porque que no esta pensando con claridad , su poder viene de su inteligencia pero no puede usarla por que esta bloqueada , Thor estoy de acuerdo con Fandral ve alli y usa la fuerza que tienes —Dijo—Hogun

—"Esta bien , solo manténganse aquí"—Dijo—Thor.—( Mientas caminaba hacia el,tratando de detenerlo, era algo muy físico , no le gustaba usar su fuerza contra Loki pero ahora era necesario detenerlo usando todo su cuerpo .)

Con sus brazos los sujeto, lo volvió hacia el , lo envolvió, este lo golpeaba y se movía tratando desesperadamente de escapar. Thor hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente abrazarlo fuertemente, este se agitaba aun contra el con agresividad, tratando de huir, golpeando con fuerza y rasguñando .Thor lo acerco más a el , cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse y pensando cosas buenas para lidiar contra las emociones de Loki , como cuando ellos eran jóvenes y amigos, cuando iban a sus aventuras ,venían esos recuerdos y sentimientos que luchaba contra los de Loki.

—Flash Back —(Dialogo de la escena eliminada en "Thor" , sin muchos detalles )

_—¿Nervioso hermano?—Pregunto—Loki_

_—¿Alguna vez me has visto nervioso?_

_—Una vez en Nomheim_

_—Eso no eran nervios hermano, eran la furia de la batalla_

_—Entiendo_

_—¿Como si no me habría abierto paso a través de 100 guerreros y habríamos salido vivos ?_

_—Según recuerdo , yo fui el que nos oculto como humo para facilitar nuestra huida_

_—Unos luchan otros solo hacen trucos_

_Luego llego un sirviente con vino y Loki hizo que las serpientes salieran de las copas , el siervo asustado derramo todo el vino_

_—Loki ,has desperdiciado un buen vino_

_—Solo me divertía un poco_

_Thor tomo su casco en sus manos_

_—Bonitas plumas_

_—No querrás comenzar de nuevo con eso ,¿Verdad vaca?_

_—Estaba siendo sincero_

_—Eres incapaz de ser sincero_

_—¿Ah ,si ?_

_—Si_

_— Llevo esperando este día tanto como tu, eres mi hermano y mi amigo. A veces te envidio pero nunca dudes de que te quiero_

_—Gracias —Dijo— Thor (Poniendo sus manos en su rostro )_

_—¿Ahora nos damos un beso?_

_—¡Calla ya! —En serio , que aspecto tengo_

_—El de un rey , es la hora ve adelante_

_—Yo te seguiré, vamos_

_—Fin del Flash Back —_

Thor estaba ,mareado las emociones de Loki lo dejaban exhausto , desgastado , mareado y adolorido pero se mantuvo calmado pensando aun en cosas positivas .Poco a poco Loki pareció ceder a sus emociones hasta que finalmente callo de rodillas en los brazos de Thor, respiraba con lentitud en ese ataque de pánico terrible y un temblor violento .

—Está bien, todo va estar bien–Dijo—Thor (Acariciando su cabello con suavidad para calmarlo)

— Yo haré cualquier lo que quieran, cualquier cosa –Murmuraba—Loki

—No... No... No.. —Yo no quiero ,no me puedes obligar

—Déjame ya no más , ya no ,por favor

Dijo Loki , aun golpeando suavemente a Thor

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí, ellos no te harán daño —Decía Thor—(Tratando de controlarse a el mismo ya que se dio cuenta que él también estaba temblando)

Loki pareció al fin reconocerlo , dejándose dominar por las emociones suministradas por su hermano —"Thor "—Susurro — (Quedando inconsciente en los brazos de Thor, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas cayeran y Thor se las quitaba con suavidad.)

Todo quedo en silencio.

Los guerreros que habían visto todo no se explicaban el suceso la desesperación Loki, este jamas había actuado de esa manera , no le gustaba verse humillado o con miedo , sin embargo estaba mostrando tal vulnerabilidad y pánico en publico .

Thor trato de tranquilizar sus emociones y palpitaciones de su errático corazón

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto—Thor (A los demás que ya estaba hay cerca de el )

Fandral estaba de cuclillas a su lado , mirando a Loki —Estábamos entrenando y empezó hablar de los chitauris y luego, él pensaba que era una pelea real que debía matarme o moriría

—Se ha hecho muy fuerte, no pudimos contra él, lo siento Thor si no hubieras llegado hubiera matado a alguien ,yo trate —Dijo—Volstagg

—No los culpo, nunca antes había sentido esta opresión en mi pecho –Dijo—Thor (Mirando a Loki quien se aferraba a él, temblaba y estaba ardiendo en fiebre )

Thor se levanto alzando a Loki —Está bien amigos, compañeros guerreros no se preocupen llevare a Loki a su habitación, lleven a los heridos a los curanderos, perdonen a mi hermano, no es su culpa

—Lo entendemos Thor , tu hermano puede ser un mentiroso pero nunca se rebajaría en una situación tan humillante como esta , él tiene su orgullo y ego –Dijo—Hogun

Los demás sintieron lastima por el ,dándole la razón a Hogun , pensando muchas cosas y comentando sobre el suceso.

—Si Thor creo que deberías dejar que descanse por un tiempo de los entrenamientos, se ha esforzado demasiado, se va colapsar más, si sigue así—Agrego Fandral

Thor se retiró llevando a Loki en sus brazos, que ahora estaba dormido, no lo llevo a donde los curanderos más porque sabía que era algo psicológico que físico . Lo coloco en su cama con cuidado como si fuera de cristal.

—Nada va pasar, no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí —Murmuro—Thor

Thor no sabía qué hacer , le puso algunas cobijas , un trapo lleno de agua en su frente para que su temperatura descendiera y lo miro un rato tratando de alguna manera reconfortarlo con sus sentimientos , suspiro y cuando vio que Loki parecía más tranquilo trato de irse , pero este lo detuvo inconscientemente.

"Hermano, Hermano, ayúdame ,no me abandones " –Sollozo —Loki

Thor noto que Loki aún se aferraba a su ropa , estaba asustado era algo extraño que Loki hiciera algo como eso ya que el siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos pareciendo frió ,nunca se expondría a mostrar debilidad .

—Sabes que nunca lo haré –dijo—Thor (Acariciando suavemente su cabeza y cabello)

Esa noche tuvo quedarse hay sobre todo porque Loki no lo dejaba irse, era un pánico que lo abatía . Se sujetaba instintivamente a Thor, manteniendo su agarre en la ropa ,para que no se fuera.

Se aferraba como si los chitauris estuvieran hay mismo en ese momento para vengarse por traicionarlos, como si llegaran a arrastrarlo en cualquier momento y este buscaba desesperadamente la protección que Thor le daba para que no dejara que estos le hicieran daño

Thor no pudo dormir ya que podía sentir lo que Loki y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo trato de consolar, sus gritos y sollozos. Era una impotencia al no poder hacer nada , solo sentía esas horribles emociones que lo afligían , eran una pesadilla.

Loki estaba cerca de el en sus brazos temblando, sollozando y llorando. Quería protegerlo, quería devolver el tiempo y cambiar todo.

Algo terrible le había pasado, algo tan malo que no quería contarlo pero que lastimaba y hería

A él también lo afligía era insoportable dolor en tu corazón y alma , un miedo inaguantable.

Loki era orgulloso nunca dejaría que los demás lo vieran siendo frágil o vulnerable y sin embargo mostraba todo eso tan abiertamente sin darse cuenta ,sin poder ocultarlo .En el momento que eso paso Thor se dio que era algo serio para que Loki actuara de esa manera tenía que ser una experiencia traumaste o algo definitivamente terrible.

Debía averiguar qué había pasado cuando Loki cayó al abismo, este no lo contaría pero era fundamental poder conocer esa historia para ayudar a Loki a superarla.

Sabía que había muchas cosas que Loki le ocultaba pero él podía sentir que era algo inimaginable y espantoso

—Hermano, ¿Qué te han hecho contigo?—Murmuro— ¿Por qué el dolor no se detiene? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

* * *

AkatsukiDrak :Creo que las habilidades mágicas de Loki no eran valoradas , un ejemplo es esa parte de la conversación "_Unos luchan otros solo hacen trucos" es obvio que _Loki debió tener algunos problemas según lo que le dice Thor ,sus amigos deben pensar lo mismo .

Bueno Sif mantiene una linea entre caer mal y bien a la misma vez .Después desarrollo más la relación entre Thor,Loki y Sif que es complicado, ya que bueno Sif no quiere compartir a Thor con Loki ,es decir Thor debe pasar su tiempo con Loki porque esta en una tipo prueba, ya que el "prometió" cosas a Loki ,que debe cumplir .Bueno Saludos :)

ilyasha77 :Si un día estaba viendo un resumen de un comic del que Loki es un niño. En el cual aparece Thor esta hay extrañando a Loki ya que se murió y eso lo impulsa a revivirlo si no me equivoco e ir a buscarlo para que vuelva con el ,me paresia que bueno después de todo lo que paso me imagino que en los comic Loki es más malvado ,Thor lo perdona y lo busca para que vuelva a su vida como si no pudiera vivir sin el ,quise incluir eso en mi Fic tambien .

Y Sif si hace definitivamente el camino dificil para Thor, ya que las decisiones que toma afectan a Loki .Bueno Saludos y bendiciones ! :)


	30. Evasión

Eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo... y sin embargo te odio.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Thor que lo observaba fijamente con esa mirada llena de preocupación, se dio cuenta que estaba recostado a este casi abrazándolo. Era temprano podía ver la luz filtrada en su alcoba.

Aun se aferraba a él y sostenía la ropa de Thor con sus dedos , de inmediato se retiró, teniendo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se asustó un poco y se retiró violentamente, casi cayéndose de la cama pero Thor lo sostuvo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Thor lo atrajo para que mantuviera su equilibrio .Loki estaba confundido, no se acordaba de nada, trato de pensar hasta que se le vino a la mente cuando estaba peleando con Fandral , todo se volvió negro y oscuro .Aunque seguro que había pasado algo importante que no podía recordar .

Lo miro detenidamente como queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaba y Thor le devolvió la mirada .Se quedaron así en silencio mirándose a los ojos por un largo tiempo.

Hasta que Loki aparto la mirada de Thor para colocarla en el techo , mientras pensaba...Tenía muchas preguntas, dudas y no entendía nada.

¿Por qué estaba Thor con él ? ¿Cómo llego hay? ¿Qué había pasado?

Loki era estricto, nunca permitiría que Thor se quedara en su cuarto por largo tiempo, eran sus reglas... Así que no tenía ningún sentido, el peleando y luego despierta durmiendo tranquilamente al lado de su hermano , permitiendo a él quedarse cerca ,en su propia cama en la cual nunca dejaba a nadie cuarto era sagrado para él ,lleno de magia ,de secretos ,libros, cosas exóticas , ahí tenía todo lo que le interesaba y por eso nunca dejaba a nadie entrar , ni acercarse ,excepto Thor que era la única persona que dejo acceder a su habitación , claro no porque él quisiera Thor siempre entraba de todos modos y aun así tenía sus pequeños limites que este nunca respetaba .

Analizo la situación ,llegando a la conclusión que de seguro estaba imaginando todo ,era imposible que Thor estuviera en ese momento allí , de seguro había una explicación lógica , él estaba muy cansado de sus entrenamientos por eso no recodaba y estaba soñando despierto , no era como si nunca hubiera delirado antes con Thor.. Sus alucinaciones siempre eran muy realistas tal vez se proyectaban porque no había visto a Thor en todo el día y de alguna manera se sentía seguro cuando estaba cerca del tronador, tenía esa sensación de protección, de que nada le iba a pasar así que tal vez extrañaba un poco su compañía.

Los chitauris invadieron su mente muchas veces para crear recuerdos falsos y siempre creaban un Thor cruel, que lo odiaba , golpeaba e insultaba pero ese no era el caso ya que ese Thor era amable pero algunas de esas visiones empezaban de esa forma…

Tal vez solo era un espejismo creado por el mismo, cerró los ojos, respiro y miro de nuevo a Thor pero este no desapareció ,luego extendió su mano para tocarlo pero este no se desvaneció, más bien era cálido estar junto a él .Parecía tan real…

Thor no entendía que le pasaba a Loki en realidad actuaba de una manera extraña, como si dudara de su presencia —¿Estás bien? —Susurro—

Loki se acercó más como teniendo miedo a que este se fuera , quiso aferrarse, jugueteando un poco con la ropa arrugada por él , que tenía Thor , aun pensando que ese Thor era falso y en realidad hablaba con un ser ficticio —No desaparezcas , puede que no seas el verdadero Thor pero me haces sentir mejor que estés aquí, siempre siento eso contigo , tu presencia hace que este más seguro y no sufra tanto incluso siendo un destello de mi imaginación puedo ser más fuerte si estas conmigo.. Te necesito mucho y ya que no eres real puedo decir estas tonterías…—Sonrió—

Sus ojos verdes miraban directamente a los de Thor siendo sincero en sus palabras— Solo quiero que no me abandones, que nunca te rindas conmigo .No quiero estar solo, eres lo unico que tengo y quiero que eso se mantenga .Si ,ya sabes tú y yo frente al mundo como antes, tengo esperanzas aunque nunca te diría esto en persona pero tengo fe en ti, en que lo que quieres con respecto a nosotros se cumpla —Murmuro—Loki

—Tus palabras son tan hermosas sobre todo porque son verdaderas, no sé qué te hace pensar que no soy real .Pero aquí estoy y siempre lo estaré para ti—Dijo—Thor (Quitando las manos de Loki de su ropa suavemente mientras le sonreía, le tomo la mano apretándolas contra las suyas, para que Loki se diera cuenta que era el verdadero Thor )

—No eres real, yo te estoy imaginando. Suelo hacerlo…

—Como explicas mis sentimientos, esos no lo puedes inventar, ni nadie. Ya que son míos o de nosotros, ya que los compartimos en este enlace

Loki abrió los ojos más al darse cuenta que efectivamente ese era Thor,el real —Maldición , olvida todo lo que dije , es mentira —Grito—Loki

—Calla hermano, ya no hay forma de remediarlo me hiciste feliz al decir eso, no me vas a quitar la satisfacción de tu don con las palabras

—Me retracto de lo que dije

—No puedes hacer eso, sé que es difícil para ti ser sincero y lo que dijiste es algo que he querido escuchar, quieres que seamos hermanos como antes y yo también. Así que solo debemos hacerlo

—Todo es tan fácil para ti ...

Loki miro de nuevo a Thor que estaba acostado como si nada en su cuarto , desafiando su autoridad — Además que se supone que estás haciendo aquí en mi cama sabes qué es prohibido para ti . No estoy entiendo nada acerca de esto, yo estaba entrenando y aparezco durmiendo junto a ti. Nada tiene sentido

—¿No te acuerdas de nada?

—Thor, dímelo ahora o te golpeare

—Está bien Loki , no tienes que enojarte .— Ayer tú estabas mal, puede sentir que tenías esas emociones y no sabía cómo hacer para calmarte , estabas en medio de una especie de alucinación o trauma, tenías esos sentimientos demasiado fuertes que pude persistir a la distancia , atacaste a todos pensando que eran los chitauris, pero por ultimo fui capaz de controlarte.

— Eso no explica ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Reprocho —Loki (Alejándose)

—Te desmayaste, estabas con fiebre y por eso me quede contigo

—No debiste quedarte aquí

—Tú me necesitabas, además ayer no parecías querer que me fuera, casi me obligaste a quedarme

—Yo no te necesito y si no quieres quedarte junto a mí, debiste irte .Yo no te estoy obligando a estar aquí en contra de tu voluntad

—Nunca dije que no quería estar contigo Loki , realmente estabas mal ,sabes que nunca te abandonaría. Ahora dime —¿Qué fue lo que te hizo sentir así y actuar de esa manera?—Dijo—Thor (Extendiendo su brazo para poner su mano en la frente de Loki para ver si aún tenía fiebre)

Loki quito la mano de Thor, usando el enojo como una barrera para protegerse de las preguntas —Es por eso que estas aquí, no te preocupes deben ser solo recuerdos sin importancia…

—Eres un mentiroso, aun sabiendo que siento lo mismo que tú y aun así tratas de engañarme, sé que estas tratando de esconder la verdad, merezco saberlo...

—Eso es algo que no puedes cambiar, entre menos sepas mejor

—No quiero que sufras, no me gusta estos sentimientos me lastiman tanto como a ti

—Uno se acostumbra al sufrimiento

—Quiero que seas feliz

—De verdad quieres algo para mí , creo que todo Asgard quieren verme retorcerme del dolor solo porque el lindo príncipe de oro quiere algo no quiere decir que se haga realidad.

—Solo demuéstrales que no eres tan malo Loki además yo no creo que lleguen a esos extremos .

—Ellos no son como tú

—Sé que luchas contra el mal en ti , la gente no entiende eso

—La gente no entiende muchas cosas, ni les importa entenderlas.

—Loki , yo en verdad creo en ti.

—Lose, eres el único aquí que lo hace, solo tu.

—Nunca es suficiente para ti , yo nunca fui suficiente . Siempre quieres que todos te amen y yo que ,no significo nada para ti .No importo en lo más mínimo eso quieres decir.

—Me conformo con eso Thor , supongo que un príncipe de oro es suficiente para Asgard y Midgard , así que bueno muchos matarían por estar en mi puesto..

— No te burles de mí, hablo en serio.

—Está bien Thor, si quieres saberlo siempre has sido importante para mi , enemigo o no .Así que significas mucho para mí, ya sabes te quiero de una manera retorcida, todo es parte del sentimiento .El amor, el odio juntos aleatoriamente a tu alrededor.

—Dijiste esa palabra antes "Sentimiento" lo recuerdo, además de que no entiendo ¿Porque siempre lloradas al pelear o hablar conmigo? Así es como demuestras tu amor retorcido ; al tratar de matarme, es para llamar la atención ,por eso veía tus lagrimas caer cada vez que peleamos, porque sufres por odiarme, sufres cuando luchamos, sufres...

—¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio? Creí que la fase de jugar a ser un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D ya había terminado

—¿Qué pasa? No me has respondido ni una sola pregunta, evades todo

—Ya me voy o más bien tú deberías irte , estas ahí acostado como si fuera tu propia cama , crees que esta es tu habitación , si no te has dado cuenta es mía y no tienes derecho a estar aquí ...

Pero Thor no tenia intenciones de irse , eso enojo a Loki —Si ya veo tu siempre haces lo que quieres , entonces mejor me voy ,puedes quedarte por que pareces muy cómodo ,solo no toques nada y no robes mis libros

—No, tú te quedas aquí —Dijo—Thor (Sosteniendo su brazo con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo antes de que Loki se fuera dejándolo tumbado en su cama, para este incorporarse a su lado)

—¿Qué es esto? Ahora soy tu prisionero, no tengo porque responder nada, suéltame

—Loki deja de comportarte como un niño quejumbroso y me escuchas –No te vas a escapar de mi

—Thor, déjame

Thor lo soltó, mirándolo aun — Me preocupas, perdiste el control, es algo que tú nunca haces .Tenias miedo Loki y no trates de mentirme, esos sentimientos son tan fuertes que casi me dominan.

—No tienes que estar conmigo cuando pase esto tal vez la próxima vez no te va a gustar lo que sientas , debes alejarte de mí, no quiero que estés aquí .Entiendes

—¿Qué te paso Loki? Tú nunca le temes a nada y tus sentimientos eran de pánico, en verdad ellos son tan terribles

—No te metas en esto , no es tu asunto .Esto solo me concierne a mi

—Me pides algo que no puedo hacer y tampoco quiero .Estoy unido a tu magia es imposible dejar de percibir…

—Esto era demasiado para ti Thor, solo aléjate de mi

—No sé cómo soportas todo eso hermano. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir ? Estoy confundido ,tú tienes esas emociones que desconozco y que duelen como espinas venenosas, esta ese miedo desgarrador e ira incontrolable

—Está bien Thor sé que no me vas a dejar en paz si no lo digo así que bueno quizás los vengadores te contaron, te diré que los chitauris se deleitan con el sufrimiento, la sangre les produce placer y el odio es su fuente de poder, yo solo estaba en su camino y me usaron, soy hecho para eso después de todo

Thor bajo la mirada –Lo siento tanto, solo que duele. Es mi culpa si te hubiera salvado ,lo lamento …

—No te culpes, no quiero emociones inútiles eso es el pasado, se fuerte debes soportar mis sentimientos cuando sean peores así que trata de que tus sentimientos cursis sean más fuertes.

—Lo haré, yo te protegeré contra todo y nadie te volverá a dañar

— Creo que no es bueno para ti estar cerca de mí , ni decir esas cosas tampoco

—Me necesitas.. Estamos juntos en esto, soy un guerrero puedo contra todo

—Que va saber un príncipe mimado de dolor , de sufrimiento ,de tortura .En tu exilio llegaste a ligarte a las mujeres de Midgard , mientras yo fui sometido ,seducido por el poder ,yo caí en la desesperación ,la locura ,la oscuridad y el insoportable e intenso dolor

—Yo también he sufrido mi hermano y tú eres el causante de todo. Me traicionaste, me arruinaste mi coronación, dejando que los gigantes de hielo atacaran, dijiste que padre había muerto por mi culpa, me mentiste, dijiste que no podía volver a Asgard , que todo era mi culpa, luego trataste de asesinarme con el destructor y en Midgard también .Crees que no sufro por eso cuando eres mi responsabilidad ,cuando te quiero y tú me odias .Lo que me hiciste fue una tortura.

—Yo intente muchas cosas te engañe, traicione , mentí , golpe .Pero ya pague todo lo que te hice con cada gota de sangre , cada lagrima , cada grito desesperado .No sabes que es el verdadero dolor , la tortura así que no me reclames cuando tú también me hiciste sufrir .No tienes idea que es sufrimiento, cuando descubres que eres la bestia que todos temen ,que te abandonaron por ser un deforme , cuando todos te odian , cuando tus padres te mintieron toda una vida . Todos siempre te miraban a ti , a mí ni siquiera me notaban y claro cuando solo eres una reliquia robada , solo un objeto que no le importa a nadie, solo guardado para ser usado luego

Loki se rió amargamente —Tu siempre tuviste todo, tus padres te aman, el pueblo ,naciste para ser rey. Cuando yo soy un vil traidor príncipe de dos reinos y repudiado .Tu y Odin me tiraron para caer en manos de las criaturas más viles que existen, quedando en sus manos .No es suficiente dolor para ti ¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres que sufra para pagar por lo que te hice? Ya no te debo nada Thor he pagado, no crees mi sola existencia vacía y patética es el castigo

—Lo siento hermano , no digas eso, yo nunca te desearía mal .Yo no podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés , no quiero que sufras ,tu existencia es preciada para mí y sé que has sufrido pero no eres el único ,quisiera poder hacer algo para que tu dolor se vaya para que vuelvas a sonreír para tenerte a mi lado como antes..

—Aun no has sentido ni la mitad de lo que yo he sentido en toda mi vida y crees entenderte

—Es difícil para mi siempre te cierras , pones esas barreras de odio para protegerte pero yo estoy aquí no puedes engañarme ahora .Yo en verdad lo siento

—Sentirlo no es suficiente

—Loki quiero ayudarte.

—Por tu propio bien cuando pase esto no te acerques, no me toques .Entiendes Thor , no quiero que lo sientas ,no puedes manejar esto y yo no estoy dispuesto a compartirlo contigo, es algo que no quiero que sepas –Debes respetar mi decisión.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

—No se trata de eso, es por tu protección. Estos sentimientos me torturan, son desgarradores para mi ,que le harán a un príncipe de oro como tú, no podrás resistirlos aun cuando eres tan poderoso

—De nada va a servir esas defensas Loki , lo sabré después de todo , lo he sentido .No puedes ocultarte y dejarme fuera de tu vida .Estamos unidos ahora deberás ser capaz de confiar en mí , tal vez yo no pueda con tus emociones pero juntos lo haremos .

—Vete de aquí.

—Estoy dispuesto a sufrir si es por ti .Dijiste que no quería que te abandonara ,ni estar solo . Aquí estoy junto a ti contra el mundo y no puedes excluirme porque no lo permitiré .—Dijo—Thor (Abrazándolo con fuerza)

—Eres terco, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

—No me importa te dije que no te abandonaría y no lo haré.

* * *

Notas : Cuando empecé este fic no creí que se extendiera tanto.. No sé cuándo voy a terminar esta historia lleva un proceso un poco largo como ven faltan muchas cosas por resolver, algunos personajes y los vengadores...

Me gustaría ver la película nueva por que muestran más la forma de vida de los habitantes de Asgard , paisajes y bueno creo que a Loki lo abandonaron en un calabozo hasta que necesitaron de él ,pero mi Fic sería mejor si tuviera una visión sobre todo eso pero bueno me estoy conformando con lo que tengo hasta ahora xD

Siempre agradecida a los que siguen leyendo :)

* * *

Sansara : Me hizo gracia su comentario , creo que si fuera bruja digamos como una hechicera poderosa como Loki podría tele transportarme , hablar con los actores sobre sus personajes o cosas así pero igual no funcionaría porque no hablo inglés... Imposible xD

ilyasha77: El camino es largo pero a pesar de todo deben ser capaces de seguir adelante .Bueno Saludos :)

Nemarie: Necesito una beta pero no sé bien como es el proceso, pero igual la gente que comenta siempre me ha ayudado mucho, me ha costado la gramática pero me gusta escribir así que no quiero que eso sea un impedimento ,me alegra que piense que he mejorado. Yo tengo un poco de dislexia como podrá nótalo, pero voy a tratar de mantener la ortografía ;)

AkatsukiDrak : Thor es de mucha ayuda para Loki pero este trata de ocultar las cosas por orgullo esta algo traumado y no quiere verse como alguien débil .Saludos


	31. Ying -Yan

Siempre se ha creído que existe algo que se llama destino, pero siempre se ha creído también que hay otra cosa que se llama albedrío. Lo que califica al hombre es el equilibrio de esa contradicción.-Gilbert keith Chesterton

* * *

Después de unos días en que Loki se distancio de Thor porque el siempre mentía para ocultar sus emociones y se vio expuesto al no poder hacerlo.

No permitirá saber a Thor algo tan guardado, tan secreto ,que no quería que nadie se enterara. Por orgullo

No quería ser débil como tantas veces fue considerado.

Llego el día del evento o la fiesta más esperada e importante en Asgard .

Todos los reinos fueron invitados por Odin para hablar sobre la situación de Asgard, mantener las alianzas y los tratados se paz, para pedir la necesaria ayuda para la protección de Asgard .

Organizaron un gran festín, lleno de comidas de todo tipo, en un gran salón.

Loki no quería ir pero fue obligado, ya que se suponía que aún era parte de la familia, además antes de ser tan violento, él era diplomático, manipulaba a las personas a su conveniencia así que era de ayuda en estos momentos .En su adolescencia no iba a ninguna celebración se quedaba estudiando magia o leyendo un libro, era antisocial mientras que Thor iba de fiesta en fiesta alardeando de sus peleas , comparando batallas y haciendo apuestas.

Loki no pertenencia a ese mundo , pero esta vez era diferente ya que el objetivo le interesaba la protección de Asgard ,era fundamental para él.

En la gran mesa principal era ordenada por orden de jerarquía, se encontraba Odin y Frigga los reyes, a los lados Thor y el , los demás guerreros estaban en otra mesa y las personas más poderosas , aliados de 9 reinos se encontraban también allí. En el fondo los demás ciudadanos.

Odin se levantó para dar su discurso sobre la alianza, el tratado de paz con estos y la necesidad de ayuda para mantener Asgard segura ya que temían que el teseeract fuera robado por que era muy poderoso en manos equivocadas podrían crear destrucción a los 9 reinos.

Los invitados parecían interesados en ayudar ya que no querían una amenaza para su mundo.

Después del discurso real, todos empezaron a comer. Loki no tenía hambre solo se quedó allí incomodo ya que se suponía que él era un traidor, no era parte de la familia ni siquiera debía estar ahí .Se sentía extraño ahora que sabía que era un Gotun y era adoptado .Volver a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado le resultaba antinatural. Estaba tenso y angustiado

Loki ,no te preocupes –Dijo—Thor (Que se encontraba delante de él)

Se le olvido tonto vinculo –Estoy bien

—Eres parte de mi familia Loki , no sé por qué te sientes así –Agrego—Thor

—Ve a hablar con algunos de tus amigos, no estoy de humor, no tengo que darte explicaciones de cómo me siento siempre...

—Lo sé, me alegra que estés aquí

—Sí creo que es bueno tener aliados el Tribunal de la Muerte, Titán es poderoso

—El gran Titán, ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué lo respetas tanto? Parece ser alguien importante para ti , es toda una autoridad .

—Él es como un rey, un general o un dictador el más fuerte e inteligente

—Tienes miedo de llamarlo por su nombre y se aparezca verdad, ¿Es tan malo así?

—Thor no soy un cobarde

—Cuando hablas de él tiemblas , tienes pánico de decir su nombre , hablas como un susurro .Te conozco y con este vínculo interpreto las cosas a mi modo ya que tu no me dices .Así que ese tipo en verdad debe ser alguien terrible para doblegarte y que le tengas tanto pavor..

—Desde cuando eres tan analítico parece que este vínculo te ha hecho menos tonto

—Está bien tener miedo Loki

—No tengo miedo

—Sabes que se lo que sientes, ahora come estas muy delgado

—Y tú muy gordo

—Son los músculos de un guerrero

—De que sirve tener músculos cuando no se tiene cerebro

—Si no comes te vas a enfermar y no vas a tener fuerzas

—Tú no me das órdenes

—Loki , Thor dejen de pelear –Dijo –Frigga

—Thor empezó—Señalo—Loki

—No mientas, fuiste tú

—No quiero discusiones en la mesa y es verdad de tu hermano Loki debes comer, no quiero que te enfermes

Los dos se quedaron en silencio aun peleando por debajo de la mesa.

Frigga sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de Odin–Mira a nuestros hijos parece que hay cosas que no cambian, solían hacer eso en la cena recuerdas, aun actúan como niños. Quizás volveremos hacer una familia como antes si luchamos para conseguirlo.

Odin los miro recordado cuando estos eran niños –Si querida quizás hay cosas que nunca deberían cambiar. Antes ellos eran inseparables ,los mejores amigos quizás fuimos nosotros los que nos equivocamos..

Frigga sonrió miro a Odin para ver a sus hijos con cariño –Estoy feliz de que estemos aquí como una familia unida de nuevo..

—Yo también querida –Agrego –Odin

Después de comer Thor se fue hablar con sus amigos y Loki trato de convencer a los poderosos reyes que estaban allí a mandar guerreros a proteger Asgard y lo estaba consiguiendo de maravilla , muchos sabían de sus talentos , era encantador , hablaba fluido y con un melodiosa voz .

Cuando todos se pusieron a bailar se aburrió y se fue a el balcón a tomar aire estaba ahí solo después de todo lo que había hecho aún no hablaba con Odin lo ignoraba la mayoría de las veces y con Frigga se llevaba bien todas las mañanas hablaba con ella ..

Vio a las personas bailar, allí estaba Thor con Sif . Él era un guerrero fuerte y grande musculoso, futuro rey , las doncellas lo amaban ,caían a sus pies como cucarachas muertas. Podía verlo danzar tan gallardo como en su juventud a diferencia de Loki que para este él amor es una farsa y lo único que le interesaba conquistar eran planetas, el amor era una patética forma de perder el tiempo .Thanos le había dicho que debía odiar porque el amor es una debilidad una manera de hacer sufrir y torturar.

Aunque Thanos estaba enamorado de la muerte y la complacía matando, torturando .Le gustaba cuando la sangre caía, las personas lloraban y sufrían.

Volvió la mirada a Asgard un maravilloso mundo , en su inmensidad, lo edificios, la civilización .Era un sitio tan grande comparado con Midgard pero este tenía tecnología , una forma de vida diferente. En Midgard la inteligencia era respetada, la magia como una forma de ciencia .

Era de noche en ese majestuoso lugar ..Miro las estrellas , de verdad Thor las vería, de verdad alguien podría amar a un monstruo .Thanos lo convenció que nadie podría querer a algo tan insignificante que siempre había una razón escondida .Pero Thor no era así este era sincero tan diferente a él que era un mentiroso.

Loki siempre fue un ser místico, mágico, inteligente. Thor era un ser físico , fuerte , fornido ,representaba el cuerpo como Loki en alma..

Eran lo contrario , diferentes por naturaleza .Como un ying y yang .

Thor era como el Ying .Su piel bronceada, su cabello rubio, su fornida figura, gallardo, sus ojos azules profundos , salvaje , solemne ,su piel áspera , con una fuerza física indestructible y poderoso .El sol de Asgard , la luz , el día ,el verano , lo cálido, lo positivo

Loki era como el yan .Su piel pálida como la luna o la porcelana fina, sus facciones que en "Asgard "eran consideradas femeninas junto con su magia, su cabello negro sedoso, su figura delgada, su piel suave, sus grandes ojos verdes, un hechicero poderoso, perspicaz, astuto y fuerte . Era como las estrellas, la noche, el frió profundo casi congelado ,invierno, el lado oscuro, lo negativo,

Dos fuerzas opuestas que se complementan y uno no puede vivir sin el otro.. Una interacción entre energías y su equilibrio. Eso eran ellos y debían encontrar la manera de estabilizarse para unir fuerzas contra el enemigo .Para vencer debían tener confianza ,dejar el odio y el auto odio , de lado

_Thor miraba siempre las estrellas como el siempre miraba al cielo ._

_Cuantas miradas perdidas en el infinito para encontrarse._

Quizas la sangre no importa cuando se tiene un lazo de hermandad tan fuerte .Cuando el destino se empeña en unir a dos enemigos como hermanos .A dos personas tan diferentes que juntas pueden encontrar la verdadera fuerza.

* * *

lluna kori saishi** :**Saludos ! Si de alguna forma querer a alguien como Loki trae sufrimientos ..Los vengadores tengo que ponerlos un poco más, ya los abandone y Sif bueno ella odia a Loki y ama a Thor eso causa problemas a la larga xD .Gracias por seguir leyendo, un abrazo tambien ;)

AkatsukiDrak :Le agradezco los consejos son de mucha ayuda para mí ..No sé por qué siempre cometo el mismo error con la palabra "hay" bueno yo voy corrigiendo ..Por otro lado Loki siempre busca la manera de pelear con Thor de escapar de alguna forma a la insistencia .. Thor debe ser fuerte ya que bueno lidiar con Loki no es fácil xD Bueno Saludos ;)


	32. Amenaza

Contener el odio hace que éste se convierta en un veneno. Te corroe por dentro. Creemos que el odio es un arma que ataca a la persona que nos hace daño, pero el odio es una espada de doble filo. Y el daño que hacemos, nos lo hacemos a nosotros mismos.-Mitch Albom

* * *

El viento soplaba en la noche fría, la música clásica llenaba a Asgard de fantasia , todo parecía muy tranquilo y hermoso...

Hasta que Loki escucho un sonido. Al percatarse que no estaba solo volvió la mirada pero antes de poder defenderse una mano asquerosa lo empujo contra la pared ahogándolo .Cerro los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos lentamente su vision era un poco borrosa y de inmediato supo quién era El Otro el sirviente de Thanos. Este lo alzo en la pared estrangulándolo lentamente , sus uñas que rasgaban su cuello .Se acercó a su oído

—Un enano difícil de matar, te ves más joven ,tu piel es más tersa .. Extrañaba esto tenerte en mis manos, que tu vida patética dependa de mí.—Susurro—

Loki abrió los ojos inmensurablemente, sin evitar temblar y tener escalofríos .Mirando distraídamente hacia Thor que estaba casi en frente de ellos bailando, pero no lo escucharía la música era muy alta , nadie se daría cuenta. Sus sentimientos no eran tan intensos para poder llamar a Thor con ellos.

–Thor —Susurro —Ayúdame—dijo—(Con un grito ahogado sin tener el éxito de ser escuchado)

El Otro lo tenía aun alzado –Él no va a venir por ti .Para que preocuparse por algo tan trivial como tu ,si puedes bailar con una mujer hermosa . Tu no le importas..

—Suéltame maldito

—Me di cuenta que estabas vivo y vine a establecer las reglas del juego …

El Otro tocaba su cara cortando su piel de la mejilla —Sabes que te ves más bonito con la sangre roja carmesí destilando y contrastando con tu piel pálida ... Thanos te ha extrañado y yo también –sonrió— El Otro

—Quítame las manos de encima—Grito—Loki

Loki se las arreglo para ser un hechizo y lo ataco cayendo los dos en un lado del jardín

—Un insignificante enano de hielo jugando a ser valiente

—No me toques.. No te atrevas

— Desearás no haber sobrevivido una vez que vuelvas con nosotros ..

El Otro lo miro con una sonrisa retorcida— Veo que alguien te salvo de esos hermosos brazaletes mágicos que te dimos es obvio que no se quitaron solos .Me pregunto ¿Quién fue? ,¿Quién se preocupa por ti?,¿Quién quiere a un monstruo?

El otro camino a su lado —Recuerdo lo que el brujo nos dijo, crees que olvidaría. Sabes que es tan interesante esa información .Dime ¿Quién se arriesgaría al sufrimiento y a la muerte por alguien como tú? Y lo más importante es que tú dejaste que te salvara… Alguien importante para ti .Sera fácil saber quién es.. Déjame adivinarlo (Risa malévola)

—Cállate…

—No has muerto por que eres su pequeña mascota pero no hay nada más dulce como el dolor, cierto pequeño príncipe

—No me asustan tus amenazas

—Pues estas temblando como el cobarde que eres

El otro miro a los lejos en el salón de baile —Mira a las personas bailando con el ritmo de la música. Podemos ver desde aquí a una imponente figura nada menos que al futuro rey de Asgard, tan gallardo,poderoso ,guerrero indomable, miembro de los vengadores ,dios del trueno , invencible , todos han oído hablar de sus fantásticas peleas , guerras ganadas , es tan fuerte , audaz y por ultimo pero no menos importante es tu querido hermano y tu mayor debilidad..

—¿Qué quieres con él? Te dije que no lo iba a matar.

— Él va a morir Loki…. Va a morir—Susurro —Por tu culpa, por tus estúpidos sentimientos. Porque Thanos te prometió dolor, sufrimiento, el más dulce de todos. Te obligaremos a asesinarlo si es posible o lo mataremos lentamente frente a ti .. No podrás hacer nada para evitarlo destruiremos todo lo que amas para que vuelvas a nosotros ..El odio te hace fuerte . Si Thor muere , sufrirás , nos odiaras y volverás a hundirte , ahogarte en el sufrimiento , el dolor , el odio te consumirá hasta envenenarte el alma ..Y tú mismo te torturas al pensar que si lo hubieras odiado suficiente el seguiría respirando..

—Y que tiene que ver Thor , esto se trata de mí .

—No lo ves enano, el dolor más dulce es destruir lo más cercano a ti , lo que más amas, lo que yace en tu corazón y sufrirás a cada segundo de tu viva por eso..

—Yo no amo a nadie, mi corazón es de hielo, frió y sin sentimientos

—Tu corazón arde.. Amas a tu familia , los mortales enemigos ,que me dices de tu hermano el príncipe Thor Odinson alguien tan importante en tu vida , siempre lo ha sido .Tu mundo gira alrededor de él, tu odio , tu amor , tu ira , tu enojo todos esos sentimientos van dirigido a tu príncipe – Sabes que cometiste ese error ,fallaste miserablemente , fuiste tan estúpido al querer a alguien aun sabiendo que lo destruiríamos.. —Si el muere va a ser por tu propia debilidad por que ese es el problema del amor debes sufrir por quererlo , el más dulce de los sufrimientos ..

—Él no me importa, he tratado de matarlo antes, yo lo odio.. Lo odio .Porque Odin lo favoreció, porque todos lo aman y me hacen a un lado por él.

—Y porque crees que has fallado .Ya no puedes fingir más, tu nunca odiaste a Thor si no a ti mismo por no ser como él. Ocultas tu baja autoestima e inseguridad en una máscara de ego, ira y odio —Muy pronto destruiremos Asgard , ya sabes por qué y quiero que sepas que no te hemos olvidado ,que pagaras por tu traición—Dijo—El otro (Tocando su cara y luego golpeando )

—No me intimidas—Dijo—Loki (Con sangre chorreando aunque sus heridas sanaban rápido )

—A quien engañas embaucador , me temes , tienes miedo de lo que Thanos es capaz de hacer –Dijo –El otro –Tirándolo

Se puso enfrente –No estas empapado en sangre en este momento porque quiero dejar lo mejor para el final, tu piel pálida o azul contrastada por tu dulce sangre. Vas a sufrir por atreverte a desobedecer

—Ya no estoy solo , ya no estoy vulnerable como antes .—Thor no permitirá que me lleves , no dejara que me lastimes

Le sostuvo la cara para que viera hacia los que estaban bailando —Hablas de ese que esta allá tu amado hermano verdad ...Piensas que él te quiere tanto como tú a él , alguien que prefiere a sus amigos que a ti , tú lo traicionaste, el juro matarte .Siempre serán enemigos ese es el destino de un príncipe de Jötunheim y uno de Asgard , el odio .El no podrá salvarte de lo que te espera ,te va a tirar como siempre a nuestros pies como lo hizo una vez y lo mataremos por supuesto frente a ti lentamente sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo

—Thor —Susurro

—No .. No

Las lágrimas caían sin querer —No…No ..Mientes, él no es así , él no me va a abandonar, ni me entregar a ti ..

Respiro hondo— Yo no lo permitiré ,él nunca llegara a tus manos entiendes ..Nunca .. Bestia infernal no tocaras a Thor mientras viva .

—Vale la pena sacrificarse por Thor , el dolor y el sufrimiento ...Si no significas nada para él , para que quiere un glorioso futuro rey un repudiado bastardo , un vil traidor y un enemigo de sangre. Cuando tiene sus fieles amigos o una amante .Tu no le das lo que ellos, no lo haces feliz , eres la causa de su sufrimiento y va deshacerse de ti cuando tenga la oportunidad por que eres una desgracia causas caos donde vas .Nadie nunca querrá a un monstruo repugnante como tu —Dijo—El Otro con una sonrisa maníaca –

Loki dejo de pelear , permitió que lo golpearan .Su ropa era simple no resistía los golpes,ni siquiera era una armadura .El estaba algo dañado, su pelo despeinado y un poco ensangrentado...

—¿Qué pasa Loki? Lo que dije te afecto , te dolió ...

Loki golpeo de nuevo , atacando a este.

—Tienes miedo de que tu querido hermano te deje , estas en un lugar que no perteneces y todos te odian. Solo tienes a Thor que pasa si él renuncie a ti . Míralo esta con sus amigos en este momento con esa guerrera ¿Crees que te necesita? ¿Crees que puedes competir por la atención?¿Por su cariño? —Eres iluso , creí que eras más inteligente que eso enano .

—Cállate, él no renuncia a nada .Thor es terco nunca se rinde .Él no me va a dejar

—Está riendo y no se ha dado cuenta que no estas, podría matarte ahora mismo y él no se daría cuenta. Eres feliz creyendo que te quiere pero tu solo eres un capricho para él .No entiendes que te ve de la misma forma que Thanos como una mascota de su propiedad..

El otro se reía — Pero se va a cansar de jugar al hermano mayor contigo y te va a tirar o cuando te domestique se va a aburrir de ti ,te va a desechar. Que pasa cuando se haga rey, querrá eliminar sus molestias como lo dijo matara a todos los gigantes de hielo , pero no te preocupes por eso él querrá guardarte como Odin para cuando te necesite , vas a terminar en el calabozo como un animal, como la bestia que eres.

—Sé que lo que él siente es real ..Él es mi hermano nunca me haría algo así , él no lo haría —No me lastimaría —Susurro—loki (Con voz temblorosa )

—Estas seguro realmente ,deberías probar que eso es real y él te fallara . Tú le diste de tu magia, eso dijo el brujo que era la única forma de salvarte .Que yo sepa él es la única persona que confías suficiente para ser algo como eso..

—No te importa ..

—Creo que esto será muy divertido para mi maestro, más maneras de como vengarnos de ti

—No ,yo estoy ganándome su confianza para tener el tesseract y mátalo porque lo odio

—Escoria eres un mentiroso .Proteger a Thor no te servirá de nada ,ya sabemos que él es tu debilidad –Dijo—El otro

—Déjalo en paz, esto es entre Thanos y yo

—Pero eliminar a Thor es una dulce tortura para ti ..

—No lo permitiré

—Lo veremos enano Dime ¿Que estás dispuesto hacer por él?

—Yo volvería a Thanos, haría todo lo que me pidan y yo lo traicionaría con tal de que no le hagan daño

—Ya es tarde para eso estas en nuestras manos , te han domesticado como un animal que ya no tiene coraje ,ya no eres fuerte pero eso cambiara pronto. Thanos cree que eres útil para él y para eso debes ser fuerte de nuevo odiando ,teniendo ira profunda. No teniendo ninguno de esos inútiles sentimientos

—Si algo que aprendido en Midgard, es que eres fuerte si tienes algo que proteger ..El amor no es una debilidad es poder, te da valor para seguir ,no rendirte .Y así es como te destruiré..

—Eres patético ...Pronto no tendrás nada que perder por qué te arrebataremos todo lo que amas frente a tus ojos como una dulce venganza y volverás ,te doblegaras ante nosotros .Arderás de furia como un animal , te hundirás de dolor al darte cuenta que tu hermano querido te abandono ,te dejo con nosotros de nuevo..

—No , Thor no me va a abandonar él va a luchar conmigo para vencerte porque él me quiere ..Él me quiere sin importar que sea su enemigo

—Te arrepentirás de decir esas palabras por qué significan que tú eres la debilidad del príncipe Thor Odinson...Va a ser fácil vencerlo porque quererte se va a convertir en una pesadilla para él y quererlo se convertirá en tu mayor tortura.

— Espero que estás preparado para lo que viene—sonrió—El Otro

* * *

ilyasha77 : Saludos . Loki no se siente parte de algo y su odio por los demás solo es el reflejo de un auto-odio e inseguridad y baja autoestima que esta tratando de superar . Intenta adaptarse pero es difícil cuando las demás personas aun lo ven como un traidor así que prefiere aislarse que tratar de socializar .Se protege del rechazo


	33. Príncipe de hielo

Cada uno de nosotros es un diamante en bruto, al cual la talla de la vida nos va arrancando dolorosamente trozos de nuestro propio ser hasta sacar lo más bello y brillante de nosotros.

* * *

Loki estaba peleando, cansado, golpeado y su rendimiento era malo para alguien tan fuerte como él , porque era afectado por las palabras que El Otro usaba para debilitarlo ,para que su energía disminuyera dándole una clara ventaja sobre su enemigo quien no estaba concentrado ,ni canalizaba su energía.

Las palabras siempre eran eficientes como cuchillos invisibles que matan desde adentro .Desgarran el alma y el espíritu .Necesita tener plena certeza de que esas palabras eran falsas porque sabe que hay una posibilidad y tiene miedo porque a veces detrás de mentira hay una verdad latente.

Loki era físicamente resistente pero las palabras eran las que podían romperlo y hacerle mucho más daño que los golpes. Y cuando estaba roto estaba vulnerable

—Es una lastima cuando estabas con Thanos eras tan fuerte .Y ahora estas aquí llorando para que no lastime a tu enemigo principal .. Que bajo has caído .

—No me tendrán de nuevo, no volveré con ustedes. Se acabó..

—¿Qué paso contigo? Olvidaste quien es el jefe

El otro lo alzo de sus prendas finas que se rasgaban ya que como no tenía puesta una armadura se encontraba expuesto ..

—Eres de Thanos y haces lo que él diga .Si él dice que mates a Thor tú lo obedeces .Por los sentimientos que tienes vas a sufrir Loki ..Sufrirás por traicionarnos

—Yo no soy un esclavo hago lo que quiera ,soy el dios de las mentiras y travesuras .Yo soy fuego y ardo , soy hielo y congelo. Soy peligroso y causo caos .Yo te destruiré me vengare de ti aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Así me gusta ese odio esa furia ciega .Por eso Thanos te conserva porque puedes ser realmente malo si te propones a serlo ,puedes destruir si odias suficiente ..

—Ya no más .No soporto ser tratado como un títere .Nadie me domina más así que deberás matarme por que no volveré.

—No te atreves a cuestionarme. — Tú haces lo que Thanos diga sin restricciones, sin preguntas, sin opciones .Por que llegaste nuestro planeta roto, porque en otros planetas no habían criaturas buenas ,te lastimaban recuerdas estas destruido por ellos, tus padres te traicionaron, tu hermano te tiro al vacío .Nosotros te salvamos la vida , te dimos protección , te dimos poder .Nos debes eso Loki , tu vida, tu voluntad y tu magia

—A eso le llamas salvar la vida era mejor que me dejaran morir— Loki se rió —Es tarde para reclamarme sabes porque mi magia le pertenece a Thor ahora , es como si mi vida fuera de él y todo gracias a ti ,me uniste a él con los brazaletes. Porque mi esencia es la magia. Así que no me tendrás nunca, no tendrás mi vida, ni mi magia, ni mi poder .Si alguien le debo la vida son a los vengadores ellos me salvaron no a ti que me usaste como una marioneta

El Otro se enojó agarro a Loki , lo golpeo y lo quería matar –Crees que te saliste con la tuya , que ganaste. Solo porque tienes otro dueño, solo porque un distinto ser te domina .Te equivoques enano la libertad no existe él te ve como Thanos eres solo una insignificante mascota con poderes para él

—Yo soy dueño de mi magia de mi vida y hago lo quiero entiendes prefiero que Thor domine mi magia que ustedes infernales criaturas .Y usare todo mi poder para vengarme de ti

—Esto es la guerra enano de hielo , tienes confianza en que el poderoso Thor le ganara control mental de Thanos .. Eso lo veremos cuando destruyamos a tu hermano, lo haremos pedazos y tu magia ya no va a estar ligada a él ..

El Otro lo supo y Loki se arrepintió de decirle su conexión mágica— Oh Loki fuiste tan estúpido y sentimental de hacer algo como eso , tan peligroso ,el amor como debilidad te destruye .Así que todo lo que te hagamos le afecta a él directamente quizás en este momento sienta tu terror profundo ..Me pregunto qué pasa si tu mueres , que pasa si él sabe todo lo que nosotros sobre ti .

—No te atreverías

El Otro se rió —No quieres que sepa tu vida lo que guardas secretamente, todo el dolor y debilidad. No quieres que él vea todo eso porque lo haría pedazos y tú también sufrirías

—No ..No puedes hacer eso

—No puedo creerlo Loki lo patético que eres , sabes si te mato ahora quizás Thor lo sienta , sienta tu sangre caer tan cálida sobre tu pie y quizás él muera al mismo tiempo que tu …Por lo menos morirán juntos con inmenso dolor

El otro lo tenía alzado golpeándolo cuando una lanza de hielo golpeo al Otro derribándolo

Déjalo en paz —Dijo una voz —

El Otro, soltó a Loki, que cayó dolorosamente al piso

–Como te atreves gigante de hielo entrometido deberías saber que no te corresponde meterte en asuntos que no te interesan a menos que quieres matarlo también.

Loki lo miro con desesperación no podría luchar con los dos con El Otro y un gigante de hielo que parecía ser muy poderoso , podía sentir la magia Gutun rodeándolo. Era un cambia formas como él ,era majestuoso , educado ,tenía porte y elegancia.

Sabia que Thor vendría, en estos momentos ya debió sentir algo pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba si no que llegara demasiado tarde ..

—El mato a mi padre, quiero llevarlo a Jötunheim para que pague por lo que le ha causado a nuestro reino

—Me gusta la idea de la venganza

—En Jötunheim castigamos gravemente a nuestros enemigos

—Loki es un manipulador, embustero .Usa sus encantos para ser salvado

—Me lo llevare, no te preocupes tengo corazón de hielo como todos los gigantes de hielo, me vengare con frialdad de él hasta que no recuerde su nombre

—Está bien puedes tenerlo un tiempo merece sufrimiento y dolor.. Retuércelo ya que sus demás enemigos fueron tan estúpidos de encariñarse con él y lo dejaron como una pequeña mascota ..Pero Thanos tiene planes para él por supuesto así que no lo mates, solo rómpelo, la muerte es demasiado buena para un traidor.

Loki lo miraba exasperado y con terror –Déjame

—No.. No

—Pequeño bastardo, él es de tu raza, tu sangre .Como se debe sentir ser torturado por los uno de los tuyos, deben saber mucho acerca de cómo lastimar a un Gotun

—No , no por favor –No hagas esto

—Thor… Thor .. Ayúdame —Grito —Loki

—Thor –Gritaba —

—Cállate , él no va a venir a salvarte ..No lo hizo en el pasado porque lo haría ahora

—No ..Suéltame

—Es triste cuando las esperanzas se quiebran

—Él va a venir..

El otro lo golpeo más y lo dejo tirado en el suelo cerca del Gotun

El Otro desapareció con una sonrisa retorcida –La próxima no tendrás la misma suerte —Se burló —te espera sufrimiento y dolor el más dulce . Nadie podrá salvarte ni tus estúpidos amigos mortales ,ni tu querido hermano que te ve como un capricho , ni tus padres que para ellos solo eres un trofeo.. No tienes a nadie, todos te usan y te dejan después..

Volvió a ver hacia el gigantes de hielo —Disfruta mucho torciendo a este enano insignificante, es muy resistente no tengas piedad de él..

El otro desapareció —Recuerda en cada momento que Thanos vendrá por ti

Loki se encontraba tirado, muy asustado .Mirando a el Gotun esperando que este lo golpeara o que se lo llevara .. Estaba totalmente paralizado y completamente pálido

El Gotun se arrodillo y lo miro —¿Estas bien?

—Aléjate de mí —dijo Loki— Mirando al suelo y tratando de alejarse—

Puso su mirada en el medallón que representaba la realeza de Jötunheim porque Laufry tenía uno parecido.

—Sabes quién soy yo –Dijo— El Gotun

— Sé que eres de la realeza por el medallón—Susurro—Loki

—Así es ,eres muy inteligente .Yo soy el rey de Jötunheim Helblindi .Supe que tenemos lazos de sangre, eres mi hermano .Es un gusto al fin conocerte príncipe Loki

—Me vas a llevar a Jötunheim, quieres hacer todo eso de la tortura… Me vas a lastimar.

Loki respiro hondo –Soy el príncipe de Asgard , así que primero debes hablar con Odin antes de llevarme, eres un rey así que debes respetar las leyes..

—No quiero dañarte

—Viniste a matarme , quieres vengarte de mí .Tendrás problemas políticos si lo haces..

—Vine a visitarte nada más , quiero hablar contigo por ello viene a esta fiesta

—¿Por qué? No deberías asesinarme, yo soy tu enemigo. Dijiste que querías torturarme, dijiste que me ibas a llevar a Jötunheim para que sufriera

—Yo también soy bueno mintiendo si no lo decía esa criatura no te iba a dejar ir .. Vine a firmar una alianza con Asgard por que se cuál es la amenaza, si él consigue el tesseract sería malo para nosotros también. Sé que ellos te quieren y como es mi deber quiero protegerte..

—No deberían ayudarme, no entiendo tu aptitud .Mentiste para salvarme, eso no tiene ningún sentido..

—Nos has hecho daño y mataste al Rey Laufry. Sé que es normal que pienses en venganza..

—Lo siento, es solo que muchos acontecimientos pasaron y yo no pensaba con claridad quería que Odin estuviera orgulloso de mi ya que él nunca me felicito solo a Thor y a mí me hizo a un lado. Mi familia resulto ser una farsa , ellos me traicionaron ,me mintieron, me hirieron .Y por eso reaccione así ..Sé que quieres venganza pensé que hacia lo correcto… Quería aprobación, quería amor…Y no conseguí más que dolor, desprecio y odio

—Yo te entiendo, mi padre era malvado obsesionado por vengarse del Rey Odin eso llego a destruir mi mundo.. Pero yo solo quiero recuperar mi reino, restaurar su gloria. No soy como él nunca te dejaría ir porque tú eres importante, te valoro Loki eres perfecto, tienes cualidades y tu magia es la más poderosas de los 9 reinos .Mi padre no valoro tu potencial, ni tu talento.

—Nadie valora mis talentos, eso no es nuevo

—Lo sé, te he vigilado y averiguado todo sobre ti una vez que supe que eras mi hermano .Me interesa tener contacto contigo eres inteligente y eres un príncipe en Asgard, por esa razón firmare la paz por ti porque eres parte de nosotros de los gigantes de hielo y mi sangre ,tu sangre es la misma ..

—Eres diferente a otros gigantes de hielo

—Debes juzgarnos una vez que nos conoces lo suficiente , no antes

Helblindi se acercó y puso su mano en la mejilla de Loki quien poco a poco empezó a convirtiéndose en un gigante de hielo .Loki lo miro con confusión y terror .

—Es un hermoso color azul no sientas vergüenza, tienes las lineas de magia reales ,las puras y las más poderosas .Eliminar al rey Laufry fue algo bueno puede que en tu pueblo seamos considerados como monstruos pero somos fuertes e inteligentes perteneces a mi pueblo Loki. No lo olvides eso eres un príncipe ,tienes nuestra sangre real y si quieres venir conmigo tendrás lo que anhelas, te protegeremos de Titán y te daremos el lugar que por derecho te pertenece.

—Pero yo intente asesinarlos, no pueden hacer eso.

—Sé lo que te llevo hacer todo eso.. El rey Odin te secuestro, te robo, te educo ,te sientes rechazado por él, por la demás , sientes que eres diferente .No vieron potencial , no lo explotaron , creo que mi padre te subestimo también por ser un enano avergonzándose de ti . Pero yo no soy como él, te propongo unirte a nosotros Loki como mi hermano y un príncipe, yo te daré todo lo que quieras , no será como en Asgard

—Eso no es posible por mi reputación, ya sabes

—Yo soy el rey , la reputación no importa.

Loki se aparto —No puedes hablar en serio¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿Qué quieres de mí ? No es peligroso para ti venir aquí , un rey .No estoy entendiendo

—Siempre estas a la defensiva. Yo soy fuerte Loki venir aquí es peligroso pero vale la pena solo por conocer a un hermano robado , por verte de nuevo .Eres poderoso ,engañaste a mi padre por ello te respeto ,ni el príncipe Thor, ni el rey Odin llegaron tan lejos .Me impresiona que lograras llegar a esas alturas es irónico que el príncipe Thor nos defendiera y salvara cuando a pocos meses nos mataba..

—Si el los mataba, el los odiaba .Como yo también lo hacía. Nacimos para odiarnos, enemigos naturales, enemigos de sangre –Dijo—Loki

Helblindi noto la vacilación de Loki –Sé que aún lo consideras tu hermano, es razonable porque creciste con él ,odiarnos solo fue tu educación por eso entiendo por qué hiciste todo eso, querías seguir siendo Asgardiano , teniendo una familia..

—Solo era una fantasía , no era real –Lo siento , cometí un error solo quería ser aceptado y en realidad Thor no es mi hermano

—El significa mucho más para ti de lo que yo tu verdadero hermano alguna vez podría significar y está bien que te aferres a él buscando protección .Sé que confías en el príncipe Thor pero estas seguro que él pueda con todo esto . Sabes que estas en peligro haré lo posible para que estés a salvo pero debes tener cuidado, si yo no hubiera estado aquí pudiste morir .Soy tu verdadero hermano y quiero que vengas conmigo no te obligare a nada pero Thor Odinson no es suficiente protección para ti .

—Él es fuerte—murmuro—

—Dime ¿Él está aquí? El no vino ayudarte cuando tú estabas en peligro , cuando lo necesitas ,no te protegió ... Yo estoy aquí, soy tu hermano, soy un rey .Estarás bien a mi lado mejor que con él ,yo no te abandonaría como él lo hace.

—Te lo agradezco de verdad .. Es solo que..

—Algo te impide venir conmigo, no es así

Loki desvió la mirada—Es solo que Thor.. — (Suspiro)

—Es por él

—Thanos quiere hacerle daño

—Esa no es la verdadera razón.. No mientas

Loki se quedó mirando hacia otro lado ignorando la verdad, no quería alejarse de Thor , quería volver a ser su hermano menor , recuperar su amistad , ser parte de su vida. Con Thor se sentía seguro, confiaba en él. Odin , Frigga y Thor siempre habían sido su familia. .A pesar de todo eran parte importante en su vida y siempre lo serian …

—Estas seguro de tu decisión. El mata gigantes de hielo Loki ,nos odia , somos enemigos por nuestra condición , el cree que somos bestias asquerosas , monstruos .Tu también estas incluido en todo eso ..

—Él ha cambiado… Se que Thor no le importa que sea un gigante de hielo , él me quiere tal como soy .

—Pero somos tu verdadera familia, somos iguales. Tu nunca serás igual que él , siempre serás diferente en ese mundo que no es tuyo , Rey Odin nunca te va a ver como un hijo tampoco siempre va a preferir al príncipe Thor

—Lo siento , quizás pueda ir a aprender sobre la magia y mis orígenes de vez en cuando pero yo no pertenezco allí , soy un enano no podría adaptarme

—Ya veo . Si quieres quedarte con Thor , con tu familia en Asgard es tu decisión, pero puedes venir cuando quieras siempre serás un príncipe en mi mundo y no trates de engañarme con que no puedes adaptarte..

El rey le puso un collar de cristal ,hielo y piedras preciosas verdes , con una serpiente..

—Sabes esto te pertenece, representa el poder de un príncipe en mi reino. La jerarquía es así como me reconociste, es así como otros gigantes de hielo también te reconocerán a ti como de la realeza.— Loki , eres como un diamante en bruto incluso muchos te subestimaron y no creían que eras suficiente. Pero no olvides que eres una perla preciosa ,valiosa, la más especial de todas .. Usa la magia Gotun cuando sea necesario, eres más fuertes en tu estado natural…Ahora tienes el permiso del rey para usarla en Asgard y puedes venir a mi mundo cuando quieras

—Gracias Rey Helblindi –Sonrió

* * *

Notas :

Por fin pude añadir esos guiones largos.. xD

Me faltaba poner algo de los gigantes de hielo en esta historia ... Bueno no iba a usar nada mitológico pero ya que me imagino que los hermanos de Loki debieron estar en la pelicula entonces incluí a uno de ellos

* * *

ilyasha77 :Si ese es un método efectivo el de dañar a Loki llenando su cabeza palabras que son intrigantes y que Loki puede pensar que son verdad haciendo que este caiga en la inseguridad y miedo hasta que este vulnerable .Saludos ;)

AkatsukiDrak : Sus enemigos saben como herir y Loki es alguien muy perceptivo , aprende rápido y los vengadores le han enseñado mucho por eso ahora puede que este mas fuerte que antes.. Saludos :)


	34. Hermanos

Nunca olvidaré el tiempo que he pasado con Usted. Le ruego siga siendo mi amigo, de la misma manera en la que yo siempre seré el suyo.

* * *

Aún era de noche en Asgard, la música sonaba desde los grandes salones hasta los rincones apartados de todo el reino.

Se escucharon algunos truenos que significaban que Thor estaba cerca podía sentirlo en pocos minutos ataco con su Mjolnir para golpear al rey .Pero este hizo un escudo de hielo deteniendo el ataque.

Thor no sabía que estaba pasando pero tenía la certeza que Loki estaba en peligro por eso lo busco sin encontrarlo hasta que lo vio a lo lejos con alguien.

De inmediato por impulso distinguiendo a este como una amenaza se embarcó en una pelea sin tener la mínima idea de que se trataba,ni que en realidad estaba atacando a un rey ..Pero después de todo que iba a estar haciendo un rey enemigo en Asgard allí.

Loki sonrió al ver a Thor , le hizo sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él ya que nadie notaria su presencia tan callada ,no se darían cuenta que estaba en peligro

–Es Thor ,vino por mí .Te dije que él iba a venir a defenderme —susurro Loki —

Reconfortándose a él mismo para convencerse de que las palabras dichas hace un momento eran falsas.

—Pero demasiado tarde Loki, siempre tarde y su ataque es impreciso carece de fuerza para romper el hielo—Agrego Helblindi —

—Thor es fuerte

—Crees que Thor podra vencerme por algo soy el Rey

—No pelees con él, solo vino porque yo lo llame nosotros estamos conectados de alguna forma

—Que está mal con el príncipe Thor es imposible que un Asgardiano quiera a un Gotun –Agrego— Helblindi

—Él me quiere, no le importa que sea un gigante de hielo

—Debo comprobar eso hermano debo verlo con mis propios ojos .Si lo que dices acerca de él es verdad confiare en Thor y si es mentira te llevare conmigo

—Te lo demostrare, vas a verlo con tus ojos .A Thor no le importa mi herencia –Susurro—

—Está bien Loki si estas equivocado no volverás a Asgard nunca más ,ni ver a tu familia de nuevo .

—Confió en él

Al poco tiempo llego Thor a la defensiva, agarro Loki por la muñeca y lo puso junto a él.. Aleándolo del Rey

No toques a mi hermano –Replico—Thor

Thor estaba alterado y era comprensible

Loki se puso en frente tocando su pecho con sus manos dándole unas pequeñas palmadas—Calma, calma Thor .Él no es el enemigo

Thor miro hacia él —¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien Thor porque ahora estas aquí

—¿Quién es él? ¿Qué te paso? Sentí que tenías miedo, supe que estabas en peligro, no sabía dónde estabas te busque por doquier hasta que por fin te encontré—dijo—Thor

—Me encontraste –Susurro Loki con una sonrisa

Thor miro hacia el otro lado donde el rey listo para atacarlo alzo el Mjolnir para empezar la pelea y golpearlo pero fue interrumpido por Loki quien se acerco a este y lo abrazo muy fuerte .Eso le extraño a Thor porque Loki nunca lo abrazaba sino era él .Era la situación totalmente nueva y extraña.

Loki quería demostrar a sí mismo y a Helblindi que Thor lo aceptaba, lo quería tal y como era. Que había alguien que se preocupaba por él , que no estaba solo.

Estaba feliz de que Thor llegara después de todas las palabras dichas buscaba una manera de desmentir todo aquello. El otro le había dicho cosas que lo herían y solo quería demostrar que eran mentira

Loki se aferraba más.. Thor detuvo el ataque y todo enojo ya que estaba confuso poniendo toda su atención en Loki. le devolvió el abrazo , le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad —Hey hermano… ¿Que pasa ? ¿Nadie te hizo daño?Pensé que algo malo te había pasado ..

Loki no respondió pero se recosto a este.. Thor le acaricio la mejilla quitándole un poco la suciedad y sangre de la herida —Estas actuando muy extraño Loki

Helblindi los miro detenidamente analizando la situación. No podía creer que Thor hiciera eso , sea lo que sea Loki era un gigante de hielo, los Asgardianos le tenían pavor y asco. Pero se encontraba delante un escena tierna y familiar entre ellos .Thor lo trataba como a un niño pequeño con suavidad, algo que no había visto nunca en un guerrero.

La última vez que vio a Thor estaba matando Gotun con toda su fuerza y odio .Pero todo lucia tan diferente ahora ..

Helblindi aun queriendo averiguar sobre tan peculiar situación, toco a Loki para que cambiara de forma completamente, esperando ver la reacción de horror y odio en Thor .Pero este no hizo nada ,ni siquiera se movió.

—¿Eres un gigante de hielo? Aquí no eres bienvenido..—Añadió Thor—

—Creí que nos odiabas ,que te causábamos repulsión pero eres cariñoso con uno de nosotros y no cualquiera uno con sangre real –Dijo—Mirando a Loki

Loki solo le dio la mano a Thor para volver al color original , enterró su rostro en el pecho de Thor .Este pudo percibir vergüenza, miedo y tristeza – Él es mi hermano no me importa su descendencia yo lo quiero tal y como es.—susurro a Thor

—Que interesante –Murmuro— Mirándolos

—Veo que aceptaste rápido su forma gotun pensé que lo despreciarías por ser tu enemigo ya que tus acciones pasadas en mi mundo diría que jamás podrías apreciar a uno de nosotros sin embargo no pareces molestarte en que un gigante de escarcha este a tu alrededor más bien pareciera que te agrada

—Escucha en ese tiempo yo era inmaduro y arrogante .Pero he cambiado , quiero que sepas que nunca rechazaría a mi propio hermano incluso después de todo lo que él me ha hecho ,incluso siendo un gotun. Él es mi amigo y mi hermano a pesar de todo…

—Nunca había visto algo como esto somos enemigos siempre ha sido así..

—Pero él no es mi enemigo nunca lo ha sido..

Loki sonrió de satisfacción de ser el ganador –Te lo dije que mi hermano me acepta tal y como soy

Thor lo miro algo asombrado era la primera vez desde que llego a Asgard que lo llamo de esa manera—Me dijiste hermano –dijo—Thor

—Es porque lo eres –Contesto— Loki

El Rey decidió marcharse aunque queriendo hablar a solas con Thor pero no era el momento adecuado debía esperar más .Le daba curiosidad y quería probar más la teoría de cambio que había sufrido Thor .

—Buenos noches, príncipe Thor .Yo ya me retiraba, espero que cuides y protejas a mi hermano ya que yo no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, después hablamos a solas sé que serás capaz de encontrarme . Adiós príncipe Loki no me olvidare de ti , espero volver a verte pronto recuerda lo que te dije ,eres una piedra preciosa ..No te creas menos

Loki hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió

Helblindi se marchó dejando solo a Loki y a Thor

—¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué dijo que era tu hermano?

—Eres un idiota, no te diste cuenta que es el rey de Jötunheim Helblindi , es mi verdadero hermano. Pensé que lo ibas a golpear sabes que debes controlarte frente a un rey Thor él tiene mucho poder no queremos una guerra recuerdas .No puedes andar por ahí golpeado a la realeza

—Oh no lo sabía pero pensé que él te estaba lastimando sentí ya sabes lo mismo que la vez pasada .. ¿Qué quería?

—Solo dijo que sería un aliado de Asgard

— No confió en él ...Tú casi las matas a todos y yo también .Además asesinaste a su padre y casi destruyes todo ¿Por qué de repente hace eso?

—Porque yo soy su verdadero hermano , entiende la situación por esa razón me perdono y por qué ve que tú me consideras tu hermano aun sabiendo que soy un gigante de hielo

—No lo sé Loki , no quiero que te acerques a él. Para que va a venir un rey aquí solo por una conversación no me parece que tenga buenas intenciones..

—¿Por qué? El no están malo , es bueno conmigo. Me dio esta medalla —Dijo—Loki (Enseñándole la medalla)

—¿Sabes que significa Loki ?

—Quiere decir que soy oficialmente un príncipe de Jötunheim , que él me adopto como su hermano y que tengo libertad de usar mi magia Gotun sin romper las leyes de Asgard

—Yo también puedo darte una de esas, eres el príncipe de Asgard también y mi hermano.

—No necesitas darme nada Thor , solo porque él lo hizo .Sé que eres competitivo pero yo no soy ningún trofeo .No trates de hacer eso porque no es una competencia ,además él es un rey tu perderías dependes totalmente de Odin y le haces caso en todo lo que dice..

—Yo también seré un rey pronto…No puedes compararme con alguien que conociste hace quince minutos ,yo llevo milenios junto a ti

—Thor no te enojes por algo como eso, no es nada .Él dijo que yo era una piedra preciosa , me dio un amuleto que me da el poder de un príncipe y usar magia gotun en 15 minutos y en un milenio tu solo me has dado dolores de cabeza

Thor frunció el ceño —Ahora estas reclamando que no te doy nada ,sabes no solo causo dolor de cabeza ..

—Yo estoy reafirmando los hechos.. Es que no entiendes cuándo regalas algo debe ser del corazón no porque alguien te obliga, lo haces porque lo aprecias .Es como una máquina de recuerdos cuando esa persona lo ve pensara en ti …

Thor se quitó una medalla que traía es de joven que era de oro con un sol .Era un premio que gano al competir en Asgard cuando estaba adolescente .Significaba para él mucho ya que fue su primera medalla nunca se la quitaba ya que simbolizaba para el poder , la fuerza de un príncipe .Cuando la gano paso alardeando todo el día.

—Ven aquí, creo que esto equivale a todos los años que no te di nada–Le dijo a Loki colocándole la medalla cerca de la otra —¿Sabes que significa Loki?

—Que si fuera una competencia de ser mejor hermano tu ganarías —Sonrió—

Thor toco la medalla ya puesta en Loki —Sabes cuándo gane esa medalla creía ser invencible tú estabas allí recuerdas, te dije que era importante para mí y cuando la tocaste te regañe porque nadie podía tocar algo que significaba que era el más fuerte en Asgard .

—¿Por qué me das algo que significa tanto para ti?

—Porque quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí . Cuando se regala algo debe salir del corazón, una máquina del tiempo nunca lo vi de esa manera... — Stark te dio algo que simboliza amistad, Helblindi te dio una medalla que tiene poder. Yo te doy algo que signifique algo también, es una forma de expresar cariño eso hacen los mortales. Cuando toque tu muñequera o lo que sea que te dio Stark sentí que lo extrañabas y tu aprecio .Así que yo quiero que me recuerdes atraves de esto también…

—Gracias hermano, yo te di un libro símbolo de mi inteligencia y magia ahora tú me das algo símbolo de tu fuerza –Voy a darle la capacidad al libro que te di a convertirse en una medalla también para ti y así nuestras medallas estarán sincronizadas..

—No entiendo porque siempre quieres vincular todo con magia solo el significado basta , solo el objeto es suficiente ..

—Tonto, soy un hechicero si no lo recuerdas, nosotros vinculamos todo con magia ya que tenemos una conexión más fuerte con los objetos y las personas…Tal vez si uso mi magia gotun pueda ser más fuerte y vincular las cosas de forma más precisa

—¿Piensas ir a Jötunheim?

—Si el rey Helblindi me lo permite iré y claro no creo que Odin se oponga después de todo ese era su plan tener la paz atreves de mi

—Yo voy contigo

—Se cómo defenderme ,no soy un niño aunque tú tienes la costumbre de olvidar eso

—Yo soy tu hermano mayor, mi deber es protegerte ..

—Se cuando estoy en peligro conozco la mente de los villanos porque yo era uno, además se cuándo me mienten, él no está haciendo esto.

—No vas a ir ahi sin mí ,puede pasarte algo malo

—Puedo cuidarme solo

—Tengo razones después de todo el daño que le hicimos a los gigantes de hielo ellos pueden vengarse ..

Loki sonrió — No me digas Thor… El poderoso príncipe de Asgard esta celoso de que su hermano tiene nuevos hermanos mejores que le puedan reemplazar

—No te burles de mí ..

—No te preocupes no es que vaya a sustituirte Thor , suficiente tengo con un hermano fastidioso como tú..

—Loki yo soy tu verdadero hermano, nosotros tenemos recuerdos y un pasado.

—Él es de mi raza

—Y que importa sabes que si vas a Jötunheim lo interpretare como traición.. No me rompas el corazón.

—Está bien Thor exageras con todo esto , si voy a Jötunheim te llevare conmigo ,pero tú hablas con Odin ya sabes eres su heredero.— Si supiera que romperte en corazón fuera tan fácil hubiera ido hace mucho a Jötunheim –Se burló —Loki

—¿Quieres irte con ellos?

—No lo haré Thor solo es una broma, soy un enano recuerdas no puedo ir allí y fingir que todo está bien —Mi hermano es un cambia formas, pero yo no puedo transformarme en un gigante ya sabes soy diferente a ellos seria rechazado ..

—Ahora lo llamas hermano , apenas lo conoces y ya usas esa palabra para describirlo..

—Él es mi hermano ,no te preocupes te dije que me quedare contigo ,ya que tu llegaste primero ..

—Los hermanos adoptivos deben tener más amor que los hermanos de sangre ya que ellos eligen dar el amor a alguien , no es obligación es por que quieren es por que escogen .Cuando supe que eras un gorun y no eras mi hermano yo elegí quererte a pesar de ser de una raza enemiga .No crees que tengo yo más amor para ti que ellos , no crees que tengo más derecho..

—Tienes razón Thor , creí que me habías dejado de querer ,que habías renunciado a mi, eres lo único que tengo sin ti me perdería en la oscuridad...Así que yo elegí tambien que tengamos un lazo más fuerte que la misma sangre..

—Es dificil dejar de apreciar a alguien que has querido por milenios, incluso si has hecho las cosas difíciles

—Lo siento Thor ,el poder es un arma de doble filo entre más tienes más quieres , esto te lastima ,causa la autodestrucción y un vació emocional.

—Para que gobernar el mundo si no tienes alguien con quien compartirlo , si no tienes amigos ,ni familia ..

—Solo hay dolor e insatisfacción .Thor yo quería ser rey para demostrar lo que soy capaz, quería amor y comprensión, lo que tu tenias ..Pero era un insensato un estúpido nadie podria querer aun enano de hielo por que el amor no se compra ,no se exige .. Se gana .

—Yo te quiero Loki espero que mi amor sea suficiente para solventar tu dolor

—Es bueno que estés aquí, con tus cálidos sentimientos

Después de caminar hacia la fiesta lentamente mientras charlaban .. Thor miro hacia Loki dándose cuenta que estaba todo rasgado y con sangre —Loki ¿Por qué estas herido? Si él te hizo daño no me importa que sea el rey…

—Serias capaz de tener problemas políticos por mi ..

—Si es por tu seguridad

—No necesitas enfrentarte a un juzgado por mi , él no me hizo daño.. Gracias por venir a defenderme aunque era obvio que no te necesito, significa mucho que aun te preocupes por mí

— Yo siempre te protegeré aunque no lo necesites—Recuerda Loki yo soy tu único hermano no esas bestias de hielo ..

—No les digas así Thor .No lo hagas nunca…—susurro—Loki (Bajando la mirada)

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte .Tu eres mi único hermano y mi amigo — Deja que me acostumbre a la idea sabes que no es fácil para mí ahora tienes hermanos que hace poco tiempo eran nuestros enemigos.. —Solo que no quiero que me abandones porque fui mal hermano y ellos han sido demasiado buenos, quizás prefieras estar con hermanos que no te han lastimado.

—Estoy aquí junto a ti, si hubiera querido irme con ellos lo habría hecho . Yo tampoco quiero que me abandones , que te aburras porque yo no te hago feliz tal vez si me voy logres eso Thor dejar de sufrir por mi causa , no quiero que nada te pase .Es peligroso estar conmigo siempre causo daño a todos sin poderlo evitar es parte de lo que soy..

—De que hablas hermano , sabes que me hace feliz que estés conmigo de nuevo y como me voy aburrir de ti en mil años que hemos estado juntos nunca lo hice , tú fuiste el que te cansaste de mí y por eso quisiste ser mi enemigo para divertirte. Estamos juntos hermano y nadie tendrá el valor de enfrentarse a nosotros.. No permitiré que nadie te aleje de mí ya que eres mi hermano pequeño.

* * *

ilyasha77 : No voy a desarrollar tanto sobre los gigantes de hielo ya que bueno para no sobrecargar la historia y hacerla más larga de lo que es.. Bueno Saludos ! :)


	35. El cielo

Nada está perdido si se tiene el valor de proclamar que todo está perdido y hay que empezar de nuevo. (Julio Cortázar)

* * *

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a la fiesta ya dentro se perdiero entre la multitud ..Mirado disimuladamente la cantidad de personas que había en la sala

—Recuerdas las fiestas cuando éramos jóvenes—Dijo—Thor

—Claro tú te emborrachabas y decías que yo era aburrido—Añadió Loki—

—Por qué siempre estabas en tu cuarto y no venias a divertirte

—Ya sabes arruinar reinados y conspirar para que no seas rey es mi concepto de diversión

—Eso no es para nada divertido

—Para mí lo es—Se burló—Loki

Sif se acercó a ellos tomando a Thor del brazo —Thor aún no hemos terminado de bailar, te fuiste sin decir nada.

—Es solo que sentí que Loki me necesitaba, ya sabes sobre nuestra conexión

—Pues evidentemente él no te necesita más –Dijo—Mirando a Loki

Thor parecía dudarlo mirando a Loki que estaba un poco lastimado y luego a Sif .Sin saber que exactamente era lo que debía hacer .Pero Loki le dio una palmada en la espalda sonriendo.

—Ve Thor , yo aún puedo divertirme-hizo un guiño mientras se iba

—Espero que no sea ese concepto de diversión

Thor se reía de Loki muestras Sif estaba enojada esta lo llevo hacia la pista de baile y se acercó a él para bailar muy cerca hablando a su oído..

—Thor siempre me dejas por tu hermano

—El me necesita, siempre discutimos por lo mismo

—Él no es un niño ,sé que su apariencia se parece mucho al pasado a ese Loki que siempre necesitaba tu protección pero él es fuerte ya no es como antes .–Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos debes liberarte un poco como antes , he notado que Loki se está haciendo muy dependiente de ti ..

—Sé que necesito mi espacio y mi vida no es solo Loki pero haría cualquier cosa para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no quiero que se vaya , me odie o perderle para siempre. No permitiré que eso pase..

—No es mejor que se vaya Thor , pobras ser libre, sin ser una niñera

—Yo no paso tiempo con Loki por obligación, me gusta hacerlo .Poder regresar a nuestro antigua amistad perdida no quiero que se vaya nunca y no confió en los gigantes de hielo no dejare que se marche con ellos, ni con nadie..

—Puedes quedarte con Loki siempre y cuando aún quieras estar conmigo

—Ya estoy contigo

—Me gusta eso mi amor-Dijo-Sif (Mientas lo besaba )

* * *

Y Loki definitivamente estaba nervioso y preocupado por las amenazas de El Otro , Thanos quería vengarse de el por medio de Thor o de el mismo .

Quería olvidar esos pensamientos todo aquello que estaba tratando de ocultar, todo el dolor ..

Tenía sentimientos horribles debía ocultarlos de Thor y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Claro debía dejar de sentir ..

Estaba pensando que podía hacer tenía miedo y no quería de ninguna manera que Thor lo supiera…

Se recostó a la mesa aburrido vio la hidromiel era la forma en que Thor olvida las cosas tal vez eso pobria funcionar ..

Y así se tomó hidromiel todo el que pudo no quería pensar en lo que le iban hacer , ya sabían que Thanos estaba ahí , querían el tesseract y lo querían a él tambien ..

No creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlos

Loki volvió a ver a Thor bailando y besando a Sif , luego estaba riendo con sus amigos podía sentir su felicidad y si el otro tenía razón , Si Thor se iba con sus amigos ,el quedaría solo no tenía a nadie que lo quisiera , aún era un traidor.

Si tenía razón en sus palabras

Estaba solo en Asgard

Quizás era verdad

Escucho las descuidadas conversaciones de los demás

—No sé cómo tienen a Loki aquí él es un traidor

—Si ni siquiera lo castigaron

—Ese ni su hermano lo quiere

—Por eso esta solo

Trato de ir con Thor pero este estaba concentrado en sus amigos y en Sif se volvió de nuevo si tan solo volviera a Midgard allí siempre lo tomaban en cuenta, no era como en ese lugar..

Se llenó de tristeza de estar solo , tomo y tomo más aun

No sabía si era buena idea estar en Asgard, si nadie lo quería, se había esforzado no había hecho travesuras ni cosas malas y todos parecían ir en su contra

Miro el medallón de Thor podía sentir las emociones de él –Quisiera creer más en ti Thor y no tener miedo…

* * *

Mientras tanto Thor estaba hablando con Sif

—Podemos ser más formales Thor , tu siempre estas coqueteando con valquirias , te quiero solo para mi

— Sif sabes que antes de que viniera Loki estaba mal porque murió Jane , creí que él me traiciono .Me encontraba agresivo , tomaba mucho y me comportaba de manera inadecuada para un príncipe ,conquistando a todas las mujeres que veía pero no quería herirte a ti , ni decepcionar a Odin con mi aptitud .Pero en este momento paso todo mi tiempo entrenado , no tengo tiempo de cortejar a nadie así que debes tener paciencia conmigo..

—Ese es tu problema, tu hermano con el pasas todo el tiempo del mundo..

—Que hay con él yo entreno con Loki eso no tiene nada de malo..

—No deja que tengas una vida

—Sif en realidad ya sabes tengo que prepararme para la guerra ellos quieren a Loki lo sé y yo no permitiré que nada le pase..Que nadie lo lastime , que lo alejen de mi..

Thor vio señales en la ventana era hielo , el aire era más frió .Entonces supo que era un llamado parecía que el rey quería hablar con él.

—Sif debo irme , nos vemos después tengo algo que resolver.

—Pero Thor.. –Ni si quiera me diste un beso –Suspiro—

Thor se fue a buscar a Helblindi por doquier siguiendo al parecer escarcha, entro al balcón .

Y allí estaba el rey sentado viendo el paisaje totalmente pacífico y sereno .Mirando Asgard

—Te dije que me encontrarías –Dijo— Helblindi (Sin voltear a verlo)

—Sé que me pediste hablar conmigo Dime ¿Qué quieres con mi hermano?—Dijo—Thor (Con voz amenazadora y sin rodeos)

—Creí que eso quedo claro y no es tu hermano es el mío

—No quiero que te acerques a él, entiendes

Helblindi volvió a ver a Thor, estaba tan enojado .Supo porque Loki se aferraba a Thor , este lo protegía sentía que era su responsabilidad velar por la seguridad de su hermano menor

Quería probar la lealtad de Thor quería saber por qué quería a Loki si era un gigante de hielo , porque insistía tanto en cuidarlo quizás habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos milenios siendo hermanos ..

El camino y se sentó en una silla.— Olvidas que soy un rey , acaso perdiste tus modales por algo como un gigante de hielo .

— Te lo advierto

—Dime la verdad aquí no está Loki , los gigantes de hielo no son seres asquerosos y repugnantes para ti ,para Asgard ,no son más que monstruos , seres que deben sufrir por ser tan viles ..Tu matabas gran cantidad de ellos a sangre fría ..Si no te has dado cuenta Loki es uno de nosotros una criatura horrible, si espantosa, pero peor aún es un enano deforme ,nunca sería rey ,sería rechazado, humillado en todo lado ,en mi pueblo lo dejaríamos morir por ser tan frágil y en Asgard lo odiarían por ser un enano de nuestra raza, un ser que no debería existir Loki es eso un espantoso ser repugnante , repulsiva bestia .Por qué así es como tu vez a los gotun entonces eso significa que eso es lo que crees de él hermano que dices querer . Lo arrancare de tus manos y lo llevare a donde pertenece..

Thor se enojó mucho lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas –No me importa que seas rey, como te atreves a decir eso de Loki él es mi hermano, un príncipe, no me importa que sea un gigante de hielo él no es una criatura asquerosa ,ni mucho menos un monstruo como tú dices. Él es inteligente , tiene muchas habilidades si tú te atreves a tocarlo te destruiré ,no lo conoces no puedes rechazarlo y tirarlo .No vuelvas a decir algo así de él jamás entiendes o te hare tragar cada una de tus palabras..No te atrevas a tocarlo , no permitiré que te lo lleves nunca..

Helblindi sonrió en realidad estaba sorprendido mucho de ver tal reacción —Estas consiente de que golpeaste a un rey y de lo que eso significa

—Mereces más que eso

—Dime porque tienes a Loki es por su poder no es así , cualquiera puede darse cuenta que es único en su clase, especial entre los hechiceros. .Si tuvieras todo su poder a tu disposición .Es por eso que finges quererlo y todo eso es más que una farsa para usarlo contra tus enemigos.

—Eso es lo que quieres de él, lo engañas dándole falsas esperanzas .No permitire que le hagas daño..

—Eso es lo que haces tú ,Odin o sus otros enemigos .Al verlo uno sabe que es una piedra preciosa tan poderosa solo necesita un poco más de entrenamiento para que sea perfecto ..

—Crees que dejare que se vaya .Sé que mi hermano es especial único en su clase ya lo he perdido muchas veces no permitiré que se aleje ..

—Eso es lo que quiero saber .Porque proteges a tu enemigo , quieres a un traidor ¿Por qué? Me golpeas sabiendo que tengo en este momento el poder de atacar Asgard solo por defender a mi hermano aun gigante de hielo deberías odiarlo , detestarlo y sin embargo estas dispuesto a crear una guerra solo por el

—Tu no entiendes por qué no eres su hermano, yo he estado allí toda su vida no puedes llegar y quitármelo solo por qué quieres su magia..

—Dime Thor ¿Qué estás dispuesto hacer por un enemigo natural, un príncipe de Jötunheim? Rompes el destino de odio ¿Por qué? No entiendo cómo puedes quererlo cuando nos odias ¿Por qué él es diferente?

—Yo haría todo por él , es mi hermano y la familia no se abandona como tu padre hizo con Loki sabes que lo quiero más de lo que podrías imaginar .

—Mi padre era insensato tenia vergüenza por que él era un deforme, no quería que lo vieran por que se parecía a lo que más odia a los Asgardianos y míralo nadie podría sospechar que es uno de nosotros ,él es único uno en un millón, los enanos gotun son las más fuertes de todos mi padre no sabía eso pero Odin sí …

—Crees que lo alejaras de mí , que tienes derecho a llevarlo a tu mundo .El pasado de odio de mi familia y la mía no me importa en los más mínimo porque Loki me completa fui criado con él, jugamos y peleamos … Son recuerdos él ha sufrido por mi causa y yo he sufrido por la suya .Pero estamos unidos con un lazo más fuerte que la misma sangre y tú no me vas lo vas a quitar porque yo lo he perdido muchas veces y no voy a dejar que eso suceda de nuevo..

—Eso es lo que esperaba que dijeras príncipe

—¿Qué?

—Quería probar si eras sincero como sabes yo firme un tratado de la paz porque quiero proteger a Loki y me sorprende que hayas aceptado tan fácil a Loki sabiendo lo que es y lo que ha hecho..

—Hemos vivido milenios juntos compartiendo aventuras a pesar de todo él es mi familia..

—Debes tener cuidado Thor , ya sabes que el peligro asecha protege a nuestro hermano ,por favor

—No debes pedirme eso ,yo lo hare

—Yo quería restablecer a Loki en Jötunheim como un príncipe

—Por eso le diste esa medalla ¿Por qué?

— Ya te lo dije Loki es especial, cualquiera sabría eso con verlo , es poderoso

—No te lo puedes llevar , no lo permitiré luchare contra ti si es preciso ..

—No te preocupes , Loki ha decidido quedase contigo a pesar de que prometí darle poder en Jötunheim ..

—Él dijo eso—dijo—Thor—Con una sonrisa

—Sí , él te quiere Thor y se aferra en ti ,no lo decepciones por qué no lo resistiría ..Percibo que es muy sensible debes tener cuidado he notado que eres impulsivo no puedes equivocarte ni una vez ,no te puedes dar el lujo de fallarle entiendes o lo perderás. Los enemigos ganan si tú lo lastimas de alguna forma, si lo abandonas, si él se separa de ti.. .El aun te considera su familia y confía en ti .No pierdas la confianza .

—No lo decepcionare, cuidare de él

—Él dijo que tu cambiaste y creo en su palabra Thor .Protégelo con su vida ,él es valioso como para perderlo .Deja que venga a Jötunheim para que aprenda sobre su magia Gotun y su herencia .

—Está bien, pero si te atreves a lastimarlo veras la ira del dios del trueno, te destruiré hasta que no quede nada de ti ..

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti .. Debo irme príncipe, de seguro volveré a verte , puedes ir con Loki si quieres..

—Crees que dejaría solo a mi hermano contigo aun no confió en ti

—Si no confías en mi es razonable e inteligente de tu parte— Adiós principe cuida bien de mi hermano—Dijo el rey mientas desaparecía—

Thor estaba feliz ya que Loki lo prefirió como hermano y decidió quedarse allí en Asgard ..

Estaba saliendo del balcon cuando choco con el mismo Loki que estaba tambaleándose y se cayó al suelo..

—¿Loki?

Loki estaba totalmente borracho algo que no era común para nada en él. Thor le ayudo a levantarse del suelo

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Estoy divirtiéndome, es una fiesta

—No debes tomar nada, no estás acostumbrado .Puede pasarte algo malo si no estás con alguien, tomar mucho hace que uno deje de pensar además a ti no te gusta hacer esto..

"Ese es el plan" Pensó Loki

—Yo.. Yo.. hago lo que quiero

—Tú no sabes lo que quieres , deja de actuar como un niño y actúa como el adulto

—Thor yo soy el maduro y tú el infantil siempre ha sido a si

Thor alzo la voz quitándole la copa de la mano —No vas a volver a tomar nada

—Me gusta cuando te enfadas Thor, dame eso

Loki se lanzó hacia Thor para quitarle la copa —Loki, No más ..

—Thor siempre has tenido el cabello muy largo —Dijo Loki mientras le jalaba suavemente el pelo a Thor — Antony decía que eras como ricitos de oro jaja ..Tus ojos son como el cielo azul por eso el cielo me recuerda a ti, siempre lo miro y pienso en mi tonto hermano ..

Se volvio hacia Fandral que lo tuvo que sostener ya que se estaba cayendo—Oye tu Fandral verdad que los ojos de Thor son como el cielo son lindos no crees

Los tres guerreros se quedaron riendo y Thor tomo el brazo de Loki para a traerlo hacia el

—Oigan de que se ríen yo los voy a convertir en sapos desgraciados patéticos amigos de Thor-Grito-Loki

—Creo que debería llevarte a tu cuarto antes de que hagas algo que después te arrepientes—Añadidlo—Thor

—Tontos guerreros ,yo Loki me vengare..

—Está bien princesa esperamos eso—Dijo—Frandral (Revolviendole el cabello mientas reía)

—¿Cómo me dijiste? –dijo—Loki enfadado

—Ya escuchaste princesita

—Nadie le habla así al príncipe de Asgard y de Jötunheim –Lo pagaras

Loki se preparó para tirar el hechizo usando magia gutun se empezó a poner azul pero Thor lo noto , agarro su muñeca con fuerza y se lo llevo arrastrado hacia afuera. Sin decir nada a sus amigos

—Thor no lastimes a la princesa —Dijo Fandral , aun burlándose de su estado ya que Loki nunca tomaba nada..

—Déjame Thor que haces—Grito Loki tratado de escapar

—Estabas convirtiéndote en un gotun no debes usar tu magia para causar desastres—Grito—Thor

—Thor ellos me insultaban ,se reían de mí .Debo defenderme si no lo haces nadie lo hará ,se que en mi forma gotun soy horrible y asustaría a todos pero creí que no te importaba eso..

Thor lo miro —Has tomado demasiado no te ibas a defender ibas a arruinar la fiesta siempre haces lo mismo.—Vamos Loki mírate tu no eres feo en tu forma creo que te ves lindo de azul de verdad no me importa tu debes comportarte bien

—No , quiero

—No discutas conmigo-grito -Thor

Loki se quedó sentado en media pasada como un niño malcriado —No me regañes Thor ,no me gusta que lo hagas —¿Por qué me gritas?

Thor se puso de cuclillas —Lo siento sé que no es tu culpa ven conmigo ,no voy a volver a gritarte

Loki trato torpemente de levantarse Thor le tuvo que ayudar, caminaron un rato en el cual Loki iba recostado a Thor

—Eres lo único que tengo en Asgard y mi madre pero en Midgard también tengo amigos lo más gracioso es que todos también son mis enemigos y debería odiarlos pero quiero que vengan ..Thor quiero que vengan a Asgard , dile a Odin que los traiga .Ellos son guerreros me derrotaron puedes traerlos… Quiero que los vengadores vengan aquí conmigo..Me siento solo—Repetía Loki en un sollozo

—Vamos Loki camina —Traer a los mortales aquí , no es mala idea después de todo cuando estés sobrio hablaremos sobre eso

—Debes ir a divertirte con tus estúpidos amigos y ser feliz sin mí

—Yo soy feliz de que estés aquí, vamos te llevare a tu cuarto

—No quiero

Pero Thor lo llevo casi obligado ..

Loki creo muchas cosas con su magia haciendo travesuras .Thor estaba contento de poder controlar la magia de Loki

—Ya no te voy a dejar beber ,nunca más

—Soy rebelde cuando insistes en decir más quiero hacerlo

Llegaron a su habitación ,Thor lo acostó en su cama ..

—Estabas feliz con ellos , no tenías que venir a dejarme

—No quiero que te pase nada a ti o a los demás , estando en ese estado —Puedo quedarme contigo , si quieres

—Tienes cosas más importantes no bailar y esas cosas de besar

—No, me quedare si me necesitas , sé que tienes miedo y de alguna forma extrañas Midgard ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Solo quiero quedarme aquí y que tu estés junto a mí por siempre

—Siempre estaré para ti

— No dudes que te quiero , rubio tonto

—Sabes eres muy tierno cuando estas borracho, creo que te vas arrepentir de decir todas esas cosas..

—Yo no soy tierno , nadie me dice eso, yo soy peligroso

—Sabes que también te quiero , eres mi pequeño hermano peligroso

—Thor

—¿Si?

—Soy un caso perdido solo causo desastres y caos ¿Por qué insistes en volver a ser hermanos?

—No me rindo tan fácil Loki ya sabes no quiero que te pierdas en el enojo y el odio si no que todo sea como antes.

—Eres un terco, pero está bien que lo seas—Me gusta que estés aquí , tu no me vas a meter a una cárcel cuando te aburras de mí ,no vas a dejarme pudriendo y solo ¿Verdad?—dijo—Loki

—De donde sacaste eso, si ese rey dijo...

Loki lo interrumpio —Tengo miedo que me dejes , no tengo nadie en Asgard solo tu Thor..Y madre y si tu no estas ¿Qué voy hacer?

—No te abandonare

—Thor … Thor

—Duerme

—Te odio para protegerte , quiero odiarte mucho para que no te lastimen mis enemigos

—No lo hagas me hieres más cuando me odias que lo que me pueda causar tus enemigos

De un momento a otro se puso a llorar —Lo siento, no quiero que él te lastime. Lo siento se supone que debía odiarte y no pude hacerlo

Thor lo abrazo y Loki lloraba en su hombro .Le acaricio el cabello con suavidad —Descansa hermano , no te preocupes por eso.. Todo va estar bien yo siempre te protegeré..

—Tus ojos son como el cielo por eso me recuerda a ti en Midgard el cielo es azul y en Asgard también

—Yo te recuerdo cuando miro las estrellas, yo miro la noche y tú ves el día

—Quizás es una forma de encontrarnos, cuando es de noche en Midagard es de día en Asgard . Eso pasaba verdad antes cuando yo estaba allá y tu aquí

—Es verdad, pero no necesitamos encontrarnos, porque estamos juntos ahora

—Así es como debería ser—Dijo—Loki –(Recostándose más a Thor)

—Duerme bien hermano –Susurro—Thor

* * *

Notas:

Saludos ! Ya saben que agradezco profundamente todos aquellos que siguen leyendo esta historia ..

Tengo ganas de hacer un capitulo con un vengador y Loki antes de poner a todos los vengadores de nuevo en la historia ¿Cual les gustaría que sea ?

Lise :Espero poner más cosas tiernas en otros capítulos xD


	36. Promesas

Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores.—François De La Rochefoucauld

* * *

Al otro día despertó con los efectos secundarios de emborracharse, un dolor de cabeza sofocante y no recordaba casi nada solo pequeñas detalles de haber tenido una conversación , no mentir era muy difícil para alguien que vive del engaño y termino tomando todo para no decirle a Thor lo que sentía , ahora estaba en su cama soportando en gran medida los mareos y el aturdimiento de tomar demasiado.

Escucho esa voz que sabía que era la de Thor , abrió los ojos lentamente , todo era tan borroso y oscuro..

Thor abrió la ventana para que entrara toda la luz, haciendo que ardieran sus ojos por la exposición repentina al sol .. Thor estaba junto a la misma ventana mirándolo con una sonrisa..

— Thor ¿Por qué abres la ventana? –Loki Replico, tratando de taparse con su sobrecama —

— Debes iluminar tu oscuridad —Además es tu culpa no debiste tomar tanto, no hubiera dejado que lo hicieras pero no me di cuenta —

Loki trato de levantarse pero le dolía todo su cuerpo por su pelea con El Otro..

— Lose creo que tener este vínculo contigo me ha hecho más tonto

—¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo

—Descansa hermano, pronto estarás mejor

—No sé cómo haces para hacer esto todo el tiempo— Agrego—Loki

—No estás acostumbrado, siempre llegaba a que me dieras unas hierbas, recuerdas

—Me desvelaba por tu culpa, irte a dejar a tu cuarto, no me dejabas ir hablando de lo maravilloso que eras toda la noche pero era divertido a veces…

—Y despertabas, estabas allí con un té de hierbas y a veces hacías unas cuantas travesuras , si esa era la peor parte

—Eras un desastre, ahora yo soy el desastre.

Thor se sentó a su lado

—Eres lindo cuando estas borracho, dijiste que el cielo te recuerda a mí porque tiene el color de mis ojos—Dijo—Thor

—De verdad este enlace me está afectando , como puede decir algo tan estúpido.. Tal vez es que estoy expuesto a tu inútil sentimentalismo

—Entonces te daría más de beber, eres sincero cuando estas ebrio

—Ni lo sueñes, no voy a volver a ser esto de nuevo

Thor se puso a reír

Loki entrecerró los ojos y le dio un suave golpe — Oye Thor no te rías de mi

—Es una lástima es muy gracioso verte de esa manera, siempre pareces pensar demasiado lo que dices pero ayer eras tan espontaneo…

—Ahora dices que tengo que ser más espontaneo y extrovertido .No voy a cambiar mi personalidad solo porque no te gusta como soy..

—Me gusta cómo eres, solo quiero que hables de tus preocupaciones, no necesitas ser fuerte para mi soy tu hermano puedes bajar tus defensas conmigo, yo no voy hacerte daño. Ayer me dijiste que tratabas de odiarme para protegerme de tus enemigos, querías ocultar eso de mi ..

—Siempre creí que el amor no era más que darle permiso alguien para destruirte ,una forma de manipulación y tortura pero luego los vengadores llegaron con su cultura de Midgard ..Ya sabes Thor mis enemigos quieren su venganza y tu están incluido en ella por dejar de odiarte .Es malo estar cerca de mi arruino la vida de las personas..

—Yo tomo ese riesgo, mi vida solo se arruinaría si tu no estás en ella .Somos fuertes y juntos invencibles… Odiarme no servirá de nada en este momento es un sentimiento destructivo que te arrastra y envenena quizás no se muchas cosas sobre el amor , ame a Jane , ame a Sif y eso me dio fuerzas . No importa sufrir porque tienes una persona en este universo que es tu mundo ,yo también te tengo a ti mi hermano eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida igual que mi padre y madre ustedes son todo para mí , haría cualquier cosa por ustedes ,es bueno tener alguien allá afuera esperándote y pensando en ti ..

—Para ti todo es tan fácil juntos podemos lograr cosas imposibles siempre dices lo mismo a veces el amor no es suficiente ellos mataron a Jane y ahora te mataran a ti por mi culpa es por eso que me querías matar , es por mi culpa que tu sufras una y otra vez..

—No digas eso ya te dije que no me importa sufrir si es por ti , como hermanos , amigos o compañeros de armas incluso como enemigos siempre que estés allí al final del día en mi vida causando desastres o solo existiendo es suficiente para mi .

Loki se quedó en silencio mirando en ningún lugar en particular

—Toma esto, madre me lo dio para ti –Dijo –Thor

Loki tomo la medicina lentamente –Así que esto se siente ser tan tonto como tú..

— Tu cuidabas de mí , ahora yo cuido de ti –Agrego –Thor

—Thor..

—¿Qué pasa hermano?

—No dije nada que me pueda arrepentir, verdad

Thor sonrió ante el recuerdo—Dijiste que el cielo es hermoso como mis ojos a Frandral y este te llamo princesita te enojaste y casi arruinas la fiesta usando magia gotun

—Cuanta diversión destructiva me perdí .No se cómo pude decir cosas tan empalagosas ,eso es el tipo de cosas que tu harías ..

— "Los dos mirábamos el cielo para encontrarnos" Eso es algo muy profundo que solo tu dirías

Loki no dijo nada de alguna forma estaba aceptando lo que decía Thor .

Después de unos minutos de silencio Thor volvió hablar

—Hable con el rey de Jötunheim

—No me digas, te declaro la guerra ..

—Bueno le di un golpe puede hacer denunciarme si quisiera pero no lo hará, él me dijo que estabas en peligro y que confiaba que yo te cuidaría..

—No puedes andar golpeando reyes poderosos

—Es culpa tuya

—Yo no hice nada

—Lo hice por ti

—Yo nunca dije que lo golpearas

—Al menos me elegiste, elegiste estar junto a mí

—Bueno no fue una de mis brillantes ideas

—Gracias –Dijo—Thor

—¿Por qué?

—Ellos te iban a dar poder incluso más que en Asgard pero no aceptaste su proposición y en cambio te quedaste conmigo.

— Quizás debí irme pero Thanos vendría de todos modos a destruiste creo que yo debo protegerte a ti

— Quieres protegerme cuando yo soy el que debería hacerlo..

—Vamos Thor deja de actuar como un tonto no es la gran cosa .Sé que sientes que te voy a remplazar ,yo intente matarlos y los odie también .Ellos son mis hermanos , príncipes como tú lo eres .Pero te elegí a ti porque tengo más tiempo contigo , te conozco y confió en ti , tenemos recuerdos e historia … Además no has cumplido todas tus promesas , estas en deuda conmigo hermano

Thor lo volvió a ver a los ojos –Entonces haré más promesas para que nunca te vayas de mi para siempre, contra él mundo , hermanos de sangre ,de alma sin importar nada , te protegeré y yo a ti , te querré y tú a mi … Es un trato es una promesa y un juramento

Loki agarro una de sus armas tomo la mano de Thor e hizo un corte en su palma

—¿Qué haces?—dijo Thor

Luego Loki se cortó también y le dio la mano la sangre de los dos caía y se unía –Es una promesa de magia ,sangre y corazón .Nada podrá romperla, ahora estamos atados a ella.

—Bueno yo siempre cumplo mis promesas sin todo esto, además no puedes mentirme –Eres extraño siempre usas la magia para crear vínculos, yo no necesito eso. Las medallas ahora las promesas me vas a llenar de hechizos extraños solo porque tengo un poco de tu magia en mí no quiere decir que tengas que enlazar todo, yo no soy una criatura mística como tú, soy un guerrero.

—Esa es la forma en que un hechicero poderoso hace las cosas, no discutas .Es mi primera promesa deberías agradecerlo… Los hechiceros nunca hacen promesas de este tipo ,es mi forma de decir que soy sincero. No valoras mi esfuerzo, ni mi magia ,nunca lo has hecho..

Si Thor supiera todo las promesas de sangre son hechas para atar una vida a otra y eso hacía que la promesa se debía cumplir ..Pero eso no importaba ya tenían un enlace de sentimientos así que uno más no importaba mucho .

Y ahora aunque fuera dominado por Thanos no podría dañar a Thor porque esa promesa de sangre y magia lo detendría .Era un buen plan para evitar que Thanos los atrapara .. Para proteger a Thor

—Vamos Loki , yo valoro la magia por que viene de ti es parte de lo que eres y yo te quiero .. Además rompes muchas reglas de los hechiceros por mi causa asi que valoro eso —Dijo—Thor

Y era verdad nunca debió darle parte de su magia a Thor pero no representaba peligro porque Odin unió su magia enlazándola.

Ahora volvía hacerlo una unión de sangre y magia algo más físico .La promesa de sangre anularía por completo el poder mental de Thanos obligándolo a él ha proteger Thor sobre todas las cosas..Thanos no podría hacer nada contra eso.

—Soy un hechicero la magia es parte de mí ,es lo que soy y tú tienes un poco de esa magia en ti sin ser un hechicero por eso puedes leer mis sentimientos y Odin uso eso para que pudieras controlarme .En el pasado creías que mi magia eran trucos inútiles como tú eras el guerrero perfecto..

— Me gusta tu magia Loki , sé que es parte de lo que eres y ahora también es parte de lo que soy , al tenerla en mi puedo entenderte mejor que antes..

— Ahora ya sabes estas obligado por la magia a cumplir tu promesa, tu juramento

— También tu estas obligado a cumplirla

— Ese es el plan Thor que pueda cumplir con lo establecido.

* * *

Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores les comentaba que más adelante haré un capitulo que sea solo de Stark y Loki tal vez un poco de Steve..Antes de que los todos los vengadores entren en escena ..

* * *

**AkatsukiDrak **:Hola ya extrañaba que me escribiera , sus comentarios siempre son de mucha ayuda para mejorar mi Fic y por eso los valoro mucho..

Le agradezco por leer mi otra historia tengo muchas ideas locas que me gustaría desarrollar..En ese nuevo Fic Thor odia a Lady Loki por matar a su querido hermano menor y la ama porque le trae recuerdos sobre Loki .Lady Loki se da cuenta lo mucho que Thor le duele su aparente muerte pero sabe que sufriría aún más si supiera su verdadera identidad..Esa es mi idea a desarrollar aunque no me he esforzado en su elaboración..

Creo que Lady Loki es más manipuladora y es inteligente, no hay muchas mujeres villanas que sean tan competentes y fuertes aunque siempre con la personalidad de Loki me gustaría hacer más fic con ese poder de Loki de cambiar de forma..

**ilyasha77 : **Si por lo menos dijo algo ya que Loki siempre se cierra para no revelar información no lo dijo todo pero va poco a poco en ese proceso ..Tony me hace falta en ese fic y Loki también lo extraña.. a Steve debo ponerlo ya que Loki estaba enojado con él.. Saludos y bendiciones

**mirnachibi** Saludos .Le agradezco tanto por sus comentarios me motivan mucho y algunos son divertidos xD en verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y escribirme es de gran importancia que me digan sus opiniones.

Usted es la mayor, yo también tengo dos hermanos y una hermana .. Yo creo en todo eso de las inteligencias múltiples y me enoja cuando los padres tienen preferencias .. Pero si me identifico con Loki no llenar las expectativas, ni los estereotipos y no ser suficiente..


	37. Midgard

"Peor que caminar solo y miserable, es tener a alguien a nuestro lado y hacer que esa persona se sienta como si no tuviese la menor importancia en nuestra vida."-Paulo Coleho

* * *

Loki empezó a extrañar Midgard .Se sentía tan solo en un mundo donde nunca fue apreciado ,nunca fue felicitado por sus logros ..Ese lugar lleno de soledad , donde un libro ,una prosa era su única compañía..

En Asgard debió convertirse en un supuesto villano para que voltearan a notar su existencia. Pero Midgard todo era distinto en ese sitio valoraban su inteligencia desarrollada , su poder, su magia como si fue algo maravilloso y no un simple truco que no servía para nada ..

En Midgard lo felicitaban por sus logros, los reconocían como alguien valioso .No tenía que competir contra alguien ,ni buscar la atención y respeto de nadie. Por qué no estaba allí para demostrar algo, era apreciado por el hecho de ser el mismo sin cambiar nada de su personalidad o carácter no como en Asgard que pretendían que fuera alguien que no era , una copia de Thor o de los demás guerreros. Cuando él era tan diferente siempre lo fue por esa razón fue rechazado por todos por el hecho de no cumplir los estándares o estereotipos dictados por la sociedad Asgardiana.

Su competitividad con Thor arruinaba su vida por esa razón se había aburrido de tener ese cliché de ser el malo porque se dio cuenta que dichas emociones eran autodestructivas y solo dejaban un vació en el alma , haciendo que sus inseguridades aumentaran y la baja autoestima creciera por la constante comparación con alguien que relativamente era mucho mejor que él aunque era injusto comparar cuando los dos tenían habilidades diferentes...

Quizás el odio contra Thor era una manera de odiarse a sí mismo , buscar un culpable de que su vida fuera una desgracia.

Y tal vez era tonto irremediable al tratar de matar a la única persona en todos los mundos que lo quería tal y como era. Pero solo se mata a una persona que se ama para que matar a alguien que no te importa que no sientas algo , que no piensas ..El odio no es tan diferente al amor ,los dos generan la misma pasión y esa persona se vuelve todo su mundo y una obsesión.

Loki quería desesperadamente atención, cariño, respeto ,no ser solo ser una herramienta con un fin para lograr algo en particular bueno o malo.

Se odiaba a sí mismo como odiaba toda su vida .. Aborrecer a alguien es una debilidad por que en realidad no detestas a esa persona si no a ti mismo .

Pero su destino era las decisiones que él tomará no lo que otros decían que pasaría, porque cada uno crea su propio destino, si el mundo cree que el nació para hacer el mal porque tenía que seguir ese destino caótico

Enemigo era una palabra que describía todo su herencia de odio entre los gigantes de hielo y Asgardianos ..Su destino era el odio contra Thor, la infinita lucha hasta la muerte pero por que seguir ese destino de dolor por que no cambiar ,romper con las cadenas .Estaba cansado de esa situación él no era igual a los gigantes de hielo ,era un deforme criado con sus enemigos queriendo ganarse su amor…

Extrañaba Midgard porque ellos creían que el destino se elige ,lo escriben poco a poco con sus experiencias no están predestinados a algo como en Asgard .Los mortales le dieron una segunda oportunidad ,creyeron en él cuando nadie más lo hacía, le mostraron que era misericordia ,perdón y amor .Cuando él no sabía el significado de esas palabras ..Le mostraron su mundo y fue feliz en él.

Era divertido pasar el tiempo con Tony las conversaciones inteligentes , jugar con la tecnología ,las cosas divertidas y el helado

El capitán siempre tan moral , daba buenos consejos aunque no sabía cómo estar en una era moderna ,podía dibujar cosas hermosas también.

Le gustaba molestar a Clint , que Natacha lo regañara y lo manipulara para disculparse

Como Bruce , el hablaban sobre ciencia y medicina .Él era una especie de medico brujo..

Vencer a los villanos débiles y ser felicitado por eso.

Ser valioso.

Pertenecer a algo.

Que se asombraban por su magia y su cerebro no como en Asgard que era todo lo contrario..

Los extrañaba.

En Asgard no tenía eso …No tenía amigos ,no tenían respeto, ni tenían aprecio hacia él..

Era como antes todos comiendo grandes cantidades de comida y el solo se iba a fuera a leer algún libro, no quería estar ahí. Ese era el mundo de Thor en el cual todos lo amaban y era un valiente héroe.

Mientras a Loki , la gente lo odiaba .

Todos.

Era como antes

Como siempre..

Estaba triste casi no salía de su habitación, ni si quiera una travesura…

Thor siempre hablaba con sus amigos, él estaba allí y se daba cuenta que él era el menos importante, se preguntaba si se marchara en ese momento ,alguien se daría cuenta de que se fue ,probablemente no .Es como ser invisible, sus comentarios inteligentes nunca eran tomados en cuenta ,el esfuerzo de adaptarse no era suficiente ..No era trascendental ,se sentía un cero a la izquierda ,un nada , un ser sin importancia quizás eso era lo que significaba para todos en Asgard .El hermano traidor de Thor, que en cualquier momento apuñala por la espalda..

Loki pensó que quizás debería hablar con Thor acerca de los vengadores y Midgard .

Se sentó cerca de un jardín leyendo varios libros sobre la cultura de Midgard ..

Thor se encontraba con Sif coqueteando con ella.

—Sif recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes, peleaste conmigo y me diste un beso

—Cómo olvidarlo si te golpe con una herramienta

—Si quieres volvemos a pelear, cuando quieras

—Es un hecho—Dijo Thor

Thor sintió las emociones de Loki sabía que estaba cerca, lo vio allí estaba sentado leyendo un gran libro sobre cómo vivir el Midgard y sobre la cultura de ese lugar , el tipo de magia que había , sobre los mortales ,como se relacionan y comunican entre ellos.

Loki noto a Thor también y se acercó a él con todos esos libros ,era una escena muy graciosa y Thor no pudo evitar reírse de él —Sabes Thor debo hablar contigo

Pero Thor estaba con Sif en un tipo de cortejo en el cual se supone que no debía ser interrumpido es por esa razón que Sif estaba irritada por el hecho de que Loki distrajo a Thor .Era obvio que los sentimientos de Loki se entrometían en el camino y cuando estaba cerca Thor no podía sentir más que las emociones de nostalgia de parte de Loki …

—Vamos Thor estás conmigo después hablas con tu hermano—Dijo—Sif—

—Pero es importante–Dijo—Loki

—Vamos hermano estoy hablando con Sif , podemos conversar más tarde. Dedico todo mi tiempo contigo también debo pasar tiempo con mujeres hermosas –Dijo—Seductoramente a Sif para que esta se calmara ,ya que esta rígida y enojada

—Puedes hablar con el después, estamos ocupados —Dijo—Sif

—Hablamos más tarde si –Dijo—Thor (Ignorándolo)

—Es un asunto de suma importancia Thor , es tan urgente que no puedo esperar quiero que sea ahora —Dijo—Loki

—Loki puedes hablar más tarde con Thor. Déjanos solos en asuntos de adultos—dijo—Sif

Sif se inclinó a besar a Thor apasionadamente este olvido todo y siguió besando con deseo a Sif .Cosa que enojo terriblemente a Loki ya que él estaba enfrente y podía sentir que una tipo cosas extrañas , le daba asco y no quería que Thor sintiera eso mientras que el no estuviera a mil kilómetros de allí ..

Loki alzo la voz a Sif — Dejen de hace esto , si no se han dado cuenta yo aún estoy aquí , si quieren ignorarme al menos tengan la decencia de irse de aquí .

Estos siguieron besándose ignorando abiertamente a Loki y este no le gusta ser ignorado para él eso era lo peor que alguien le podía hacer, así que se enojó mucho — Lo que debes tratar con él no tiene relevancia, ni esos estúpidos cortejos baratos, sabes que Thor no es fiel por eso prefirió a la patética mortal y te engañara cuando des la sé , solo es deseo , el deseo se acaba cuando le das lo que quiere luego cómo no te ama ,te dejara cuando se aburra de ti .. .Mientras lo que quiero hablar es algo sobre la guerra que obvio que es mucho más importante que su asunto superficial y tonto como una atracción de minutos —Grito—Loki

Sif se enojó mucho por esas palabras —Qué piensas Loki, que todo se trata de ti , que el mundo de Thor gira solo a tu alrededor, él tiene una vida si no te has dado cuenta .Tu solo causas problemas , es mejor que nunca hubieras regresado .

—Estoy aquí para ayudar ahora no tenemos tiempo con estas banalidades cuando el enemigo está por allí , esperando el momento de atacar. Tu distraes a Thor él debe concentrarse en la batalla..

—Lo se hermano pero ya practico mucho para mejorar mis habilidades ,tengo tiempo libre .. —Dijo—Thor

—Ahora te preocupas por Thor eres un traidor y no creo que hallas cambiado ,un mentiroso siempre va ser un mentiroso.—dijo—Sif

—No me interesa si me crees es suficiente con que Thor lo haga. Crees que él te ama , después solo llega , te deja , solo juega contigo no lo ves acaso..Eres como esas mujeres que solo usa y deja .. El solo le gustan esas chicas débiles como Jane que no son capaces de defenderse , tu no eres como ella..

—Cállate hermano no ofendas a Sif—Dijo—Thor

—Y ella si puede ofenderme cuando quiera Thor y tú no le dices nada .. Esa es tu prioridad no..-contesto-Loki

—Todas esas palabras están describiendo tu situación , siempre fuiste más débil que yo .Es por eso que Thor siempre te defendió no lo ves eres como un tipo Jane que necesita ser protegido por alguien. Tienes miedo , es por eso que hablas así. Thor no juega conmigo , si no contigo .Crees que te va a dejar y se va aburrir de ser tu niñera pues eventualmente se va a cansar de ese tonto juego..

—Yo no necesito a Thor..

—Ese es tu plan ahora usar a Thor como siempre lo has hecho siempre terminas causando sufrimiento, vas a terminar arruinando nuestras vidas—Sabes estaba mejor cuando no existías , cuando estabas muerto por que no eres más que una desventura en nuestras vidas .Nadie te quiere ,nunca nadie lo ha hecho siempre vas a ser eso un monstruo sin corazón .–Dijo—Sif –

Thor se quedó mirando y sintió un golpe fuerte en su corazón tuvo que retener la respiración, eso dolía mucho era sentimientos de Loki eran muy fuertes

Se volvió Sif—En que estábamos—

Loki se quedó mirando sus muñequeras jugando un poco con estas .Totalmente triste esperando que Thor dijera algo , cualquier cosa y que callara a Sif. Pero este no dijo nada confirmando las palabras, se quedó en silencio eso rompió su corazón. No lo defendió, no lo negó ¿Por qué? Acaso creía que él era un monstruo traidor sin corazón que no tenía derecho a ser amado.. Quizás las palabras de El Otro eran verdad ,tal vez tenía razón esa era la prueba, Helblindi también le advirtió como se dejó engatusar..

Se dejó engañar de nuevo por una estúpida ilusión , una fantasía pero no quería ver la realidad se aferraba porque era feliz pensando que al menos alguien era feliz de su existencia , alguien lo apreciaba..

Loki hablo con pesar y amargura —Te quedas callado .El silencio otorga , eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo .Es tu repuesta Thor ni siquiera tienes el coraje de decírmelo en la cara .. —Después de todo solo soy un monstruo sin corazón que ni siquiera es digno de que ser ofendido por un príncipe de oro ,tienes que traer a alguien que lo haga por ti .Lose todos piensan eso de mi, por que tal parece que nací para ser un objeto sin importancia para todos incluso para ti..

—No mi hermano ,no digas eso ..—Dijo—Thor

—Está bien Thor , quédate como siempre te quedaste con tus verdaderos amigos con tus amantes , ellos te dan felicidad y no dolor .Yo volveré con los míos porque estas mejor sin que yo exista, estabas feliz cuando me creíste muerto ,entonces me largo.. No voy a ser compañero de armas de alguien que finge que soy importante para él.

Loki se río amargamente—Y yo soy el mentiroso aquí , yo nunca he dicho algo que no siento puedo deformar las palabras pero supongo que las acciones son más importantes que las dichas palabras ,es así hermano .. Así es como todo esto siempre acaba Thor somos enemigos después de todo , nuestro destino es lastimarnos entre nosotros …No debe a ver amor , no debe ver hermandad no debes llamarme hermano entonces ni yo a ti .Yo trate de que ir contra mi destino por ti , pero si eso es lo quieres Odinson entonces así será.No luchare más, me rindo

—Loki no me digas eso yo.. Mi hermano nunca te he visto como mi enemigo ..No actúes así sabes que no miento cuando te digo que te quiero siempre ha sido así —Añadió— Thor

Loki trato de no llorar —Cállate, no me vuelvas a ver nunca más sino me quieres, no me importa si ya estoy acostumbrado a eso .Solo me ves como Titán como Odin .Sabes por un momento pensé que eras diferente por eso no quería verlo pero es así ,solo eres uno más en la lista… Uno más que consigue herirme ,siempre usado por las personas y luego votado como basura cuando ya no tengo más que dar cuando soy inútil. Pero tu Thor eres peor que ellos , porque tú me engañaste de Odin lo esperaba porque siempre tuvo preferencias ,de Titán también .Pero no de ti. Creí en ti … y me traicionaste .. Tenía la ridícula esperanza que podíamos ser una familia, que podíamos volver a ser como antes pero no puede ser así verdad, tú me engañaste haciéndome creer que eso podía pasar ¿Qué quieres de mí? Ser un remplazo de tus amigos para cuando estés solo , usar mi magia , ser tu estúpida mascota que puedes dejar cuando estés aburrido , patear cuando quieras y meterlo en jaula cuando no es obediente ,si como yo soy un monstruo sin corazón no te importa que pase conmigo .Eso es...Eso es lo que soy para ti –dijo— Loki

Thor se quedó mirando sin palabras, paralizado ya que los sentimientos fluían con fuerza y golpeaban

—No vas a decir nada Thor .No te preocupes , ya no importa—Dijo—Loki (Teletransportandose)

—Loki , espera no te vayas .

—Thor—Dijo—Sif

Thor estaba en un estado extraño ,triste y enojado por no manejar las palabras como Loki por no poder usarlas correctamente para expresarse..

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Sif?

—El llego a interrumpir.. Es su culpa, no confió en él siempre te ha traicionado , tú siempre caes en sus trampas y lo perdonas trato de matarte , te mintió , te hirió ,arruino tu coronación es un embaucador

—Dijiste que yo me alegraba de que el no existiera, sabes lo que sufrí cuando él se fue, estabas hay para recoger los pedazos de mi …

—No quiero que te vuelva a lastimar Thor, has sufrido tanto por su culpa

—Me lastimas más alejándolo de mí. Si me amaras en verdad te darías cuenta que cuando hieres a Loki, también me hieres a mí.

—Ni siquiera es tu hermano, es tu enemigo solo que no lo quieres ver .

—Te equivocas él siempre va ser mi hermano, es importante para mí ,no puedes apartarlo de mí lado , es mi familia,parte de mi vida . Entiendo que él nos ha hecho daño pero es porque ha sufrido porque yo lo he lastimado ,todos nosotros

—Eso es una excusa Thor , estas ciego

—Debo irme no dejare que se vaya de nuevo de mi lado aunque tenga que obligarlo ..

—Thor si te vas lo nuestro se acabó , entiendes..

—Lo siento Sif , de verdad me gustas pero no lo perderé de nuevo y si me quedo contigo significa que todas esas palabras que Loki dijo son ciertas .. Quizás algún día entiendas lo que siento .Él es mi hermano lo he perdido tantas veces y cuando al fin lo estoy recuperando , después de todo lo que ha pasado , no puedo echar todo mi esfuerzo a la borda , ya ha sufrido demasiado por mi culpa .No quiero que se vaya de nuevo, que me odie ,no lo soportaría . El me necesita y no puedo dejar que crea todo esa mentira porque no es verdad, yo daría todo porque el volviera a mi lado .Loki para ser alguien tan inteligente es un tonto al no ver que yo nunca lo dejaría que no hay una razón simplemente lo quiero y deseo que se quede en Asgard .. — No quiero que vuelvas hablas así de él porque no volveré a hablarte nunca más Sif debes respetarlo porque él es un príncipe y mi pequeño hermano…

—Entiendo Thor es que te amo , Jane me aparto de tu lado y siempre le he tenido celos a Loki por qué tú le pones mucha atención , lo cuidas y es lindo como lo tratas aun cuando él te rechaza y actúa con indiferencia, tu insistes. Tú lo quieres más a él, que a mí .Y yo soy tu novia se supone que debes amarme y Loki pasa todo el tiempo conmigo pero siempre lo has elegido , te importa mucho...Thor tu no me amas, solo amaste a Jane creí que cuando murió tenía una oportunidad..

—Él es mi hermano , mi familia y mi mejor amigo sabes que él me necesita , tu siempre fuiste una mujer fuerte nunca necesitaste de mí .Él ha sufrido tanto , yo siento su dolor y me duele que el sufra por mi causa..

—Quizás tengas razón Thor , lo siento no debí decir eso a Loki pero es que me enoja que haga eso ..

—Está bien Sif sé que solo quieres protegerme, pero no vuelvas jamás a decir eso o me perderás para siempre. Tú dices que no quieres que él me lastime y no te das cuenta que tú misma lo haces con tus palabras ..Yo no creo que me ames tanto como dices , sabes que yo te apreció mucho y lo que te dijo Loki fue para molestar , siempre has sido mi amiga y te amé mucho una vez .Creí que tu más que nadie me entendería, pero no fue así .Jane me dijo una vez que si amas a alguien debes dejar que él sea feliz entonces tu no me amas..

Thor se fue, recogió los libros de Loki que dejo caer al piso mientras se iba, noto que todos eran de Midgard.

Adentro tenía un libro de notas escritas de una manera que nadie más podría ver pero como Thor no era alguien más , si no que tenía magia de Loki ,eso le permitía poder descifrar las palabras ocultas por la magia..

_Informé de Midgard_

_Allí donde se encuentre una persona que te espere , allí donde hay una persona que te quiera ..Ese es el lugar donde debes regresar porque ese es sitio más maravilloso del mundo, un lugar al que puedes llamar hogar.._

_Acaso mi destino es odiar y sentir este dolor ,acaso es que nadie pueda amarme por ser un monstruo.. Veo a veces la nieve caer y me pregunto para que existo si solo causo dolor a los que amo .Los humanos creen en la libertad de elegir su destino ,lo llaman " El libre albedrío" yo también quiero creer eso .._

_El amor es importante para los humanos yo creía que era un patético y miserable sentimiento que se debía erradicar ,yo pensaba que solo servía para manipular ,traicionar .Pero un día comprendí que era lo que hacía fuerte a los mortales ,lo que hacía que se levantaran todos los días a vivir sus patéticas vidas .. Eran fuertes porque tenían algo que proteger, algo por lo cual existir, un motivo para sonreír.._

_Los mortales crean vínculos entre ellos y hacen que una persona se vuelva especial y son felices con su presencia ,se preocupan por esta más que su propia vida ,dicha persona es única aun cuando hayan más patéticos humanos a su alrededor. Quizás eso signifique la verdadera amistad o el amor tener una persona que su solo existencia haga de tu mundo un mejor lugar, que intentes ser una mejor persona, cambiar para mejorar y si esa persona no está tu corazón deja de latir por unos momentos, la extrañas y sientes tristeza. En Asgard los compañeros de armas son leales y son capaces de dar la vida por ti pero no lo hacen por que quieras que vivas si no por obligación.._

_Quizás por eso esos mortales no tienen miedo de morir aun en su vida miserable , son felices porque tienen a personas que los aman y ellos aman a esas personas.._

_Me doy cuenta que la soledad y el odio es lo peor que hay en el mundo .A veces odio al mundo por hacer mi vida de esta manera , me odio por nunca ser suficiente.. Quise morir muchas veces para dejar de ser algo que usan y dejan.. Solo un objeto sin valor aparente.._

_Me gustaría poder desaparecer para que el dolor desaparezca .. Thor es lo único que tengo en Asgard quizás él es una de esas personas importantes en mi vida todo mi mundo como enemigo o amigo , él es mi hermano eso crea un vínculo entre nosotros ..Pero tengo miedo que me abandone y me deje pudrirme en una cárcel cuando se canse de mí , cuando sea rey ya no le importe porque tiene mejores cosas que hacer.. Y entonces finalmente sea capturado por esas criaturas que quieren usarme como un arma, no quiero que termine mis días siendo una simple herramienta…_

_Quiero volver a Midgard o que los vengadores vengan a Asgard .Me siento solo como siempre me he sentido en compañía de las palabras , la letras y la magia ._.

Thor cerro él libro ,no quiso seguir leyendo era doloroso ver que Loki estaba sufriendo por su causa .Suspiro –Loki lo siento tanto , porque no consigues creer que yo te quiero más que mi propia vida, que yo jamás te dejaría ..Siempre termino lastimándote, quisiera ser un buen hermano para ti, quisiera poder acerté entender que estaría perdido sin ti , que no puedo vivir sin la estrella más brillante de Asgard …


	38. Solo palabras

Te odio con el odio de la ilusión marchita.

* * *

Loki se tele trasportó lo más rápido posible antes de que Thor pudiera limitar su magia había ido a un lugar secreto para él , era un muy hermoso sector de Asgard escondido por magia , lleno de flores hermosas , árboles de múltiples colores y una cascada de agua cristalina ..El viento soplaba lentamente moviendo las hojas..

Era el lugar donde Loki se refugiaba al estar triste, era su resguardo escondido a los ojos del mundo porque así nadie podía ver cuando era débil, cuando lloraba, cuando sufría. Era el sitio donde se permitía ser vulnerable..

Y se sentía roto como si Thor lo hubiera traicionado, le dolía mucho, ya que tenía miedo precisamente que eso pasara El Otro se lo advirtió, su hermano se lo advirtió y él no les creyó y ahora sufría por esa razón..

Quizás Thor prefería a sus amigos a Sif y él solo era un estorbo en su vida .Porque quería pasar su tiempo con mujeres hermosas y con guerreros sin problemas. Él era una molestia para todos siempre lo fue , solo causando caos después de todo quien amaría a un monstruo..

Le dolía que el Otro tuviera toda la razón, si se quedaba allí terminaría pudriéndose en la cárcel.. Thor se iría , solo tenía a Thor

Se quedó con las rodillas acunadas y la cabeza gacha .Thor lo había lastimado tanto al quedarse callado ,no dijo nada , no lo defendió ,no desmintió las palabras eso quería decir que estaba de acuerdo..

Solo tenía que decir algo cualquier cosa y entonces su corazón no se hubiera quedado como lo hizo.

* * *

Thor siguió su rastro mágico , en poco tiempo llego a su escondite ,asombrado de encontrar un lugar tan maravilloso nunca había visto ese sector apartado de Asgard porque siempre que se peleaba con Loki este llegaba allí y la magia le impedía entrar pero ahora el hechizo de Loki de protección se anulaba en el por qué tenía magia de Loki .

Loki podía sentir la presencia de Thor ,suponía que lo había seguido pero olvido que podía entrar en ese lugar secreto , la magia de Loki aceptaba a Thor , no lo vería como una amenaza además era lógico que su magia reaccionara de esa manera ante Thor ya que este conservaba un poco de esta en él —Pensé que no querías perder el tiempo con alguien tan trivial para ti como yo ,ya que estas ocupado besando mujeres hermosas y peleando con guerreros que no usan trucos mediocres—Dijo Loki , tan indiferente aun sabiendo que esas palabras lastimaban a los dos de diferentes formas..

—Es necesario hablar, no me importa lo que digas estoy aquí frente a ti pidiéndote que me escuches..—Dijo—Thor

—Ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar ,ya me rendí recuerdas. Ya no puedo liderar contigo más ,después de todas las torturas que he soportado, tu que dices quererme eres el que más me ha herido.. Ya no puedo odiarte ,ya no puedo quererte ,ya no puedo seguir con esto. Por qué me estas destruyendo y yo a ti..

Thor camino hacia él, sentándose a su lado sin decir nada mirando el paisaje hermoso..

—Estamos mal entonces hermano porque yo no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo dejar de quererte, de querer aquel hermano que jugaba conmigo ..Por qué te engañas a ti mismo diciendo todo eso solo para alejarte de mí sabiendo muy bien cómo me siento , nadie engaña al dios de las mentiras.. Sabes que ninguna mujer que bese ,ningún hombre que luche se iguala a tener a mi hermano conmigo..

—Ya me han engañado varias veces con asuntos importantes como que soy una reliquia robada.. Tus palabras son como el viento para mí ,no demuestran nada sin acciones..

—Extrañas Midgard, sabes que lo sé es un sentimiento fuerte y sé también que estas herido por esas palabras que no son reales

—Es solo que yo no pertenezco aquí Thor .Es como si estuviera aprisionado en este lugar .Sabias que solo te tengo a ti , a mi madre y aun así no negaste esas palabras , dejaste que Sif me lastimara y no me defendiste…Me heriste Thor, te odio por eso , siempre te odio por eso..

—Asgard es tu hogar aquí perteneces, con nuestra familia .Sabes que no sabría qué hacer sin ti, no podría imaginar mi mundo sino existieras , eres todo para mí ..Loki yo no quise herirte es solo que…

—Aquí me miran con desprecio, no es mi hogar es el tuyo .Es tu mundo, donde te aman , donde te besan , donde eres un príncipe. Thor yo soy como tu mascota sigo tus ordenes ,ya que dominas mi magia.. Estás conmigo ahora entrenando cuando quieras y cuando yo te necesite me abandonarás y no sería la primera vez que lo hagas..

— Pero quiero que estés junto a mí, tú eres parte de mi hogar, de mi familia, de mi vida. Yo estoy para ti siempre entiendes que eres valioso en mi vida , irremplazable. No sé de donde sacaste eso de la mascota debería saber que eres mucho más que eso en mi vida .Eres el ser más inteligente que conozco porque no consigues ver que yo estoy aquí siempre estado ,que te quiero , que lo que menos deseo es perder a mi pequeño hermano.

Loki se levantó bruscamente , gritando —No, mírate Thor aun prefieres a tus amigos y a mí me haces a un lado

—Pero lo de antes con Sif , solo estábamos hablando no era que te estaba ignorando, ella no estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo todo eso

—No es solo eso Thor, es que está pasando lo mismo que antes, ese es un ejemplo nada más .Tú tienes razón, tienes una vida , quieres pasar tu tiempo con mujeres y tus amigos.. Yo solo estorbo, solo te quito lo que te hace feliz —Quiero ir a Midgard ellos son amables conmigo, no me ven con desprecio, no me remplazan, ellos no me lastiman como tú.

— Yo he cambiado ..No voy hacer el mismo nunca más, no quiero lastimarte.

—No lo creo Thor, tal vez estaba mejor cuando éramos enemigos, era más divertido. Tu pasabas el tiempo conmigo y con ellos a la misma vez sin dejarme de lado… No me ignorabas ,era importante para todos..

—Es bueno que seamos de nuevo amigos Loki ,no quiero que eso cambie …

—Thor ellos me salvaron a pesar de ser su enemigo quizás tus amigos de Asgard me hubieran dejado morir ..

—Yo jamás te dejaría, nunca

—Lo has hecho Thor, muchas veces, eres igual a Odin o el general Titán .No me quieres en verdad solo me ves como algo que no puedes conseguir como lo que un príncipe caprichoso desea verdad ,quieres que sea tu hermano pero cuando yo quiera ser tu hermano, me abandonaras.. Solo soy algo que no puedes tener, el hermano que no puedes recuperar.

—No es un trivial capricho lo sé, te dije que quería volver a los viejos tiempos cuando éramos hermanos para siempre ,quise decir cada una de mis palabras ..Yo no soy como ellos , yo no… Te abandonare.. Yo nunca te dejaría

Loki estaba muy enojado recordó lo que le enfadaba a Thor ser sustituido tal vez merecía sentir lo mismo que el al ser desplazado por los amigos . Quería hacerlo sufrir. Quería herirlo como este hizo con él y sabia como hacerlo..

— Solo puedo ir a Midgard si demuestro ser digno, bueno y lo haré.. Thor yo regresare allí con mis verdaderos amigos y no con los que fingen serlo..

—Me vas a dejar ,los prefieres a ellos ,estar junto a esos antes que conmigo, eso quieres

—Ahora sabes lo que he sentido toda mi vida, cuando estas con ellos y me dejas a un lado como si no fuera nada ..Como si no significara nada para ti .Me iré con ellos ,los prefiero antes que a ti y nunca más volverás a verme porque eso es lo que quieres después de todo..

—No te iras –Dijo—Thor

—Tú no me das órdenes

—Si puedo darte órdenes ,yo soy tu hermano mayor y también futuro rey, si quiero puedo hacer que te quedes, además que manejo toda tu magia..

—Como osas decir eso tú no tienes derecho en mí ,no me dictas tonto nunca lo has hecho ,no eres mi rey , no eres mi hermano .Y dices que no me ves como una mascota y actúas como mi dueño , eres igual que ellos aun peor .. Pero yo soy Loki no lo olvides Thor nadie me domina ,he tenido peores dueños que tú y los he podido engañar ..

—Espera Loki no quise decir eso …No soy bueno con las palabras como tú .. –Lo lamento

—Eres un salvaje solo sabes usar la fuerza quieres retenerme de esa manera encadenándome o en una jaula ..Vete de aquí futuro rey , no te comportes como antes creyéndote el mejor por tu aspecto o por ser un príncipe porque sabes muy bien que no me importa eso ,no me mandas si quiero me largo..

Thor llego se acercó puso su frente en la de Loki sosteniéndolo para que lo escuchara

—Escucha ,no me dejes, no te vayas ,no sabría que hacer sin ti .Eres mi estrella ,mi pequeño hermano .No me rompas el corazón sabes que me duele, no pudo soportar perderte de nuevo

—Eres un egoísta ,yo no puedo romper tu corazón cuanto tu si rompes él mío una y otra vez .Si había olvidado que tu crees que yo soy un monstruo sin corazón que puedes herir cuando te plazca .Me he esforzado tanto por adaptarme para volver a lo que éramos , a quererte de nuevo , a luchar por ti ,no hecho nada malo ,yo que causo desastres me contuve por ti ,me esforcé , te espere ¿Para qué? .Me heriste … Como en el pasado ..Como siempre lo haces…

—Loki yo también he luchado por ti –Lo lamento tanto .No sé que más decir solo te quiero tanto y no quiero dañarte , quiero que seas libre , que seas feliz ..

—Esto se acabó ,ya no lo soporto no quiero que me vuelvas hablar .Me iré para no volverte a ver nunca más a Midgard o en Jötunheim y no volveré .No más Thor ,no más dolor .Serás feliz así tendrás más tiempo para amigos y amantes..

Thor lo envolvió a Loki en un abrazo muy fuerte —Loki no te vayas — Por favor no lo hagas

Loki con sus ojos llenas de lágrimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de verse fuerte.. Quizas en un momento su dolor era el mismo, la misma sensación , el mismo sentimiento crudo ..

—Thor suéltame

—No quiero. Si te suelto te iras

—Hazlo ya ,de nada te sirve retenerme aquí

—Loki porque haces esto ,quieres herirme por lo de Sif pues lo estás haciendo ..

Loki puso su cabeza en el pecho de Thor—Nunca entenderás verdad ,que con la fuerza no consigues nada de mi

—Solo quédate aquí ,conmigo para siempre—No soportaría perderte de nuevo

—¿Para qué quedarme ?Solo causo dolor en tu vida ,quizás es verdad lo que dijo Sif , es por eso que confirmaste sus palabras y no me defendiste ..Yo no soy bueno , causo sufrimiento y caos .Ahora dices todo estas palabras pero más adelante te arrepentirás de dejarme quedarme ,de arruinar tu vida como lo e hecho ..

—Cómo crees esas cosas ...Si te marchas me arruinas también la vida ,lo sabes .Puedes sentirlo y de igual manera no te importa marcharte. —Susurro—Thor

—Puedes resistirlo porque eso es lo que quieres, desacerté de mi para siempre .Adiós Odinson puedes verme en Asgard pero no me hables más ,ya no quiero saber de ti–Dijo—Loki (Tele trasportándose mirando a Thor que estaba enfrente y desapareciendo )

Thor lo dejo ir sintiendo como se desvanecía —Hermano—Dijo—Thor

Thor estaba enojado tirando rayos y causando destrucción confundido y triste .Cayo pesadamente–Por qué no soy como tú y no puedo solucionar las cosas con palabras ,yo solo puedo abrazarte y esperar que entiendas.. Pero nunca entiendes nada de lo que hago ,tanto que luchaste para matarme y lo has conseguido, me has destruido ..Si te vas me matas , si te vas me rompes ..No puedes hacerme esto , herirme tan profundamente y aun así sufres por una mentira .. De verdad ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Quieres destruirme? Si te vas lo consigues ..

—Acaso quieres alejarte de mí , acaso yo no me quieres hermano , tu siempre serás mi hermano , yo siempre te querré como tal ,sin límites , sin razón .. –Grito—Thor

* * *

Loki no quería estar en Asgard y Thor no entendía porque se quería ir a Midgard, es decir él amaba ese lugar pero ellos pertenecían a Asgard , tal vez estaba celoso no quería compartir el amor con otras personas , porque Loki nunca había tenido amigos antes , él siempre fue en único , el protector y abnegado hermano mayor .Pero ahora Loki lo quería abandonar por los vengadores alguien más lo salvo y le enojaba no ser él .Se iría para siempre de nuevo y este no iba a permitir que eso pasara .

Thor por fin comprendió como sufría Loki cuando él era indiferente y se iba con sus amigos dejando a este de lado, apartado ,como si no importase .

Loki también estaba enojado porque Thor no concebía que él no pertenecía a Asgard, nunca lo hizo, quería que estuviera hay ¿Para qué? .Si todos desconfiaban de él y lo trataban mal.

Estaba lleno de ira como se atrevía a tratar de mandarlo que se creía que era el para evitarle hacer algo, él era Loki indomable dios de las mentiras. Solo porque había aceptado volver no quería decir que iba a dejar ser manipulado.

Quizás lo mejor era irse de Asgard no tenía a nadie ,no quería estar solo y desprotegido..

Thor estaba en peligro al estar con él .Si Thanos se diera cuenta de que él estaba junto a Thor haría cualquier cosa para matarlo .Era una forma de protegerlo, prometió hacerlo a cualquier costo ,si eso significaba no volver a ver a Thor nunca más en la vida o que este lo odiara .Lo haría por él , por su protección..

Si se iba a Midgard sería más fácil para él alejarse de Thor y no verlo más .Desprenderse de los sentimientos de este y anhelos de hablar con él.

Además el prefiere a sus estúpidos amigos como en el pasado y el no resistiría que eso pasara de nuevo. No podría pasar el mismo dolor..

Si Thor no lo quería , si solo era un estorbo que le quitaba el tiempo y felicidad . Entonces Thor sería feliz por su partida , no sufriría nunca más por su culpa..

Su venganza y prueba de que lo quería era irse de allí..

* * *

AkatsukiDrak :Saludos bueno Thor no sabe que hacer bien en estas situaciones y Loki desea irse de allí rápido ya que esta solo , sabe que Thanos quiere hacerle daño se siente vulnerable.


	39. Permiso

"**Ya no quiero ser un paréntesis en la historia de alguien, exigió ser un capítulo completo, quizás un libro completo.**"

* * *

Loki fue hablar con Odin para poder ir a Midgard , ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar totalmente solo .Quería castigar a Thor porque estaba enojado con él por abandonarlo , por dejarlo en la soledad y el dolor..

Pero estaba obligado a pedir permiso sabia que Heimdall no lo dejaría marcharse sin tener el debido permiso del rey..

Así que pidió una audiencia y entro en la gran sala para ver a Odin sentado en su trono..

—Hijo mío , ¿Para que pediste una audiencia conmigo?

—Pido su permiso para ir a Migard —Dijo —Loki (Sin rodeos)

—Te has comportado bien desde que llegaste aquí pero debes saber que no es posible eso , por tus acciones en el pasado..

—Yo sé que desconfía de mí. Pero deme su permiso solo por unos días para traer armas para prepararnos mejor para la guerra y voy a pedirles a los vengadores que se unan a nuestros ejércitos, ellos me detuvieron una vez eso los hace poderosos..

—Hijo mío has causado mucho daño , así que no es posible volver..

—¿Por qué? Quiero volver , estoy siguiendo las reglas no hecho nada malo , estoy ayudando a luchar .Por una vez en la vida puedes hacer algo que me haga feliz…

—La única forma de ir es con Thor .Sabes que no puedes salir de Asgard sin él..

—Por qué siempre Thor, siempre fue tu favorito ,el hijo predilecto ¿Por qué me atas a él?

— Thor es el único que puede controlarte, fuiste tú el que decidió atarse a él mágicamente, esas son las consecuencias..

—Lo sé ,pero no quiero estar aquí ..No pertenezco a este lugar —Susurro —Loki

—Sé que puedes convencer a Thor de que te acompañe a Midgard .Si lo haces te daré mi permiso, si esos mortales quieren venir a Asgard , yo los aceptare .Sé que son guerreros poderosos y serán de ayuda en nuestras tropas..

—Si esa es la opción ganare tu confianza para que pueda ir donde quiera sin depender de Thor ,yo soy fuerte no necesito a nadie. Y acerca de los vengadores yo los convenceré de que se unan a las tropas ..

—Sabes que tu vínculo con Thor es para siempre, así que no lo puedes traicionar por eso te deje con libertades con que ese enlace no podrás mentir sin que Thor se entere .Confió en que vas hacer lo correcto..

—Creo que me castigaron suficiente uniéndome a él. Pero desde que acepte que Thor me salvara sabía muy bien las consecuencias después de todo es por eso que está prohibido..

—Loki hiciste lo correcto, fue la mejor decisión . Thor tiene una gran responsabilidad y él te aprecia mucho al arriesgarse a un proceso tan peligroso y prohibido solo por salvarte , así que no me preocupa lo que hagas desde ahora .Pero en este momento sabes que Asgard está inestable y que Thanos está amenazando a este mundo y es peligroso para ti viajar sin protección a otros mundos a pesar de lo que pienses tu eres mi hijo y me preocupo por ti ..

—Está bien Odin me retiro, creo que no tienes opciones debes confiar en mí, ya que tu amado hijo me controla..

Loki se retiró, caminado hacia la puerta

—Tú también eres mi hijo—Dijo—Odin

Loki estaba de espaldas apunto de irse — "No Loki".Eso dijiste rompiendo nuestra farsa familiar ahora solo tienes un hijo el que siempre preferiste, yo soy el hijo robado de tu principal enemigo, solo un prisionero y eso no va a cambiar, no lo olvides, no finjas que te importo .Trátame como lo que en verdad soy ya no puedes mentirme ,no significo nada para ti más que una reliquia. Me hubieras dejado morir a tener este destino de dolor y odio. Sufrí tanto que anhelé la muerte cómo pudiste hacer que yo odiaba y le tuviera asco a mi raza incluso tratar de destruirlos por seguir siendo parte de Asgard para que me vieras al menos una vez con orgullo ,pero soy un estúpido .Me heriste como nadie lo ha hecho al traicionarme Odin ,no puedo perdonarte ,ni sanar las heridas que me has causado .. Soy diferente siempre lo fui es tu culpa que odiara a Thor por no decirme la verdad por eso soy un mentiroso porque tú lo eres..Por eso soy un traidor por que tu me has traicionado

—Loki , sabes yo aún te considero mi hijo y creo que la vida te dio una segunda oportunidad, yo creí en ti en que podías cambiar el destino cuando te veía con Thor jugando por los pasadizos ,tuve esa esperanza … Quizás no fuiste valorado lo suficiente comparado con Thor pero tu madre y yo te queremos siempre ha sido así aunque fueras el hijo de mi enemigo te aceptamos y te cuidamos como un príncipe, como un hijo.. No eres inferior eres fuerte puedes seguir adelante y demostrar a todos que has cambiado que puedes cambiar, que eres capaz de romper las cadenas del odio entre las razas .

Loki no dijo nada solo pareció reflexionar —Debo irme Odin ..

—Adelante hijo mío no olvides lo que te dije

Se fue un poco enojado, ahora dependía de Thor para todo, era obvio que Odin no confiaba en el pero en Thor sí. Siempre en Thor, su hijo predilecto.

Se fue a ensillar su caballo preferido e hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando estaba frustrado o enojado cabalgar , ir a toda velocidad con su caballo sintiendo el aire y la libertad debía calmarse ahora que estaba totalmente solo a menos que arreglara sus diferencias con Thor pero no lo haría porque él tenía la culpa de todo..

Camino hacia el jardín donde esta Frigga cuidadano las flores .Loki se acercó a una flor marchita y con su magia hizo que esta floreciera.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeño hoy?-Dijo-Frigga

Loki acaricio los pétalos–Las flores son hermosas te acuerdas, yo era el sensible que miraba los pequeños detalles de la vida y Thor era el que las maltrataba con sus ásperas manos guerreras, no le importaba en lo más mínimo parece irónico que ahora yo soy el que destruyo todo y Thor el que protege..

—Yo te enseñe mucho sobre la magia, el poder que genera , sobre libros .Porque a tu hermano no le importaba esas cosas pero sabes que ustedes siempre fueron diferentes pero sus diferencias eran lo que hacían un equipo en el cual ganaba a cualquiera …Thor nunca dejo que tocaran tus flores mágicas las protegía siempre pensaste que a él no le importaba pero el admiraba tu magia ..

—Thor quería que fuera como sus amigos guerreros y cuando me volví como ellos ,me odio.

—Tu hermano nunca te odiaría ..

Loki se quedó en silencio con pesar..

—Te noto triste cariño ¿Qué te pasa? —Dijo —Frigga

—No te preocupes madre solo es que quiero ir a Midgard pero ni el rey , ni el futuro rey me permiten hacerlo.

—¿Para qué quieres ir allí Loki?

—Quiero traer a los guerreros de Midgard aquí a que se unan a nuestros ejércitos.

—Ellos no fueron los que nos detuvieron en esa invasión que me contaste sobre esas criaturas que te dañaron mi niño.

—Los vengadores eran mis enemigos y aun así me salvaron. Estoy agradecido con ellos..

—Me alegro tanto que tengas nuevos amigos siempre que te veía tan solo me partía el corazón, ver que Thor estaba con sus amigos y tú estabas allí tan triste ,tan solo

—Thor es así no a cambiado mucho siempre me deja solo y triste .Madre crees que él quiera más a ellos que a mí ..Siempre me termina dejando por ellos sin importarle lo que yo sienta, tal vez yo no le importo tanto como dice…

—Thor te ama Loki no lo dudes como yo también te quiero .Estábamos tan tristes cuando creímos que habías muerto , te extrañamos tanto..

—El me dejo solo y se fue con sus amigos porque eran guerreros fuertes y podían golpearse entre ellos ,tenía a Sif para besarse con ella.. No había espacio para mí en su vida.. No hay espacio para un traidor ,ni si quiera soy su hermano

—No , mi pequeño para el siempre serás su hermano .Siempre habrá espacio en la vida de Thor para ti , si tu aceptas que el este en tu vida también..

—No es justo que Thor tenga todo el espacio en mi vida , sea tan importante para mí como enemigo o amigo cuando a él claramente no le importo , prefiera a sus amigos y yo no significo nada en su vida..

—No hables así para Thor siempre eres lo más importante en su vida cariño ,acaso no ves lo mucho que el te quiere y se preocupa por ti . Dime , quieres que esos vengadores vengan hacerte compañía a ser tus compañeros de armas ..

—Si , me siento solo aquí , me gustaría que ellos vinieran ..

—Hablare con tu padre si son tus nuevos amigos debes traerlos .Serán aceptados por salvar a mi pequeño..

—Eso me gustaría madre..

—¿Y cómo son ellos?

—Ellos son un grupo de super héroes .. Esta Antony que es muy inteligente, divertido valora mi magia y mi cerebro, me gusta jugar con su tecnología .El me dejo estar en su casa, es muy interesante hablar con él y tiene una armadura de hierro que vuela por los aires , defiende la ciudad ,él dice que yo me parezco a él aunque no se bien por que , es algo sobre ser una diva .Siempre me pone apodos extraños ..

—Suena alguien encantador ..

—Lo es madre, creo que es famoso o algo así .

—¿Por qué él es primero en ser mencionado ?

—Por qué Antony y el capitán fueron los que primeros que dijeron ser mis amigos me aceptaron aun siendo mis enemigos y yo siendo tan malo .. El capitán Rogers es muy bueno conmigo , da muy buenos consejos , es maduro , callado , es un soldado valiente ,audaz , es moral y hace hermosos dibujos es todo un artista , tiene un escudo muy poderoso, es una persona de buen corazón .. Su contextura era parecida a la de Thor según se lo usaron para un experimento o algo así seguro quería que fuera un arma como yo con los chitauris . Se congelo en el tiempo hasta que despertó en la edad moderna..

—Luego esta Banner él es un médico brujo pero también es Hulk un ser sin conciencia que destruye todo pero Banner es muy inteligente , ayuda a muchas personas ,es como Tony con la ciencia y el ayudo en mi curación .. También esta Barton tiene buen corazón aunque no parezca ,él es muy serio con excelente puntería aun no confía en mi pero tiene razón yo lo use para que me ayudara…

—Eso está mal Loki

—Lo sé ,pero Barton es muy eficaz me proporciono mucha información también esta Romanoff ella es como Sif una mujer guerrera es desconfiada ,inteligente y es una espía ..

—Estoy muy agradecida con ellos por cuidarte Loki

—Yo también entiendes por qué quiero que vengan , serán de ayuda .Además me siento muy solo ,sé que ellos aceptaran venir..

—Lo sé , tu padre dejara que los traigas ya que tienen muchas habilidades.

—Me voy a cabalgar madre, nos vemos pronto..

Frigga le dio un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza —Adiós mi pequeño y no pelees con tu hermano recuerdo que siempre ibas a cabalgar cuando peleabas con Thor , el te quiere nunca dejara de hacerlo porque es como yo ..No olvides eso que tienes una familia que te ama , te quiere tal como eres ..

—Las familias no se abandonan y por que siento que eso pasa muy seguido en mi vida

—Mi niño no estés triste , nosotros nunca te vamos a dejar ,no pienses en eso .Estoy segura que Thor nunca te abandonaría porque cuando alguien te quiere no te deja ir , no quiere perderte..

—Gracias madre ,tu siempre seras mi familia

—Tu también cariño nunca te he querido menos ,Mi pequeño hijo cuida a tu hermano.

—Eso haré madre ..Cuidare de él.

Loki se fue alejando

—Nunca he sido un buen hermano siempre con celos e ira .Pero ya me canse de esta máscara de odio para protegerme del dolor, ya no quiero fingir más .. Voy a protegerlo aunque eso signifique romper su corazón y el mio también.. Incluso si el no me quiere más y prefiera a sus amigos ,incluso si su amor no es suficiente -Susurro Loki


	40. Amigos

El amor está muy bien a su modo, pero la amistad es una cosa mucho más alta. Realmente no hay en el mundo nada más noble y raro que una amistad verdadera.-Oscar Wilde

* * *

Loki se dispuso a cabalgar con su caballo negro por los senderos de Asgard .Se dirigía a una hermosa laguna, su lugar especial y secreto donde iba a desahogarse en el pasado ..El mismo sitio que fue la última vez con la teletrasportación. Aun sabiendo que Thor lo había descubierto y tenía acceso a este ,no le importo..Ese lugar lo tranquilizaba de alguna forma.

Corrió a toda velocidad sintiendo el viento golpear su cara, iba a un ritmo rápido , la adrenalina corría por sus venas al ir a tan altas velocidades. Después de andar llego al mismo lugar de siempre, se baño en el lago tratando de relajarse hasta congelar todo el agua que había a su alrededor y golpeándola en una arrebato de furia o frustración.

Salió del agua aun mojado, chasqueo sus dedos y de nuevo tenía sus ropas . Se sentó recostado a un frondoso árbol de sakura , con flores rosadas, el lugar era un precioso jardín.

El viento era suave ,las hojas caían de los árboles y se movían lentamente haciendo tan melancólico el paisaje o quizás su tristeza era la que deformaba la realidad..

Quizás solo era la melancolía

Solo el dolor crudo de ser rechazado y odiado

Su pelo desordenado largo ocultaba la mitad de su rostro .Loki suspiraba decaído y mirando el paisaje a lo lejos, sus ojos mostraban el vacío de la soledad..

Esa profunda y oscura soledad que llenaba su alma y lo tragaba en un mar de angustia

Miró entonces la muñequera que Tony le dio ,recordando la ultima vez que los vio hace mucho tiempo..

* * *

_—Ten juego de renos para que nos recuerdes—dijo— Tony (Tirándole una muñequera que decía "amo a iron man" )_

_—Gracias –dijo –Loki (Sonriendo)_

_—Nunca pensé decirlo pero te extrañaremos enano—Agrego—Tony_

_—No me olviden o tendré que venir a destruir la ciudad—Dijo—Loki_

_—Adiós Loki , Thor espero volver a verlos de nuevo —Dijo —Steve_

_—Me alegro que te vayas, con suerte no te volveremos a ver—Dijo—Clint(Mientras Natacha le daba un codazo)_

_—Quiere decir que te vaya bien Loki –Agregó —Natacha_

_—Yo también te extrañare mucho Barton , siempre es divertido manipularte—Dijo—Loki (Burlándose, mientras que Clint estaba enfadado)_

_—Cuídate Loki y cuida a tu hermano — Dijo—Bruce_

* * *

Visitar a los vengadores era una buena idea

Se preparó para hacer el hechizo, viajando con un fantasma invisible, sin que nadie se diera cuenta .Ya que iba sin permiso , rompiendo las leyes..

Cerro los ojos concentrándose diciendo algunas palabras y viajo hasta Midgard podía ver a los vengadores que estaban luchando contra un monstruo mágico sin poder ganarle, esta bestia sintió su presencia e intento atacar pero como ese Loki era una copia del original no le hizo daño .Loki estaba molesto no tenía tiempo para eso ,así que simplemente tiro un hechizo rápido y el monstruo fácilmente fue eliminado .

Loki se fue cerca de ellos para verlos mejor, era según los recordaba .Ellos estaban sorprendidos de ver que la bestia había desaparecido de repente..

Se fueron a la torre de nuevo cansados ,ya que todo el día habían estado trabajando ..Se sentaron a cenar .Loki se había hecho invisible para poder observarlos ya que no tenia tanta magia , ellos debían darse cuenta de su presencia para él poder hablarles..

Ellos conversaban hasta que de pronto hablaron sobre su magia..

—Wow fue extraño pareció desaparecer de la nada—Dijo—Tony

—Algo paso , estábamos casi vencidos por esa criatura y de pronto esta desaparece como por arte de magia—Dijo—Steve

—Crees que sea Loki –Susurro –Tony (Mirando a dirección de donde estaba Loki)

Loki se sorprendió ya que Tony lo había descubierto y había sentido su presencia aun sin poderlo ver estaba mirando en su dirección fijamente

—Oye Tony tal vez deberías descansar ,sé que extrañas a Loki y todo eso .Pero es imposible que este aquí ,ya sabes debe estar en Asgard –Agrego—Bruce

—Sí creo que estoy enloqueciendo ,siento que está observándome –dijo—Tony

—Como un fantasma, creo que primero debe morir Tony—Dijo—Steve

—Quizás Loki te hechizo, como a mí –Dijo—Clint

—No, el no pudo hacerlo aunque lo intento —Dijo—Tony

—Quizás deberías descansar ha pasado mucho tiempo Tony y no ha vuelto , sé que tu querías adoptarlo pero él ya tiene su hermano ..No te necesita—Dijo—Steve

Loki los miro –¿Adoptarlo? Se preguntó , no sabía que Tony lo quería adoptar .

—Si sé que Loki es muy inteligente como nosotros, sabe mucho sobre ciencia pero él no pertenece aquí es de Asgard ..—Dijo—Bruce

—Acaso solo yo quiero que vuelva—dijo—Tony

—En realidad si –dijo—Clint

—Queremos a Loki pero ya estamos cansados, ha pasado muchos años y te dijimos que no te encariñaras con él sabiamos que algo asi pasaría , debes entender que quizás el no vuelva—Bruce

—Él dijo que volvería –Susurro—Tony

—Tony escucha no quiero desilusionarte pero él no va volver se fue solo olvídalo—Dijo—Steve

Tony se enojó y se fue – Él va volver entienden porque yo lo voy atraer de nuevo

—Tony y como se supone que harás eso –Dijo—Bruce

—Soy un genio

— Tony no hagas tonterías para que quieres traer de nuevo a un villano que en cualquier momento nos traicionara –Dijo –Clint

— Me voy, tengo que pensar…–Dijo—Stark

Loki siguió a Tony y ahora podía hablar con alguien sobre sus problemas con Thor , alguien de confianza porque en Asgard no había nadie. Alguien que lo apreciara.

Tony estaba en su habitación tomando vino, sentado con su cabeza gacha, un poco deprimido en la oscuridad –Dijiste que vendrías juego de renos a tirarme por la ventana—Dijo –Tony

—Quieres que tire por la ventana de nuevo, creí que no te gustaba—susurro— Loki

De pronto se apareció Loki frente a él, con aire melancólico, sin su armadura, solo un traje verde sencillo ,parecía irreal ..

Tony se levantó de inmediato algo asustado y se puso frente a Loki , viéndolo con cuidado

—Sí creo que estoy enloqueciendo— susurro—

—Hola Antony –Dijo—Loki (Moviendo su cabeza para un lado )

—Eres real, te moriste y ahora eres un fantasma o yo estoy soñando—Dijo—Tony

Loki tomo el vaso de Tony quitándoselo y tomarse un trago —Stark siempre tan gracioso, no deberías tomar ya te dije que si vas a morir debe ser de una manera divertida aunque esta cosa no está mal

–Y tomar un poco de vino no ha matado a nadie que yo sepa ..Ahora dame eso no quiero dioses borrachos con magia por aquí—Viniste solo a decir que te preocupas por mi salud..

—Tu fuiste el que me invito a tomar algo Antony debes ser más cordial con tus invitados ..Ya sabes hago un hechizo porque estaba solo ,aburrido y no tenía con quien hablar así que decidí venir a visitarlos.

—Me alaga que vinieras conmigo y no con los otros. Claro yo soy Tony Stark quien no querría verme primero

—Tú fuiste el único que se dio cuenta de mi presencia así que lo tome como una señal .Además te dije que si venia de nuevo tú serías el primero en saberlo .No sabía que me esperabas ,ni querías adoptarme ..

—Ya sabes he estado igual que tu aburrido ,no es lo mismo sin ti por aquí nadie parece entender a un héroe como yo .. Desapareciste a esa criatura extraña muy rápido has mejorado con todo eso de la magia..

—Si esa bestia mágica fue fácil, olvide lo divertido que era pelear

—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Banner y yo estamos trabajando en nuevos proyectos

—Me gustaría también en Asgard no valoran mi inteligencia

—Nunca pensé decir esto pero te he extrañado juego de renos —Dijo—Tony (Con una amplia sonrisa)

—Yo también ya que en Asgard no puedo tirar a la gente por la ventana … Quisiera volver pero no puedo ya sabes no me dan permiso estoy atado a un hermano tonto como un estorbo en su vida , creo que se arrepiente de a verme salvado, le robe su libertad..

—Loki no creo que eso sea verdad, ya sabes Thor siempre parece ser muy protector contigo .Cuando uno protege a alguien es por una razón ,por que le importa su vida..

—Supongo que nunca lo he notado.. Yo he intentado proteger a Thor , el ni siquiera lo sabe..

—¿Qué pasa juego de renos? No tienes suficiente diversión el Asgard ,creí que tenías a Thor para jugar contigo por eso no necesitabas a nadie..

—Thor esta actuado de manera infantil, estamos en guerra y estoy solo sin él , no quiero que me abandone en medio de Asgard y sin embargo es lo que está haciendo. No se ,creó que es mejor alejarme de él y venir aquí puede que Thanos quiera lastimarlo.. Además él no me quiere más a su lado, se aburrió de mi

Tony le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro—Vamos juego de renos eres una caja de sorpresas ,él nunca se aburriría de ti .

-No estoy seguro de eso aunque si fuera su nemesis de nuevo quizas me ponga atención-Dijo-Loki

-Loki siempre buscando la aceptación de los demás yo te entiendo .Cuando yo era niño era igual que tu, buscando la atención de mi padre porque él me dejo por su trabajo es por eso que trate de ser el mejor,yo también fui secuestrado,traicionado y caí en una vida desordenada con muchas mujeres y cerveza .Tú has tenido a un hermano fuerte que es capaz de matar a martillazos a alguien solo por ti ,yo tengo a Pepper .Sabes Loki cuando te vi allí tirado , luche por salvarte por que sufres como yo sufrí .. Mírame ahora protejo a gente no elegí el mal, ni matar personas con armas para enriquecerme .Tome la decisión de ser un héroe , es tu decisión también Loki has lo correcto. Sufrir no significa que debes ser infeliz por la venganza y el odio. Significa que debes superarlo y seguir adelante.

—Stark no es tan fácil ,yo nací para crear confusión, desastres y caos ,vengo de una raza maldita .Es mi destino odiar a Thor..Ese es nuestro destino destruirnos , matarnos entre nosotros..No puedo luchar , ya no puedo..

—Tienes el poder de elegir .Todos nosotros hemos hecho cosas malas Hulk ha lastimado personas ,Natacha y Legolas asesinado ,Steve en la guerra .Pero todos elegimos ser mejores que eso ,ser buenas personas no importa lo que fuiste de donde vengas ,si no lo que eres , lo que escoges ser ..

—Y si elijo volver a Midgard .. Antony no quiero estar en Asgard nadie me quiere , estoy cansado de ser rechazado .Yo hago lo correcto y nadie me voltea a ver todos se burla de mi ,me tratan mal y Thor ..A él no le importo, es feliz sin mí..

—Entiendo que quieres ser el centro de atención como yo Iron man estrella millonaria ,así me ves el hombre del año inteligente , play boy pero eso solo es una fachada para ocultar mi soledad y tristeza nunca le había dicho esto a nadie pero tú eres igual que yo buscando esa atención de las personas ,buscar amor pero no te equivoques un día dicen adorarte pero cuando los necesites, no estarán allí .Debes luchar por la gente que te ama realmente ... Escucha, no puedes venir aquí sin resolver esos problemas con Thor porque estarías escapando debes enfrentar las cosas.. Debes hablar con él, recuerdas cuando trataste de que nos peleáramos entre nosotros para que no pudiéramos luchar juntos quizas eso esta pasando con Thor y tu.

—Yo no entiendo a Thor —

—Pero sé que lo quieres, debes tener paciencia con él

—Tengo miedo de estar solo…De que el me deje solo

—Está bien temer a veces, lo importante es vencer el miedo .Además no estás solo para eso tienes amigos

—Y si convenzo a Thor de que ustedes vengan a Asgard ¿Irían?

—Nosotros iremos si nos necesitan en ese lugar , si tú nos necesitas..

—Gracias Antony , yo vendré de nuevo .Te lo prometo

—Te voy a esperar , le diré a los demás sobre tu propuesta

Tony le agito el cabello

—Sabes Stark que eso no va a funcionar ,no soy un niño

—Loki cuídate, sí

—Tú también Antony, no te mueras o te matare

—No esperaba menos de ti

—Debo irme , es mucha magia que debo usar para esto..

—Lose , ven pronto a visitarnos ya sabes necesito la revancha por los juegos que tu ganaste con trampas

—Eres un terrible perdedor Stark

—¿Stark? Pensé que éramos amigos y teníamos confianza .

—Eres mi amigo Antony , confió en ti

—No me gusta ese nombre

—Lo se , Barton me lo dijo .Uno debe conocer al enemigo antes de atacarlo..

—Pero los amigos hacen preguntas no tratan de controlar la mente para que confiesen secretos..

—Es interesante, creo que eso explica por qué hay que mantener los amigos cerca pero los enemigos más cerca

—Esa es tu pequeña venganza por mis apodos

—Así es Antony –Dijo—Loki

—Tony se me olvido decir que mañana tenemos una misión muy importante y como saliste furioso no pudimos decirte —Dijo—Steve

—Es el capitán debo hablar con él –Dijo—Loki

—Que ya te aburriste de mi compañía .Muchos matarían por estar a mi lado

—Él es el líder

—Eso me ofende juego de renos

— Estoy seguro que puedes superarlo Antony

—Deja de decirme así ,soy solo Tony

Loki sonrió –Antony llama al capitán quizás pueda verme ahora

—Creí que yo era especial

—La última vez estaba enojado con él ,creo que debería hablar con él

—Claro parecías un niño malcriado , te encerraste en la habitación.. Y Thor tuvo que ir a sacarte..

—Llámalo mi querido Antony, no se si el pueda sentir mi presencia –Dijo—Loki burlándose de Tony

—Steve nuestro querido juego de renos vino hacer una visita y quiere abandonarme para hablar contigo –grito Tony—

—Tony otra vez te emborrachaste, ya te dije que dejes de tomar tanto –Dijo—Steve (Entrando)

Para su sorpresa si pudo ver a Loki que estaba a un lado de Tony

—¿Loki?

—Hola capitán, me alegro que hayas sido capaz de verme

—No estoy borracho , ya te dije que Loki estaba por aquí pero pronto se deberá ir—Dijo—Tony

—Quería hablar contigo , tenemos un asunto pendiente –dijo—Loki

—Está bien Loki –Dijo—Steve

Se dirigieron a la puerta –Nos vemos pronto Antony –Dijo Loki — Gracias por tus palabras , por confiar en mi

—Eso hacen los amigos juego de renos –Dijo—Stark

* * *

Steve se sentó en el sofá – Parece que ya no estás enojado conmigo

Loki se sentó junto a él estilo sentado indio —No capitán, lo siento creo que tu tenias razón dijiste que yo odiaba a todos , de alguna forma eso cansa y desgasta. Pero yo solo tenía miedo , sé que es difícil para alguien como yo confesar tal acto de cobardía pero el amor duele tanto y yo quería amor ser valorado por mis padres, aceptado en Asgard y ser el igual de mi hermano , es que Thor siempre ha sido más importante que yo todos me toman como si fuera parte de él ,incluso el cree que soy parte de él . Es por eso que trate de ser un villano pero yo amo a mi familia incluso si es una fantasía, los amo tanto que los odio porque no me quieren de la misma forma.. Es verdad que estaba resentido con la vida, por mi miserable existencia .El odio lo único que me causo fue dolor , vacío y casi perder a las únicas personas que me querían

—Lo siento , no tenia derecho a juzgarte..

—Está bien capitán .. La verdad duele ,agradezco tu sinceridad..Ya me han mentido mucho en toda mi vida

—El odio solo genera más odio y sufrimiento .Sabes no entiendo ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en Asgard?

—Venía a decirles que están cordialmente invitados a ir a Asgard ..

—Claro Loki solo debo hablar con los demás y pedir permisos..

—Ya le dije a Antony ..Yo quería preguntar sobre esas patéticas cosas ..

—Claro puedes preguntar lo que quieras..

—Thor.. El ..

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—El prefiere a sus otros amigos, yo me siento solo y rechazado

—Es por eso que quieres que vayamos

—Con ustedes puedo estar más seguro , Thanos quiera atacar Asgard y Odin dijo que podía llevarlos a Asgard

—Vamos a ir allí Loki no debes sentirte solo ahora nos tienes a nosotros , para eso son los amigos

—Thor es egoísta le da celos de que yo tenga amigos pero el sí puede tener y hacerme a un lado como si yo no significará nada..

—He visto cuanto Thor se preocupa por ti , él te aprecia mucho .Es difícil encontrar una amistad verdadera y tú tienes eso puede que a veces sientas rechazado pero Thor también tiene sus amigos..

—Ellos me odian –Yo solo quieria una familia ..Un lugar donde pertenecer

—Pero tú no tienes a nosotros podemos ser tu familia pero no debes olvidar que tú ya tienes una ..

—Gracias Capitán por aceptarme.

—No eres tan malo Loki eres muy interesante solo que las personas no te dan una oportunidad..

—Sabes que Titán quiere dañar a Thor porque sabe que eso me va afectar , lo va hacer ,sé que le hará daño y yo no quiero que nada le pase .Crees que es mejor venir aquí para que no lo lastime ..

—Te sacrificas por él … Es valiente lo que haces simplemente alejarlo de ti pero no crees que tú lo estas lastimando en el proceso .A él le importas suficiente para sufrir por ti ,por tu odio e indiferencia

—Pero él estaría seguro , feliz sin mí con sus amigos ..Él no me necesita , yo no soy importante

—De verdad crees eso Loki porque yo no lo creo ..Yo vi cuando gritaba por ti ,nunca pensé ver a un guerrero como él llorando desconsolado .Haciendo cualquier cosa por salvarte incluso arriesgando su vida .

—Crees que eso sea verdad , él hizo todo eso por mi..

—Si Loki deja esas inseguridades de lado ahora tienes un hermano que te ama , tu madre , tu padre y nos tienes a nosotros que somos tus amigos .. Iremos a Asgard una vez que tu arregles esos asuntos con Thor ,él también es nuestro amigo y no quieres que el este afligido verdad ..

—Yo quiero que sea feliz por eso asumí que si me iba el estaría libre para tener amantes , amigos y no perdería el tiempo con alguien como yo ..

—Loki no debes sentirte menos eres un ser importante ,fuerte y eres inteligente pero tienes baja la autoestima incluso aunque trates de ocultarte atreves del ego y el orgullo.. Eres importante para él ,eres su hermano ..

—Yo solo soy un monstruo sin corazón

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—La amante de Thor , todo Asgard cree eso.. Incuso Thor

—Eso no es verdad Loki .. Recuerdas lo que te dijo Bruce que las personas a menudo son crueles con lo que no entienden , pero eso solo quiere decir que eres mejor que ellos , eres especial no te sientas mal por eso.. Yo también creo eso ,no te sientas mal por ser diferente acéptame tal y como eres ,nosotros lo hacemos y tu familia en Asgard ...Y no sé por qué aun dudas de Thor después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti..

—Es difícil confiar en alguien cuando eres mentiroso, ya que ves mentiras en todo lado. Ves traición porque has sido traicionado por largos siglos por quien querías impresionar .. No es tan fácil , yo en verdad confió en Thor pero él me hiere a cada instante siempre ha sido así .Ellos que son mi familia me han convertido en este monstruo que soy más que la misma herencia que conservo.. Quizás no tengo derecho a querer y ser querido a tener una familia…

—No eres monstruo Loki .. Eres tú solo alguien que eligió el camino equivocado, eres vulnerable ,estás herido y triste. Pero el amor se gana y tú te lo has ganado ,sabes todos tienen derecho a ser amados y amar sin límites …

—Gracias capitán volveré a verte , pensare en lo que dijiste .. Sabes Steve Rogers eres una buena persona se lo que es sentir que no eres parte de algo atrapado en un mundo que no es el tuyo.. Tú también puedes sentirlo ,sé que me entiendes por qué estás en una época que no es la tuya por eso confió en ti por que tenemos algo en común..

—Sé que se siente pero hay que adaptarse al mundo en que vivimos a la realidad cual perteneceremos ..Te entiendo mejor que nadie Loki por eso sé que serás capaz de tomar la decisión acertada..

—Adiós capitán es hora de marcharme , he aprendido mucho de ti.. Saluda a los demás por mi ,vendré pronto aún tengo problemas por resolver..

Y Loki desapareció despertando de nuevo en Asgard , se sentía mejor al hablar con alguien …. La soledad es tan destructiva

Thor debía estar por ahí ,ya que Loki lo supo –Thor sé que estas allí, debes darme tiempo para pensar ahora mismo no puedo hablar ..—Susurro—Loki

Thor estaba cerca mirándolo con tristeza –Se por qué vienes aquí hermano, siempre cuando estas triste –Lo siento pero no sé qué hacer siempre terminamos lastimamos mutuamente, sé que sabes que estoy aquí y los dos sentimos el mismo dolor—Susurro –Thor (Casi esperando de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas)

Thor estaba apunto de ir con Loki pero simplemente se detuvo, quizás su presencia solo hacía más daño a su hermano..

Loki miro a su dirección parecía esperar que el saliera, pero Thor solo lo miro desde lejos entonces Loki volvió a ver para otro lado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y desapareció

* * *

Les agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia ..

* * *

ilyasha77 :Loki es muy desconfiado y tiene razones en hacerlo..En cuanto a Thor en realidad no sabe bien como acercarse , hablar se ve rodeado por las palabras y sentimientos de Loki ..Bueno Saludos :)


	41. Consejos

Nadie esta solo en sus atribulaciones, siempre hay alguien mas pensando, alegrandose, o sufriendo de la misma manera, y eso nos da fuerza para afrontar mejor el desafio que tenemos ante nosotros...- Paulo Coelho

* * *

Era una lucha de indiferencia, no se hablaban, ni se veían ..Parecía una guerra sin sentido entre miradas perdidas y voces rotas ,entre extrañarse y no tener el coraje de hablar.

Thor con sus amigos pero pensando en como arreglar esos problemas que lo entristecían y Loki solo sufriendo en silencio...Lo mejor es que los dos fingían estar bien cuando era todo lo contrario y ellos mismos lo sabian

Como en el pasado eso rompía el corazón de Loki , la soledad lo hundió en la oscuridad en primer lugar.. Solo podía sentir pesar al estar en esa habitación con su pasado y su dolor constante

Loki se encontraba en un rincón oscuro de su cuarto por horas casi sin alimentarse al no estar Thor las pesadillas lo atormentaban así que no dormía, estaba tan solitario y triste .

Aveces lloraba abandonado dejándose llevar por ese vació y esas palabras que rompían su alma las repetía en su mente quería borrarlas pero seguían allí haciendo estragos en él..

Thor lo extrañaba siempre lo vigilaba pero no hablaban, se evitaban casi la mayoría de veces ,era incomodo estar cerca cuando los dos sentían lo mismo algo crudo y doloroso..

Quizas por orgullo o quizas presunción no se comunicaban más

Había pasado poco tiempo pero para ellos era eterno e insoportable y Loki estaba mal sin Thor sobre todo estaba débil y tenía miedo que escondía en una máscara de indiferencia, no podía ir a Midgard sin Thor tampoco ..

Thor estaba jugando ese juego de ignorar pero también estaba triste mirándolo de reojo o perdido en sus pensamientos , tan desanimado como si le faltará esa energía y vitalidad que Loki le daba..

* * *

Loki estaba leyendo un gran libro de magia en el jardín

Cuando una voz conocida la llamó —Loki

Este volvió a ver a su otro hermano el rey

—Oh ¿Cómo estas Helblindi? Que hace un rey en Asgard por aquí..

—Vine a resolver asuntos con Odin y pase a visitarte

—Es bueno verte he estado solo últimamente

Helblindi dio una mirada por doquier —Y donde está tu muy protector hermano mayor

—Ya sabes que siempre peleamos

—No deberías estar solo Loki , es peligroso .No creo que él te allá dejado de seguro esta escondido vigilando que no te pasé nada ..

—No te preocupes por mi , estoy bien

—Aun no quieres ir conmigo

—No puedo, no me dejan salir de Asgard sin Thor

—Supongo que para tu protección

—Algo así

—Has usado tus poderes sabes que debes ponerlos en practica para poder controlarlos adecuadamente

—Estoy leyendo acerca de eso es muy interesante..Ya se hacer esculturas de hielo

Loki hizo una hermosa figura de hielo

—Me alegra mucho que aprendas sobre tus dones y aceptes tu herencia ..

—Estoy estudiando este tipo de magia pronto la dominaré a la perfección

—Se que lo harás

—¿Que pasa Helblindi ,pareces preocupado?

—Está bien hermano escucha Thor no me agrada pero debes volver con él .. Separado le será más fácil a Thanos manipularte..

Loki miró el cristal en sus manos y lo quebró en miles de piezas —Pero Thanos va lastimarlo si estoy junto a él, no me voy arriesgar a perderlo

—No te engañes Loki , él es tu debilidad y tú eres la debilidad de Thor ..Entiendes lo que significa eso

—Es que Thor me deja por sus amigos y yo no sé qué hacer ..Quiero protegerlo

—Mira Loki yo no quiero que te lastimen y quiero protegerte en verdad pero tú no confías en mi lo suficiente pero en Thor sí ..Arregla las cosas porque Thanos quiere vengarse de ti atraves de él por eso deben pertenecer juntos

—Gracias hermano pensaré en lo que me dijiste -Sonrió-Loki

—Debo irme, enviare refuerzos a Asgard para tu protección pero debes tener cuidado ese titán solo está jugando contigo ,con Thor ,quiere hacerte sufrir y luego destruirte …No va atacar Asgard aun , solo está tratando de que no te unas a Thor sabe que si están juntos pueden vencerlo

—En verdad crees eso

—Estoy seguro hermano

—Adiós mi rey

—Adiós príncipe, cuando Odin te dé permiso puedes visitarme , debes usar toda tu magia para poder vencer junto a Thor debo admitir que él se preocupa mucho por ti...

—Eso haré mi hermano

Helblindi puso la mano en la cabeza de Loki y le sonrió…

Thor estaba viéndolos con ganas de golpear algo,podía sentir dentro de él esa ira que quemaba por ello sonaban algunos truenos en Asgard , quería salir y golpear a ese rey y obligarlo a alejarse de Loki.

—Thor deja de espiar a Loki –Dijo — Fandral

—Crees que se quiera ir ahora con ese rey porque que está enojado conmigo..

—Según se tu padre no le dio permiso de ir a ningún lugar sin ti

—Aun así no voy a dejar que se vaya .No lo permitiré.. Nadie se lleva a mi hermano de mi lado... –Dijo —Thor (Totalmente alterado )

—Thor cálmate , no te entiendo .Pasas todo el día enojado y triste .Golpeado cosas , tomando demasiado , no comes nada .Espías a Loki todo el tiempo .. Solo ve y discúlpate se que eso es lo que quieres hacer..

Thor gruño –No es tan fácil

—Si no vas se ira, crees que estará solo aquí si tiene un hermano que es rey y amigos en Midgard..Se marchará y no podrás evitarlo .El solo se quedo aquí por que tu lo convenciste si no estas con él hallará la forma de escapar ,necesita protección que tu le das , esa seguridad que no tiene con nadie más..

—Yo aun lo protejo...No quiero que se vaya de mi lado

—Has algo entonces para detener esta situación, míralo se ve muy feliz con ese hermano.. Quizas hasta te remplazo por el

—Cállate , voy a ir allí a romper la cara a ese tipo.. Él es mi hermano no de él..Loki nunca me remplazaría ..No puede hacerlo

—Si no quieres que Loki se vaya ve y dile que lo extrañas, que no puedes vivir sin él, que te alcoholizas y te vas con mujeres para olvidar que tienes un problema .. Habla sobre lo mal que te va en los entrenamientos , que todo esto te afecta..Demuestra que te preocupa, si sigues así el se ira con un hermano mejor que tu

—No dejare que eso pase ,ese rey no se lo llevara..Voy allí y le prohibiré que se acerque a mi hermano..

Thor estaba enfadado listo para golpear pero Fandral lo detuvo—No Thor, ya hemos tenido problemas con los gigantes de hielo para que tu empieces una guerra además tu temperamento no es el adecuado para hablar con un rey, cuando te enojas no piensas entonces yo hablare con Loki

—Él no te escuchara

—Lo hará

Fandral se fue a hablar con Loki ..Thor se encontraba enfadado con un pesimo humor tanto que hasta rojo estaba, golpeando todo lo que encontraba en su camino , se sentó bruscamente

—Thor

—Si madre

—¿Qué pasa contigo y Loki?-Dijo-Frigga (Sentándose junto a él)

—Por qué cree que pasa algo

—No le hablas y ese ambiente tenso entre los dos. Además estás enojado todo el tiempo he notado que llueve mucho, tristeza

—Lo que pasa es que él quiere irse a Midgard pero su lugar está en Asgard con nosotros

—Thor a veces si quieres algo debes dejarlo ir .No puedes obligarlo sabes cómo es, si le prohíbes algo aumentan sus deseos de hacerlo.

—Pero este es su hogar somos su familia ,no ese tonto rey que me quiere quitar a mi hermano , Loki me remplaza tan fácilmente..

—Mi niño debes entender a Loki y no te enojes de esa manera ya no eres un niño .El necesita de ti ,no ha superado sus traumas, yo le ayudado mucho, pero tú también debes hacerlo eso hacen las familias apoyarse .Pero tu no dejas que Loki se relacione con más gente esta muy solo ,su hermano tambien es parte de su familia Thor , sus amigos en Midgard ..Debes permitirlo no le quites eso ,él deja que tu tengas amigos por que tu no.

—Tratare de entenderlo pero él es complicado..Eso solo que no quiero perderlo , que me dejé sin importarle lo que yo sienta..

—Lo sé ,pero has un esfuerzo en tratar de mejor las cosas con él , Loki no te va a dejar..

—Crees que el ya no quiera verme y por eso se quiere ir a Midgard ..Hace mucho tiempo dejo de quererme ,lo he perdido madre .Me temo que ya es tarde

—Él te extraña, yo he hablado con él .No todo está perdido Thor , él te quiere tambien a ti

—Yo no sé qué hacer

—Habla con él discúlpate

—Pero yo no hice nada

—Lo obligaste a algo , le diste órdenes y sabes lo que siente.

—Que lo abandone y traicione

—Sí y tu peleas porque no quieres que él se vaya, no debes ser egoísta piensa en lo que a él lo haga feliz …

—Está bien madre quiero que Loki sea feliz aunque eso signifique que se vaya para siempre de mi lado.. Aunque lo pierda , aunque sufra..

—No creo que Loki quiera que te vayas para siempre

—Yo no sé si pueda soportarlo..

—Habla con él cariño explícale todo esto , él entenderá

Después de hablar con Frigga , Thor estaba pensando que debía hacer ,no podía darse él lujo de perder a alguien tan importante en su vida

* * *

Estaba lloviendo más eran los sentimientos de Thor —¿Estas triste Thor? ¿Algo te preocupa? –Suspiro—Loki

—¿Cómo está la princesita?—Interrumpió —Fandral

—Vete

—Oye solo quería hablar contigo

—Y piensas que yo estoy interesado

—Es sobre Thor

—¿Qué con él?

—No te das cuenta , él está deprimido

—Y a mí que me importa

Fandal se sentó a su lado

—Se lo que paso , nosotros no somos buenos amigos pero yo estimo a Thor es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que el sufra por tu causa..

—Es por eso que me aleje de él ,además no es mi culpa , es la de él — Piensa que soy de su propiedad porque va ser rey y todos en Asgard les pertenece.. Qué se cree para darme órdenes , además yo no lo hago sufrir si no el a mí.

—No lo entiendes verdad, él te ve de manera especial no como todos nosotros, para el tú eres ese pequeño niño inocente y te quiere ,ya te ha perdido muchas veces por eso es tan protector y se comporta de esa manera. No sabe cómo expresarse y es impulsivo..

—Él siempre me abandono por ustedes , siempre me dejo atrás no lucho por mí ,me dejo caer

—Eso no es cierto , él siempre está pendiente de ti , habla de que tiene un maravilloso hermano , no sabes la suerte que tienes al tenerlo a tu lado

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Loki eres orgulloso, él está mal sin ti, con mal rendimiento, no se alimenta bien por eso el clima siempre esta lluvioso .Sabes que él es sensible aunque lo oculte ama a todos sus amigos pero a ti ya sabes de una forma especial por ser su hermano .

—Lo entiendo

—Sabes no eres tan malo solo incomprendido. No hagas sufrir a Thor ya le has hecho daño si quieres ir a Midgard puedes convencerlo de muchas formas siempre lo manipulas ,solo di esas palabras mágicas el accederá fácilmente con solo eso Loki. Complicas todo sabes que el aceptaría diablos acaso no lo ves que actuar de esta forma no resuelve nada Thor no quiere que te vayas porque le importas porque ya te has ido de su lado ,lo has odiado él no quiere que eso pase ,sientes que es por su arrogancia pero no es así ..

—El me ve como un capricho verdad , Odin me vio como una reliquia que sirve de tratado de paz, Thanos me uso también , Thor va hacer lo mismo conmigo y si lo quiero el me abandona no tendré a nadie más

—Eso es lo que te preocupa que Thor te abandone, eso te enoja, pues el siente lo mismo...Vamos tienes ese extraño vinculo eres experto en mentiras estoy seguro que puedes descubrir eso por tu cuenta para mí él quiere que seas de nuevo su hermano, que todos seamos amigos y creo que es posible si tú quieres que sea así

—Yo quiero que sea así , pero es una fantasía

Fandral se levantó – Tu creas tu realidad , si anhelas que eso pase pasara , si no quieres perder a tu hermano debes luchar por eso, si en verdad dices desear recuperar tu fraternidad con Thor debes poner de tu parte.. Deja que se aproxime a ti , perdónalo...

—Pero yo solo le causo sufrimiento , no lo hago feliz

— De verdad crees eso Loki él está sufriendo por ti en este momento ,si te preocupas por su felicidad debes hablar con él, hacer las paces..Es feliz cuando estas a su lado..

—Quizás tengas razón..Tal vez el no piensa que soy un monstruo sin corazón

—Thor nunca te vería de esa forma Loki ya lo sabes fue bueno hablar contigo , debes actuar rápido o Thor va terminar inundando Asgard ,llenado todo de truenos y quizas golpeando a tu otro hermano ..-Dijo-Fandral con una sonrisa

* * *

Saludos disculpen por la tardanza problemas técnicos XD


	42. Solo recuerdos

**"Lo siento, no siempre es suficiente, quizás porque se utiliza muchas veces, como arma, como excusa. Pero cuando lo sentimos y lo utilizamos como es debido, cuando lo pensamos… cuando nuestras acciones dicen más que las palabras… cuando lo hacemos bien, lo siento es perfecto. Cuando lo hacemos bien, lo siento nos redime."**

* * *

Loki se hundía en esa soledad angustiante como si a nadie le importará o no fuese suficientemente interesante pero no era así ya que él siempre se alejaba de las personas por que no confiaba en nadie ,ni en nada a veces creía que era demasiado inteligente para una conversación común y corriente sobre cosas triviales simplemente le aburría la gente de Asgard ..Y no permitía que nadie conociera lo que realmente era, ya que de esa manera podían destruirlo o traicionarlo.

Comprendía porque el desinterés de los demás , él nunca fue parte de Asgard .. No era como ellos, no pertenecía a los que solucionan todo con golpes ,estaba fuera de lugar en ese mundo ,sobraba ,no eran tan necesario como Thor..

No era como Thor pero eso no importaba porque cada uno tiene sus propios dones y talentos.. En su juventud no entendía que todos poseen diferentes habilidades que los hacen únicos.

Pero ser ignorado deliberadamente y despreciado de muchas formas le forjo a tener un carácter juguetón ,travieso hasta llegar a ser malvado y destructivo ..Para ser tomado en cuenta .

Pero se es malo por sufrimiento ,una manera de llamar la atención ..Si no era respetado al menos que fuera temido y odiado ya que el odio es una forma subconsciente de recordar a alguien, así nunca iba ser olvidado y de esa manera sería importante..

Loki se encontraba distraído leyendo un libro , en momentos extrañando Midgard o lo que era tener alguien que le prestará una mínima atención .Estaba allí en el refectorio revolviendo su comida con amargura y miraba de reojo a Thor quien estaba riendo con sus amigos cosa que hizo que Loki se enojara o se sintiera triste y desplazado – "Ese tonto" –murmuro—

Se quedó pensando lo que dijo Fandral pero viendo al tronador a lo lejos tan feliz , quizás todo eso era mentira tal vez Thor nunca lo necesitó ,ni siquiera parecía interesarle lo que su hermano menor sintiera .. —Él dice que le importa y ahí está con ellos como siempre.

Quería ir y recuperar a Thor era tan fácil para él, ya que era el amo de las palabras .Thor no le hablaba pero era porque él se lo impedía, si tan solo pudiera acercarse pero tenía su orgullo que lo inducía a negarse..

Suspiro , no podía con esa situación se estaba torturando a él mismo ,se dañaba pensando todos los días en el asunto ..No era el momento de estar enfado pero él era rencoroso y Thor de alguna manera había roto su corazón pero lo necesitaba, ya no conseguía estar lejos por más tiempo

Thor también lo miraba de reojo con esas ganas de ir y arreglar todo ese asunto tan triste y doloroso ..Evitaba ver a Loki por que le causaba sufrimiento quería estar con él .. Volver a lo que un día fue, a lo que un día perdió .A esa química que había entre ellos, esos pleitos sin sentido que eran divertidos. Solo extrañaba a su hermano el que jugaba, corría y le enseñaba sobre el universo ,al que con una sonrisa alegraba su mundo gris.

Porque sabía que tenía a alguien allí después de las peleas había risas , alguien que hablaba con sarcasmos para bromear y burlarse pero le hacia feliz ..Era su hermano no un extraño más , no un gigante de hielo , no su enemigo ..Era su familia

Loki se levantó para irse de ese lugar , no quería ver a Thor por que sentía que este lo había abandonado .. Cuando de repente sintió algo profundo como una espada en su corazón , una presión en su pecho muy fuerte ,empezó a temblar, se puso pálido, cayó de rodillas al suelo pesadamente haciendo un ruido estruendoso que se escucho por doquier .

Loki empezaba a respirar agitadamente, gritaba_, tosía. Mientras se desmoronaba a la vista de todos los que estaban en esa enorme sala ..Ingenió hacer un escudo mágico para que nadie se acerque a él_

_"Mi dulce mascota me alegra que estés tan bien"_

_"Por qué iré por ti"_

_"¿Crees que conoces el dolor? ... Ya sabrás lo que se siente esperar algo tan dulce como el dolor "_

_"Me perteneces"_

_"No lo olvides"_

Thor sintió nauseas, un miedo intenso y solo temblaba todo su cuerpo lo hacia

"Ellos vienen "

"Vienen por mi "

"Vienen a destruir"

Frigga entró corriendo por que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal pudo sentir esa energía maligna pero llego tarde ya no había nada que hacer .Thanos tenía la mente de Loki lo que significaba que Thor como receptor de todos los sentimientos también se encontraba bajo la influencia negativa del Titan

Thor se levanto bruscamente y se fue al lado de su madre.. Frigga vio lo agitado que estaba –Calma, debemos ayudar a tu hermano no podemos acercarnos solo Odin puede…

—Es muy fuerte .. Esta lastimándome y a mi hermano –Susurro —Thor (Temblando)

—Tranquilo Thor..Escucha vete a Midgard .Ahora .. Odin debe estar en camino solo aléjate ,no puedes estar aquí. Eres vulnerable —Dijo —Frigga

Thor lo miró y no pudo soportarlo –No me iré , no lo perderé de nuevo

—Escucha Thor tienes conexión con Loki ..Lo que significa que esa energía maligna también te dañara a ti

—No me importa, no dejaré que sufra de nuevo , quiero demostrarle que él es importante para mí ..Que yo lo quiero y lo lamento ..Lamento lastimarlo

Loki se dio cuenta que Thor iria tras él y lo que eso significaba , lo sintió ..Tocó su barrera mágica que no funcionaba con el tronador —Thor no te acerques –Grito—Loki

—Thor… No te muevas

—Thor escúchame no vengas, quédate ahí –Dijo—Loki (Con desesperación, retorciéndose)

Frigga se acercó pero la barrera bloqueaba su entrada — Loki resiste amor , te liberaremos ..

Thor camino hacia él

—Thor.. No …

—Thor eres un tonto , capturara tu mente también ..

—Haría todo por ti ,porque eres mi pequeño hermano menor ..Por que las familias se protegen –Porque tú eres mi familia Loki es por eso que no quiero que te vayas porque no podría soportar perderte de nuevo..Porque soy tan egoísta que no acepto que te marches y me dejes .

Thor no hizo caso a las palabras . Traspasando la barrera mágica , se fue a su lado tocando su mejilla y Loki lloraba desconsoladamente –Thor ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que sufras más

—Me estás haciendo sufrir ahora ..No puedes morir por mi debes vivir para mí porque eres mi familia también, mi hermano grande y te necesito

—Lo siento , solo quería demostrarte que eres lo más importante para mi por que se que te hice daño y las palabras no son suficientes , sabes que no se dominarlas como tu ..Me cansé ya de la indiferencia ,de tu y yo de esta forma ,no podíamos seguir torturándonos de esta manera tan dolorosa ..Ya no podía soportarlo ..Te extrañaba ..Aun te extraño y no quiero que sufras más por mi culpa

-Yo también Thor ,lo siento

Thanos soltó la mente de Loki para engancharse a la de Thor .Era su plan después de todo la venganza y el dolor ..Lo que más temía Loki se hizo realidad ,tanto que le costó alejar a Thor de su lado ,tan doloroso había sido y lo perdía por no mantener esa unión ..Era casi irónico, El Otro lo había intrigado quería separarlos y lo consiguió.

—No , porque eres tan estúpido Thor—dijo—Golpeando suavemente su pecho

—Thor no te dejes dominar

—Thanos no le hagas daño me quieres a mí ,no lo dañes

—Thor … Thor.. porque eres tan idiota , te dije que no vinieras

—Thor, resiste yo .. Yo te ayudare

—Eres mi hermano , dijiste que estábamos juntos ..

—Yo te perdono, yo quiero que todo sea como antes .Por favor, no te puedes morir, no sé qué haría sin ti , eres todo para mi

Loki se puso a llorar, las lagrimas caían como gotas de amargura y profunda agonía , acostado en el pecho de Thor que yacía inconsciente..

—Lo siento , debí aborrecerse esto no pasaría si hubiera mantenido mi odio sobre ti..

Thor estaba atrapado en manos de Thanos , lo primero que vio fue a un Loki llorando en su cuarto en un rincon oscuro , parecía golpeado, luego otras imágenes de las personas que se burlaban de él. Se vio a el mismo también

Loki era delgado , principiante de magia y por eso los demás se burlaban de él ,solo miró como incluso el lo trataba mal y como eso parecía romperlo

Por que las palabras lastiman desgarran el alma entera

Escuchaba esos pensamientos se sentó a su lado viendo esas lagrimas caer en el silencio y la oscuridad ...Como se hundía en esa angustia y lo dejó ..Lo abandono

_"Después de ver lo poco fuerte que era y las debilidades que poseía, ya que todos evidentemente lo señalaban diciendo que no era digno de ser llamado príncipe ,lo obligaron a ser entrenado pero eso fue un total fracaso, él era el más pequeño ,ellos que eran una masa de músculos, agresivos, salvajes fue humillado ,golpeado tantas veces, burlado le dolía cada una de sus insultos, le herían en el fondo de su alma ,más que los golpes que recibía , lo peor es que Thor era uno de ellos y su deseo era la venganza , la dulce venganza , el odio crecía en el envenenándolo."_

___"Llegaba a su cuarto con sangre, moretones que ocultaba siempre de la vista de los demás, a veces se desmayaba, solo los miraba y me preguntaba ¿Por qué no era aceptado? y lloraba en una esquina oscura como un niño .Odin se rindió diciendo que nunca podría ser como Thor ,ya que fallaba en comparación , él era un gigante de hielo se supone que ellos maduran más lentamente siempre pensó que él era diferente y no se equivocó."_

_____"Todos se preocupaban por Thor, él podía durar días sin comer, días desaparecido, a nadie le importaba ,podía morirse y nadie se daría cuenta de su existencia, ni si quiera celebraban su cumpleaños, mientras a diferencia de él , las celebraciones de Thor duraba una semana, todos pendientes no podía faltar en ninguna cena no comían hasta que llegara el ."_

_Podía______ escuchar la voz de Loki rompiendo el silencio_

¿Quién podría querer a un monstruo?

¿Quién podría aceptar a un ser lleno de odio y ansias de venganza?

¿Quién podría entender a un villano con el corazón roto en mil pedazos?

¿Quién podría confiar en un mentiroso?

¿Quién podría a querer a un traidor?

¿Quién sería capaz de quererlo siendo un enano gigante de hielo?

¿Quién podía quererlo ahora cuando nunca antes había sido querido?

¿Quién lo aceptaría?

¿Quién se preocuparía?

Podría estar muriendo ¿Quién lo salvaría?

Ya no le importaba nada , no tenía nada que perder .Ya lo había perdido todo.. Todo su orgullo su dignidad su corazón .Ahora solo dolía , ahora solo rencor , venganza , la dulce venganza que no llenaba ese vació y sufrimiento

Nadie le importaba, nadie lo quería, era mejor no haber nacido ,un hijo no deseado, una vergüenza para las familias reales.

_Era como un cuento de hadas en el cual siempre creyó ser un príncipe, pero no era más que uno de esos monstruos que todos odian y que el héroe en ese caso Thor, mata para que todos sean felices._

_El monstruo que siempre queda infeliz, el que siempre queda herido, el que nadie le importa. Todos se alegran al final, todos son felices con su muerte o castigo._

_Esos eran los cuentos de Asgard , miles de formas de cómo pueden matar a los gigantes de hielo y celebrar después_

_Asgard odiaba a los gigantes de escarcha para ellos eran escoria, seres que no deberían existir, horribles, desagradables y malvados enemigos_

_Y ahora que lo que más odias en el mundo resultaba ser el mismo, su raza la que lo abandono por ser un enano, merecían morir._

_Sangre real .De que sirve tener dos títulos de príncipe si no lo respetan, si no lo aprecian. Si lo odian en dos reinos._

_Observos mirando a través de Loki _

_—Así que trajiste a tu hermano –Dijo—Fandral_

_— Él siempre nos atrasa –Dijo—Hogun_

_—Incluso yo soy mejor que el en las batallas_

—Alto, Thor di algo

_—Lo debiste dejar en casa, en un rincón de su habitación donde pertenece—Dijo— Volstagg_

_—Él tiene que aprender a ser más como nosotros amigos , dejarse de trucos ,libros y mentiras que no sirven para nada —Añadió —Thor_

_—No digas eso_

_Recuerda las lágrimas_

_Recuerda el dolor_

_Recuerda el rechazo_

_Recuerda la indiferencia_

_Y odio , odio a todos .Deseo golpearlos y matarlos_

_Vio su libro tirado mojado y sus heridas sanándose solas ._

_Cambio , decidió hacerlo_

_Busco el poder , la fuerza hasta que se hizo avaricioso , quería tener más y más para que los demás vieran lo que era capaz_

_Thor pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y lo hizo a un lado dejando que se perdiera en la más profunda oscuridad y desolación ._

_Estaba solo_

_Solo_

_Con un vació en su corazón que poco a poco fue llenado con odio y rencor_

Thor le gritaba a su versión joven y arrogante

Eran lapsos de tiempo, visiones de Loki sus recuerdos pero estos eran los más oscuros y seleccionados por Thanos para torturar a Loki en el pasado

—Voy a asesinar a todos los gigantes de hielo –Retumbaba

Cada vez todo se hacía oscuro y el dolor era tan grande e insoportable Loki estaba con cadenas , heridas y él lo miraba con ese sufrimiento inmenso ..No tenia esperanzas ,no tenia vida. Y queria ir a salvarlo a consolarlo pero no podía era tan frustrante

_—Hermano_

Quería abrazarlo decirle que allí pero no en ese momento estaba divirtiéndose o burlándose .Mientras que su hermano sufría el se encontraba con mujeres ,no estaba cuando Loki lo necesitaba , le había fallado ..Se sentía tan miserable ,tan idiota de hacer algo así a alguien que quería tanto

Había dejado que todo eso pasará frente a él ,sin mover un dedo para evitarlo . Sin siquiera molestarse en defenderlo o ver si estaba bien

Pudo ver a Odin cuanto tenía preferencia y a Loki lo hacía a un lado

Cada cosa ,cada llanto , cada golpe lo vio ..

Cuando sus amigos de burlaban y él

Vio lo que nunca supo, lo que nunca se molestó en ver

Llorando el silencio , rompiéndose en pedazos yacía un Loki joven mientras que él estaba divirtiéndose

Cuando se dio cuenta que era un gigante de hielo..

_"¿Por qué usted tuerce mis palabras? Podrías haberme dicho lo que era desde el principio, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Eres mi hijo, yo sólo quería protegerte de la verdad. ¿Por qué, porque yo soy el monstruo que los padres dicen a sus hijos por las noches? Todo tiene sentido ahora, ¿por qué usted favorecido Thor todos estos años, porque no importa lo mucho que dices me amas, que nunca podría tener un gigante de la escarcha que se sienta en el trono de Asgard"_

Todo su recorrido al caer en él abismo los recueros falsos

Los lugares en los que viajo

Vio las torturas ,el dolor creciente y no pudo hacer nada .. Ya era demasiado tarde

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin poder dejar de llorar , arrodillado .Lloraba desconsoladamente como nunca lo había hecho como si su corazón y alma se fueran de él ..Como si todo tuviera sentido , como si el fuese el culpable ..

"¿Dónde estás cuando esto sucedió?"

"Lo abandonaste"

"Es tu culpa"

"Es tu culpa

"Lo heriste"

La mente de Thor fue atrapada por completo en la angustia mientras que Thanos lo torturaba con recuerdos de Loki..

* * *

Odin llegó a la sala y se sentó a su lado—Loki escúchame, debes mantenerte tranquilo

—Son mis recuerdos, él está viéndolos, yo no quería que esto pasara

—No es tu culpa

—Si lo es , es mi culpa—Susurro Loki—

Odin tocó su hombro —Calma deja de llorar hijo aun podemos salvarlo ,no todo esta perdido .Estas enlazado a él puedes entrar a su mente

—No.. No puedo es muy doloroso ,él está sufriendo y me duele ... Duele mucho siento que se rompe mi corazón -murmuro -Loki

—Creo en ti Loki , sé que puedes hacerlo—Dijo—Odin

—Cariño vamos a estar bien , estamos contigo se que puedes ayudar a Thor porque yo creo en ti —Dijo—Frigga

—No..se ..Yo no creo Titan también me atacará ,me dominará y yo no puedo contra él—Dijo—Loki

—Pero juntos pueden hacerlo, solo has esa conexión –Replico –Odin

Frigga miró a Thor con tristeza y puso su mano en la de Loki –Ustedes son lo más preciado para mi ,mis tesoros .Un regalo de la vida ..Sabes que si los pierdo moriré

—No permitiré que sufras madre .No dejaré que Thor sufra por mi causa

Los demás parecían muy atentos a lo que pasaba ,ni siquiera hablaban estaban detrás de la barrera mágica ..

Loki se puso a un lado casi encima escuchando el corazón de Thor ,cada latido hasta quedarse dormido .Uso su enlace para entrar en la mente de Thor con el fin de que este volviera y Thanos lo soltará

Frigga estaba desconsolada y Odin la abrazaba tratando de consolarla

—Loki puede encontrar a Thor ,lose

—Confiemos en eso cariño

—No quiero perder a mis hijos, ellos son todo para mi ..No lo soportaría-Dijo-Frigga

—Todo va salir bien, esto solo es una prueba debemos ser fuertes -Dijo-Odin

Llevaron a Loki y a Thor en la sala de curación, solo esperando a ver que pasaba.. Con la esperanza de que todo saliera según lo planeado

Pero al caer a la mente Loki fue atrapado por la oscuridad de Thanos

"Veo que luchas por salvar lo que un día trataste de matar"—Dijo— una voz desconocida

—Déjalo en paz, él no tiene nada que ver en esto

"Más de lo que imaginas, enano"

" Eres su debilidad y él es tu debilidad"

Loki estaba en ese lugar frió , tan triste , tirado en medio de la nada, lleno de sufrimiento , dolor intenso .Rendido , cayendo hondo en ese abismo , viendo solo el cielo gris ..Podía sentir las lagrimas de Thor caer ,esa profunda aflicción y suplicio al ver sus recuerdos..Muriendo en esa sensación aterradora y espantosa que lo dominaba –Recuerdas mi hermano, porque los dos miramos el cielo—Susurro Loki ante el silencio estremecedor—


	43. Encuentros

_Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma.-San Agustín_

* * *

Thor se encontraba en mal estado ya que su mente estaba atrapada en un remolino de emociones catastróficas que lo hacian caer en la desesperación y frustración . Reviviendo cada recuerdo perdido y oscuro lleno de sufrimiento pero dentro de esta ilusión destructiva fue capaz de escuchar esa voz en lo profundo de su mente que hizo que no importará más las visiones desdichadas "Recuerdas mi hermano porque miramos el cielo "

La lluvia caía con intensidad y se mezclaba con el sabor de las lágrimas saladas si tan solo esas gotas de agua pudieran llevarse el dolor aunque sea por un instante dejar de sentir ese suplicio que le generaba el terrible pasado que golpeaba como un puñal afilado directo al corazón. Pero hay momentos que no se pueden cambiar como es el pasado por más que se quiera no se puede modificar incluso aunque este roto y desgarre el alma.

Atrapado en ese pasado triste pero aun así tratando de luchar contra Thanos que mantenía los recuerdos presentes en él para castigarle y torturarlo . Escucho esa voz de Loki pudo sentir que se encontraba perdido tanto como él lo estaba , dirigió su mirada al cielo que era de un color negro parecía congruente con sus sentimientos en ese momento crucial y pudo distinguir las estrellas que tanto le recordaban a Loki .Saliendo poco a poco de la visión ,concentrándose en los momentos de felicidad.. En las sonrisas perdidas.

Entonces Thor contesto —Vemos el cielo para encontrarnos , para recordarnos..Para que la magia nos una de nuevo

—Entonces recordarás nuestra promesa –Juntos para siempre, contra él mundo, hermanos de sangre –Loki tosió mientras parecía hundirse en el abismo

Thor respondió la frase mirando la cicatriz de su mano con detenimiento y todo tenia sentido ahora Loki sabia que eso iba a pasar todo el tiempo estaba tratando de protegerlo —Hermanos de alma sin importar nada, te protegeré y yo a ti , te querré y tú a mi …

—Es hora de que cumplas tu promesa yo no puedo solo contra esto ,te necesito.. Thor estoy en la oscuridad de nuevo donde siempre he estado..Si me encuentras podremos salir de esta pesadilla , si estamos juntos Thanos soltará nuestras mentes solo es un juego para intimidarnos.

—Hace mucho tiempo dijiste que era tu luz aquí estoy hermano para sacarte de la oscuridad aunque sea lo último que haga ,yo buscare la forma de salvarnos..No te abandonaré como un día lo hice —Dijo—Thor

Pero Loki no respondió más ,solo había un profundo silencio que llenaba todo de una melancolía palpable entonces Thor se levantó un poco mareado tratando de salir de la ilusión e ignorando los acontecimientos que pasaban , camino hacia aquel lago donde recordaba que iba Loki el mismo donde fue cada momento de dolor y allí estaba esa figura delgada , pálida .Se encontraba tendido en el suelo parecía tan vulnerable en un estado catastrófico —Hermano –Susurro mientras caminaba lentamente y con mucho costo hacia ese lugar ..

Loki volvió su rostro sintiendo su presencia y lo miró entre cerrando los ojos —Me encontraste —Sonrió—

Estando Thor allí los dos juntos Thanos dejaría de torturar sus mentes ..

Thor cayo arrodillado frente a este —Lo siento tanto , te juro que nunca te dejare ir ,nunca..Solo lo siento me duele lo que te hecho todo esto ..Lo lamento –sollozo—Thor (Las lágrimas del tronador caían sobre el rostro de Loki como una caricia llena de sufrimiento y dolor )

Loki miró con tristeza como Thor parecía desmoronarse frente a él , solo acaricio su mejilla con su mano quitando las lágrimas de su rostro de manera cariñosa y suave —Thor el príncipe dorado de Asgard ,el próximo rey , guerrero invencible y el más fuerte ..Sabes que no debes llorar

—Está bien si es por ti , si es contigo..

—Todo va estar bien porque ahora estas aquí, por que estamos juntos-susurro -Loki

— Te extraño tanto yo no quería alejarte de mi , tu te fuiste como cuando eramos jóvenes sentí como te perdía y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo de nuevo , no podía permitirlo o soportarlo más .Sabes es dificil verte allí y la indiferencia.. Hice lo mismo de siempre logre herirte -Dijo-Thor

— También te extrañe Thor. Yo me aleje por que creí que estarías mejor sin mi ,que podrías alcanzar la felicidad y nadie podría hacerte daño..Tenia miedo como en el pasado de que cuando fueras rey me dejarías en el olvido , ignorado por todos por que yo solo te tenia a ti ..Pensé que preferirías a tus amigos , yo no te importaría más por que ibas a tener todo el poder para luego dejarme atrás ..

— Loki mi pequeño hermano me hace feliz que estés a mi lado como en el pasado que perdimos ,yo te quiero siempre lo he hecho .Yo nunca podria dejarte atrás solo he deseado que estés junto a mi...Te pido perdón , sufrí por lo que te hice y quizás eso no cambie nada, ni sea suficiente para ti. Te he fallado una y mil veces , te humille , te abandone . Me arrepiento tanto ,mis acciones causaron tu dolor , fui uno más de los que hicieron que tomaras malas decisiones en tu vida , no estaba allí cuando me necesitabas ,era un tonto lleno de burlas hacia ti para que mis amigos me aceptarán ..Yo que jure protegerte ..

—Yo también te he lastimado Thor ,te he traicionado tantas veces , te odiado , he tenido envidia y celos de ti

—Pero yo y mi padre te arrastramos a eso

—Eso es una escusa, yo fui infantil y rencoroso queria que sufrieran como yo lo hice ..Queria que se arrepintieran por engañarme ..Tome malas decisiones que me hundieron y casuaron más dolor ..Tal vez esa es mi naturaleza Thor quizas solo no es nuestro destino estar juntos, ser hermanos de sangre

—Lo siento , dicen que el destino es lo que uno escoge y las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones .. Yo te elegí , tu decides te ofrezco todo lo que tengo, mi protección, volver a empezar esta vez no seré como antes no te volveré a herir ,ni a tratar con tal indiferencia .Se que te lastime porque era arrogante ,inmaduro , quería que mis amigos vieran lo fuerte que era y no vi como te rompías fui uno de ellos, uno de los tantos que te hirieron pero yo no tenía derecho por ser tu hermano,debí defenderte .. .Y ahora estoy aquí frente a ti , esperando una respuesta si me aceptas quiere decir que aun me quieres, me perdonaras y volveremos a ser hermanos de sangre recuperar lo perdido , yo nunca más te dejare ir, ni permitiré que nadie te lastime. .Si no quieres volverme a ver lo entenderé y aceptare .Si deseas irte a Midgard , no seré yo quien te lo impida es tu decisión Loki es el destino si me eliges a mi o no ..

Loki estaba en un lugar como su misma alma desolada , miró a Thor por un tiempo sin decir nada .Este extendió su mano hacia él como una señal si la tomaba quería decir que elegiría al tronador. Loki tomó su mano ,la estrecho como símbolo de aceptación y reconciliación

Thor sonrió mientras lo levantaba del suelo en un abrazo eufórico

En los brazos cálidos de Thor como cuando era un pequeño niño , el lugar más seguro del mundo a su lado .

Loki hablo rompiendo ese silencio que no era incomodo —Acepto tu propuesta hermano creo que te necesito aunque no quiera admitirlo ,no quería que vieras eso, sé que te lastima , te hiere y te desgarra el alma . Te dije que no vinieras sabia que esto iba a pasar es por eso que me aleje , no era mi intención que sufrieras por mi causa...Solo deseo tu felicidad.. Si mi destino es destruirte me destruyo a mi mismo es como si fueras parte de mi

Thor escuchando esas palabras lo envolvio en sus brazos y lo estecho contra él —Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname hermano ..Por todo lo que vi ,se que es real y me duele tanto

—Lo se Thor , yo también me he equivocado . Creo que los dos nos hemos herido demasiado en esta vida

Thor tuvo esperanza no era el final de la vida aun existia el futuro para volver a empezar —Pero no es el final

Loki sonrió ligeramente —Es solo solo el principio


End file.
